


Home is where the Cat is

by BlaineAnderson, Kurt_Hummel



Category: Glee
Genre: College!Blaine, Fluff, Hybrid!Kurt, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Smut, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 158,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineAnderson/pseuds/BlaineAnderson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurt_Hummel/pseuds/Kurt_Hummel
Summary: When Blaine Anderson hears the soft meowing coming from behind a dumpster, he just can’t help but go explore. He expected to see a small kitten, but instead ended up face to face with a 5’10 blue eyed hybrid staring back at him.Feeling guilty, and maybe a little lonely, Blaine invites Kurt to crash at his apartment. One day turns into one month, and the two start to learn more and more about each other.





	1. The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> We are two idiots who have been RPing together as these two idiots for just under 3 years. With the recent tumblr purge, our accounts got flagged as explicit so we are moving our RPs to AO3. The format will be structured as an RP, but we hope that you can still read along without too much hassle. I'll also try and fix all of the terrible typos from us trying to write replies from our cell phones. I've tried to tag what I can, but please let me know if you think I should tag anything else :) - Thanks in advance!

**Blaine**

Date number 26.   
  
That is what number Blaine Anderson was up to.   
  
He’d been single since high school, had the occasional fling here and there, but nothing that really stuck. Not that he was looking for the  _one_ , or to settle down and get married. He was still a young guy in his early 20’s, and he was in his final year of college. He didn’t really have the time to be a committed boyfriend to someone.  
  
Though, sometimes it did get a bit lonely once he was back inside his apartment.   
  
He was lucky enough to live in his own apartment, off campus, in Hell’s Kitchen. His brother, Cooper, had been his roommate when he first moved to New York, but after he got his big break in LA, it was just Blaine alone in the apartment. Sometimes his friends would come to visit him and stay in the spare room, but otherwise it was just… there.  
  
Blaine wasn’t sure, or really, just couldn’t remember, what actually set off this  _mission_  to get him a boyfriend. His friends had become almost fixated on it this last year to the point that it was getting a little scary how many single, gay guys, they actually knew. He wasn’t sure why there was some kind of intervention to hook him up either, since he very rarely commented on the fact he sometimes spent nights in his apartment with all the lights out, sitting by the window, watching the horses that were pulling carriages walk past, before promptly closing his window when they would inevitably shit in the middle of the street, but, he played along, and went on these terrible dates that they set up.  
  
There was the dentist who scooped a bit of cake onto his spoon, and in that sensual, romantic way, moved it forward so Blaine could eat it, and the moment he opened his mouth, he used the spoons reflection to look inside of Blaine’s mouth. Usually people left dates feeling happy. Blaine left with a note to visit his dentist asap.  
  
Oh! Or the clairvoyant who insisted that Blaine would meet the man of his dreams on the brooklyn bridge, and then proceeded to take Blaine there… and ask for a blow job.  
  
Tonight was no different.   
  
Blaine had said goodbye to…  _John? Joe? Jason? Jean?_  … Justin! That’s the one - at the restaurant that he’d gone to. Regardless of the fact the restaurant was vegan, and everything tasted like sand, it had been a terrible date. He was an aspiring male model, and his only topics of conversation were “I did a shoot for an underwear line…” and “I was at this party…”.  Justin had wanted to walk Blaine home, clearly thinking the night went a lot better than Blaine had, but he insisted that it was a long walk, and this weather just wasn’t good for Justin’s hair. “But what if it rains?” Blaine said, looking up at the sky, and holding his hand out like he could feel the rain in his palm. There was none, but thankfully Justin was not going to risk being caught in it.   
  
Most of the evening Blaine had cursed himself, and his mojo, because Justin was extremely attractive… and as long as he didn’t say much Blaine was sure he could have had fun. But he just wasn’t feeling it tonight.   
  
As they said goodbye, Justin pulled Blaine in for a very awkward kiss, with way too much tongue, saliva, and a strange _murrrrmmm_  noise that was terribly distracting. Blaine just … stood there, though the look on Justin’s face just screamed  _‘yeah, i just blew your mind’  
_  
Complete opposite.   
  
Since it was still early, Blaine decided to walk the remainder of the way home, making a small pit stop at the grocery store to buy his usual  _after date_ combination of ben & jerry’s and skittles. The weather had changed tonight, as a cold wind moved in, causing Blaine to pull his jacket in close, and tuck his hands into his pockets. He enjoyed the cooler weather, but halfway through his walk home he had regretted his decision to be outside.   
  
Especially when it actually did start to rain.  
  
This was just a fantastic way to end another waste of time evening!   
  
Blaine picked up the pace a bit, kept his head down, trying to use his jacket to cover his head a little as he walked the remainder of the way home. He watched as other people would run past him, or start to hail cabs, but he couldn’t justify getting a cab for a few blocks.  
  
As Blaine walked past a small alley way, mostly where the surrounding businesses threw their garbage, he heard a rather strange  _meow_  noise. It instantly made him stop walking, and glanced down the small opening. It wasn’t that it was overly loud, or that feral sound that he sometimes heard the stray cats make, but it did sound like it came from quite a large animal, so he was a little hesitant to go search. It wasn’t just the actual  _meow_  that caught his attention though, there were stray cats and dogs everywhere, as well as cats and dogs that might have gotten out of their homes that he walked past all the time or simply saw run past him in a blur, but, it was just the way that it made him _feel_ that had made him stop.   
  
When he heard the noise again, this time a bit softer, and slightly more  _sad_ sounding, mixed with a rustling noise of something moving on cardboard, he pulled out his cellphone, switching the flashlight on as he moved into the alley. It was raining pretty heavy at this point, and Blaine was feeling a bit more sympathetic than usual. It wasn’t that he instantly went to rescue every animal that was stuck in the rain, but maybe he needed some good karma in his life, and honestly, the  _meowing_  sound was now just breaking his heart a little bit. It sounded so timid, and scared, but also equally sounded like it was frustrated, which was the bit that had Blaine more curious than anything… and maybe that good karma would stop all these terrible dates.  
  
“Hello?” He said, softly, thought mentally hitting himself in the face because why would an animal be able to respond back to him. What was he expecting? Top Cat to pop out and say _Yo, Wassup Blaine?_  He laughed, shaking his head a little as he moved the flashlight around _“Here kitty, kitty, kitty”_  he called softly as he moved the flashlight instantly in the direction that he heard rustling.  
  
Blaine made a few kissing noises, soft whistling noises, a few more “ _here kitty kitty”_ and then added a  _“i’m not going to hurt you,  so don’t hurt me”_  as he took small steps, trying not to startle whatever was here.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

New York was exactly how Kurt expected it would be, but at the same time, it was completely different.  
  
The business of the streets and how there was always something new to see was what Kurt was expecting - he knew what was meant when they said it was ‘The City That Never Slept’ but somethings were completely unexpected. They  _did_ come under the heading of 'something new to see’ but seeing a horse and carriage in the city then seeing that horse promptly shit in the streets wasn’t something Kurt would expect to see so much.  
  
It would’ve been funny, but the smell was a downside.  
  
That wasn’t the only thing he wasn’t expecting when he moved to New York.  
  
When he first started at NYADA, Kurt knew that getting a role on a Broadway show in his first year was ambitious and that he would struggle to pay the rent, but he knew he wouldn’t care because he’d be happy being in the one place he always wanted to be.   
  
But he didn’t expect things to go down hill so fast.  
  
Turns out, that the one apartment he could find that was fine with hybrids weren’t too happy about late payments. So, after three months of living there and missing two payments, Kurt was kicked out and he couldn’t find another apartment since. Other’s tried to make him pay double what they’d pay for what they called 'normal’ tenants and any others? Either the apartment didn’t look like it would be staying up for much longer or the one’s renting it out seemed like they saw hybrids as something that could be  _used_ and Kurt wasn’t having any of it. He knew that he was in no position to be picky about where to live but it was at the point it was safer and more practical to live out on the streets and that’s what he did, and with the lack of home and the dwindling funds in his pocket, Kurt had to quit NYADA to make things last a little longer.  
  
He didn’t want to call back home. It would feel like a defeat that his father had to bail him out - or he’d be forced to move back to Lima which was most definitely  _not_ an option - and it was the last thing that he wanted. Besides, he was part cat. Even though he was mostly human, Kurt did have some decent survival instincts and could brave through the rough nights and while he didn’t eat raw birds, Kurt was better at sneaking at most so every so often, when he couldn’t pull together enough money for food, he’d steal some from a shop or steal a dish from a restaurant that was sent back. The latter didn’t happen often as Kurt had to count on a restaurant keeping their kitchen doors open and having food to steal, but whenever it did, Kurt was always satisfied.  
  
The only thing that really bothered him was the cold nights, when it would rain. Water was still something Kurt hated and showers were something that were incredibly quick for him. Unfortunately tonight, it was one of the rainy ones.   
  
  
It was light at first which for Kurt, was a minor annoyance. It rained a lot so he didn’t get too upset or annoyed over it but soon, it really started to pelt it down. He actually started to  _meow_ as the water hit him, which was something that was incredibly humiliating for Kurt but his instincts were kicking in and the noises kept coming out of him no matter how he tried to stop them. Kurt was getting increasingly frustrated at how he was just acting more like a cat than human and at the rain because why wasn’t it stopping? It was just getting excessive now.  
  
Just as he was throwing the hood of his jacket over his head, Kurt froze as he heard a voice that clearly heard his pathetic mewls. Bringing his knees to his chest, Kurt turned and pressed himself against the wall, hoping that whoever it was wouldn’t see him. He didn’t know if this was someone who would be okay to talk to or if it would be a complete creep and Kurt didn’t want to risk it. He didn’t want to risk the humiliation of someone seeing a face to put to the noises, or if it was some kind of pervert who only took consent from someone who was 'really’ human.  
  
But when the voice started to talk, it was clear that this person who’d heard him thought he was a  _cat._ Like, an actual cat that was small and covered in fur. So, hopefully, he’d just… walk on.  But when Kurt moved slightly on the cardboard he sat on to get some kind of cushioning, a light was shone in his direction and he cursed himself internally. He probably would be noticed soon, and he was expecting any second now.  
  
The cycle of unexpected things happening in New York continued when he heard the guy starting to make kiss and whistle noises while still calling out  _kitty._ Kurt bit down on the inside of his cheeks because it was one of the first thing in  _months_ that made him actually want to laugh out loud but he refrained because it would give him away and maybe the friendliness of the guy would diminish when hearing a hybrid openly laugh at him.   
  
Although, hearing him say he wouldn’t hurt him made him…relax somewhat.   
  
It wasn’t that he believed the words because people did say that even if they would hurt you but there was something about the guy’s voice that made Kurt trust him. It wasn’t so much trust, but he did feel like how he was speaking and how he was approaching that he wouldn’t actually hurt him.   
  
So with a deep breath, Kurt pushed away from the wall  and sat up slightly so he could get a better look at him, but it was hard considering the only light coming into the alley way was from his phone. “I keep forgetting how undignified humans get whenever they’re around cats. It’s kind of funny, actually.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

If Blaine was thinking about this properly, he’d realize how stupid he was being right now. What was he going to do when he did find this cat? They weren’t generally known for their instant affection toward, well, anything, and it would probably just run away from him. Even if it did approach, was he going to take it home? What if it belonged to someone?  
  
There was a noise beside him, a rustling, which made Blaine quickly turned the light in that direction and instead of seeing a cat, which he had suspected was the culprit, he saw a guys face. The same guy who was now speaking to him.   
  
Needless to say, Blaine’s reaction was taken straight out of a horribly scripted scary movie, where he screamed, high pitch, which was very emasculating for him, dropping his phone and nearly tumbled backward. Thankfully the latter didn’t happen, though his mind did instantly acknowledge the fact that his phone was probably smashed, however it was still creating a small beacon of light around him. He was breathing heavily as his hand gripped his chest before he gave a small laugh at himself, and his actions. He hadn’t even really processed what was being said as he made a few unflattering noises, trying to regain his composure.  
  
“You scared me” Blaine said as he tried to catch his breath, small chuckles of a laugher coming out as he reached down and picked up his cell phone, cringing at the smashed screen, before angling the light in the direction of the guy who had spoken.   
  
The first thing he noticed were his eyes, which, even in this poor lighting were as blue as the sky on a clear day. They did slightly surprise Blaine, not because he’d never seen pretty eyes before, but because he’s never seen pretty eyes hiding in the back of a shady alley in the middle of the night. He was certainly a little on guard, unsure if this guy was about to stand up and mug him, or, what Blaine kind of suspected, that this was where he lived, and Blaine was interrupting him.   
  
Blaine straightened himself up slightly, getting a better look at the face of the person in front of him. He looked so young, couldn’t be older than seventeen, but yet, as Blaine looked a little longer, something in his face gave away that he was not as young as Blaine had originally thought. No. He wasn’t a small, lost, child that was sitting on the street. But that made it worse. He was in clothes that were clearly too big for him, but they looked like they were in ok condition, except for now because they were extremely wet, and it was actually pretty cold out, for that couldn’t be comfortable at all, and his skin looked a little dirty, but not like he’d been rolling around in mud, just… dirty. A part of him felt bad because if this was just a homeless guy, what could he do? He could bring him some clothes, give him some money for shelter, but, what else? There were homeless people every where. Why did he suddenly feel like a huge scumbag?  
  
Blaine realized he was staring, so he started to explain himself “I heard a cat, and, I don’t know, it’s raining, and cats hate the wet, and I felt bad, so I thought I should come and find it, but then I was thinking what was I even going to do when I found it, you know? because it’s not my cat, I’ve never had a cat, I had a couple of dogs when I was growing up, but no cats, I don’t even think they really like me, like, I like them, but they always run away from me, but people tell me they are good house pets, and I have a house, but no cat so I just thought… I’d uhhh… find the cat”  
  
Blaine moved the light around a bit before flashing it back into the direction of the guy, but not directly at his face as not to blind the person, realizing he was rambling “I… um… I should go… I didn’t mean…” Blaine reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet as he started pulled out all the bills that he had. It wasn’t much, but, it was something, as he handed it over “Sorry, it’s all I have, I didn’t mean to, um, interrupt your… home? But hey, if you see that cat, could you make sure it’s ok for me. I’m Blaine, by the way… not that it matters… Not that the cat is going to understand you, right?” he gave a small, awkward laugh, trying to get his motormouth to  _SHUT UP_  when something caught his attention. It was the way the guys hoodie sat on his head that somehow got Blaine’s attention as he tilted his head slightly, and there, tucked in-between the thick brunette hair, were a pair of cat ears.   
  
The realization hit him so fast that his mind, and mouth, hadn’t quite synced up yet as he opened his mouth to speak “… and you are the cat? oh my god, I’m so sorry! I just heard… and then I … but then you have” Blaine pointed up to his ears, then quickly pulled his hand away, because it was rude to point “I’m sorry… and I thought… oh my god, I’m so embarrassed. I’m sorry. I swear, I’m not… I mean that I… I voted for hybrid rights” he voice got a little louder as he blurted out the last part before he froze, and glanced down at the guy… the cat… the cat guy, the light from his phone now directly facing the guy on the ground. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt jumped out of his skin when the man screamed and if it wasn’t for the fact it was hard to move considering his clothes were soaked, he was certain that he would’ve taken off by now but instead, he let out a soft hiss during his scream and his tail thrashed violently for a few seconds.  
  
He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes because if he scared the guy, then what the hell was Kurt feeling? It felt like he was going to have a mini heart attack after the other’s scream.  Feeling the light being shone in his direction, Kurt flinched away from the light, raising his hand up for a few moments before looking up when his eyes somewhat adjusted to it. The guy took him by surprise. He was younger than Kurt thought and there was a general… warmth about him now he could actually see him. Kurt wasn’t sure if it was the other’s eyes, how he seemed mostly calm, or the fact the guy was probably actually  _warm_ considering his clothes actually fitted him, but there was something about his aura that calmed Kurt slightly.  
  
Kurt waited for the man ot make some kind of comment about him being a hybrid - whether it was positive or negative - but instead, he just… kept talking about the cat. Which, was Kurt but he didn’t seem to know that. Instinctively, at the mention of dogs, his face scrunched up which confused Kurt. He was sometimes wary around dogs due to the more feline parts of him but actually? Kurt liked dogs. He’d even let the next door neighbour in his childhood home’s dog chase him which was something that benefited both of them, as it gave Kurt exercise and he could mostly out run it, and it satisfied the dog’s herding instincts. “Cats tend to hide under the dumpsters or something else solid when it’s raining. They don’t tend to sit out in the open,” Kurt said with a small smile. It was true - he normally saw them hiding away once the rain came out. Kurt was normally fine with the rain but it was a lot heavier tonight and well, he couldn’t exactly find shelter. He didn’t fit underneath dumpsters or cars like he saw the strays around here doing.  
  
When the guy took out what looked like everything in his wallet, Kurt’s eyes widened and moved the other’s hand away. “No, you don’t need to - I’ll be fine” He said managing to sound convincing. He tried not to laugh at Blaine - who’d thankfully mentioned his name - say that the cat wouldn’t understand him because they actually did. Not in a way that their meows were like a conversation humans would have but Kurt understood them and they understood him a lot more than some humans could.  
  
And then it seemed to hit Blaine where the cat really was. Kurt just stared in wonderment as he started to backpedal like crazy and Kurt made a conscious effort to bite down on his lips to not burst out laughing at him. Instead he waited for Blaine to stop rambling before letting out a breath and shook his head “It’s fine, it’s not like they’re really visible,” Kurt said, pointing in the general direction of his ears, “And I guessed you were at least pro-hybrid considering you’ve not just taken off in the opposite direction or tell me I should be here,” He stopped himself from rambling, knowing he’d start sounding depressing before managing a small smile to the guy “I’m Kurt, by the way.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Kurt.  
  
The name rang in his head as he tried not to stare , especially since the other had drawn attention to the extremely soft looking ears atop his head.   
  
_Tried.  
_  
Blaine just couldn’t help himself! He’d never really met a hybrid personally, nor had he seen one up close… Plus his ears really did look soft.  
  
_Stop it, Blaine_  he cursed at himself as he tried to look anywhere but the top of Kurt’s head. He hadn’t even noticed the tail until he saw it swish past quickly, the light from his cell phone catching it just in time.   
  
He wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to shake Kurt’s hand, pat his head, wave…? He smiled instead, giving a small “Hey” when Kurt introduced himself.  
  
The only people he knew who owned hybrids were some of the wealthier bunch of his friends, and they weren’t so forthcoming with showing off their new pets. He never truly understood it, until a few  _mis-clicks_  one lonely night, where he learned very well what some people got up to with their _pets._  
  
That wasn’t what Blaine was interested in though. He wasn’t opposed to it, but he just couldn’t get his head around using someone like that. People just treated them like objects, as opposed to people, animals, both, whatever… He would really need to watch his wording as to not offend Kurt. What kind of name was Kurt for a cat anyway? No Fluffy? No Snuggles? No cutie over the top name?   
  
But regardless, his stares, were not just  _hybrid_  based. The guy was cute. From what he could see. The ears just added an extra layer of cuteness.   
  
Was he weird because he wanted to take Kurt into the street lights so he could see him properly?  
  
As  _un-cat-like_  his name was, surprisingly, he looked like a Kurt. Blaine would have probably called him Kurt too. Or George. Something…  _regal_  sounding.   
  
Blaine had been to the pound once or twice with friends, but nothing felt right, or felt like a match. Hybrids were cheaper from the pound, which is where the  _everyday folks_  generally got their pets. He kept seeing the extremely depressing advert on the television that showed this sad looking rabbit hybrid, who had a cute little nose twitch as he looked directly at the camera, while the voiceover went over statistics about how there were  _x_  amount of hybrids a year that were living in pounds who need a home. He had been close once, a puppy hybrid, but Blaine had left it too long and by the time he went back, he had been adopted. Which wasn’t a bad thing. Really, the hybrid was probably better off. He wouldn’t be a very good owner.   
  
The pound.   
  
Blaine knew just from general knowledge that hybrids, while they were able to live alone, they very rarely did. Especially certain animals. Dogs. Cats. Rabbits. Even Foxes tended to always be  _owned_. Granted, life happened, even to hybrids, family members died, or previous owners move and don’t take them, or simply abandon them, but they could always take themselves to the pound to wait for an owner if things happened. Generally you didn’t see them cowering in the corner on the street, when they literally had so many options.   
  
…Which made Blaine increasingly confused and curious about Kurt. As bad as it sounded, he was a cute little thing, even though he was certainly taller than Blaine,which means he would have been adopted almost instantly at a pound, or really, by anyone who even took 2 seconds to look in his direction… So why was he sitting outside in the rain, near some dirty dumpsters?  
  
Blaine shivered slightly as the rain soaked him before he realised they were both just standing out in the open getting completely soaked.  
  
“Is there somewhere you … somewhere I can take you back to? Are you  _uh_ lost?” It was all he could come up with on the spot. Maybe Kurt had gotten lost in New York city and he had an owner running around like crazy trying to find him. It was a big city, it wasn’t that unlikely!  "I don’t live far from here, so I can call someone to collect you if,  _uh_ … you need? I assume it’s better than standing out here, right?“ Blaine looked Kurt up and down quickly "And I probably have some clothes that you can fit into. You’re a bit taller than me, but my brother has a bunch of clothes that he left behind and you’re around his height” he gave a small smile, trying to, hopefully, not come across as a crazy stranger who was just inviting people he didn’t know into his home. Really, he just wanted to get out of the rain, because he was losing feeling in his fingers, and honestly, didn’t cats hate water?

* * *

**Kurt**

Staring was something that Kurt was used to after it happening so often but there was something about a guy staring at him in an alley way that was a little more nerve wracking than usual. But maybe it wasn’t the alley? Usually it was just kids and other people that would just stare, or other hybrids that were amazed that there was actually another one of them in Lima. In New York, hybrids were a little more common so he’d get a second glance at most.  
  
But with this guy staring… it was making Kurt’s heart race. Blaine was admittedly, incredibly cute. He was shorter than Kurt - he could tell as much even from where he was sitting on the ground - and his dress sense wasn’t something Kurt saw a lot. It was a lot more gentleman-like than he normally saw but it wasn’t overly pretentious like some guys looked whenever they tried to pull it off. It actually really suited him and if it wasn’t for the fact he looked like a mess - sadly, Kurt had to get rid more of his more fashionable clothes to get some money and the only things he had were more practical - Kurt would’ve complimented the other on his clothing choices.  
  
Getting rid of is clothes was one of the hardest things he had to do. But it was either sell them and manage to feed himself for a few weeks longer or sign himself in for an animal shelter. And that was something Kurt swore he’d never do. It would be like admitting he  _needed_ a human to help him out and that he couldn’t ever live alone by going there. He knew that he’d be desirable than other hybrids, especially considering cat hybrids were more independent and more often than not were like normal humans - ignoring the obvious cat traits - that were just a bit more high maintenance than normal.  
  
Not to mention, Kurt had a  _lot_ of issues with the adverts to convince people to adopt hybrids or donate to charities that helped them. They didn’t actually show hybrids as people who could think for themselves and put a ‘look at these poor helpless things’ spin on them and didn’t actually talk to them like some other charities, like charity cancers would do to people who’d been affected by it. Kurt knew that he wasn’t helpless and it was more of the fact the prejudice towards hybrids that  _saw_ them as being creatures that couldn’t look after themselves that led him to being out on the streets in the first place.  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow when Blaine asked him if he was lost because why would he go to an alleyway if he was lost? He’d try and go somewhere a bit more central if he got lost but then, when Blaine mentioned calling someone, Kurt knew what he meant.   
  
"If you’re asking if I have an owner, I don’t. I’m trying not to do the whole independent living thing,” Kurt said with a laugh because it really wasn’t doing well considering he was in the  _streets_ but at most, Kurt would just want someone to live with rather than an 'owner’. Kurt tilted his head a little when Blaine said he could borrow some of his clothes, trying to see if he seemed genuine, and thankfully he did. And he didn’t seem like he’d be plotting something crazy, but it was still something that Kurt was on the face about, “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you  _have_ to do anything and I wouldn’t feel right taking your brother’s clothes,” In all honesty, Kurt did want to get out of the rain, even if it was just for a couple of hours to have a shower and get into clean and dry clothes, but he didn’t want Blaine to see him as a charity case.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was hard to differentiate between the cat side of Kurt, and the, well as far as he was concerned at the moment,  _normal_  guy side of Kurt. The part of him that was looking at Kurt as though he were a mere cat was  _cooing_  slightly at the helpless creature, stuck in the rain, that actually needed his help. It wasn’t a terrible feeling, to feel like he was actually the  _savior_  in the scenario, and that he could potentially have some company - that unconditional love that only a pet could offer. Before he could act on that, his mind would remind him that Kurt was able to vocalize his problems and concerns, could think and act all by himself, and he probably didn’t want help from Blaine at all. He’d mentioned he didn’t have an owner, and wasn’t currently sitting in the pound, so he suspected he wouldn’t even take Blaine’s help anyway. It made sense, in a way. Some animals just couldn’t be tamed.  
  
_"Guess that applies to hybrids”_ he thought to himself.   
  
Blaine wasn’t even sure why he was so worried about offending Kurt, but every time he opened his mouth he feared that is exactly what would happen. It wasn’t like they knew each other, and it wasn’t that he’d dwell on it for days and days if he did offend him. Surely he had hurt someones feelings at some point in his life whether he realized it or not, and he was still able to function from day to day. He wasn’t a perfect snowflake of a man!   
  
… But for some reason, it really mattered right now.   
  
He hated to admit it to himself, and really tried not to show it as he looked at Kurt, but he felt sorry for the guy. Regardless that it was raining. The dirt on his hands, and cheeks suggested he’d been out here for awhile. The scruffiness of his clothing suggested that he was pretty limited to what was available dress wise, that, or maybe that is just what was comfortable, but other than that, a thought that made him sick to his stomach was “ _what exactly was Kurt doing here next to the garbage?”_  
  
When Kurt asked if he was sure, however, he saw that as his chance “Yes!” Blaine said, a little too loudly before shaking his head a little bit at himself “I really do think they would fit, and I’ve been meaning to donate them for awhile now. Really” Blaine started to nod as he smiled “It’s just a few blocks that way” he gestured toward the right hand side “and if you like them, or, whatever, you can just take them” he smiled, reassuringly as he made one more gesture in the way he was going to walk.   
  
He wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to help the other up, and wait for him to walk beside Blaine. He wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to walk ahead and wait to see if Kurt would follow. The last thing he wanted to do was seem like he was forcing the other to come home with him. This was New York, and if Kurt had been living by himself, he probably knew good and well that you shouldn’t trust anyone! Well, except Blaine. He wanted Kurt to trust him.   
  
What was the protocol for bringing home a stray hybrid?  
  
Blaine decided it best just to walk, and if he heard Kurt follow he would slow his steps down so they could walk side by side. Before he even took a step, he moved the jacket that he had been holding slightly over his head, and handed it in Kurt’s direction “It’s wet, but it does keep the rain off… kind of” he looked up as his entire face, hair, and body became saturated as the cold rain pelted hard against him, feeling it dripping off his face when he eventually glanced back down to look at Kurt “ _gosh,_ it’s really coming down” he said softly before shaking the jacket a bit, mostly because his body was shivering a little. 

* * *

  **Kurt**

Kurt was conflicted on how he felt about a roommate or staying with someone. He didn’t want to be seen as a poor defenceless kitty and he didn’t want to be seen as a charity case. Kurt did want to try living independently to prove he could do it and hybrids were capable but if he found someone he really hit it off with? Then Kurt definitely wouldn’t be opposed to making him his new roommate.  
  
He wasn’t sure what Blaine’s feelings were at the minute. It seemed like Blaine was worrying too much about saying the wrong thing and not offending him. While he did feel like a bit of a charity case to Blaine considering he tried to give him  money, Kurt felt that Blaine would’ve done this anyway. He seemed like a nice guy who would do it to help anyone who needed. Maybe he wouldn’t offer to give them clothes but Kurt got the feeling from Blaine that he would try to help anyone in this situation.  
  
When Blaine suddenly shouted, Kurt’s eyes widened as his ears flattened slightly as he watched Blaine carefully. He had to admit… the offer of clothes was tempting but what if his brother dressed like crap? Or worse, what if his fashion sense was  _amazing_ and Kurt had to give them up because he needed the money? It was silly, he knew, but losing clothes again wasn’t something Kurt wanted to go through. They gave him some kind of comfort to him - it was kind of like a kid with their blanket.  
  
Kurt didn’t reply to Blaine as he was still in thought before he saw Blaine walking away. Kurt watched him hold the jacket out before realising, Blaine was right - it would keep the rain off him and really, he just wanted to get the hell out of the rain. It had been the first time since he’d stayed out on the streets that the rain had been  _this_ bad. So, after brushing himself off, Kurt half ran forwards so he was next to Blaine - as expected he was taller than Blaine so he didn’t get underneath the jacket and just pulled the hood over his head more "Sorry if I stink at all,” He said, his nose scrunching. Sure, he could groom himself like all cats could and he didn’t need to shower but there was only so much that could do, especially after being outside for so long “And I’ll be out of your apartment tomorrow. I don’t want to be an inconvenience. ”

* * *

 

  **Blaine**

Blaine smiled once Kurt had finally gotten up to join him, and now that they were walking beside each other he was able to get a general look at all of him. Not that his instant response was to check out the hybrid - though it was a passing thought - it was just a slightly different dynamic than chatting to someone who was practically curling in on themselves while they sat on the floor. It was hard to really get a good look at what kind of shape Kurt was under all the baggy clothes, but Blaine’s concern wasn’t to find out if he was sexually attracted to him, or if he had a hot body, or really anything along those lines, it was more to see if Kurt had eaten / been eating in general, and wasn’t simply skin and bones. His face and hands, the only bits he could see, and they weren’t really good indicators, since his face was slim, and his fingers were long a little delicate looking. Bar the dirt and general build up.   
  
He wasn’t sure why Kurt didn’t accept the jacket when he handed it out, and after awhile he felt a bit silly just carrying the wet jacket instead of using it as protection from the rain. Kurt had pulled his hood over his head, so Blaine took his queue to hold his jacket over his head once again as they walked. It was kind of irrelevant now since he was completely soaked.   
  
Blaine really wanted to figure out a way to let Kurt know he wasn’t just treating him like a lost little animal, and that he just genuinely wanted to give him some clothes, give him shelter from the rain, and then, whatever happens, happens. Kurt might refuse to stay, and Blaine knew that. Kurt might refuse to even step inside, and just ask for the clothes and leave, and Blaine knew that. He also didn’t care.  Yes, he felt sorry for him. Yes, the fact he was a hybrid was playing a small role in why Blaine would just invite a stranger into his home,  but, the thing that outweighed them all was just… The look on Kurt’s face.  
  
It was stupid, yes, but the way that the wide eyes looked at him, so innocent, so genuinely pure that they were practically luring Blaine in, making him want to smother the other with love, and cuddles, and the way that they searched, maybe looking for danger, maybe just looking for the sake of looking, Blaine didn’t know - But he wanted to!  
  
 _And his ears!_  Blaine cooed in his own head, remembering how they slightly flattened on his head when Blaine had accidentally raised his voice. All he wanted to do was tell him it was OK. It was really quite pathetic, the more he started to think about it.    
  
But regardless of what it was, whether it was the weather, the hybrid, the curiosity, or the ears, there was a part of him that  _knew_  he would hate himself if he didn’t help right now.   
  
There was the chance this could backfire. That Kurt was some kind of criminal mastermind that lured young, suspecting boys, putting on a sweet act to simply rob him blind. Though, he’d never heard of a hybrid cat going rogue - Though Kurt might be THAT good that he had never been caught!  But then he began to wonder about this whole thing from Kurt’s point of view. Did it speak volumes about his trust that he would simply follow someone at the prospect of shelter and clothing, or did it speak volumes about just how much help the other really did need? While Blaine knew he had things to be worried about, he wondered if Kurt was worried too. About him. He didn’t know Blaine - and even though Blaine knew he wasn’t some psycho hybrid killer, how did Kurt?   
  
Maybe it was the same way cats and dogs sensed  _bad_  people?   
  
He shrugged at his own thoughts before glancing over at Kurt once he had started talking.   
  
While he couldn’t really smell much, and it wasn’t that the streets of New York smelled nice on a general basis so who was to say what he was smelling was Kurt, or just the surrounding air, but, even if Kurt did in fact  _smell_ , he wouldn’t have said anything anyway! That would be a little bit of a moot point, and completely inappropriate and mean.  
  
"You can take a shower too, if you like. The bathroom door doesn’t close properly, I mean, it closes, but just doesn’t lock, the building is a little bit old, you know how it is, but it has pretty good pressure, and it’s a good shower” Blaine smiled as he walked a little faster as they were getting closer.  
  
When they arrived, Blaine fumbled with his keys, as usual having to wiggle and shake the handle a bit to get it open “It gets stuck sometimes. We keep telling them to fix it, and they keep telling us they fixed it” he made a small  _ah_  noise once he got it open before he gestured for Kurt to walk inside the doorway, and let the door close behind him. Blaine shook his body out slightly, making a  _brrr_ noise as the droplets of water shook off his face, and hair a little bit.   
  
The entry way into the apartment block was not a glamours looking one, which he fully accepted, but thankfully it didn’t matter what it looked like out here - just what it looked like inside the apartment. He gestured to the stairs, walking a little in front of Kurt so he could follow “I’m on the third floor” he smiled as he started to take the steps. There was no elevator, and the stairways were fairly narrow but thankfully, even though it was three flights, there really wasn’t that many of them.   
  
“20F” Blaine smiled as they arrived at his door, flicking through his keys until he found the one for this door, though at least he didn’t have to fight with this lock as much as the one just to get into the building. He opened the door, quickly reaching in to switch all the lights on before he gestured inside for Kurt to go ahead, holding the door open for him “Showers to your left” Blaine pointed down the hallway to the last door, slightly leaning in while he waited for Kurt “Living room” he waved his hand slightly to the right “Kitchen is through there” he pointed straight ahead “and My bedroom is to the right” he smiled once he did eventually step inside, kicking off his shoes, and pulling his socks off almost instantly because the unflattering  _squish_  sound he had to endure the whole way home was sickening before he looked over at Kurt. He tried not to stare, even though now the other was in the light and he could  _actually_  see him, he knew that the last thing he wanted to do was startle the hybrid, especially since he really wanted to make him feel comfortable.   
  
Instead of following him around, or leading him to the shower himself,  _because now that he was inside he could tell that Kurt did smell a little bit and he really did need a shower_ , he decided to just let Kurt walk around himself… if he wanted.  
  
“I’ll go see about those clothes, and I need to get out of these as well, I feel like my own clothes might be trying to cut off circulation” Blaine said, giving Kurt a small smile “Look around, make yourself at home” He waved his hands around “Towels are in the small cupboard in the bathroom, but sing out if they are missing, I had some in the dryer earlier, I think I forgot to put them away” he gave a small laugh before he took a few steps and stopped “Also… ” Blaine took a breath in as he turned back around to face Kurt “You’re not an inconvenience” he smiled, before he moved in the direction of the spare room where he had a few hangers full of Coopers old clothing that he had left laying around. 

* * *

 

  **Kurt**

Kurt wasn’t sure if it was a smart idea for him to follow Blaine just because he seemed like he was a person he could trust. The more feline parts to him were telling him to just run from Blaine and not look back… but it was also telling him to get out of the rain and going with Blaine was the best way to do that. So that was what Kurt was going to do. Besides, he had ways of defending himself if he had to.  His claws were sharper than a domestic cat’s so he could use them to get out of danger and he was slightly faster at running than your average human.  
  
The entire walk there, Kurt was silent even when Blaine spoke. He continued to stare at the man with slightly wide eyes, every so often nodding when Blaine would tell him things about the house - like the fact it was an old building, the lock on the bathroom door didn’t work, the door to the apartment itself didn’t always work and it never got fixed. It was all these little things that was making Kurt imagine what the house was like. It was hard to really imagine. The entrance hall to the apartment wasn’t exactly attractive and Blaine seemed like the type - judging solely from his clothes - that he would care about his house interior but maybe it was just this part of the apartment that wasn’t appealing.  
  
"Okay, thanks,” Kurt smiled, speaking for the first time in a while when Blaine told him where everything was in the house. Slowly, Kurt lowered his hood and looked around the house, trying to figure out as much as he could about Blaine from the furniture but he couldn’t. Kurt was far too happy and stunned that he was actually  _warm_ and that he was in a house again. Of course, it would only be for the night but Kurt was still going to enjoy it. He was particularly fascinated with the kitchen but Kurt didn’t want to just take food. It would be like taking too many liberties when he was just Blaine’s guest here. Blaine didn’t need to take him in after all, never mind feed him.  
  
Why would he want to waste his money on a  _stray_ after all?  
  
Kurt ruffled his hand through his hair, his face instantly scrunching up at how dirty it was before he wiped his hand on his clothes. “Can you see if your brother will have left anything that I can sleep in?” Kurt asked. Normally, clothes like that wouldn’t be super expensive or anything that you’d want to keep so he didn’t see the damage in borrowing what he assumed would be sweatpants and a shirt for sleeping in for the night.   
  
He gave Blaine a wry smile as he said he wasn’t an inconvenience because Kurt wasn’t sure if he believed him. How couldn’t be be an inconvenience when he was making Blaine change things around his house and having to deal with someone else? Kurt shook the feeling off for now and walked towards the cupboard where the towels were, smiling when seeing the towels there. Kurt didn’t go into the bathroom right away and instead, waited for Blaine to come back with clothes for him.

* * *

**Blaine**

It was silly, he knew it, but Blaine tried to walk quietly, just to hear when and where Kurt moved to. It wasn’t that he wanted to see if he could trust Kurt, but it was more his curiosity about him. He’d told him he could pretty much go anywhere, and he … just wanted to see. Or in this case, hear. Blaine bypassed to the kitchen quickly, both to put his slightly melted ice-cream into the freezer, and also just to give himself more time to see what Kurt did. By the time he had gone back to the spare room, he hadn’t hear the other move at all. Though he did entertain the thought that Kurt might have ran all over the place, and was soft and quick on his feet.  
  
Thankfully, Cooper wasn’t eccentric when it came to clothing, which made finding Kurt some clothes pretty simple. He always looked good and was well presented, but he was certainly no virgin to an expensive label, and even though Blaine came across as the more  _stylish_  of the two, Cooper was the one who spent more on his attire. Blaine flicked through his clothing, pushing aside the business shirts, or more formal looking clothing, trying to find something casual for Kurt to change into. He wasn’t sure what the other would like, though Blaine suspected that anything that was  _dry_ was probably something he would like, and assumed that Kurt would have no problem if Blaine gave him anything. Still, he didn’t want to hand him completely ugly clothing. If he spotted anything that seemed casual, maybe generic that  _everyone_  would like, he threw it on the bed.   
  
Shirts, and long sleeve shirts etc, were easy to find, as well as a few tank tops, and basketball jerseys, but pants were a bit harder to come by. He moved around the room, and rummaged through the draws, found a few pairs of shorts, and a few pairs of jeans that seemed like they would fit Kurt. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to get socks and underwear, though he didn’t really think Kurt would want to wear someone else’s underwear. Blaine could pick him up a few pairs tomorrow. If he stayed.   
  
Would he stay? Blaine knew the other had no reason to. He was a free person, and even though he had found him seeking shelter on the street, Kurt had told him he was independent. Blaine wasn’t going to insist that he stay, because he thought Kurt couldn’t look after himself… Though he wouldn’t be opposed to Kurt staying. Even just seeing him standing in the entry way felt normal. He could imagine walking in the door and finding Kurt there every day. It certainly would make things a little less lonely around here. But he knew nothing about Kurt. What was he like? He wasn’t sure if Kurt would be an affectionate pet, or if he was too independent and strong willed to really tap into his cat side. Was that a thing? Could someone be a hybrid but be more human than animal? Maybe that’s why he was being independent. He didn’t want an owner. Would that be something that Blaine would want? Maybe. Maybe not. He liked the idea of a pet, and not so much just a normal room mate, but, then again… Maybe Kurt might want to stay as his room mate? It wouldn’t be so much that Blaine owned him, more that they just lived together.  
  
"Gosh this is complicated” Blaine said out aloud as he scratched the back of his head, giving a small huff before he decided to concentrate on the clothes, going back to flicking through the rack.   
  
Now that he had the clothes, he sorted through them, making small piles on the bed. Once Kurt was sorted he would show him what he’d found and let him take them all, or pick what he wanted. All the shirts together, t-shirts together, long sleeves together, jackets and hoodies, together, and the few pants together. Then again, he could just let Kurt look around. Maybe he would find something that Blaine missed.   
  
Blaine shrugged to himself as he picked up a plain black t-shirt, tugging on it a bit. It looked pretty comfortable, something that Blaine himself would wear to bed, before he picked up a pair of the basketball shorts. He stopped himself before he held them up in front of himself to see if they matched before he walked back out of the room “Kurt?” he said quietly, but loud enough that the other knew he was calling out to him as he moved back toward the front door, only to see that Kurt was still standing where he left him.  
  
“Hey” Blaine smiled with a little laugh “What are you still doing standing here?” He kept the tone light as he handed Kurt the clothing “I promise you’re not an inconvenience” he reiterated as reached out, about to put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder before quickly changing his mind and putting his hand back down “I really need to get out of these clothes myself” Blaine pointed to his bedroom door as he hurried off in that direction, closing the door slightly behind himself “Do you want something to eat or drink?” Blaine called out “Or are you going to shower first?” he continued to call out from the bedroom as he stripped off his wet clothes, giving a small  _brrr_  noise as he moved quickly into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, coming back out in a few minutes “There is a pretty good pizza place that delivers 24/7 if you like pizza. Do you like pizza?” Blaine began to list of things that he thought Kurt might like in hopes of making the situation seem less intense, but it was fairly pointless at this stage. They were still two strangers, and Blaine could tell that Kurt was still a little on guard, or, at the very least he was cautious.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt did feel silly just standing in the hallway, unmoving. But despite the cat-like curiosity  that was threatening to get the best of him he didn’t want to go into places that he shouldn’t. Blaine probably would be fine with him looking around but it wouldn’t feel right at this moment. Maybe once he was settled in a bit more - basically once he’d showered and changed his clothes - he would explore a little more and see what was in Blaine’s house.  
  
Although, he had to admit it seemed very… homey. It was the kind of place that Kurt could see himself coming back to. Maybe he’d think again about not staying here, but urt knew he should leave after tonight and find a way to make it up to Blaine for being nice to him when he had no reason to be nice. Blaine might not have given any indication that he would be against having him there but Blaine did say he had dogs in the past so he was probably more used to them. Hybrids were totally different - even if Kurt didn’t want to be a pet, there was still things that Blaine had to know about him - and even if Kurt did stay, he couldn’t stay any longer than a few weeks.   
  
Because when  _that_ day came, he knew that he’d need to get away from Blaine.  
  
Kurt jumped a little when hearing Blaine suddenly speaking, his ears flattening slightly as he let out a small hiss. "Sorry,” Kurt laughed, once realising that that Blaine wasn’t a danger. His eyes did widen a little when Blaine reached out to touch him but relaxed slightly at Blaine retracting it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be touched, but it  was the feline instincts - he wasn’t always welcome to unfamiliar touches, but with Blaine he felt that he could warm up to Blaine touching him quicker than he would with most strangers. “I didn’t want to intrude too much,” He said as he took the clothes from Blaine, before watching the shorter male retreat to his bedroom.  
  
He was about to walk into the bathroom, before stopping when Blaine spoke. He thought over the options for a few moments, before tilting his head as he looked at the door to Blaine’s room. “Does the pizza place do any side orders? I do like pizza but I don’t know if I can stomach a pizza just now.” It had been too long since he had it - at least, it had been too long since he had more than a cold slice - and Kurt didn’t want to make himself sick and put Blaine out his way even more to look after him if he was vomiting for most of the night. “Anyway, I’m going to shower first. ” he said, as he finally headed into the bathroom, and switched the water on “Is it okay if I put my clothes in the washing?  I just remembered that your brother’s clothes won’t have any space for my tail so I don’t think it would be smart to take them for more than just a night.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t sure if he should feel stupid for asking a cat if he wanted pizza. Did cats eat pizza? Maybe if they were covered in those little gross fishes.  _Anchovies_ , his own mind corrected before he shuddered at the thought of having to eat one.   
  
Did Kurt eat canned fish? Salmon? Tuna? Maybe he had some in the house?   
  
"Why would you have canned tuna in the house, Blaine? You don’t even  _eat_ Tuna” he told his reflection as he groaned to himself.    
  
He wasn’t even sure how to ask that question without sounding like he was being offensive. He knew very little about Hybrids, in the sense of looking after them - Though, not that he was looking after Kurt. The other was just escaping the rain while having a  _much needed_  shower.   
  
Blaine wasn’t sure why that got to him, as he frowned slightly. He knew that this wasn’t a permanent thing, because he’d just met Kurt. They might not even match. Kurt might be completely disgusted with Blaine’s standards of living, or when he comes home sweating from the gym because he hated showering there because of the older gentleman that tried to show themselves off to the  _younger gay boys_  in hopes that one of them would be interested enough to give them a blow job, or whatever else they had in mind. Or what about if Blaine just couldn’t handle living with someone else that wasn’t actually related to him? What if he  _thought_  he wanted company, but didn’t?   
  
But the same image kept popping up in his head, with Kurt, on his back, in the middle of his living room, throwing a ball up and down and catching it as Blaine would walk inside the door. He would be so focused on that ball that he wouldn’t even hear Blaine walking inside, but when he did, he would jump to his feet and move toward Blaine. Blaine would ask him if he had a good day, and Kurt would tell him all about the activities that he had gotten up to.   
  
… He could get used to coming home to that, even if it was just a fantasy.   
  
Realizing he hadn’t said anything, he quickly tried to think “They do a pretty wicked cheesy bread” Blaine called out from the bedroom as he took a second to look at himself up and down in the mirror. His hair had gotten wet, and mixed with his hair gel, which had made most of it stick down, and not in the good way that he usually did it, in the  _“I just dipped my head in a tub of gel”_  way, except for a few renegade curls which had sprung free. Normally he washed the gel out of his hair once he was back inside, because it didn’t matter if his hair sprung out, or he’d put on a hat/beanie and it would tame the curls slightly. He ran his fingers through it, trying to fix it so it didn’t look so disgusting, before he touched around his face, pulling at the sections under his eyes, hating how washed out he looked just from standing in the rain, and how his nose was a little red from being cold. He did a quick check, sniffing his shirt then under his arms, spraying just a tiny bit of deodorant as not to seem like he’d  _done it on purpose_  but more in the  _yeah, this is what I smell like all the time_.  "Um, they do wings as well. Do you like,  _uh_ , chicken?“ he groaned and facepalmed himself as he finally stepped out of the room.   
  
He caught the tail end, figurative speaking, of Kurt as he moved into the bathroom, and followed, but not coming down that end of the hallway, because he wasn’t a creepy pervert, but just lingering at a comfortable distance so he could talk to him without half of the apartments in his block hearing their conversation. The sound of the water turning on made Blaine glance at the door as he smiled. Not that he was happy Kurt was having a shower, but more that he was actually getting a shower. He could tell already that Kurt was too proud to beg, or even really ask, but there was no denying how his eyes widened, or the surprise in his face when Blaine mentioned both clothing, and a shower.   
  
His mind, naturally, wasn’t interested in holding onto those cute and precious thoughts, as it instantly went into the fact that Kurt was naked, just a few steps away, in his house, in his shower, going to use Blaine’sproducts on his body.  
  
Blaine shut his eyes tightly, trying to stop himself because even the thoughts he was having were making him feel gross.  Not that Kurt was gross, but it was not the time to get worked up. He could think more about that later. Much later. While he was in his bedroom alone - later.   
  
"Hmm?” Blaine glanced up as he heard Kurt speaking before he took a moment to understand what he’d just said. Originally his mind only heard  _can I wash my clothes_ , which he thought was fine. It made sense, they were his clothes, and even though Blaine was going to give him more, that didn’t mean he didn’t want the ones he originally had. Before Blaine could say  _of course_ , the rest of his mind caught up to what he’d actually said…  
  
His tail.   
  
His tail wouldn’t fit in, really, any of the pants. Did they make hybrid specific pants? Maybe he could go buy some of those? Maybe it was just as easy as cutting out a hole in the pants so he could fit his tail through. How big was his tail? How much space did it need?  It wasn’t that Blaine was good at all with sewing at all, but he could attach a button if he had to, and he knew how to hem his pants, but most of the time he just took them to get altered by someone who knew what they doing, but surely he figure out how to make a small hole in a pair of shorts without too much problems. He wasn’t a complete idiot.   
  
Blaine moved closer to the door, knocking on it softly once he was close. Not too hard that the door would move, and open on it’s own, and certainly not hard that it seemed like he was being aggressive. Yes, it was unlocked, and yes he could see through a small crack of it (Though it faced the mirror above the basin, not anywhere near the shower) but he was still respectful of Kurt’s privacy… and he wanted to show him as well that he could trust him not just to barge in while the other was naked… naked in the shower.  
  
 _Not this again!_ his mind mocked him as he shook his head quickly.    
  
“I’m going to put my arm just inside the door, my other hand is over my eyes” Blaine lifted his free hand and, as he said, covered his eyes “Can you hand me your clothes and I’ll put them in the wash. Also can you give me the shorts I gave you. You can have them back, but,  I think I have an idea" 

* * *

**Kurt**

"Yeah, I like chicken,” Kurt  said after hearing Blaine’s question.  "And you need to order me the cheesy bread. It’s one of my favourites.“ Kurt stopped himself after that and cursed himself internally. Sounding so ‘demanding’ for a lack of a better word didn’t feel right. His dad was fine with it, laughed it off and knew that’s just how Kurt was with food. With Blaine, how would he know? Sure, he was a decent enough person to take him in, even if it was just for the night, but Kurt didn’t want to give him reason to kick him out or want him out of the house as soon as possible.   
  
It was hard to describe what his eating habits were like. He didn’t just eat things like fish and chicken - Kurt would normally be calling for Blaine to order him a whole pizza for himself. But he didn’t right now because firstly, he didn’t know Blaine that well so making him buy him a whole pizza wasn’t exactly what a good guest would do, and secondly, he’d definitely be sick and he’d have an aversion to pizza for a very long time. And Kurt did not want to be in a position were  _pizza_ was repulsive to him just because he over indugled himself when he wasn’t ready for that yet.   
  
Although, Kurt had to admit that he did love things like chicken, and salmon and typical things that cats would eat - or rather a  _domesticated_ cat as Kurt was techincally a cat. Mostly, he was human but he did so many cat like things that it would be silly to say he just had cat  _features._ Kurt supposed that the best way he could describe his eating habits was that it was mostly that of a normal eighteen year old boy but he just vastly prefered the things that a cat would typically eat.   
  
Even if he’d never admit outloud that some of the domestic cat food could actually be really nice on occassion.   
  
  
  
Kurt put his hand underneath the shower, instantly hissing at the water - stupid rain making it feel worse for him - before he waited a few moments to compose himself. Once he’d convinced the cat side to him that they needed this, Kurt smiled at the warmth and started to strip out of the dirty clothes. Instantly, he grimaced at the thin layer of grime that was over his body, that he hadn’t actually noticed if it wasn’t for the fact he was normally so distracted by the fact his clothes felt  _horrible_ when they were so dirty. As for when he looked at his reflection, it took everything in him not to hiss loudly. He looked nearly feral. Kurt was so far from how he normally looked … It was hard not to break down from just that alone.  
  
Thankfully, he didn’t, as Blaine was knocking on the door and asking for the shorts because of an 'idea’. He raised an eyebrow before picking the shorts that he was given and gave them over to the hand that was sticking out through the door.  Kurt actually thought it was kind of adorable how Blaine had to announce that he was covering his eyes and Kurt believed him. He knew some people would just say that but Blaine seemed far too pure and nice to take advantage of the unlocked door to 'forget’ Kurt was in there and look at him. The trust he had for Blaine was crazy, considering he’d only known him for an hour at most. Now, Kurt wasn’t about to knead Blaine like crazy or sit next to him  but he still had a lot more trust towards him than he did to most humans on their first meeting.  
  
"Don’t worry about my clothes. They’re  _really_ gross, and I’d rather I just clean them myself,” Kurt said, his face scrunching up as he looked at them. Kurt wasn’t looking forward to cleaning them himself, so he really didn’t want to subject Blaine to doing it when he’d probably be more sensitive to the smell. Kurt was used to it and it was grossing him out completely.  It was also something that he didn’t see the point in putting Blaine even more out of his way to help him out.  
  
Once he’d handed Blaine the shorts and he was satisfied the water was the right temperature for him, Kurt stepped into the shower and almost immediately started purring at the warmth of it and how he already felt cleaner from this. He stayed standing in the shower for a little while, letting the warm water run down him, before he looked at the different products Blaine had. Kurt smiled once he saw Blaine actually used shampoo and conditioner rather than using shower gel for  _everything._ When he opened the bottle, it smelt nice too which was making this shower even more enjoyable.   
  
He felt slightly bad for how much of the shampoo and conditioner he used but it was a necessity. Normally, he’d just need his tongue - it still worked for grooming his hair - and a small amount of shampoo and conditioner but he was far beyond the point of that helping so he needed that much. Kurt could always pay Blaine back later.  
  
When he actually had the money.  
  
After borrowing what looked like a spare razor and shaving off any unneeded hair as it was part of the cause why Kurt was feeling as gross, and scrubbing his body down, Kurt was finally stepping out of the shower, not even noticing that he was still purring until he was drying himself off and getting changed into the clothes Blaine gave him when he realised that he didn’t have any bottoms, which made the purring stopped abruptly.  
  
“Blaine…?” He called out softly “Are you done with those shorts? I need them.”

* * *

**Blaine**

The moment that Blaine’s hand felt fabric, he grabbed a hold of it, quickly pulling his arm out of the doorway. He wasn’t sure why, but he kept getting this feeling that Kurt was going to maybe bite or scratch him. It was completely unjustified and he wasn’t sure why it was even a thought, but still, there was a side of caution, the same side of caution he would take with an every day domestic cat. He realized once he was holding them that he was being ridiculous, and softly tapped on the door again "Are you sure you don’t want me to wash them?”   
  
Holding the shorts up a little, Blaine moved his hand to the back, pulling at it a bit, and inspecting it. He had kind of been hoping that Kurt would have handed him his pants so he could mimic how were designed - Ie: How the hell do you fit a cat tail through some pants, but since he couldn’t go in and get them, and Kurt hadn’t handed them across, he was left to his own devices. On the plus side, they were just a pair of second hand shorts. If he destroyed them, whatever.   
  
He waited, just in case Kurt changed his mind and handed the clothes out to him, but it never happened. Instead, he found himself distracted by the noises coming from inside of the bathroom. First Kurt hissed, and Blaine was about to ask him if he was ok, but decided against it, since he didn’t want to seem like he was invading Kurt’s space. His curiosity a little too much as he wondered if a cat would actually step foot under a shower so he hung around for a little bit longer to listen. Blaine lightly pressed his ear to the door, since the last thing he wanted to do was to lean against the door too hard and go tumbling inside, as he tried to hear what was going on. The sound of the water changed as Kurt must have stepped in, or was holding something very large under it, and what followed was the faintest purring noise, mixed with the loud pelting of the water hitting against the tiles. It was silly, sure, but just that soft purring noise made Blaine smile, as he felt content enough that Kurt was comfortable and decided to take and make some kind of attempt with the shorts.   
  
Blaine was certainly not going to win any prizes, or get a job working with clothes. He knew how to dress himself, and he knew what did, or didn’t look good, but as far as how clothes were  _actually_  made - Nope. He pulled out a small bag he had that had random sewing tools and items, something he had bought many moons ago when he was certain it was easy to learn how to sew and do basic repairs, and after giving up just as quickly as he has purchased it, he never did anything with it. He inspected each item, feeling as though his intelligence was being tested because he couldn’t work out what some of the items were used for. He held up a small silver cylinder, with a strange bobble at the end of it, pricking his finger with it before throwing it back into the bag. Inside the bag, he found a small pair of scissors, and as he held the scissors with one hand, and the shorts with the other, he threw caution to the wind and made a small cut, roughly where he thought Kurt’s tail might sit. The shorts were only temporary, and tomorrow he could swing past any shop that sold Hybrid specific clothes and get him something. Blaine was trying to remember how thick Kurt’s tail was, but he’d barely seen it enough to be sure, but, he took a guess as he cut. I guess Kurt could just rip the material to slide his tail through. Would that work? What did his tail feel like, exactly? Was it something that felt wrong to be constricted, or was it ok? Could he wear clothes on top of it, or did it need to be free?  
  
The cut itself was not straight, nor was it clean, as he pulled bits of thread off, and tried to make it presentable, however in doing so he had made the hole a little bit fatter.   
  
Blaine held the shorts up, poking his finger through the hole as he studied what he’d done.  He really had no idea what he was doing !   
  
Blaine was about to get up and retreat back to the spare room, to try again on another pair of pants, or maybe just an extremely long t-shirt, when he heard the faint sound of Kurt’s voice calling out to him “Coming!” he called out as he scooped up the shorts and moved quickly to the bathroom door, tapping on it lightly “Eyes are closed” he said again, but instead of waiting as he pushed the door a little, putting his hand inside once there was enough room for it to fit as he handed Kurt his shorts.   
  
Instead of waiting by the door, Blaine thought it best to head back to the living room, just to give Kurt some  _more_  privacy. He didn’t want to seem like he was the type of person who would just be lingering around, watching his every step, that kind of thing, plus he wanted Kurt to feel comfortable. Maybe he wouldn’t stay, but he at least hoped that Kurt might come back if he ever found himself stuck again. He still wasn’t sure why he cared, but the idea of Kurt just simply returning when he needed shelter from the rain, or maybe something to eat, was still better than nothing. He wanted to open his house up to Kurt, and make him feel like he was welcome. It was probably a little too early to actually  _say_ that, since he still couldn’t be sure they would even get along, but, for now, he would just be a gracious host and let the universe take it’s course.    
  
He ordered himself a pizza anyway, even though Kurt had said he didn’t want one, as he threw himself on the couch, giving a small, but happy, groan as he stretched his legs out and got comfortable, before switching the TV on, though kept it on mute while he was ordering.  To be on the safe side he ordered a plain ham and cheese, hoping that maybe Kurt would change his mind, as well as a cheesy bread for Kurt. Since he was already getting stuff delivered, he ordered a few fizzy drinks, a few extra cheesy breads that Kurt could take if he liked it, or Blaine could just re-heat in the oven if he didn’t, as well as some chicken wings. Blaine had no aversion to re-heating anything and plus that meant he wouldn’t have to order anything tomorrow.   
  
It was clearly a win-win.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The next time Kurt looked in the mirror, when he was waiting for Blaine to return with the shorts, it was thankfully less … shocking. The person looking back still wasn’t totally familiar but at least he looked somewhat like himself. His hair was much longer than it would be if it was up to him - but he didn’t look completely rugged - and his skin wasn’t as crystal clear as it was in the past, but he was clean and some what tidy but now he wasn’t as shocked by the dirt covering him and how he was a total state before, Kurt could notice other differences. Since he’d came to New York and lost his apartment, Kurt did notice just how much weight he’d lost in such a short period of time. It wasn’t quite at the point where he looked deathly thin and his bones could snap, but he was skinny enough to cause concern and that he had to start eating more soon.  
  
He didn’t want to put Blaine out of his way to feed him on a regular basis, but Kurt decided that it might not be a terrible idea to come here again in the future on nights like this. If it meant a shower and actually having some food, even if it was once a month, was better than not doing it at all.  
  
"Thanks,” Kurt smiled, when Blaine handed him the shorts again. Once Blaine had left, Kurt inspected them slightly to see why Blaine had taken them off him for a while. It didn’t take long to find the reason why - there was a hole, on the ass of the shorts. It confused him for a few moments, before to realisation hit him.   
  
It was for his tail.  
  
He had to bite down firmly on his lips to not burst out laughing at the sight. The only thing stopping him was the fact it was actually incredibly sweet that Blaine had taken them off after Kurt had mentioned it wouldn’t fit his tail so he could make room for it. Kurt didn’t think the hole would be too comfortable for him, but it was a lot better than having most of it restricted or his shirt sitting weird so his tail wouldn’t be caught in his shirt.  
  
Once the shorts were on, even if they were sitting awkwardly, Kurt headed out of the bathroom after looking around, found the washing machine. He tossed his clothes and the towel he used inside of it, but instantly frowned as he looked at the machine. It was a  _lot_ different from the machine he was used to and he didn’t want to risk pressing the wrong things and end up owing Blaine more in the event he broke it. So, instead, he backed away from it once his clothes were inside and headed into the living room.  
  
Blaine was already there, relaxing on the couch and watching tv. “Have you ordered food yet?” Kurt asked, not sure if Blaine was the type to order as soon as he knew what they needed or if he was the type to wait until everyone who was wanting food was in the same room. He glanced at the TV before walking over and sitting on the other end of the couch from Blaine.  It felt a little awkward being this close to him but he didn’t want to appear ungrateful or distrusting  by sitting at the other end of the room, on the armchair. He was silent for a few moments before looking at Blaine “Can you help me with the washing machine after we’ve had food? I’m… I’m not sure how your machine really works. ”  

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine glanced up as he heard the soft patting of feet walking toward the living room. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face the moment that Kurt walked into the room. Now that he was clean clothed and shower, Blaine was able to get a better look at the stray that he’d brought into his home. He certainly looked a lot better now than he had when he’d walked inside, and there was clearly no smell lingering around. It wasn’t that Kurt reeked, and it wasn’t that he had really noticed it outside, but in the apartment it really became quite potent. It didn’t matter anymore though, since all he could smell now was the shampoo that he used, and his body wash.   
  
Well, at least Blaine knew he really  _did_  clean himself.   
  
Blaine felt a little bad because he did really look him over up and down, practically studying him as he walked past, but   
it was just the fact he could really  _see_  him now that got his attention.   
  
It wasn’t that Kurt was skin and bone, but he was certainly thin, maybe getting towards the point where someone might panic, but for now he seemed… sturdy enough. His hair, now that it was wash, was laying flat, and it was a little longer than Blaine had been expecting. Not that it was a problem, it was just that he just didn’t  _feel_  right, as he tilted his head, almost trying to picture the other with shorter hair. For a moment, Blaine began to wonder if he could cut it for Kurt - then shook his head before the idea even left his mouth. If Kurt  _did_  want his hair cut, Blaine would happily take him to get it done PROPERLY.   
  
Just before Kurt sat down, he turned his head to look at the shorts. They didn’t look that comfortable, and were pulled up a bit higher than Blaine thought someone would wear them normally, but then again, the tail. He wanted to ask him it was ok, or if he had actually offended him by just assuming that was all someone had to do to make hybrid fitting clothing, but he was beginning to get the feeling, even with the way that Kurt sat on the other end of the couch like it was on fire, that even if he was uncomfortable, or unhappy, he probably wouldn’t say anything. Which wasn’t a good thing, and that was something that Blaine would have to work on, but for now, it would have to do.   
  
Blaine realized in that moment that a) he was starring and b)  he was coming across as a little too eager, and excited, so, just as quickly as he did start smiling, he tried to pull back the  _happy-happy_  and look back at the TV, turning the sound up a little. It was still pretty low, but there was enough background noise to fill the room.  
  
When Kurt spoke, he turned his head quickly to face him "Hmm? Oh, yeah” He nodded, in relation to Kurt’s question about food. There was a slightly pause in the conversation as Blaine was trying to not come across as too eager, too  _small child in a pet store_ ,  so instead of speaking, he started to play with the hem of his shirt.   
  
Thankfully Kurt broke the silence, which resulted in Blaine letting out a heavy breath he didn’t realize he had been holding onto “Oh yeah, of course. It looks more complicated than it is. I think I’ve finally mastered it so now you just have to turn it on. Unless you have delicate, or wool, or special clothes that need special washes. I can’t do those. But there is a dry cleaner on the corner of my block that I’m sure 99% of their business is just me”   
  
Blaine chuckled before he reached forward and grabbed the pizza menu “Did you want to look through the menu? I can always order more, though, I ordered a few extra items, in case you wanted to try something else, or got hungry later, or  _I_ got hungry later. Good thing about pizza is it can be reheated” he grinned as he shifted himself a little bit “I went out for dinner this evening, but, the food was terrible. Honestly, it was the same as eating dirt! And get this, it was expensive too!” Blaine rolled his eyes as he turned a bit more to face Kurt “They brought out these little,  teenie tiny things that I’m certain were just broccoli, if broccoli had zero taste and had been rolled in some mud, and charged twenty five dollars. What kind of little, limp, teenie, toonie, broccoli costs twenty five dollars. Either way, you’d think I’d be hungry now, but because of the terrible taste in my mouth I’m, like, not hungry. Though, I’m certain once I smell the food I’m going to eat - so no judging if I scoff it down quickly” Blaine chuckled, gesturing his finger playfully in Kurt’s direction before he looked him over a little. He didn’t seem like he was relaxed, or even very comfortable, which made Blaine’s brows pull together slightly   
  
“Are you ok? I mean comfortable? You look… I mean… You can relax. Just make yourself a home. Do whatever you would normally do.” Blaine smiled, stretching his legs out a bit, wiggling his toes as he did “Do you want a pillow? Sometimes the arm rest hurts my back when I lean on it too long as well, or, a blanket? Are you cold? Sorry I’m asking too many questions" 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled back at Blaine softly as he walked into the living room, but when he felt Blaine’s gaze on him and felt the awkwardness that the other was feeling - one thing he didn’t tell a lot of people because it would  more than likely freak them out was that he could pick up vibes on how someone was feeling like cats could do. Kurt couldn’t tell why Blaine was feeling as tense but he figured he was probably the cause. Probably because Blaine was trying hard not to offend him if he guessed because Blaine did seem like he was avoiding doing that and it honestly made Kurt feel just as awkward. Kurt supposed he was used to it. People never knew how to be around hybrids - whether they should be treated like a human or like the animal they shared features with. Blaine was at least trying to make an effort to see him as  _both_ which was better than nothing.  
  
The awkwardness was thankfully  gone when Blaine spoke again about the washing machine, "Thanks. And they don’t need any special settings. I don’t have any clothes that would need a special wash”  
  
 _“Anymore”_ Kurt thought bitterly. Before, he had more clothes that needed the different settings to wash than ones you could throw in the standard wash. But most were long gone now as he had to sell them for basics or they were in Lima. He knew that they’d cost more at the dry cleaners or the laundromat should he need to use them, which was why he only kept the clothes that could just be thrown in and washed.   
  
“No, seriously, I’m fine with just the cheesy bread. I might steal some of the other stuff you bought but I don’t think I could order a full dish to myself apart from the bread,” Kurt said, laughing as he turned slightly to look at Blaine a little better as the other started to speak about his night. Kurt could feel his ears pricking up slightly, with his tail twitching slightly in interested. Kurt let out a small snort of laughter as Blaine moved on to mention the broccoli mess that he ate and shook his head,his nose scrunching a little. “That’s because broccoli is the worst vegetable out there. It would be gross no matter how it was cooked - carrots are a  _lot_ better.  But I’ll definitely not judge you. Because if I judged you, then you’d have to judge me for how fast I know I’m going to eat and I don’t think that would be fair.” A small chuckle escaped from Kurt’s lips as he spoke, and leaned back against the couch again.  
  
“Hmm?” He turned his head softly when Blaine asked if he was comfortable. Kurt tried not to laugh at what Blaine said about doing what he’d do normally, because he’d normally be sprawled out on the couch, not caring that Blaine was in the way or he’d curl up into a ball and sleep on the couch. Now, the latter wasn’t too bad -the idea of sleep was certainly a tempting one but there wouldn’t be any waking him, which meant he’d miss food. Sure it could be heated up later but there was something about freshly made food from the pizza place that was incredibly appealing to Kurt right now. “I’ll get a blanket later. I just want to wait until I’m dry before I wrap myself up in anything because it won’t be comfortable… And don’t worry about the questions. I don’t mind - you at least care enough to ask and for me, that’s what’s important.”

* * *

**Blaine**

As they started to talk, or really, as they started to get a bit more comfortable with each other that they spoke in full sentences, Blaine started to realize he did actually like having Kurt around. He made him smile, and the sound of his voice was quite pleasant to listen to. Really, the tone itself was one that Blaine thought he’d have no problem listening to every day of his life. But it was easy to talk to him. Yes, he still worried about some of the things he said, and he worried that he would say the wrong thing, or say something completely offensive, but Kurt just made him feel like everything he had to say was interesting.   
  
Maybe it wasn’t that at all. Maybe Kurt was extremely bored. But the one thing that Blaine noticed, while they were talking, is how Kurt’s ears kind of moved when Blaine would open his mouth. They twitched a little, or pointed up as though he was completely alert and completely focused on the conversation. Certain times when his voice would naturally raise, usually when he was about to laugh, or if he got excited about what he was talking about, Kurt’s ears would twitch, and Blaine found himself curious if his pitch was hurting Kurt’s ears on not, wondering if that was a natural reflex that happened regardless, or if it was just particular to Blaine’s speaking voice. Every so often he’d hear a soft  _thud_  as his tail bumped into the sofa, though it was a lot harder to watch Kurt’s tail than it was his ears without being completely obvious… so he focused on those, and hoped they would give him a little bit of insight into the hybrid in front of him.   
  
However, the fact he had an aversion to broccoli was a clear win, the thought alone making Blaine laugh.   
  
It was stupid to think, but Blaine had made a mental note to look up a bit about cats, maybe what their  _tells_  are so that he could try and understand Kurt.He was too scared to type in  _HYBRIDS_  assuming that he’d either get a bunch of advertisements about adopting, or porn.   
  
Regardless of that, having Kurt here, even just for the small amount of time he had been in the house, Blaine could see himself becoming a pet owner. It was nice to have someone to talk to who didn’t  _except_  anything from you. It wasn’t a boyfriend whom he had to impress, or a room mate that he had to pretend to be cool too. Blaine could just be  _Blaine_ , and Kurt, so far, hadn’t given any indication that he had a problem with that.   
  
 _"Though he hasn’t seen you eat yet when you’re starving”_ Blaine thought to himself, chuckling a little under his breath.  
  
“I’ll go set up the spare room for you after, but you’ll have to excuse the mess. There are boxes and a few random items around since I mostly just use it for storage unless someone is coming to stay with me, etc etc, but the bed is empty, and it’s pretty comfortable. My brother, Cooper, he used to stay in there but he moved to LA to pursue his acting career, and he hasn’t come back since. I mean, to stay permanently. He’s come  _back_ plenty of times to irritate me, but then  _thankfully_  he always goes back home. But either way, it’s not a bad bed, a bit too firm for my liking, but then again, a bed is a bed, and I have plenty of blankets though for both cushioning and because that room can get a little cold. Not like,  _cold_ cold, but colder than the rest of the house. There’s the sofa as well” Blaine stopped to pat the sofa cushion next to his leg “it’s pretty comfortable, but sometimes it hurts my neck so I try to make sure I don’t let myself fall asleep here” Blaine shrugged as he smiled at Kurt “Really, you can sleep wherever you think is comfortable”   
  
As Blaine had started to dry off himself, his body started to get a little cooler, and eventually he found himself reaching for the small blanket that hung over the back of the sofa, pulling it off and throwing it over himself as he and Kurt continued to talk. If it was anyone else he would excuse himself to go take a shower, and attempt to heat himself up, but the idea of cutting the conversation short right now was just not an option for him “So, can I ask you to tell me about yourself or is that prying? You can ask me stuff, if you want” Blaine shrugged before there was a few quick raps at his door “Hold that thought” he grinned as he hopped up onto his feet, throwing the blanket down onto the sofa, picking up his wallet and making his way to the door.   
  
Balancing all the food he had bought, however, was another task on it’s own, as he asked the delivery driver to wait while he put a few of the extra items straight into the kitchen before coming back, paying him and closing the door with his backside “Food’s here” he called out as he walked back to the living room with the pizza, the cheesy bread, the wings, and the bottle of soft drink, trying not to drop it all as he placed it down on the small coffee table in the living room. He walked back to the kitchen to retrieve the roll of paper towels, as opposed to just getting one or two,because he knew he was going to need more, two bottles of water from his fridge, and two glasses, before adding it to the rest of the table load of food. The smell that was coming from the food, however, was making him grow hungry, that he couldn’t even wait as he sat down and flipped the lid off the pizza, scooping a piece up into his hands and taking a rather ungraceful bite of it.   
  
“Ea-ffftttt-t” he spoke with his mouth full as he tried to swallow the first mouthful as he gestured his hand toward the food. 

* * *

**Kurt**

"Don’t worry about the room - as long as the bed is clean and tidy, and the room doesn’t smell, I can live with a bit of clutter. I can keep warm as well. It’s kind of a cat thing - we’re rarely cold.,” Kurt waved his hand slightly as he spoke. Kurt wasn’t actually a fan of clutter - it was one thing that drove him crazy when he was still living with his father. They weren’t hoarders by any stretch of the means but at times, his father could leave things cluttered and wasn’t up to Kurt’s standards of how things  _should_ be. If he was staying here for longer then he’d definitely help Blaine fix the room - no way would he let him do that on his own - but there wasn’t much point in fixing it if it was only going to be used for the one night. “But your brother comes to visit? Is there any chance he’ll come over tonight? Because if he will, I’m fine crashing on the couch. It’s definitely comfortable enough to get a somewhat decent sleep on.”  
  
Kurt opened his mouth to answer Blaine, when the sweet sound of the door knocking rang out through the apartment. Telling Blaine a little more about himself and getting to know more about the other was appealing to Kurt but right now, his priority was food and it was dominating his mind. “Thank god,” Kurt said, letting out a laugh when Blaine mentioned the food was there. Kurt sat up a little when Blaine approached, his ears perked up, along with his tail which was slightly curved at the tip. “It smells amazing,” Kurt said, smiling softly at Blaine as he came back with the food.  
  
Despite the fact he was starving, Kurt at least waited until the food was settled down before lunging forwards to grab the box full of cheesy bread - thank you heightened cat smell for knowing what the right container was - before he started wolfing down the food, purring all the while. He couldn’t even bring himself to care about how ungraceful he was being and he didn’t notice that Blaine wasn’t the picture of grace right now because dear _God_ he was hungry. Even in the past he didn’t let himself eat like this when he was feeling peckish. He tried to eat neatly and delicately, but right now any kind of etiquette was out the window.  
  
After he’d gotten through about three pieces of the cheesy bread, Kurt eventually slowed down and wiped his mouth with one of the paper towels Blaine brought in, “So,” Kurt started, waiting until Blaine swallowed the bit of food he was eating before continuing “You wanted to ask if you could know more about me… was there anything in particular you wanted to know?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was kind of relieved when Kurt started eating. He knew the other was hungry, and even if the other didn’t actually say it, he could tell. The way he practically sat up once the food was there, the way his tail kind of curved a little while his ears popped out of his hair a bit more, standing at attention kind of gave it away. Blaine had to wonder when was the last time Kurt had eaten something proper. Not that pizza was proper by any means, but it was still food, and good food, and not like that crap he’d had to endure at the restaurant. Maybe he was making assumptions. Maybe Kurt was just a really slim guy and managed to get food all the time. He didn’t want to ask, because it just seemed like a personal question, and not the type of thing that you just instantly bring up. But he was curious. Curious about how long Kurt had been by himself. Curious about what actually  _happened_  to Kurt. Was this his own choice or something else? Where was his owner? Where was his family? Why hadn’t he gone to the pound?   
  
Blaine tried not to stare at Kurt as he ate, instead, he just peaked from the corner of his eyes at the hybrid beside him. He thought that the way Kurt chewed and took bites was kind of adorable, then started to question himself as to why he would think someone eating was  _cute_. He knew that he’d be a terrible person to own a pet, because the smallest actions would result in Blaine going  _awwww_  and then giving them anything they wanted, but he never realised it would be this bad - especially with a hybrid. A hybrid he didn’t even know!  
  
To stop himself from saying something stupid, Blaine continued stuffing his face.  There wasn’t a whole lot of talking going on while they ate, as the soft murmur of the TV filled in the void. In Between Slices, as Blaine reached forward to grab another, he heard a faint  _purring_  sound around him. Curiously, he turned his head to face Kurt who seemed quite content as he munched on the cheesy bread, and, as he looked at hybrid properly, realised that the sound was 100% coming from Kurt. Kurt was purring was he was eating and all Blaine could do was smile at him as he took another bite.   
  
Kurt didn’t eat much, as far as Blaine was concerned, and noticed that he slowed down pretty quickly. He was going to ask him if he didn’t enjoy it, or if it wasn’t nice in general, but he watched as Kurt wiped his mouth, almost making sure he didn’t spit anything out before he relaxed a bit. Maybe he just didn’t have a huge appetite. Blaine was going to make a point to show Kurt how to use his microwave, so that if he got hungry later he could heat it up. He suspected, just like his washing machine, Kurt would be too scared to touch the electricals in his home.  
  
Blaine’s stomach was beginning to hurt from how fast he had eaten, and because he really shouldn’t be eating pizza this late at night, but he was determined to finish the slice that he was on, as he chewed a bit slower, his movements a bit lazier, as he leant back on the sofa beside Kurt. He was glad that he’d put on sweatpants at this stage, because even his stomach was feeling a little bloated.  
  
When Kurt said  _"so”_  Blaine turned his head to face Kurt again, swallowing his food as he paid attention “Yeah…” he paused, giving a small nod. There were so many questions that he had for Kurt, but the last thing he wanted to do was for it to feel like an interrogation “Well, I don’t know anything about you, so whatever you want to tell me is good. You know, basic stuff, Where are you from? Have you always lived in New York? blah blah” Blaine grinned as he waved his hand around. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt knew he was eating far too fast and was running the risk of making himself sick. Normally he’d have some kind of control but the food was actually  _warm_ for once and there was plenty of it. It wasn’t like he’d managed to steal some from a restaurant or managed to scrap enough money to get a bag of crisps and that was the only food he had. It was real food. Food that he’d probably order when he was living in his own apartment or when he was still living with his father.  
  
This wasn’t something that Kurt had eaten for a very long time so self control was the last thing that he had.  
  
Eventually, Kurt did slow down when his stomach started to hurt and stopped for a few minutes so he was sure he  could eat without puking. He decided to use that time to talk to Blaine.  Blaine seemed to have the same issue as he was slowing down with his eating too and eventually Blaine leaned back against the couch in the same way that he did. It definitely was the perfect time to start asking questions about each other.   
  
Kurt did have a few questions for Blaine but considering it was Blaine’s idea to talk about this - and Blaine did kind of have a right to know a little bit about him so he was sure he wanted Kurt to stay here for the night because he might not seem that appealing once Blaine knew more about him - Kurt let Blaine go first. "Well, how about you just ask a few basics, and I’ll let you know if it makes me uncomfortable or not? I mean, I won’t know if something’s too private unless you ask first,” Kurt said, giving a small laugh as he turned more so his back was leaning against the arm of the couch so he was facing Blaine but he pulled his knees closer to his chest. “But no, I actually only came to New York a few months ago. I’m from Ohio, originally. Which, was an incredibly exciting place to be, and obviously, it can’t compare to New York,” He chuckled slightly as he spoke, before stopping because  _why_  was he laughing at his own, terrible joke? Deciding to not let Blaine think about said terrible joke, Kurt tilted his head at Blaine “What about you? Are you from New York, or did you come from somewhere else, too?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine made a point of turning the TV back on to mute once Kurt started talking. He didn’t switch it off completely though, because with it  _on_  it seemed as though everything was still casual, but with it off it was like he was interviewing Kurt. Really, he just wanted to get to know him, because other than the fact he was a new person, and Blaine had kind of instantly taking a liking to him, but also because he’d never actually had the chance to speak with a hybrid before, and his curiosity was getting the better of him. He was making himself paranoid that it would feel more like an interrogation than a conversation.  
  
Blaine wasn’t sure what to expect. Kurt seemed well articulated, well mannered, and intelligent, which meant that he was either living with a upper class family before,  _whatever happened_  that resulted in him being on the streets, or, he grew up like everyone else and was just taught good values, so he suspected that they were going to have just a regular conversation. Yes, he knew he wasn’t about to see Kurt meowing instead of speaking, or getting up mid-conversation like a domesticated cat would, ( _if you were for some reason having a conversation with a cat?)_  but he had noticed a few things here and there that seemed inhuman, or just, not  _usual_  behaviour, and that was excluding the ears and tail and Blaine had to wonder if it ever came out during his speech.   
  
He listened closely to Kurt, though at the mention of Ohio, Blaine couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. What were the chances of running a complete stranger that happened to be from the same state you grew up in while you were  _both_  in a different state altogether! It wasn’t just the Ohio mention, but it was the extreme sarcasm that followed it that had made Blaine laugh.  
  
"Funny you should ask that, I am also from Ohio. Westerville to be exact. I moved to New York a few years ago when I started college, and, here I am” Blaine held his arm out as though he were presenting the house before he chuckled.   
  
Hearing that Kurt had only been in New York a couple of months was actually reassuring. He felt bad for feeling good about that point, because he hoped that it meant Kurt hadn’t been on the streets for years and years…but then again, he had no idea what the situation was like back in Ohio…  
  
Did he have a family?   
Was he a pet from birth?   
  
Instead of asking, Blaine figured he’d wait. Those answers would come out eventually, and really, he didn’t need to know that many specifics right  _NOW_.   
  
The words bounced around Blaine’s head a bit, the knowledge that Kurt had only been in New York a few months was all he could focus on. He was trying to gear himself up to ask more questions, but that one point seemed to be attached to his brain. What had he come to New York for? Well, that didn’t even really need an explanation, if he was from Ohio that was explanation in itself. Blaine would simply accept  _because I grew up in Ohio_  as an excuse as to why he moved to NYC. “So you’ve only been here a few months? That’s good” he grinned before he realised he’d said  _that’s good_  out aloud and froze.   
  
 _“Crap!”_  he thought to himself as he cleared his throat, looking anywhere except for Kurt “I mean, that’s good that… I’m just… Well it’s like… So, what did you move to New York for?”   
  
All Blaine could do was mentally facepalm himself while he groaned loudly inside his head. 

****

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine turned the TV on mute, Kurt smiled a little at him. He didn’t actually mind the TV being on - it gave some nice background noise but he understood the reasoning why. It was more polite when they were talking to get to know one another that it would be off so neither one would try and watch the television and just pretend they were interested or suddenly shut off to watch what was on the screen if they overheard something in the TV. It made them actually focus on each other and while it was slightly daunting, Kurt was happy that it was making sure he’d get a real response from Blaine, and that Blaine did seem to care what he had to say if he was the one who turned the volume off in the first place.  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened at the loud laugh from Blaine, his ears twitching a little at the unexpected noise, before letting out a laugh of his own when Blaine mentioned he was from Ohio too. "You’re kidding! I was only a couple hours away - I was in Lima,”   
  
 _Talk about a small world.._  
  
Kurt didn’t even comment on the fact he came to New York for college too - Blaine didn’t ask so right now so it didn’t seem relevant. But considering Blaine came  _here_ of all places, Kurt had to wonder if he’d came here for the same reasons he did? Or was he more  _educational_ than Kurt was and wanted to do something that people would people would approve of rather than tell him he was wasting his time? It was hard to really tell, but Kurt was hoping that Blaine was like him with college - it could be another thing to bond over, along with escaping Ohio. “So, what are you doing in college? Is it anything exicting?”  
  
Hearing the words ’ _That’s good’_ leave Blaine’s lips, Kurt quirked an eyebrow, with a look that said ’ _Are you being serious?’_ before the realisation hit him when he realised what Blaine actually meant.   
  
That it was a good thing that he wasn’t out in the streets for very long in comparison to other people.  
  
“It’s fine, I know what you mean. And trust me, I would’ve smelt a  _lot_ worse if I’d been out there for more than just a few months,” Kurt said, managing a small laugh as he spoke before answering Blaine’s question “I came here for the same reasons you did - for college. But as you can see, it didn’t work out so well.”

* * *

**Blaine**

All it took was one slip of the tongue for Blaine to feel like he’d messed everything up. He’d been so focused on not bringing up topics, not asking how long Kurt had been on the streets, not asking why Kurt was living on the streets, asking Kurt why he didn’t have an owner, asking Kurt why he didn’t seem to  _want_ one either, that he ended up blurting out something, which, on its own would have been innocent enough, but joined with his previous statement - catastrophic. His mind had already began to race, trying to come up with something logical to say as an explanation. He tried to think of a good lie, that he meant it was good because New York city was good, and it was good that he was here, or that it was good that he got out of Ohio. It could have been anything.  
  
Except that he was coming up blank.  
  
  
Blaine noticed straight away how Kurt’s eyebrow raised in question, so if he had any thought that Kurt may have not heard it, or that he hadn’t picked up on that real slip up, he was out of luck. "I swear I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t know why I said that” he felt guilty as he shifted around a little bit, glancing over at the television, cursing himself for turning the volume down so he could actually pretend to be distracted by it momentarily before he had no where else to look but right in Kurt’s direction. The other gave a small laugh, which made Blaine relax for only a moment, though he knew he wasn’t completely off the hook.   
  
“Well, since the cat is out of the bag… I mean… crap” Blaine groaned, rubbing his own face before squeezing the bridge of his nose “Sorry, I must be getting tired, i’m saying stupid shit. I didn’t mean cat, because, you know… you’re a cat. It was just the first expression I could - and sometimes…” Blaine paused, waving his hand around for a bit before he shut himself up, composing himself before he continued “What I was  _trying_  to say was, do you mind if I ask what happened? I mean, with College… and  _e_ v _erything else”_ he cleared his throat as he straightened up a little bit “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to. I could tell you all about how the woman across from me tried to set me up with her son, who, surprise twist, isn’t gay” Blaine chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled a little as Blaine spoke, saying that he didn’t mean it. "It’s fine, seriously. I knew you weren’t saying that to be mean or anything,” Kurt knew that he shouldn’t judge people when he barely knew them - and this included any positive things - but everything Blaine had done for him so far and how he was acting in general all pointed towards him being a good person. He didn’t seem like the kind who thought it was ‘good’ that someone was out in the streets for any other reason that wasn’t 'you’ve not been out there for as long as some people’. Some people probably thought that it was a good thing Kurt was out in the streets, but that was probably due to them seeing hybrids as clueless things that needed an owner and if they didn’t have an owner, they might as well be out in the streets.  
  
It was part of the reason why he was even out here on the first place.  
  
When Blaine spoke again, with another poor choice of words, Kurt couldn’t help but snort slightly as he laughed and shook his head slowly. “Blaine,” Kurt said, looking at him. “I mean this in the nicest way possible, but  _shut up._ I know you’re not saying those things because of any malicious reason. You don’t need to defend yourself,” A smile was on his face, and stayed there until Blaine asked about what happened, and his face faltered slightly. When Blaine mentioned the woman across from Blaine tried to set him up, Kurt managed a small chuckle and shook his head “It’s fine. There’s not really much of a story to tell. Basically, I couldn’t pay rent for the apartment I was living in and any other’s I went to were going to pay double because I’m a hybrid who doesn’t want to live with an 'owner’. The apartments I could afford were really run down or they had people who you could just tell didn’t have a good view on hybrids, so I just decided to give up college for a while and live on the streets until I can get a decent enough job to get a good apartment again.” He said,shrugging as if the story was no big deal and really it wasn’t.  
  
At least it had to be because if it was a big deal? Then Kurt didn’t know how he’d deal with it.  
  
“Anyway, you need to tell me about the woman who tried to set you and her son up. You can’t leave me hanging on a story like that.” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine hated feeling like he was offending people. Not that he was a perfect angel and could do no wrong, but on a general day to day he tried not to be an absolute ass, like some of the people he ran into on a day to day. He especially didn’t want to offend someone that he actually liked. His own paranoia about not offending Kurt was making him do the complete opposite. While yes, Kurt didn’t seem all that offended, and Blaine knew he should stop assuming that he was a precious snowflake who would get upset at every single word, he still didn’t’ want to push him to his limits. He simply felt like Kurt had clearly been through enough, regardless of how long or little time he had been out on his own, that it might be nice to remind him that not everyone was a terrible person. Kurt was clearly a strong person, and strong willed, by the sound of it, and while Blaine still wasn’t sure if Kurt was simply going to rob him blind, even though he was not giving him vibes that he wanted to take Blaine’s stuff, or that Kurt was even looking around to see what was worth anything, he still wanted to show him some compassion, and respect.   
  
Blaine started to think about how many people would have walked past Kurt on a day to day. How many people ignored the Hybrid because he was dirty, or because he  _was_  a Hybrid. How many people would have thrown out their perfectly good cups of coffee after taking a sip right in front of his face, or when they would throw out a pastry because it had gotten cold, or a sandwich because after taking a bite they realized the didn’t want it anymore.   
  
It made him so irritated and upset, and it wasn’t even happening to him. It might not have even happened to Kurt either. The hypothetical was making him angry regardless!   
  
A small smile crept on Blaine’s face when Kurt told him to shut up, before a small puff of air, mimicking a laugh escaped him. It was in that moment that he got his first glimpse of Kurt. The  _real_  Kurt. Not the well mannered and behaved Kurt that he’d seen most of the night. The Kurt that had initially greeted him with a jab about how  _absolutely stupid_  Blaine was being as he tried to entice a cat out of hiding so he could rescue it from the rain.   
  
Blaine had a feeling that  _that_  point was going to come up later, if he and Kurt actually formed a proper friendship -  _Which he wanted -_ where Kurt would constantly make fun of the fact that Blaine thought he was a lost little kitty.   
  
"Sorry” He said softly before he cracked another smile, almost cheeky in a way as he listened to Kurt “I’m usually a bit better with my words” Blaine said as he continued to listen to Kurt.   
  
“You pulled out of college?” Blaine repeated, though he was sure not to say  _dropped out_ , since it didn’t sound like Kurt had wanted to leave, more that he had to “That sucks. I’m sorry, and honestly, you don’t even need to explain that  _hybrid views_  comment to me. I’ve met more than my fair share of people who have said and done a few things that have made me sick to my stomach in relation to Hybrids. As stupid as this sounds, I mean, you’re just… Kurt. Yeah you got, you know, Ears” he gestured his hand to Kurt’s head, as if the other didn’t know he had ears “and a tail, but you’re sitting here having a conversation with me. I just… I don’t get it. I just… I was going to adopt once, but I didn’t think I’d make a good owner, and he ended up getting adopted by someone else anyway, but just talking to you…” He paused as he looked Kurt up and down slightly “A hybrid is not at all what I was expecting. You’re not doing anything that’s overly cat like, I mean yes, you do  _some_ things, like when the screen flashes that red colour from the insurance advert I’ve noticed your tail flicks, but otherwise it’s just… You’re just a guy. I don’t see why you would be any different from other tenants that people wouldn’t rent to you for normal price, and, I guess I can see why you wouldn’t want an owner. Why would any hybrid want an owner?”   
  
It was a legitimate question that he had. He couldn’t understand why Hybrids went out of their way to seek owners, when Kurt seemed fine without. Well, before the homeless part, naturally. Granted, a small part of him was disappointed, because he would have enjoyed the company of a pet like Kurt, but he wasn’t sure Kurt  _was_ much of a pet.   
  
“Well, if you’re not fussy with jobs, I can probably help out with that. A friend of mine owns a coffee shop, not far from here, but the wages seem to be lower than most people will work for, so he struggles to find workers. Though, you get to eat and drink as much as you want, and he does still  _pay_ it’s just that it’s not overly busy so he can’t afford to give amazing wages, but he does have his regulars, and must make enough to keep afloat, you know? I could talk to him for you if you like. I’m sure he’d hire you on the spot, plus I could give you a good recommendation, and, I know first hand that he’s not a jerk to Hybrids” Blaine stopped to give a small laugh as he shook his head “He even tried to show me how to make coffee so I could help out during the holiday seasons. It was a bit of extra cash, and did I mention you can eat and drink as much as you want?” Blaine gave another small laugh before he smiled at Kurt “I’m sorry, I’m not sure what to say. So even when you moved to New York, you were by yourself? No owner? Do you have… family?”  
  
Blaine chewed on his lip as he listened to Kurt, trying to keep a neutral expression while he spoke. It wasn’t until he mentioned his neighbor that Blaine laughed again.  
  
“Jodie, that is her name” Blaine gestured near the front door “When I first moved in here with my brother she used to ask me every question under the sun. What was I studying? What did I want to be when I finished college? My family. My friends. One day she asked my brother if I was single, and my brother basically outed me to my neighbor. Not that I was in the closet or anything, out and proud, all that stuff, but  _he_  thought she was asking because she was going to set me up with one of her daughters, she had 3, which we had met, but I’ll get to that. So, I can’t be angry with him, but he instantly played the "No sorry, my brother is gay” card. Turns out she had already suspected I was gay, naturally" Blaine gestured up and down his own body “and wanted to set me up with her son. Now if her daughters were anything to go by, I wasn’t sure if I would even be interested in her son. They were a little on the  _odd_  side,and not in the fun odd way, in the  _I collect nail clippings_  odd, and their appearance was…  _questionable”_  Blaine hadn’t wanted to outright say that he thought they were ugly, because saying ugly was an  _ugly_  word, and he wasn’t shallow… They were just rather unfortunate looking, and just not Blaine’s type “So anyway, my brother agrees on this date on my behalf because he thought I was sad and single, so all I got was a time and place”  
  
Blaine adjusted himself on his side of the sofa a little bit before he continued “So I arrive, looking rather cute if I do say so myself” he grinned “and in walks this rather attractive young man. Perfect hair. Suit that  _had_  to be tailor made, and I sat up a little straighter than I had been, and stopped shoveling breadsticks into my mouth. He speaks to the waitress who then points him to me, and I smile and wave and the look on his face…I wish I felt bad, but I honestly wanted to laugh. He walks over, sits down on the chair, ungracefully, and before I can put out my hand to introduce myself he goes "I’m straight!”  Quite loudly too. I actually remember jumping back a little startled. At first I thought maybe he was saying it because he wasn’t interested in me, so I just laughed and played along. I thought maybe I could charm him a bit, since I just have a habit of wanting things I can’t have. He did the whole “I have to go to the bathroom” thing, and left. When I got home that night, Jodie must have literally been waiting by her door for me to return. All I kept thinking was, what if the date had gone another way, and I had taken him home - his mother would have been  _right there!_. Either way, long story short, turns out he really wasn’t gay, and that he was just very well groomed and hadn’t mentioned to his mother EVER that he had a girlfriend. I think he’s married now, actually" Blaine laughed as he leaned back “The end” he laughed, shaking his head a little bit before he reached and got another slice of pizza. It had cooled down quite a bit, but he didn’t care as he took another bite “I’m going to be so sick tomorrow” he mumbled against the pizza, though it didn’t stop him from biting into it. 

* * *

**Kurt**

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded when Blaine had asked about college, while keeping a neutral expression on his face. Kurt didn’t like showing it because there was absolutely nothing he could do now - even if he could go back to NYADA he missed so much that he’d fail the course or have to retake the course next year enemy. Dwelling on it, along with the other things he couldn’t change, was something Kurt didn’t like doing. It was depressing and he felt the energy being drained out of him. So much of his life had been completely messed up just because of how he was viewed, as a hybrid. It didn’t mean that Kurt hated being a hybrid - he was happy with that part of him but there was little denying that his life would’ve been so much better if he was a ‘normal’ human.  
  
  
He definitely wouldn’t need to leave college if he was human.  
  
  
“What did you expect a hybrid to be like?” Kurt frowned slightly in confusion as he spoke. He didn’t really understand it - for him hyrbids were more or less the same as normal humans apart from the appearance and a _few_ traits, unless they were treated in a way when they were younger that more or less told them that they were basically just animals. He tried not to dwell much on the whole 'Blaine planning on adopting a hybrid’ thing, even though he generally disagreed with it unless it  _was_ to help the hybrid rather than seeing them as a pet, but he knew that Blaine was planning on doing that for good reasons. But he was soon distracted by Blaine mentioning that his tail flicked whenever the red flashed on the screen. Kurt’s eyes widened slightly as his ears flattened slightly “I didn’t even notice I did that…” Kurt mumbled, his tail flicking slightly as he spoke, but this time Kurt  _was_ well aware of it  
  
  
Kurt wasn’t really sure about Blaine’s question about hybrids wanting an owner because it was something Kurt wondered as well. He’d went his entire life without an owner, and any other hybrids he came across were independent too. He couldn’t understand why they’d want that and want to just be seen as someone’s pet, despite the fact they were every it as human as they were whatever animal they were a hybrid of. He’d much rather just stay on his own, or if he  _had_ to live with a human, living with a family member or family.  
  
“You don’t need to do that - seriously, you’ve done enough,” Kurt said, managing a small laugh as Blaine started to talk about a job in a coffee place. “Honestly, it’s enough you’re letting me stay here for a night, never mind feeding me, letting me use your shower, and giving me clothes. You don’t need to help me find a job. I can get by,” He really didn’t want to be seen as the 'poor hybrid’ that so many people tried to make any kind of hybrid seem, so while he wasn’t going to turn down any kind of help, Kurt wasn’t wanting things to be just handed to him. It didn’t really feel like he was being independent after all. “No, there’s no owner and I’m not planning on having one. Since I’ve been in New York, I’ve been alone. I do have family in Lima, but I don’t want them to bail me out unless the situation is dire.”  
  
The conversation was, admittedly, getting a bit depressing, but thankfully Blaine soon made it lighter as he started to talk about his 'date’. He tried to not laugh out loud at the story - especially when hearing that the guy declared, loudly, that he was straight. Kurt had to bite down on his tongue to say 'He probably was gay’, because why would it be such a huge deal anyway? Maybe it was because he was gay, so he didn’t understand but if Kurt had been in that situation, he would’ve just laughed it off and had a normal dinner before parting ways rather than shouting your sexuality and sneaking out.  
  
Kurt would  _definitely_ need to find out if the guy really did have a girlfriend / wife or not.  
  
Hearing Blaine mentioning that he was going to be sick, Kurt nodded in agreement, “I think I will be too… but honestly, I don’t think I care,” He said, finishing off the last bit of cheesy bread he had before leaning back against the couch. He could feel himself starting to get drowsy now that he was actually thinking on it, rather than eating or talking to Blaine, and he couldn’t help the way that his eyes started to close over as he let out a small yawn. 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine simply shrugged when Kurt had asked him what had he expected a hybrid to be like. There was no way of answering that question without sounding extremely naive or offensive. What had he expected? Well? A pet, really. Yes, a pet that could talk, but still, a pet. Something that gave you companionship without asking for nothing in return, except your attention. A lap dog, well, lap  _cat_ in this sense. Something that was affectionate, and catered to the human desire to love, and feel loved. Knowing that when you came home there would always be someone happy to see you. Something that needed you as much as you needed them.   
  
That’s what he expected.   
  
Instead, the stray hybrid he had found, if he could really call him  _stray_  didn’t seem to fall into any of those categories. Kurt wasn’t instantly crawling over Blaine, or showing affection. Yes, he had warmed up a bit to Blaine, but Kurt was his own person. He wasn’t a  _something_ , he was a  _someone,_ and he could already tell that there was no space for him in Kurt’s life. Maybe he could be a friend. Someone Kurt turned too when he needed help, since he had mentioned he refused to get help from his family. Blaine honestly wasn’t sure what else he could do to get it through to Kurt that he was ok with everything. He was ok with Kurt using his shower. He was ok with Kurt taking spare clothes that he was just going to donate anyway. Hell, he was ok buying Kurt some new clothes so that he wouldn’t freeze during the winter months. He was ok sharing pizza with him. It was all ok! Because for the first time in a long time, Blaine was actually enjoying an interaction with someone. He had actually smiled, and not in the polite way, in the genuine  _I am interested in what you are saying_ way. Yes, the conversation was a little on the depressing side, which he had been expecting ( _Kurt is homeless after all, he wasn’t expecting a feel good story)_ but it was real, and that was something that was seriously lacking in Blaine’s life.   
  
He tried not to dwell on it too much, the fact that this could all just be a  _one night_ deal.  It was simply a fantasy that Kurt would be the pet that was waiting for him at home. The pet that would give him affection for Blaine’s attention. The pet that needed him as much as he needed them.   
  
Either way, Blaine continued to remind himself that it was probably likely that Kurt would leave as soon as it stopped raining, and he would have to accept that. He didn’t have to  _like_  it, but he did have to accept it.   
  
“Don’t see it as me "helping you get a job” - I just happen to know someone who is looking for workers, and you, someone who is looking for work. Two and two" Blaine held his hands up, making a  _weighing_ action with them before he smiled “and don’t worry about all the rest of it. It is nice to have some company, and honestly, if you had decided not to come back here, I wouldn’t be able to sleep. I’d just keep thinking of you out there, and… I’d hate it. I have no doubt that you’d be fine, and I know that you don’t  _need_  my help, but… I wanted to help, and you’re helping me by keeping me company after my terrible date. I haven’t even touched the skittles and ice-cream that I bought” Blaine gave a small chuckle “But if you want the job, please don’t feel like I’m forcing you or anything, but know that it’s there, and with a recommendation like mine, it’s as good as yours. But not helping” Blaine held his hands up defensively, though slightly joking in a way.   
  
As Blaine was talking, the conversation moving onto how he had told himself he was going to start watching his diet, but then because of tonights menu he didn’t care about what he ate, he began to notice that Kurt’s eyes were drooping shut a little. He didn’t comment on it, nor did he smile/laugh, even though he really wanted to and instead just continued on with his story, though keeping his voice at a lower tone and a little softer than before.  He watched Kurt closely as he would catch the last seconds of his eyes rolling back as the drooping became slower, and slower, the blinks stopping nearly all together since his eyes were pretty much closed, the yawns became more frequent, every so often he would open them all the way before instantly drooping again, before eventually his eyes were closed, the light purpling on the back of his eyelids present, as he body kind of slumped.   
  
Blaine covered his mouth, and his nose, as he tried not to giggle at the fact that Kurt had literally just fallen asleep while Blaine was talking. He’d bored him so much that he fell asleep.   
  
It was getting rather late, once Blaine had looked over at the time, and he decided to clear up the food, putting everything in the fridge and he moved back and forth, as quickly as possibly, from the living room to the kitchen. Each time he walked back in, Kurt had shifted positions slightly, but still looked a bit uncomfortable. Blaine didn’t have the heart to wake him, even though he worried he’d get a sore back. Once everything was packed away, Blaine made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and when he returned, Kurt had shifted again, except this time, curled in on himself. Blaine took a few seconds to actually  _look_  at Kurt, and wondered how he could even get into that position.   
  
 _He must be extremely flexible_ he thought to himself as he gave a small puff of air that resembled a laugh as he moved toward Kurt softly on his tip toes, grabbing the blanket that he’d left on the sofa, and threw it over Kurt.   
  
“Night Kurt” Blaine whispered as he gave the sleeping hybrid a small smile, and crept into his room, switching all the lights off in his apartment as he did.   
  


 

 

 


	2. Stay?

**Blaine**

It was hard to sleep, knowing that there was a stranger in the next room, but the few times that Blaine did quickly stick his head out to check what was going on, over the next few hours, he would see that Kurt was still curled on the sofa, fast asleep. Each time he would see Kurt there, Blaine would feel stupid for thinking the other was untrustworthy or  _up to something.  
  
_ Blaine wasn’t even sure that he was going to be able to sleep, which was the last thought he had before his room was flooded with the annoying melody of his alarm clock, as he groaned and rolled over to blindly reach for it and switch it off. He felt as though he hadn’t even slept which meant he was in more of a daze than usual.   
  
Blaine was not a morning person, and he was practically a zombie until he had his morning shower and coffee. Just as he would on any other normal day, Blaine stumbled out of bed, tired, dazed, hazy eyed, as he shuffled toward the bathroom, instantly needing to use the toilet before he more or less dunked his face in water to wake himself up. He reached into the shower, switching it on, when something caught his attention on the sink. Blaine, with a confused eyebrow raised looked at the disposable razor, rubbing his face as he stared at it. His mind wasn’t able to quite compute what he was looking at, even though it was just a plain, boring, disposable blue razor.   
  
Realization hit him instantly as he nearly tripped over himself as he rushed out into the living room.   
  
There, just as he’d left him, Kurt was curled on the sofa, ears flat against his head, tail sticking out from under the blanket.   
  
It hadn’t been a dream. Last night really had happened, and Kurt had stayed.   
  
Blaine grinned to himself as he returned to getting himself ready, showering, getting dressed, getting his messenger bag ready with his laptop and a few of his notebooks that he needed for the day, tapping his pants several times to check he had phone, keys, wallet, before he did a quick sweep through each room to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to wake Kurt, or if he should leave him there, but if he missed his train he’d be late for college.   
  
Instead, Blaine ripped a piece of paper out of his book, scribbling a quick note which he left on the table next to Kurt.   
  
 _To Kurt,  
  
Sorry I had to leave, but I have an early morning lecture. Absolutely most boring thing in existence!   
  
I didn’t want to wake you up, so, please make yourself at home, and stay as long as you like. There’s a ton of spare clothes in the other room if you get bored and want to rummage through them, please, PLEASE, take what you want because I honestly don’t need any of it, and you’d be doing me a favor, and, there is a ton of food in the fridge which is all yours ! Eat and drink as much as you want. I promise it isn’t an issue!  
  
I will be home around 4pm. I’ll lock the door behind myself.  
  
I hope you don’t leave before I can say goodbye to you properly.   
  
\- Blaine  
  
_“Bye” Blaine whispered to Kurt, leaving quickly before he felt inclined to pat Kurt’s ears, which he was dying to do, before he quickly walked out, closing the door behind himself, and locking it. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt had woken up an hour or two after Blaine had left.  
  
He wasn’t really aware of where he was - Kurt just knew that the place he was currently sleeping was  _much_ comfier than any other place he’d been in a very long time. After letting out a loud yawn and after deciding he’d been sleeping long enough Kurt pushed himself up from where he was lying and rubbed his eyes. One thing that was out of the ordinary was the feeling of a blanket falling off him. Kurt frowned in confusion and looked down at where the blanket had fell before his eyes widened, upon realising that last night had actually happened.   
  
He’d really stayed with someone else last night.   
  
Kurt was quickly on his feet and was about to sneak out, so Blaine wouldn’t fuss over him, when seeing the note from Blaine made him stop in his tracks. After picking it up and reading it, Kurt couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at how Blaine was still persuading him to do what he wanted while he was hear. Kurt gave a small smile and rested the note back where he found it.  After reading it, Kurt did realise that he couldn’t leave just yet. While for the first time in months, he was clean, his clothes weren’t and they were still soaked and dirty as he hadn’t had the chance to clean them - Blaine never got around to showing him to work the washing machine as he’d ended up passing out before it could happen. Which was something Kurt felt bad about. Normally, he wouldn’t sleep while someone was talking to him, but after eating and having a warm shower, he felt too drowsy to controls himself. But he wasn’t going to dwell on it now - he’d think of someway to apologise to Blaine before he left.  
  
After messing around with a few buttons, Kurt finally got the washing machine to turn on, and cleaned the clothes that Blaine had worn as well. While he was waiting for them to finish, Kurt helped himself to some more food and turned on the television. Watching the shows slightly frustrated him - most of the things that were on TV were the usual  dreadful things that were on during the day when only old people or toddlers and their parents were watching and the shows he did like, were episodes he’d seen before or he’d missed out on so much of what happened that he couldn’t follow the storyline. So instead, he decided to put on one of the DVDs Blaine had, occasionally getting up to get more food. He’d been hungrier than he thought, as he’d only meant to have a bowl of cereal or two but he’d ended up eating quite a lot of the things in the cupboard that by the time the clothes were cleaned and dried, he was starting to feel a little ill.  
  
Even though the shorts weren’t horribly uncomfortable, Kurt definitely noticed the difference from his own clothes that were tailor made to have a hole for his tail, rather than Blaine improvising. He still appreciated the gesture, so he folded them up and placed them on Blaine’s brother’s old bed - they weren’t too smelly so he didn’t see any point in washing them - and left a note on them saying ’ _I’m leaving them here for next time : ) ’_ because while Kurt didn’t have plans to stay here permanently, he wasn’t against visiting again if it was a particularly cold and/or rainy night. Maybe he’d stay a little longer on the snowy days. They almost always happened in New York from what he’d seen on the news and he’d seen how bad they got. So staying with Blaine for those days, until the snow thawed, definitely had to be an option. While he normally could survive outside - the cold and wet days, shelter was more of a matter of comfort - it was a necessity that he found shelter, namely Blaine’s apartment, when the temperatures dipped below zero.  
  
Kurt headed into Blaine’s room - something that felt like a  _huge_ violation of privacy - to put away the clothes from the night before when his eyes fell on the bed. It was bad to think because it was a  _huge_ liberty sleeping in someone else’s bed when you were only crashing for a while, but…. Blaine’s bed looked  _really_ comfortable and warm. It smelt nice as well  - but Kurt had noticed that Blaine in general just smelt pleasant  that it wasn’t long before Kurt felt himself being drawn to the bed.  
  
It was only going to be for a while, that’s what Kurt told himself. He was just going to lie down for five minutes to feel the bed before he’d put the clothes away, take a few snacks and a bottle of water from Blaine’s kitchen before heading back outside again.  
  
That’s what he had planned.  
  
But when he laid down on the bed, it seemed so familiar to him that he found himself getting drowsier by the second - one cat trait he wasn’t a fan of was how often he slept - and it wasn’t long before he was wrapping himself up in the covers and slowly drifting off into a sleep. 

* * *

**Blaine**

“You did WHAT!”   
  
Blaine scrunched his face from the screeching sound coming from his project partner, Mitchell, as they were having their usual coffee that they snuck in-between lectures. It wasn’t really a long break, just 15 minutes to stretch your legs, get caffeinated, and get back in for the rest of the lecture. He’d only met Mitchell this year, and even though they never saw each other off campus grounds, Blaine still thought of him as a friend and when they were at college they kept each other company. Mitchell had just finished telling Blaine about his evening, filled with intricate details about the latest episode of the walking dead, when Blaine mentioned Kurt. Maybe he could have worded it better, instead of just  _throwing it out_ there by saying “Found a stray Hybrid Cat last night and let him stay with me. He’s still there now. I think” but really, he didn’t think the rest was needed. What else could he say? He met a nice guy, who was both nice, and attractive? A guy who could hold a conversation, and made Blaine so nervous that he turned into a bumbling idiot? A guy who, in any other situation or circumstance, Blaine would have probably asked out for coffee, and hoped to whatever deity that was listening that he was also gay. Because then he’d mention the hybrid part, and people would give him that  _look_. He knew the look, that look where people were trying to figure out if you had gotten a pet, like any other domesticated pet, or whether you had gotten a hybrid to use as your own personal sex slave.   
  
He knew the look, because he had given it to people before.   
  
“I haven’t had enough coffee for you to go that high” Blaine made a gesture of pretending to clear out his ear as he took a sip of his coffee while they waited for Mitchell’s latte to be ready “What’s your problem?”  
  
“So there is a strange hybrid in your house right now? Do you have insurance?”  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes “Shut up, he’s not going to rob the place”  
  
“You’re so naive” Mitchell smiled, patting Blaine on the shoulder “This is New York we’re talking about, sweetie. You aren’t back in Ohio”  
  
Blaine raised his finger at that point “Actually, if I was in Ohio I would most definitely have already been robbed” he clarified before laughing “I was a bit… I mean, I did  _think_ about the idea that he could rob me blind, but I just… I don’t think he would. He just seemed genuine. It was shit weather last night, and I just felt so bad! He was all dirty and wet, and he was making these cute little mewing sounds because the water was hitting him, and cats really do hate water, and I couldn’t just walk away! I didn’t even really think about it, I just, I swear, after that date I just wanted anyone to talk to just to remind me people in this world aren’t all that stupid, and there he was. I don’t believe in fate, and all that rubbish, but it all just seemed to line up, and, honestly, I don’t really have anything that valuable. I sold most things to pay for the remainder of college, and rent”  
  
“Yeah, because your parents  _totally_ wouldn’t pay for you” Mitchell interrupted, rolling his eyes, accepting his coffee once it arrived on the bench for him, the both of them walking back to class.  
  
“I know that they would, but we’re expected to go out into the world, properly, and work and be adults and I can’t just expect mummy and daddy to bail me out all the time. I sold most of my instruments, I kept an acoustic guitar that I  _NEVER_  get time to play, and, when I do get free time, Netflix is my friend. I guess he  _could_  steal my tv, but he’s homeless… where is going to plug it in, and, a pawn shop would give him nothing for it” Blaine continued to ramble, justifying himself.  
  
Mitchell made a  _pft_  noise “But you just … left him in your house?”  
  
Blaine laughed as he pushed the lecture hall doors back open for Mitchell to step through “Yes, I just left him in my house. He was asleep, and I dunno. How much damage can he cause in a few hours?”  
  
—  
  
Blaine was thankful when his lectures finally ended, as he stuffed his books back into his bag, saying a few goodbyes to his classmates before he headed back to the subway. He had spent a great deal of his day unable to focus on the class anyway, and found himself staring off in the distance thinking about Kurt. It was really quite lame, if he did say so himself, because he wasn’t even daydreaming about anything remotely sexy. He just kept picturing Kurt asleep. How his ears flattened on his head. How his tail would curl, and move, even though he was asleep. He’d think about the almost  _purring_  like noises that he heard when Kurt was eating, and showering. It actually took a great deal of effort to keep his mind focused on the class.   
  
Blaine wished there was a way he could phone him to find out if he was still at the apartment, but, it wasn’t like Kurt had a cell phone or anything. He really wanted Kurt to still be there, but he had an extremely strong suspicion that he wasn’t. Which completely and utterly sucked, as far as Blaine was concerned. He at least wanted to say goodbye to Kurt, and make sure he did take some of the spare clothes, at least take a bag with some extra blankets so Blaine could rest easy himself. It was a little self centered, but now that he was aware of Kurt’s existence, he couldn’t simply brush him aside. Plus, he wanted to give him the address for Nick’s cafe down the road so that Kurt could earn some money.   
  
As Blaine walked the few blocks home from his subway stop, he noticed a shop that sold more “hybrid specific” clothing and he stopped mid-step, looking through the window. The next thing he knew he was inside the shop. He wasn’t actually sure when he had walked inside though, until he was being greeted by a sales woman who smiled at him, fixing an idle rack next to where Blaine was standing.   
  
“Hi! Can I help you with something?”  
  
Blaine chewed his lip a bit as he looked around, unsure of what he even wanted to say, or what he had even stepped into as he quickly glanced around. He knew at any minute he’d have the same reaction as walking into a women lingerie shop and asking for football gear. Thankfully, from where he was standing, he could see was split into half “womens” half “mens” attire, and a section in the middle that was more neutral as he shrugged at the question he was being asked.   
  
Could she help him with something? Blaine had no idea.   
  
“Hello” He smiled politely as he continued to let his eyes move around “I just thought i’d look around. Do you… Do you have anything for cat hybrids. Male” he added the last bit, clearing his throat as he did.  
  
“Sure, and what type of breed is he?”  
  
Blaine blinked confused a few times, staring at the women with his eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
“Um… a brown one?”  
  
To be expected, the woman snorted a laugh, and quickly tried to cover it up as he held her finger up to wait, rushing back toward the counter and quickly coming back to Blaine with a chart. The images weren’t particularly clear, but there were rows and rows of different animal tails, literally, a bag of arses, but Blaine assumed they were mostly just to see how certain pants would sit on certain hybrids, or maybe what styles were available. He wasn’t overly sure, as the woman flicked a few pages and held it up “Which tail looks similar?”  
  
Blaine leant a bit closer, searching the images, squinting slightly before he pointed at the one he thought was probably the closest. Kurt’s tail was a bit skinner that the one in the photo, but he thought it looked like the same type of shape. Maybe that was something he should ask him. Maybe that was something he should know.  
  
The woman glanced down, giving a small, yet overly satisfied nod, before leading Blaine to a small section of clothing.   
  
“Jackets. Hoodies. Pants. Shorts. Underwear” she pointed to each one “If you’re looking for different attire, we have all of that downstairs in our 18+ section” she grinned before Blaine could even begin to frantically shake his head, though the look on her face told him that she didn’t believe him for a moment.   
  
As Blaine browsed, he knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to buy too much, or, if anything, because he didn’t know Kurts clothing size, but he wanted Kurt to at least have another change of clothes since he couldn’t imagine the shorts were comfortable. He could look into someone tailoring a hole in all of the clothes he was getting rid of, but as Blaine flicked over the clothing price tag, he realized it probably wasn’t even worth it. It wasn’t that the clothing was cheap, but they weren’t overly expensive, and there were cheaper options through out. There was even a few sales racks. Maybe he could just convince Kurt to come here and try stuff on, but, the more he thought about it, the more he knew Kurt wouldn’t come, because he knew Kurt wouldn’t accept his help. At least this way, if Blaine just bought something, he couldn’t say no. It was already purchased. He didn’t want to question why they were so cheap, because his mind instantly went into feeling bad for other hybrids out there, assuming that there wasn’t a huge market for hybrid apparel, because most people kept hybrids in whatever items were  _downstairs._  
  
Thankfully, since he knew Coopers clothing fit Kurt, and Blaine had bought clothes for his brother more than a few times, he was able to use that as a guide line, plus, he was certain Kurt probably wouldn’t care if they were a little too big for him, since going by his attire he preferred baggier clothing.   
  
Well… that’s what he was wearing, anyway.  
  
Blaine ended up picking up a cheap pair of black jeans, almost envious because he had never bought a pair of pants for HIMSELF that cheap, as well as a t-shirt, it was blue with grey around the collar which dropped into a little V, and around the hem lines/sleeves, as well as a jacket. He liked the jacket over the hoodie because it looked warmer, it was a faux leather, so it wouldn’t matter if it got wet, and, the hood was detachable. He didn’t want to come across as completely creepy, but he ended up buying Kurt a 3 pack of briefs and looked away as he put them on the counter, as though everyone knew he was doing some horribly wrong, though trying to mask it by also picking up a pair of socks, and a pair of gloves.   
  
It wasn’t for another few blocks that he was wondering if he had made a stupid decision buying the items. Regardless that Kurt might not even be there, and that he may never see him again, he just wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to do such a thing. Yes, it was a nice gesture, and it would make Kurt happy, and equally, stroke Blaine’s ego because he had done a nice thing, but what if Kurt hated it. What if he was there, and he reacted badly? What if he thought Blaine was trying to control him, or keep him against his will?   
  
By the time Blaine arrived home, he had turned himself into a nervous mess, his stomach felt as though was on a ride that just continually dropped over and over again, leaving him with the feeling that his stomach was in the air, but at the same time, he was equally excited.   
  
Because what if Kurt  _was_  still there?  
  
What if Kurt had waited?   
  
Blaine unlocked the door, and once he was inside he walked quickly toward the sofa, a huge grin on his face as he stepped into the room.  
  
… to find it empty.   
  
He sighed, his smile faltering slightly as he looked around, before thinking that maybe Kurt was in the bathroom. He dumped his bags on the sofa and moved in that direction.   
  
He wasn’t there.   
  
“Kurt?” Blaine called out softly as he moved through the house.   
  
Kitchen?  
  
Nope.  
  
As Blaine looked around, he noticed a lot of things moved, not drastically, but still, moved. He was used to living alone for awhile that it was a strange thing to come back home to your house not quite as you left it. But that wasn’t what really caught his attention. No, the thing that pulled his focus was all of the food, or, lack their of. His reaction was to nearly laugh as he lifted up a box of cracker biscuits, tipping it upside down to find it empty. Same with his cereal.  
  
“Two boxes of cereal” Blaine said softly with a small laugh, repeating the action of tipping the box over.   
  
Blaine walked and opened the fridge, peering in to noticing that more than half of the contents of his fridge as well had been eaten.  
  
The thing was, Blaine wasn’t mad about any of it. He was amused.… and a little sad.  
  
It didn’t matter that he’d told himself over and over that Kurt would leave, he just didn’t really believe it. Kurt had said numerous times that he wasn’t looking for an owner, that he was independent, but he just hadn’t wanted to believe it.   
  
Blaine was left in a state of confusion as he threw himself back on the sofa, switching the tv on, because he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. Was he supposed to go and try and find Kurt, even just to give him the clothes he had bought? Was he supposed to do nothing and just hope that Kurt would take him up on his offer if the weather got bad? Blaine picked up the blanket that he had thrown on Kurt this morning, rubbing his hand along it slightly before he folded his arms, trying to stop himself from being over dramatic about it all.   
  
After a few episodes of  _Blacklist,_  Blaine hopped up to go put his pajamas on. It was extremely early evening, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going anywhere anyway.   
  
Blaine stepped into his room, undoing his bow-tie and throwing it on bed, pulling his shirt over his head and also throwing that on the bed before something caught his eye, causing him to turn completely and actually jump in fear.   
  
On his bed, well, what used to be his neat bed, was Kurt, tangled up in the blankets, in a rather ungraceful looking position that Blaine was certain couldn’t be comfortable, as he lay there fast asleep. Blaine tried not to laugh, which resulted in him practically snorting as he moved to the side of the bed, squatting down a little bit so he was eye level with Kurt before he gently pressed on the bed next to him, not touching him, more just trying to shake the bed a bit “Kurt” Blaine whispered, pushing the bed again with a another small “Kurt” before he gently rubbed his shoulder, gently pushing him a little bit to try and wake him up “Kurt… wake up” 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt had only meant to lie down for a few minutes. Sleeping wasn’t on the agenda but there was just something about Blaine’s bed that had lulled him into a deep sleep. He didn’t even react to the fact the bed had been dipped down slightly or shaken, and there wasn’t much of a reaction from him when his shoulder was nudged. Kurt  _did_ react, but it was just a small grunt, before hearing something nearby. He didn’t know what it was, but it prompted him to tilt his head down to where the pressure on his shoulder was. Small purrs started coming out of him as he realised that whatever it was, the smell was incredibly soothing and there was something incredibly familiar about it and he couldn’t help but blindly reach up wards to grab whatever it was on his shoulder to his face, and started to rub his face against it, his purrs getting louder.  
  
He kept doing this for a few minutes, when something woke him up. Kurt’s eyes opened slowly, before they instantly widened in horror at the sight of  _something_ being so close.  
  
The sight of that ‘something’ brought out an instantaneous reaction out of Kurt - he hissed loudly, his ears flattened against his head while his claws came out and darted away from the bed with his tail fluffed up. Kurt breathed heavily as he looked over at the bed before letting out a sigh of relief when seeing that it wasn’t a threat like he thought - he was always jumpy whenever he was sleeping because Kurt never knew when there could be a danger. “God, Blaine… You scared the crap out of me,” He said, moving away from the wall that he was pressed against and walked a little closer to the bed “What are you doing home so early? I didn’t think you’d be back by now.” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine smiled when Kurt started to stir a little, watching as he slowly woke up. He must have been in quite a deep sleep, or, must just be a heavy sleeper, since even after the soft nudges, and whispers of his name, the other hadn’t really budged. Even now, Kurt was only making soft noises and his ears had moved a few times, almost like an indication that yes, he had heard Blaine, and yes, he was waking up. Blaine didn’t want to make too much noise, since he hated loud noises when he first woke up, so instead he kept his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, softly rubbing his thumb against the fabric as he waited, tilting his head a bit as he watched Kurt’s facial expression change, his nose twitch a little, and a thousand other absolutely adorable things that made Blaine struggle not to say “ _AWWWH”  
  
_ When Kurt reached up and grabbed Blaine’s arm, it surprised him a little bit, but he played along. Kurt hadn’t been overly touchy with Blaine, at all, if anything he seemed to move away from Blaine and distance himself, so he was a  _little_ confused. He watched as Kurt pulled is hand to his head, curious to see what the other was doing exactly, as Kurt began pushing his face into his palm, and making soft purring noises, progressively getting louder as he moved his head around, and continued to push his face into Blaine’s skin.   
  
Blaine’s smile grew wider as watched the hybrid, relaxing his hand a little to make it easier for Kurt to move his fingers and hand wherever he wanted them, though he did bend his fingers a little to move them into Kurt’s hair softly when he got the chance, marveling at how soft it felt, while the other continued to squash his face a little into Blaine’s palm, the purring continuing, and becoming more prominent.  
  
“Hey sleepy head” Blaine said softly, almost cooing, as he almost played a game with Kurt. Kurt would push his face, and Blaine would move his hand just a little bit to watch Kurt move toward it, almost like he was chasing it. He could get used to this. Kurt was being absolutely adorable and honestly he had never seen anything like it.There weren’t words for the warm and fuzzy feeling he felt inside as he watched Kurt.  Granted, he thought it was a tiny bit strange to have a grown male pushing his face up against his palm, but it all just seemed… normal. It just seemed right. This was how it was supposed to be.   
  
Blaine tilted his head a bit more so that he was looking at Kurt’s face when he saw his eyes begin to flutter open, but within a few seconds, Kurt was on the other side of the room, claws out, tail nearly double it’s size as it fluffed out as he hissed at Blaine. Blaine, who had been completely startled, and fallen backward onto his ass in response.   
  
Blaine held his hands up defensively as he jumped up in a hurry to his feet “Kurt, it’s me! It’s Blaine. Blaine Anderson” he continued to hold his hands up, not moving them so Kurt could see he wasn’t a threat before he eventually lowered them once Kurt had visibly relaxed, and by that, when he had put his claws away.   
  
“Sorry!” Blaine said, a little loudly, when Kurt had mentioned that Blaine had scared him. Blaine tried to catch his breath since he couldn’t quite get the air in after his heart felt like it had actually stopped from how spooked he had gotten. BLAINE scared him? What about Kurt? Kurt who had nearly given Blaine a damn heart attack! Blaine put his hand over his heart as he slouched forward a little, making a soft  _gah_  noise before he straightened back up again.  
  
Blaine looked down at his wristwatch when Kurt had mentioned that he was early before he glanced up at the other confused. It was already after 5pm, more than an hour after Blaine said he would be home  "Early? Kurt is after 5pm"   
  
In all of the thoughts or things that he could have thought about in that moment, one, very clear thought sprung into his mind which was that he was shirtless. Blaine quickly felt embarrassed, the heat rushing to his face as he reached for the closest shirt, throwing it over his body, and pulling it down roughly over his body “I came in here to get changed, it wasn’t… any funny business. I actually thought you had left” he paused, before he gave Kurt a small smile “I’m glad you didn’t though… even if you did nearly give me a heart attack” he chuckled. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine complain that he’d scared him, Kurt frowned a little in annoyance. His ears raised a little, but they were still flattened against his head but they weren’t in a fearful position like they’d been before. He wasn’t denying that he’d made Blaine jump but really? Cats were naturally jumpy creatures and this wasn’t something Kurt was exempt from, especially considering he’d spent so much time being on guard. Being jumpy was just something Kurt  _was._ So he felt like he was justified in complaining that he was scared, more than Blaine was.  
  
However, when Blaine said the time - that it was  _five o'clock -_  Kurt’s face fell as he looked at Blaine “You’re kidding.” Kurt said, but by the confusion on Blaine’s face it was clear that Blaine wasn’t kidding. The confusion was probably a look of ‘What the hell do you mean, Kurt this is the opposite of early’. Kurt didn’t even think it was close to this time “I’m so sorry… I … I only meant to be in here for a few minutes - I cleaned your clothes from last night, I  _promise_ that I wasn’t snooping or anything - but your bed looked so comfy. I wanted to see if it was and well.. it  _is_ and I only meant to lie down on it for a few moments but I just…. I must have slept a lot longer than I thought. It was only just after noon when I came in here.”  
  
It wasn’t until Blaine blushed that Kurt had actually noticed that Blaine was shirtless, and soon enough  a bright blush came onto his cheeks. Kurt looked down and refused to look at Blaine again until he spoke “I know.. I know you weren’t being creepy or anything - I mean, this is your room. You have more of a right to be here than I do.” Kurt stammered out as he looked at Blaine. Kurt looked at the other boy, his head tilted slightly “You did? I mean… I won’t lie I was going to leave if I didn’t end up falling asleep.” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine looked at Kurt confused when he asked if Blaine was kidding about the time. It made him actually doubt himself, as he wondered if he was actually mistaken, before glancing down at his watch again, tapping it just to make sure it was working, then back up to the hybrid. If anything, he already knew he was late, since he’d gotten distracted at the shop on the way home, though if he _had_ skipped that, yes, he would have been home earlier than normal because he  _may_  have left college right away, and he  _may_  have walked a bit faster. A part of him wondered if Kurt hadn’t overslept would he tell Blaine that he was in his bed, or, would Blaine figure it out later tonight when he got into the bed and would smell Kurt? Not that Kurt smell like anything in particular, he’d used Blaine’s soap and shampoo so he had subtle hints of that, but even on Kurt, it smelled different. It was a sweeter smell, just mixed with what he assumed was Kurt’s natural scent. Blaine knew it wasn’t something he’d be able to smell on a day to day, he didn’t have some crazy heightened sense of smell or something, but since he knew that during his sleep he would find himself face first in his pillow on a day to day, he knew he’d pick up subtle changes in smell.   
  
“Hey, it’s ok” Blaine smiled when Kurt started to rambling about sleeping. He felt a bit sorry for him because he’d been sprung doing something that might be considered a little embarrassing. Blaine didn’t really care, but he was kind of curious as to  _why_  Kurt was here when he had a spare bed all to himself, and the sofa which must have been comfortable enough since he’d slept there all night “It’s just a bed. I’m not mad. I was just a little surprised to find you here” Blaine grinned a little more as he looked over at his sheets which were just barely on the bed, since Kurt had nearly pulled them completely off when he had jumped up “ I didn’t even hear you sleeping there”  
  
However, something Kurt said made Blaine look around a little, almost as though he were trying to find evidence of what he’d said “You cleaned my clothes? Thank you, you didn’t have to do that, but it is appreciated because I absolutely loathe doing laundry” Blaine groaned a little, his eyes rolling back a tiny bit before he gave a small laugh. He didn’t think about the fact that Kurt had probably touched his underwear or anything like that, and focused entirely on the fact that he’d thought to do something nice, and Blaine thought it was nice of him to do so.   
  
Plus, the house wasn’t left in a huge pile of mess, so that was also appreciated.   
  
Blaine chuckled when Kurt continued on again, smiling as he waited for the other to finish speaking. Kurt was rambling a bit more, which Blaine thought was cute, and a nice change from it being Blaine who basically couldn’t control his word vomit, though, he was a little confused why he had glanced down, before he realized that Kurt’s cheeks had gone a little red. It made Blaine feel a little self conscious as he pulled his shirt a little tighter, even though it was on properly, and it wasn’t like Kurt hadn’t seen a bare male chest before, he had one himself, and it wasn’t that it was inappropriate or anything, or so he told himself, though he felt himself blushing even harder. He was certain he was as red as a tomato, but instead of being embarrassed, he pushed through it and pretended like it was nothing.   
  
However, hearing that Kurt was going to leave made Blaine frown as he looked over at Kurt “You were going to leave?” he asked, softly, before he cleared his throat, trying to straighten up “I mean, that’s cool, you… I mean you can go if you want to i’m not… I’m not forcing you to stay. You know that, right? The doors locked but you can… You know… open it?” He tried to pretend like he was unfazed at the idea of Kurt leaving, though his voice gave him away completely. He actually hated the idea that Kurt had left, and that he hadn’t gotten to at least say goodbye when he had arrived home. He hated that he didn’t know how to do this, how to ask Kurt to please take his help since he wanted to give to them. He hated that he already cared this much.   
  
Blaine swallowed as he looked around awkwardly before he remembered about the bag of clothes sitting on his sofa “Oh!” he exclaimed before holding his finger up “Wait right there”  
  
Before Kurt could even speak, Blaine rushed into the other room, scooping up the bags and bringing them back into the room. He walked toward Kurt, though he kept a pretty safe distance from him as he held the bags toward him “I got you something small. I hope… I hope you like them…” Blaine paused before he gave a small smile “And yes, I am glad you didn’t leave yet ”

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt just gave Blaine a wry smile when he said it was okay he’d fallen asleep on his bed, because really it wasn’t. At least Kurt didn’t think it was. If someone had slept on his bed, while he wouldn’t be  _too_ mad about it, he wouldn’t be ‘okay’ with it unless they had a good reason. His room, at least in Lima, was his domain. It was a safe space for him and it wasn’t a place Kurt would be happy with someone else sleeping there without his permission if they were a stranger. Which he was to Blaine. Sure, Kurt did actually  _like_ Blaine which was rare when it came to Kurt and strangers but Blaine was still very much a stranger to him. “Yeah… I don’t make a lot of noise when I’m asleep.” Kurt said, his voice soft as he looked at the ground.  
  
Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes when the phrase ’ you didn’t have to do that ’ left Blaine’s mouth and instantly, Kurt shot him a deadpan look, his arms crossed and an eyebrow was quirked quizzically, “Yeah, and you didn’t have to let me stay last night, so you’re not one to talk about things we didn’t have to do,” Kurt kept his eyebrow raised at Blaine because in comparison, doing someone’s laundry was nothing compared to letting a homeless person - not only that but a homeless  _hybrid_ \- stay with you and feed and bathe them. If anything it was like he was making it up to Blaine.  
  
He had to admit, the tone that had came on Blaine’s voice made it clear that Blaine didn’t want him to leave. And that confused Kurt because… why would he? All Kurt had done was use up his water and made Blaine buy him food - and now he’d need to clean up his kitchen and buy  _even more food_ because Kurt had eaten so much in the kitchen. Kurt was actually surprised Blaine hadn’t came in to kick him out of the apartment, only to come back when the weather was awful so he didn’t need to deal with him.  
  
Which was what Kurt was going to do, even if he did plan on leaving before Blaine came back. Even though he didn’t want a hand out when it came to help, there was nothing wrong with  _accepting_ help every so often when it was needed. So once a month staying at Blaine’s wasn’t going to be a bad thing.  
  
Provided it wasn’t going to be  _that_ time during the month.  
  
Kurt’s ears pricked up when Blaine gave an 'Oh!’ and Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine when he walked out of the room. Immediately, Kurt gasped when seeing the bag, knowing straight away it was from one of the shops that sold hybrid clothing that weren’t hideous or overly expensive. The money wasn’t an issue but Blaine shouldn’t be buying him  _anything._ “What did you do?” Kurt said, eyeing the bags carefully, like something was going to jump out of them.  
  
But his face did soften a little when Blaine actually said he was glad he stayed. He knew that, but it was nice to hear it. But soon, it turned into a look of confusion. “Why would that make you happy?” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine brushed off Kurt’s comments about letting him stay and what not because he knew that regardless of what he said, Kurt would have a retort. It wasn’t negative by any means, but he really just wished the other would accept it and be fine with it. Blaine wasn’t looking for compensation, or payment in some description, he didn’t expect Kurt to work for his  _right to stay here_ , because his company alone was payment enough.  
  
When Kurt wasn’t giving Blaine a heart attack.  
  
He was curious about Kurt, and wanted to spend more time with him. If that meant feeding and giving him shelter, then so be it. It was already  _here_  it wasn’t that Kurt was really putting him out, or inconveniencing him. Plus, his brother still send him money for his half of the rent, even though he hadn’t lived here for quite awhile, so it wasn’t that he was struggling either.   
  
Blaine couldn’t help how he laughed when Kurt asked  _what did you do_  because it was such a strange response to him. It wasn’t “what is this?” or “you shouldn’t have” it was a pointed “what did you do?”, and Blaine thought it was extremely cute, and a little bit sassy, which he thought was equally cute.   
  
He watched Kurt as he looked inside the bag, waiting for him to pull the clothing out, to see his reaction, to see if they fit, to see if he even  _liked_  them, but instead Kurt glanced up and looked at him confused, which made Blaine’s brows pull together confused.  
  
“Because… I” Blaine paused, chewing on the inside of his lip as he looked around, hoping that something would help him “I… I would hate if I never saw you again” He blurted out, before looking down at the ground, taking in a small breath before glancing back up to face Kurt “If you left and I had no idea where you had gone, or if you were ok, I know you’d be ok, but, I mean  _really_  ok, I would… I would hate that.  So it makes me happy that you’re still here, that I know you’re safe and if you do leave I can at least say bye, and maybe get some more details from you. Like where do you normally stay, or, convince you to stay a few more days,  bribe you with more food if I have to” Blaine paused to giggle “or just let you know what times I’m here so you can visit…or, at the very least, convince you to come with me to the coffee shop and get you a job so you can get some money for shelter”  
  
Blaine stopped for a moment as he looked at Kurt. Really looked at him. His hair was a little messy from sleep, his ears were slightly up which seemed to be the case when he was alert, Blaine had picked up on that already, and his tail was curling slightly as Blaine spoke, and Blaine knew, right there and then, that he wanted Kurt in his life. He didn’t care what it was. As a friend. As a pet. As a roommate.   
  
He realized in that moment that he hadn’t really vocalized that to Kurt. The other had questioned him, for good reason, because Blaine realized he’d not actually said the most important thing to Kurt “Plus… I enjoyed your company” Blaine shrugged “It was nice to have someone else in the house, and I liked getting to know you, what small part of you I did get to learn about, and to just be able to talk and not have to worry that you wanted something from me, or that I had to  _be_ something else was nice” 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt’s face fell a little when Blaine just seemed to brush off his comments. He knew that Blaine didn’t see it as an issue but Kurt couldn’t just let himself stay here and not do anything to contribute or let it known that he was grateful that Blaine had helped him. It wasn’t like giving him a couple of dollars to buy a coffee or something that gratitude could be shown with just a thanks - like doing someone’s laundry for them - and that would be it. But with Blaine, and what he’d done for him, Kurt didn’t think that thanks was enough.  
  
Kurt pulled the clothes out of the bag, and frowned slightly as he inspected them. The clothes were nice - probably not something that Kurt would kill for but he did like them and would be something he’d wear when he just wanted to have a relaxing day and not worry about what he had to wear, and that was something Kurt couldn’t complain about. The clothes he was wearing just now gave no real indication of what his actual fashion sense was like so how was Blaine supposed to know exactly what he’d like when he was dressed in a neutral manner? But one thing that was worrying Kurt wasn’t immediately obvious “Will they fit?” Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow. Blaine probably did get something that would fit his tail but Kurt had last a fair amount of weight since he’d came to New York. He was no longer sure about what would fit him or not because his clothes which used to fit perfectly were now too baggy.  
  
It was inappropriate, but Kurt couldn’t help the way he let out a small snort of laughter at Blaine’s slight rambling. “You know you wouldn’t need to worry about how I’m doing on the streets? I’m pretty good at fending for myself as long as I can find some food” He said, a slight teasing voice to what Blaine said. Kurt did actually understand what Blaine meant, and honestly, he appreciated it. He appreciated it a lot. At least there was one person in New York who cared about whether or not he’d be safe, and just generally seemed to care about getting to know him. “And for what it’s worth, I’ve enjoyed your company too. I know it doesn’t seem like it because I fell asleep on you last night, and I was going to leave but I have enjoyed spending time with you Blaine.”    

* * *

**Blaine**

When Kurt asked Blaine if the clothes would fit, that was the first time he’d actually started to worry about what he’d picked. Blaine wasn’t usually this much of a worrier, but it seemed like when it came to  _all things Kurt_  he became a bit of a mess. He’d feel it in the pit of his stomach, the momentary drop before his mind reminded him that it was fine. He thought he’d been safe with his choice of clothing. Thought he’d picked unisex and casual clothing, something that everyone would wear at some point in their life, and the sizing was based on what he’d seen Kurt in last night. He didn’t think that Coopers clothes were too big on him, they seemed kind of right, even though they were Cooper's old clothes, and Kurt most definitely wouldn’t fit in his new ones, but, maybe he should have just asked Kurt to come with him and let him pick out an outfit - but he had to wonder; would Kurt even go?   
  
“Hope so” Blaine said, slightly hopeful as he smiled at Kurt, giving a small shrug “Won’t know until you try them on”   
  
What he’d picked wouldn’t be something that Blaine himself would wear. Well he might, if it was a cool day and he was lounging around the house, or going to head out to the supermarket, but he wasn’t sure if Kurt would have appreciated a fitted polo  and a bow tie, which made up quite a large portion of Blaine’s personal wardrobe.  
  
While he wanted to justify his purchase, he shut his mouth and simply watched. He could tell Kurt all about the if’s and whys of picking what he picked, but at the end of the day he knew that Kurt had nothing, except for the clothes on his back, and at least this way, he had something else. Even if he just wore the jacket.   
  
“I might not need to, but I know that I will” Blaine simply said in reply to Kurt. Anytime the topic or thought of Kurt living on the street popped into Blaine’s mind, he’d instantly become irritated. He knew that people, even hybrids, were homeless all around him, some from drugs, some from drinking, some from gambling, some from poor decision making, or just life handing you the short straw, but for Kurt? Blaine knew he’d come to New York for college, and mentioned that he’d been living with other people but couldn’t afford the rent. Had he lost his job? Had he even gotten a job?Was his money spent on drugs, alcohol, gambling, or, was Kurt a victim of the short straw?   
  
Blaine had, stupidly, let the idea pop into his mind about adopting Kurt, only to promptly remind himself that Kurt did  _not_  want an owner.  His mind kept coming back to it, and a lesser man may have tried to convince Kurt that having an owner was “the best thing for him”. Blaine knew he was going to have to let Kurt decide for himself, for everything - staying at Blaine’s home/leaving/going with him to the coffee shop to get a job/leaving, and he still, very much so, hated it.   
  
Blaine was distracted by his thoughts from Kurt who had started talking, giving a small chuckle in response “It’s ok, I’m sure it was a long day. I was getting tired myself anyway. I really didn’t have the heart to wake you. You were just… awake one minute, and gone the next. It was pretty impressive, if you ask me” Blaine gave a small laughed as he listened to Kurt as he continued before giving a small smile, though ducking his face a little bit “You did? I’m really glad you did” his smile grew wider as he looked at Kurt properly “It doesn’t have to… stop. I mean, you don’t have to go, if you don’t want to. I… You should stay. Until you get yourself on your feet properly, so to speak. You can save your money and… I don’t know. Get your own place if you want. Go back to college. Whatever. You don’t have to…  _go_ ”  
  
He gave Kurt one of his wide smiles before he gestured his hands toward the clothing “You should try them on as well.  If they are the wrong size I could take them back. Pretty sure the lady said I could return it as long as they weren’t torn or ripped blah blah”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt nodded when Blaine said that he wouldn’t know the clothes would fit him unless he tried them on. It was hard to tell, but they did look like they’d be baggy  but Blaine was right - Kurt didn’t know if it would just be loose fitting or if it would be so baggy it would be falling off him. They didn’t seem big enough for the latter which was really, what was important right now. As long as they fit and had some kind of leeway for weight gain he was going to have if he did stay here and eat more, Kurt really couldn’t complain.  
  
Especially considering it was the only other outfit he had now that were actually appropriate for a hybrid in the sense that it actually fit him.  
  
When Blaine said that he’d be worrying about him anyway, Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes but didn’t protest further. Maybe it was because he had been on the streets that he was desensitised to living on the streets that he didn’t see it as anything to worry about. He could fend for himself and he’d been able to do so, not only in New York, but he had to stand up for himself more times than he could count when he was at McKinley so self preservation was something that Kurt was all too familiar with.  
  
“I know, but I don’t want you to think that’s something I just… do.  And if I do get that tired, I’ll usually give you some kind of warning before I end up passing out.” Kurt said, managing a small laugh.  It was something that Kurt did find embarrassing. He did sleep more than the average human and was more inclined to take naps than most were during breaks at college - he’d  _never_ let himself be in such a vulnerable position - but he’d never done something so rude as to sleep while someone was talking to him. It wasn’t really breaking the stereotype about cats not giving a shit if they were being rude or not. “I did,” Kurt smiled at Blaine’s question. Kurt really did and it did feel like that just.. leaving wouldn’t feel right. He wasn’t against seeing Blaine again but there was something about Blaine that was making it hard to go away, even if he tried.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Kurt nodded “I… I think I might stay for a while. Not any longer than a month but I can stay here until I can get back on my feet,” He said, before nodding when Blaine said to try on the clothes “Well, as long as they’re not too big, I’ll be okay. These clothes aren’t actually that baggy,”  He gestured to the clothes he was wearing, “So if they’re a little baggy, it’ll be okay,” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine chuckled a little bit at Kurt when he began to talk about falling asleep. At first, Blaine thought he’d rambled and blabbed so much that he’d literally put Kurt to sleep, but when he noticed how soundly the other slept, how he remained unmoving, except for his tail which used to twitch every so often, he realised that the other must have actually been exhausted. He didn’t think it was rude at all, but if anything, he thought it was a compliment. Because Kurt felt comfortable enough to actually sleep. He wasn’t sure why he cared if Kurt was comfortable, but then again, he wasn’t sure why he cared at all about any of this, but, he did, and he knew that he’d eventually just have to stop questioning it.   
  
Blaine noticed that when he’d try and pinpoint if something was just  _a hybrid thing_  or if it was just  _a Kurt thing_ he would end up getting completely confused to the point where it would actually made him stop and rub the side of his head a little. He thought of himself as a smart man, but when it came to Kurt, he might as well have been a toddler shoving crayons up his nose.  
  
“But if you don’t, that’s also alright” he responded with a small smile when he realised that he hadn’t responded “and I won’t be upset by it either”  
  
The next things out of Kurt’s mouth, however, made Blaine stop in his tracks as he looked at Kurt directly in his eyes. He was already feeling a little giddy because Kurt had enjoyed spending time with him, but to find out that he was actually going to take him up on his offer?!  
  
Blaine was certain that if someone had snapped a photo of him in that moment, his face would become some type of meme - The over-the-top smiling guy, that people would post when they were extremely happy about something, because the idea of Kurt staying, for however long, made Blaine extremely happy “Sure, anything, whatever you want” He grinned “I’d love to have you stay here, but I have one rule - You have to let me help you. If you’re going to stay here I want you to actually let me help get back on your feet, and I need a list of the food you actually like so I can re-stock the cupboards” Blaine smirked as he looked at Kurt, since he had seen the remnants of what the other had eaten today “But you have to do me a favour” Blaine paused as he played with his fingers a bit before looking back up “If I do, or so something that’s… stupid,  _or_ , offensive, you know what I mean, could you just tell me first? I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth and I am new to this… This being… being…friends with a hybrid. Anyway, I should let you try on those clothes, so I’ll go out…” Blaine stopped to gesture his thumb over his shoulder “I have a bit of reading to do for my class tomorrow but then I’m free all night if you want to hang out some more and watch tv. Was there any pizza left?” Blaine paused, before shaking his hand and head “It doesn’t matter, i’ll order in again until I can head to the grocery store. What else…” Blaine clapped his hands together once as he tried to think of anything else he needed to add “Oh! And sleep wherever you want, but, I snore, so I don’t think you’d want to be in here when I’m asleep” he gave a small laugh before shaking his head at his own idiocy before quickly walking out, closing his bedroom door softly behind himself. 

* * *

**Kurt**

“I promise, it won’t happen again unless I’m really tired,” Kurt said, chuckling softly when Blaine said that it would be okay if he slept when he was talking again in the future. If he did get a job, it was more likely to happen again than Kurt cared to admit if he was still staying here when he did find a job when he as still getting used to being out and about and not just living through each day as it came. But even then, it would only be for a few weeks at absolute most. Kurt didn’t think he would be sleeping on Blaine without warning for very long if he did ever do it again.  
  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened a little when he saw how happy Blaine looked when he said he was going to stay for a while, because he hadn’t seen anyone be that happy about his company before and he was suspecting that maybe Blaine was taking the piss out of him by being that happy or he  _really_ had nothing better going on in his life that having some stranger stay with him would bring this much joy to him. And Kurt wasn’t sure how to feel if the latter was the case, but his smile did widen a little because regardless of the reason, at least  _someone_ was happy to spend time with him.  
  
  
However, the smile soon left as he rolled his eyes when Blaine said he had to let Blaine help him. “Blaine, I’ll tell you what kind of food I like, but I don’t want you to hold my hand to help me, I can look after myself, I just don’t mind having a little bit of support,” Kurt wasn’t opposed to the odd helping hand from Blaine here and there, especially whenever he actually  _needed_ the help but knowing what Blaine was like, he’d be overly helpful and Kurt wouldn’t really feel like he’d  _earned_ anything achieved if he just had Blaine handing it to him.“But I will let you know if you say anything, not necessarily wrong, but not right either. Honestly, it’s not really that hard. Most hybrids are like normal people provided they had a decent upbringing and only have a few animal like traits. Just try not to worry about it too much and just treat me like you’d treat any one else you’d meet and let stay in your house,” Kurt let out a small laugh trying to make the tone just a little lighter because he knew that there was a chance he made things awkward due to his protests.  
  
  
“I’ll… just use your brother’s room. For sleeping and for getting changed, you don’t need to throw yourself out of your room for me. Besides, you wouldn’t want to share a bed with me anyway. I’m a blanket hog and I move around a lot. I’d probably unintentionally kick you out of the bed while we slept,” He gave Blaine a small smile and was about to head out of the room, before he stopped and turned to Blaine “Also, there’s no pizza. I’m pretty sure I ate the rest of the leftovers from last night” He gave Blaine a quick, wry smile before he turned around and started to head into Blaine’s brother’s room to try on the new clothes. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine watched as Kurt moved to the opposite end of the apartment, heading towards the spare room. He wasn’t completely opposed to Kurt sleeping in his room, since there was still a part of him that saw Kurt the same way as he would a domesticated cat. Granted, this domesticated cat walked on two legs and refused to let Blaine help him, but still… If he stopped to think about it, he did start to realize how strange it was. Asking a stranger to stay in his bedroom.   
  
But maybe it was more than just a stranger staying in his room. Maybe Kurt was uncomfortable because Blaine was gay? Blaine had subtly slipped in that he was gay while talking to Kurt just so he knew - in case it was a problem - but the other didn’t even comment on it, or seem at all phased by it, which made his mind split into different directions. Was he straight? Was he gay? Was he something else? Did he just not care? Did Hybrids care about gender?   
  
 _More things to add to the research list_  he thought to himself.   
  
He figured it best not to let himself get too caught up with it, because when his mind got going, it got going. Even last night he had felt ashamed when his mind started to ask questions like “ _Do you think Kurt’s tail is an erogenous zone?”_ or  _“What does Kurt feel when someone touches his ears?”_ which slowly lead down a rather dangerous series of thoughts and ideas involving sex. There was nothing to beat around the bush with, Kurt was hot, Blaine had eyes, he could see that the other was attractive, even if he was still a little disheveled. He really liked Kurt’s eyes as well, the pools of blue that sometimes swirled with little specs of grey were distracting, but Blaine couldn’t help the way his eyes dragged up Kurt’s body when he had walked out from the shower in Coopers shorts, since it was the first time Blaine had really gotten a proper look at his body. He was a little on the slimmer side, maybe nearing toward the skin and bone side, probably due to the fact that he might not have had a proper meal in some time, but still not near the sickly extremely underweight side of things, but Blaine still thought he was attractive. Maybe Blaine could fatten him up a bit with some terrible food?   
  
 _Well, he did eat all of your pizza_ he said to himself with a small chuckle.   
  
Blaine made himself comfortable on the sofa, before pulling out his laptop and opening it back up to the page he had bookmarked at college as he began to read through it. As much as he wanted to just read it quickly and be done with it, it was actually information that he’d need for his upcoming test, and the last thing he needed to do was fail. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t take too long too in getting changed into the new clothes that Blaine got him, and instantly, he felt the difference. They still didn’t fit as well as Kurt would like his clothes to fit - something that would be sorted soon after a few weeks of actually having multiple meals a day rather than just scraps - but that wasn’t what Kurt was focusing on. The ‘new clothes smell’ was something Kurt always loved and it was one of his favourite things about buying new clothes but right now, it was something that Kurt was really feeling he was taking for granted. He forgot how good clothes could actually feel and he realised that his clothes weren’t in great condition anymore. Obviously he could still wear them and they weren’t horribly uncomfortable but they weren’t lasting as long as his clothes normally did and he was incredibly thankful for Blaine buying him new clothes.  
  
Which was something else he owed Blaine for.  
  
He was growing frustrated with how he looked at the moment, even though he knew it was temporary. His clothes were baggier than he would’ve prefered and it made Kurt feel like he looked even skinnier than he actually was - even if he  _was_ incredibly thin just now - and his hair was a total mess as he hadn’t taken the precautions to style it this morning when he woke up and he went to sleep in an actual bed so he had more space to move around and it led to his hair getting messed up more than normal to the point his ears were just about visible from his hair. At least his tail was okay though - it was just as fluffy and soft as it would’ve been when he was able to take care of himself properly.  
  
After he was starting to get frustrated with how he looked, especially considering he actually really liked the clothes, Kurt turned and headed out of the room before he’d be in a really bad mood and headed into the living room. His eyes instantly fell on Blaine who was on the couch and he couldn’t help but smile, “Hey, is there any food in the house? Like, actual food and not just snacks. I’m not sure if I cooked something without realising but I’m not really in the mood for a take out. It’s been so long since I’ve had  _real_ food so I thought it would be nice to make something from scratch.” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine had already found himself completely engrossed by his reading that he hadn’t even heard the sound of Kurt’s footsteps when he walked into the room, so much so that when Kurt spoke he jumped a little bit. Blaine had been reading a rather interesting, while equally gross, few chapters on Infection and Immunity, while his brain had already half left him to think about more details, more ideas, more references for his research project. Blaine sometimes had a tendency to tune out completely while he was studying - A trick he learned from being cooped up in a small apartment with his brother who was anything by  _quiet -_ that it was impossible to get his attention most of the time.  
  
Unless you were Kurt.  
  
Feeling both embarrassed and amused at how he got startled, Blaine smiled as he looked up, shutting the laptop slightly as a sign of _yes, I am paying attention to you.  
_  
Instantly, he focused on Kurt’s clothing “Hey, looking nice” he spoke at the same time as Kurt, giving a small laugh at it “Sorry, go on”  
  
Thankfully it all seemed to fit, and even though Kurt looked a little uncomfortable in it, or at least, that was the general vibe he was getting, though he wasn’t the best at reading Kurt yet. He looked up at his hair, trying to hold back the small, amused smirk at how his hair was a little messy from sleeping, but still, looked as though it had been styled in that very way on purpose. Blaine was extremely envious of that hair “Oh, uhh” Blaine paused, looking around awkwardly before he put his laptop down beside him “Maybe? I used to cook a lot when I was younger, but since moving to New York i’ve been so lazy. It’s just so easy to order any food, at any time and it’s just… here. Sometimes I even put it on plates instead of out of the take-away containers they come in just to make myself believe it wasn’t take away”   
  
Blaine moved into the kitchen, and opened the fridge and looked inside. There was that moment of deja vu where he remembered he’d looked in here when he’d come home, and already noticed that there is hardly any food. Then again, Blaine was the type of guy who would get up and check the fridge every hour and forget that he’d already looked, and that there was nothing. Blaine laughed to himself before moving into the cupboards, searching around. Somewhere, in the back of the junk food and snacks, he found a packet of pasta “Found pasta” He said, almost victorious “One of the few foods I was actually really good at cooking. Let’s see” Blaine paused, looking around before going back to the fridge. There wasn’t really anything to put on the pasta, though, he was determined to find something.   
  
Even if he had already checked the fridge, now, three times.   
  
Unfortunately, he couldn’t find anything, which kind of bummed him out for a moment as he turned back to look at Kurt “We could take that trip to the supermarket now if you like?” Blaine glanced up at the clock up on the wall “At least that way you can pick what we need, and we can get some proper food in you” 

* * *

**Kurt**

Seeing the way that Blaine jumped when hearing his voice, Kurt frowned a little before making a mental note to start making a little bit more noise when he spoke. Kurt was so used to silently walking from room to room that he didn’t realise that it was actually unnerving to people who weren’t used to his almost ninja likeway he sneaked around rooms without making the slightest noise with every step that he took.  
  
Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine close his laptop over, glad that Blaine was actually wanting to focus on him when they spoke. Kurt wasn’t going to be crazy and expect Blaine to always pay 100% attention to him - he was in college after all so he would need the laptop for his studies - but it was a nice gesture. It had been far too long since Kurt remembered someone actually be interested in something that he had to say for once that wasn’t just his dad and the few friends that he had in McKinley.  
  
Hearing Blaine comment on how he looked, Kurt glanced down before blushing slightly as he looked down. Kurt had decided he would become fascinated with something on the floor - he wasn’t sure if it was dust or a bit of fluff - before finally looking back up at Blaine when he prompted  him to speak again, but it didn’t really matter as soon enough, Blaine was answering his question. “Seriously? You’ve only had away?” Kurt said, giving Blaine a deadpan look, because if that was something he had on a regular basis then Kurt was surprised that Blaine was as small as he was. Of course, he didn’t look borderline emaciated like he did but his body did not indicate that he was a frequent takeaway eater.  
  
Kurt opened his mouth, about to comment on the pasta because he was craving a  _lot_ more than just pasta when Blaine mentioned going out to the supermarket. Like. Actually going to a shop to get food. “Wait, are you serious?” Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually  _went_ to the supermarket - the times he did in New York weren’t totally unpleasant but he could feel the different gazes on them. Some were curious as they didn’t see a lot of hybrids, but a few others were judgmental and clearly thinking he should have an  _owner_ with him. He wasn’t sure if it would be better or worse now that he’d be going with Blaine, and Kurt was almost afraid to find out. 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine raised his finger, playfully, as he turned to face Kurt “Hey now, not all of it is fast food! I even have a set kind of menu that I have each week.  I get a salad on Monday’s, pasta, or lasagna on Tuesday’s, Chicken of some variety on Wednesday with another salad, some variety of greek food on Thursdays since I found an amazing place pretty close by and Friday is usually when I try and quench my southern roots and order from this place down the road that does all southern food! Weekends are another story depending on what I’m doing” He grinned before gesturing his hand to one of the draws in his kitchen “Seriously any menu from my usual order-in place with or places that i’ve eaten from that had half decent food goes in that draw. If you ever want to get something. But I was like that when I came here. I couldn’t really wrap my head around the fact that at any hour, of any day, I could have literally any food delivered to my house. That I didn’t even have to get off my sofa if I didn’t feel like it, but I would be brought some really delicious food. Granted, I try to stay away from the burgers and chips unless I plan to walk and get it, because I am prone to…  _bloating”_  he worded it like that, instead of saying  _I will literally gain 20 pounds just looking at food,_  as he pat his stomach “but I just think, back home, by 10pm everything was closed, and even then, 10pm was  _SUPER_  late for something to be open. Here, 10pm is like, prime time”   
  
Blaine hadn’t realized it, until he had to think about it properly, but he had fallen into a pattern. He would go to college, come home, eat, do study, research, homework, whatever he had to get done, and then sleep. He would meet up with some friends on Thursday night to get coffee, or go to one of the local bars, because they all said he needed to socialize with people that weren’t  _anti social nerds_ , as they referred to his classmates as, Saturdays Blaine would finally sleep in, and then either be dragged out, or willingly go out to a club, since he really didn’t have much say, there were some in walking distance from his apartment, and every second Sunday he would try and get together with any of his high school friends that were living in New York, or were visiting. Granted, a few of this evening actives had been interrupted as of late due to the recent influx of dates he was going on, but the point still remained that he was becoming… boring.  
  
He was living in New York and it had been ages since he’d gone to see a musical. He was living in New York and it had been ages since he’d just gone  _out._ Jumped on a water taxi, gone to the statue of liberty, gone to the West Village just to hang out, hell, even gone to Central Park.  
  
He had a damn menu draw for christ’s sake!  
  
“Yes, i’m serious? Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Blaine raised his eyebrow confused as he looked at Kurt, trying to understand their others slight _shocked_ tone. It was only the supermarket… “You need food. I need food. The house needs food. There are two of us so I won’t have to carry all of it by myself, and plus, I won’t have to try and guess or find what you like, you can just pick it yourself, and sometimes it’s good to just mix it up!” Blaine nodded, almost in a  _that’s the end of that conversation “_ Let me go put something semi-presentable on. I mean, this shirt is fine for home, but it has a hole in it” Blaine paused, just to show Kurt the hole in the bottom of his shirt “Are you comfortable like that, or did you want to get changed? I mean, you can borrow some of my clothes if you want,but they’re a bit smaller than Cooper’s, that’s my brothers name, I forgot if I mentioned that, but they’re decent? I dunno about the pants though” He gestured his hand toward Kurt’s tail as he gave a small, but polite smile, and continued to talk as he walked into his bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head as soon as he stepped foot into the doorway “I mean you look fine as you are now, but I don’t want you to feel like you  _have_  to wear that just because I bought it. Honestly, I would have been ok if you told me you wanted to return them” Blaine stopped, only because he was pulling a plain black t-shirt over his head “Oh, can you go into the cupboard under the sink and get a few of the material bags out. They are easier to carry and I always forget them and then have to buy more, and they charge me like $5 for the damn things” Blaine glanced down, remember that he hadn’t had time to even change into his pajama bottoms because of the whole  _Kurt in his bed_  thing, so he quickly glanced at himself in the mirror, making sure his shirt actually looked semi-decent with these pants,  shrugging to himself before slipping his feet into a pair of loafers, and walking back out to find Kurt, detouring to his bag to get his wallet and his pant, sliding them into his pants pockets.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Yeah, but do you actually know what the quality of the food actually is? You could be paying $15 for food that’s only worth $3 from these takeaways!” Kurt argued, trying to not laugh at Blaine’s defence for having take out. He did understand it a little - Ohio was pretty terrible for their takeouts as there wasn’t a lot and they were only open for a small period of time whereas the ones here were open for ages and they were all over the place. It was like a wonderland so it wasn’t much of a surprise that someone would go a little crazy when they first came here. But hearing that Blaine mentioned bloating, Kurt gave him a firm look “Well, luckily you don’t seem to be bloating much just now but if bloating happens a lot for you then we really need to sort your diet out - at least when I’m living here because I  _really_ can’t live on a lot of takeouts for a while.”   
  
It was something that father did a lot since his mother died and it always drove him crazy. It wasn’t that they couldn’t afford decent ingredients, and his dad did really enjoy his cooking. But for some reason, Burt always had been drawn to getting takeouts and just eating unhealthily in general. Burt did finally realise that having those kinds of foods all the time was actually going to kill him - as it nearly had done after his heart attack - and he had been working on eating the things that Kurt had made for him. He did have his slip ups, but Kurt didn’t see  _too_ much harm in his dad having a fry up breakfast once a month.  
  
But thankfully, Blaine’s diet didn’t seem to be all that bad and if a bloated stomach was the worst that happened? Then it was something Kurt could work with and maybe, once he left, Blaine would be getting into the habit of making food again so when Kurt stayed on nights where it was too cold and / or wet, that he wouldn’t need to convince or force Blaine to go out into the terrible weather to get food for him.  
  
Kurt frowned slightly when Blaine didn’t really get  _why_ he was as shocked at going to the supermarket, but decided to not comment on it. It wasn’t really Blaine’s fault he didn’t get it. Going to the supermarket was probably something he could do with little harassment or weird looks and he probably hadn’t met anyone who experienced that. After all, from how he acted around Kurt, he was probably the first hybrid that Blaine had ever met. That, and it was a little embarrassing to say ‘Supermarkets are a weird place for me to be because people feel the need to stare at me’, so Kurt just decided to remain silent on that matter.  
  
“No, trust me, the clothes are fine,” Kurt smiled at Blaine softly as he looked down at the clothes “If it wasn’t fine, I would’ve taken them off and let you know.  Clothes are serious business for me,” The tail was a bit tighter than Kurt was used to but people did tend to underestimate just how _puffy_ his tail was and how much hair was actually there. Not to mention, there weren’t a lot of shops out there that would actually have clothes for a ragdoll hybrid. “And you do need to change that shirt - and your trousers. It looks like you’re wearing your pyjamas”  
  
Kurt nodded at Blaine’s request, and when Blaine went to change his shirt - and hopefully pants - he went into the kitchen, and grabbed some of the bags that Blaine had mentioned. While Blaine was getting changed, Kurt waited in the hall, and when Blaine came back, Kurt snorted slightly as Blaine had only changed his pants and quirked a quizzical eyebrow at him, “Seriously? You’re still wearing those pants?” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Through every conversation and interaction, Blaine was starting to learn more about Kurt. It was the small tidbits that would slip out that really got him thinking though. A part of him wasn’t sure though, whether he should be offended or not. He’d only just met Kurt, and had been nothing but nice to him, and the other was already trying to change the way he did things, and almost make him feel guilty… and a little stupid.  Yes, it was only about food, but still, food now, something else later? He brushed off his comments, even though he wanted to comment on the fact that Kurt didn’t seem all that fussed at eating so called “bad food” since he’d literally eaten Blaine out of house and home, but he kept his mouth shut and tried to take it on the chin. He might have meant well, but it already felt as though Kurt was trying to change things, and Blaine wasn’t overly sure he liked the idea.   
  
He did begin to worry a little bit, because what if Kurt continued to criticize everything that Blaine put in the shopping cart once they were there? He wasn’t a small child who had no idea what he was doing, and he certainly wasn’t going to let someone else tell him what he could or couldn’t do.   
  
Blaine let out a slightly frustrated huff while he was in his room before relaxing, shaking his head at his own reflection. It was probably nothing. It was just innocent conversation. He reminded himself on that fact as he walked back out to join Kurt again.  
  
The last thing that Blaine expected when he walked back into the room was to have his clothing criticized. It hadn’t even made a bleep on his radar of possible topics of conversation, and given that he was still questioning the food comment, Blaine couldn’t help the way his eyebrows narrowed for a moment “What’s wrong with my pants?” Blaine glanced down, then back up to Kurt confused. Yes, he had heard Kurt mention that clothing was  _Serious Business_ to him, and while he didn’t quite understand what that meant, clothing was something that Blaine thought he had a rather good grasp on. Plus there was nothing wrong with these pants. They fit well. They were Brooks Brothers for christ's sake !  "These are the same pants that I wore to college all day. We’re only going to the supermarket it’s not like I have to impress anyone?“   
  
Blaine, for a moment, got defensive, though constantly tried to remind himself that it was fine. Kurt probably hadn’t had much social - correction -  _polite -_ social interaction for… well Blaine wasn’t sure how long for, and that he should be complimented that Kurt would feel so comfortable as to speak his mind, Or offended that he was being criticized in his own home. Maybe he’d misjudged Kurt and instead of thinking he was a nice person, he was actually…   
  
Well…  
  
A bitch. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine’s tone, and feeling the air around him, Kurt’s face fell slightly and glanced away from Blaine. He hadn’t even realised half the comments that were coming out of his mouth until he heard how Blaine had spoken, and immediately, Kurt mentally chastised himself. Because he  _was_ better than that. It wasn’t like he’d just insult someone out of nowhere. Normally, it came from someone who insulted him first - and Blaine certainly hadn’t done that - or when he was comfortable enough around someone that he didn’t need to worry about them being too offended if he was blunt with them.  
  
And he’d forgotten that he and Blaine weren’t at that stage yet.  
  
They weren’t even  _close._ They were still near enough strangers to each other. He and Blaine knew a few things about each other - like where they came from - but did they know each other well enough for Kurt to make blunt remarks? Not by a long shot.  
  
Kurt looked back at Blaine for a few moments, before handing him the material bags with a wry smile, “Actually, I think I’ll stay here. You can go on without me. Besides, I should probably clean the kitchen considering I was the one who made the mess.” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wouldn’t say he was easily offended, if anything, he accepted that people were different, and had different views on topics, and therefore might say, or do something he wouldn’t necessarily agree with, or say, but with Kurt… It was as though his words cut like knives when he spoke, and he didn’t even understand why. Why would it matter what Kurt said? Sure, he liked him enough, and he did want to get to know him, but the reason he couldn’t figure out was the why? Why was he already so drawn in that he would probably stand around and let the other verbally abuse him? Not that he thought Kurt would do that, but, if for some reason he did, Blaine had to question himself, because he knew, he  _knew_ , that he’d shrug it off, and just assume it was stemming from somewhere else.   
  
Maybe it was because Blaine accepted the fact that Kurt had come from a less than ideal situation, and maybe he was lashing out at Blaine. Maybe he just hated Blaine, but the idea of staying inside outweighed his desire to be near Blaine.  
  
It wasn’t the fake smile that got him, but the slight pain behind his wide, blue eyes. It was that look that made Blaine want to scoop up Kurt and cuddle him until everything was ok, and say sorry, for what? He had no idea. Blaine felt his face soften a little when Kurt handed him the bags, before shaking his head quickly “What? No.” This couldn’t be about his pants, really? Was Kurt that petty? He wouldn’t be seen in public while Blaine wore  _these_  particular pants? He glanced down, pulling on them a bit before looking at Kurt confused, only for a split second, before he busted out the puppy dog eyes “Don’t do that. Come with me. The whole point of this trip is to pick up food, and… ” he stopped before he reached out a little bit. He wasn’t going to grab a hold of Kurt, but he really wanted to grab his wrist, and just tug him along, so he left it open for the other to take “and if anything, I need help carrying the bags. Please? I’ll even let you make sure I have vegetables in the cart” Blaine chuckled, giving Kurt a small smile, as he tilted his head, trying to understand the other “Please. I want you to come. Really”  
  
Blaine glanced down at his pants one more time, before giving a sigh when he looked up at Kurt, meeting his eyes “I’ll even change my pants, if it makes you feel better?”   
  
Blaine facepalmed himself mentally. How had he gone from being irritated, to feeling guilty!   
  
He was in too deep already.  
  
 _This can’t be good_  Blaine told himself as he gave Kurt a small smile. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t know why, but it was starting to feel like his initial instincts to stay away from the supermarket was probably the right instinct to go on. He had managed to upset Blaine by not realising that he  _needed_ to have a filter around him. He didn’t know Blaine. He didn’t know how well he would take certain comments or jokes so he had to be careful and he was just starting to get the feeling that Blaine was second guessing on having him here.   
  
  
Seeing the way Blaine reached forward, Kurt instinctively stepped back, not sure if the other was going to grab him or not. He stared at Blaine’s outstretched hand for a few moments as he listened to Blaine. He bit on his lip slightly, as he looked down again. He wasn’t understanding Blaine at alll. Normally, Kurt could read people fairly well but he couldn’t help but feel he was getting mixed messages from Blaine. One minute he was getting annoyed then the next he was doing whatever he could to make Kurt go shopping with him.  
  
“It’s really fine - besides I’m a pain to shop with. You’ll end up buying a lot more than we need to get.” Kurt said, putting the bags in Blaine’s hand. “Besides, I’m honestly not that bothered about what food is there as long as it’s not too fatty. And we can get things away quicker if the kitchen’s actually tidy so it’ll probably be best if I just stay here… and tidy.”  
  
  
Kurt looked at Blaine with a bewildered expression when he said he wanted him to come with him, but it soon turned even more confused at what Blaine said next. “What?  No. It’s got nothing to do with your pants.” He said, giving Blaine a quick look up and down. The pants didn’t really match what he was wearing but it wasn’t enough that Kurt would be refusing to go out with Blaine. For a few more moments, Kurt was silent before looking up at Blaine with a slight frown “Why do you want me to come with you so much?” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Though right now he knew he was blowing it.   
  
He didn’t want to seem too persistent, because that would drive Kurt away, but he didn’t like what had just happened, and wanted to fix it quickly, before it escalated for no reason. He didn’t care about his pants  _that_  much to get into an argument about it ! Blaine felt like he had himself to blame a little, having not lived with anyone for some time now he got used to the way he did things. Having Kurt around would just take some adjusting, that was, if the other even wanted to stay here. From the way Blaine was acting, he was certain Kurt would probably prefer to be out there then in here.  
  
Blaine couldn’t help but frown when he saw Kurt moving away from him, and even though he held his hand out, he wasn’t stupid enough to think that if the other hadn’t instantly grabbed it, or even thought about it and  _then_  grabbed it, that it wasn’t going to happen. Slightly defeated, Blaine dropped his hand, actually making a point to put it in his pants pocket, feeling as though he’d just been burnt.   
  
It was impossible to read Kurt, and that made him confused… and a little crazy.  
  
Every time Blaine tried to get close, the other moved away, and he hated that. Yes, they were strangers, and strangers usually didn’t put their hands on one another, but his constant desire while they talked, whether now, or earlier, was to reach out and gently touch Kurt. Even just to rest a hand on his arm, or on his leg, just so the other knew he was there. That he was in a safe place. That he was welcome. That was the only way Blaine knew how to express it, and he couldn’t, because Kurt seemed defensive around Blaine, and he had no idea how to fix it. He didn’t know if he had pushed too far already, or if there was even any point of trying, but the one thing that was worrying Blaine was that Kurt would leave. If he left for the grocery store, Kurt would leave. The other would walk out the door without a word, and he’d never see him again. He’d never get to know the hybrid, really  _know_  the hybrid, and he hated that idea.   
  
He hated it more than anything.   
  
“I don’t want you to go” Blaine blurted out, before instantly covering his mouth, his eyes growing wide as he felt his face go red “Oh my god I didn’t mean to say that out aloud”   
  
Blaine was frozen in embarrassment, his face burning so much so that his ears felt like they were on fire “Sorry… ” Blaine sighed before he gave a small shrug “I don’t want you to go” he repeated, his arms flopped slightly as he said it, looking up at Kurt, giving him a pulled smile “And I’m scared that you’re going to leave as soon as I step out that door, and for what? Because I’m an idiot and can’t take a simple comment about… fucking pants, or, the fact that I don’t cook anymore and I just order in? I want you to come with me to the store. I want you to pick out what you like, and grab anything you need. I want you to be comfortable around here… and around me” Blaine let out another soft sigh, before he stepped back, sitting back onto the sofa slightly defeated “Pathetic, isn’t it? I can see you wanting to get away from me, and yet, I’m practically begging you to come to the store with me like it’s the most important thing in the world. They have delivery services that bring your groceries home, you know? But I want to go outside  _WITH_  you. Do you see how sad that is?” Blaine rubbed the back of his head “Of course you do. You’re not stupid” Blaine stood up, walking into the bedroom, and instantly undoing his pants, pulling them off and kicking them off to the side before pulling out a pair of dark wash jeans, and sliding them on, storming back out into the living room. Blaine reached over picking up a pen and a pad of paper, quickly wiping his eyes, and taking in a deep breath before he cleared his throat “Ok, tell me a couple things that you want me to get, and i’ll get out of here, because now i’ve probably made you feel like you have to stay, and that’s not what I want, so, if you’re not here when I come back then that is just something i’ll have to deal with”  
  
Blaine straightened himself out a bit, holding onto the pen as he looked at Kurt, and waited. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt had no idea what was wrong with him.  
  
  
Why was he being so…. weird about this?  
  
  
He was normally polite to most people - Kurt wasn’t raised in a barn and wasn’t part Neanderthal like most people in Lima - but Kurt did what he could to not let what people thought about him get to him. He normally didn’t care, even if he did just want to be seen as normal (so the ‘how he was seen thing’ was due to his personality and not in general), but for some reason, Kurt  was caring so much about what Blaine was thinking about him, and Kurt was over thinking everything. He was acting too much  like he did with the girls in glee he was close too and already it was causing problems.   
  
  
Blaine was probably only wanting him to be here out of guilt.   
  
  
It it wasn’t for the ears and his tail - which were pressed against his head and swishing behind him as they spoke - Kurt was certain Blaine wouldn’t be putting up with this and probably wouldn’t have brought him home.  After all, Blaine had tried to give him money when he thought he was normal, but when he saw the ears, that was when the offer to stay with him came up.  
  
  
Did Blaine really only want him here because he was a hybrid?  
  
  
But before he could think about this more, Blaine had spoken again and soon, Kurt’s mind was focused on that.  
  
His ears pricked up at the confession and his eyes were wide as they were focused entirely on the other male, “Blaine, I wasn’t saying I was going to stay here so I could just sneak out…” Kurt started but it didn’t seem like they were registering with Blaine who seemed like he was panicking  _way_ too much right now and Kurt had no idea why. Why was Blaine panicking? And why did he want to go outside with him so much? No one wanted to do that. No one wanted to have to go outside with a hybrid - especially when they were obviously a  _stray_ like Kurt was. Even though his clothes were clean and new, the way he looked in general wasn’t an indication he was a healthy hybrid coming from a healthy home. They would get strange looks - which was something Kurt was really trying not to care about - and comments about them and Kurt didn’t want Blaine to have to suffer through that just because of him. Especially considering Blaine had already gotten comments from him.  
  
  
Kurt jumped a little after hearing Blaine storming in, and seeing him wear a different pair of pants, Kurt frowned as his ears flattened again and his tail started to swish behind him again. “N-no, you don’t need to,” Kurt said, shaking his head as he looked at the pad in Blaine’s hand “I.. I was - I shouldn’t have said that… Any of it, really. It’s… not my house and I shouldn’t have said anything. And really, I’m fine with anything… and I’m not going to leave while you’re out.” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. He was practically having a meltdown about nothing! He could feel himself doing it, and yet, couldn’t stop the word vomit that came out. This wasn’t like him. He wasn’t a bumbling mess. He was confident. He knew how to talk to people. He’d been on dates with people who would have instantly produced a boner and was more composed than he was talking to Kurt.   
  
Why was he getting upset?   
  
Why did he care?   
  
He’d been so happy when he found Kurt was here at the house, and even happier when Kurt said he was going to stay here, and, then just like that he’d flipped into becoming paranoid that Kurt was going to leave, and that the hybrid was making fun of him.   
  
Even if he  _was_  making fun of him, why did he care? When did he become so uptight that he couldn’t take a damn joke?  
  
Blaine paused, and rubbed his temple a little bit before blinking at Kurt a few times, his arms slouching slightly as he lowered the pen and pad “Sorry. I think I’m just stressed out from school, and I’m hungry, which usually makes me a bit moody, and I didn’t really sleep all that well last night - not because of you” he added the last part, holding his hands up defensively “just a lot on my mind. I have this major project due, and my partner kept telling me how stupid I was for leaving a  _hybrid_ alone in my house, and I spent all day defending you, and saying that he was wrong, and then I felt like you were trying to change me because you hate me, and… I’m kind of losing it I think” Blaine squeezed the bridge of his nose as he looked up at Kurt “I didn’t mean to take it out on you”  
  
Blaine dropped the pen and pad down onto the table, taking a few seconds to compose himself, before he gave Kurt a small half smile “You probably think I’m nuts now. I was just… I am happy you’re here. I don’t know what it is. You just have this vibe about you that makes me happy, but also, makes me extremely, I don’t want to say paranoid, but unpredictable? That I’m going to blink one day and you’ll be gone, and I’ll have no way of ever talking to you again”  _and I feel compelled to look after you, so the fact that you hate me is kind of putting a wedge between that_ “and that’s crazy, because you are free to go whenever you want, and you should go whenever you want, and not feel trapped here. It’s an open invitation, and I’m making it seem like I’m going to fling myself off a building if you leave”  
  
Blaine shook his head, taking in a deep breath “Maybe I should go, get groceries that is. Maybe fresh air will … make me less of a nut bag that I’ve decided to turn into. I promise I’m not normally like this. You sure there isn’t anything specific you need?”

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt could only nod in response to what Blaine said. He wasn’t sure if there was more to what Blaine was saying. It didn’t seem like it was just because he was tired and hungry but honestly, it didn’t even seem like  _Blaine_ knew what was wrong so how the hell was Kurt supposed to figure it out? “It’s okay… and I won’t be offended if you say it’s because of me. I don’t doubt that you couldn’t sleep because of what’s going on with college and all the stress from that - believe me I know that college can make you sleep deprived - but I don’t think having some hybrid crash at your place when you’ve had no experience dealing with hybrids would be easy.”  
  
He didn’t know why but hearing the fact Blaine’s friend tell him he was stupid stung. He didn’t even know why. Kurt didn’t even know the guy, he’d never know him so his words shouldn’t affect him. Strangers words rarely did but it was just yet another part of being a hybrid. No one seemed to trust you even if you were the most perfect person in the world but you just happened to have a pair of animal ears.   
  
  
And when you were a cat, which were already distrusted by humans, those thoughts were just amplified if you were a hybrid.  
  
“You know I don’t hate you, right? If I did, I wouldn’t have stayed here. I could probably tell if I’d hate you in that alley way and I wouldn’t have bothered to come with you.” Kurt frowned a little as he looked over at Blaine. “And I know I’m not stuck here. I’m not saying I’ll be staying here forever because I will need to leave at some point but I’m not opposed to staying here on colder nights, and if I get my own place, provided you don’t go too crazy, I’ll visit you.” Kurt managed a small laugh in the hopes that it would actually relax Blaine somewhat. He wasn’t sure how to actually convince the other that he wasn’t feeling trapped here. Kurt did panic when the door was locked earlier but after Blaine came back, Kurt did realise that staying here was far from a bad thing and the last thing that he wanted.  
  
  
“Okay…” Kurt nodded slowly as Blaine spoke. “And I promise, there’s nothing I really need as long as it’s not super fatty and unhealthy.” 

 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine could remember acting this crazy a total of one time - Highschool - Junior year - Crush on a guy he’d gone out for coffee with once. Blaine had been obsessed. He would send him flowers every second day. Have candy-grams delivered to his work, before eventually serenading him at his house, on the front lawn, while his whole family was over to visit.Naturally it didn’t turn into the love story that Blaine had hoped for, but it was a life lesson on how not to get bat-shit crazy when he had a crush.  
  
 _Crush?_  The word bounced around his head as he looked up at Kurt, locking eyes with the wide eye’d, milky skinned boy who was looking back at him with some level of confusion, or hesitation, Blaine couldn’t quite pick it. Did he have a crush on Kurt? No. It wasn’t possible. He’d only just met him. He hardly knew anything about him. No, he was just… protective. Yeah, protective. It was just that Kurt had looked so small, and hurt, that Blaine wanted to help. He couldn’t have a crush. It just wasn’t possible. Sure, Kurt was cute. Attractive. The hybrid parts of him were adorable. His eyes were nice. Nice legs too. And yes, Blaine  _may_  have checked him out a few times, and Blaine  _may_  have checked out his ass too. But no. Crush? No. He wasn’t in highschool anymore.  
  
He was an adult, Damnit.   
  
…  
  
…  
 _  
  
“Shit”_  he thought to himself as his eyes glanced up a bit, looking at Kurt’s ears which were flat on his head, before looking behind him where his tail swished past once, poised and ready as though even his tail was thinking what to do next.   
  
“I promise it had nothing to do with you. I mean, I checked a few times, but you didn’t keep me up” Blaine smiled, his fingers flexing and relaxing as he tried  _so_ hard not to reach out and softly touch Kurt’s hair and ears.  
  
Hearing that Kurt didn’t hate him was reassuring, and also, made him feel incredibly stupid. What was he getting so wound up about? Blaine listened as Kurt spoke, only lowering his head to smack himself on the forehead a little bit when Kurt made a joke about his  _mental state_ , letting out a small laugh when he looked back up, rolling his eyes at the Hybrid “Shut up” Blaine stuck his tongue out, his general body language relaxing a little “My concern is not that you’re not living  _here,_ exactly, it’s that you’ll vanish before I’ve even gotten to really know you, and, that would be a tragedy, because, you’re the first person in nearly 3 years to actually talk to me like I wasn’t a piece of ass, or, being an asshole” Blaine shrugged “New York, what can you do” He smiled, as though that was a decent explanation to his comment.  
  
The more Kurt spoke, the more Blaine relaxed, and still, equally, felt stupid. He knew that one day they’d laugh about this. About how crazy Blaine got at nothing, because he was sleep and food deprived.   
  
“Ok. I’m going to go before it gets too cold” Blaine smiled as he moved past Kurt, his hand gently brushing against the others as he went to reach for his jacket, throwing it on “So, completely positive. Some healthy food for Kurt, and some donuts for Blaine” Blaine winked at Kurt, reaching out to tap the other a little “I’m just kidding. I promise no donuts. Ok one donut, but I’ll eat it there and not bring it here” 

* * *

**Kurt**

The feeling of Blaine’s hand brushing against his slightly caused a small blush to form on his cheeks and gave a weak smile. It was the first  _real_ contact they had apart from when Blaine had nudged him awake earlier and he wasn’t sure if it was because of that that caused him to feel giddy at the touch “You can have  _some_ donuts as long as you don’t have them all in one sitting. I’m not a complete junk food dictator,” Kurt laughed, as he lightly shoved Blaine, because at some point he did want to have junk food again. It was just that when he was still actually eating on a regular basis he wanted to make sure it was decent food so he could get used to eating again and really, Blaine did sound like he needed to balance his diet out slightly. It would also be cheaper for him in the long run to  start making his own food so it was a win-win situation for the both of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Room mates

**Kurt**

As he’d promised, Kurt started to tidy up the kitchen for Blaine when he was out shopping. It mostly was just going to be cleaning the dishes he’d used and throwing away all the packets he’d eaten through but he did end up cleaning the entire kitchen up because what was the point in only doing a small part of the tidying up?  
  
But that did lead to him cleaning the rest of the house - with the exception of Blaine’s room because Kurt had taken far too many liberties with Blaine today and he didn’t want to make it seem like he thought Blaine’s room was disgusting. So he’d leave it for now and if Blaine gave him the okay when he came home? Then Kurt wouldn’t hesitate to start cleaning up Blaine’s room as much as the other was happy with.  
  
It was the least he could do after Blaine had let him live here and bought him new clothes, after all.  
  
Surprisingly, Kurt was able to clean up as much as he could before Blaine came home. He smiled a little at this so he wouldn’t need to deal with Blaine telling him that it was okay and he didn’t need to do it. Kurt didn’t really mind that because he knew that Blaine was just being friendly but right now helping out around the house was the only way Kurt felt he could help out and pay Blaine back until he got a job.  
  
Since he’d be alone for a while longer, Kurt settled down on the couch and flicked through the channels on the TV after turning it on. It eventually stopped on one of the re-runs of the tacky reality shows that were a guilty pleasure for him, and he decided it would be best for background noise as he started to groom himself, doing the usual licking his fingers and rubbing his ears as he watched to make sure that his ears were getting clean. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine hated grocery shopping at the best of times, and that was when he was just buying food for himself. He never did one big shop, because there was no way to carry it all home, and he couldn’t justify taking a uber a few blocks away, plus, Blaine preferred to walk everywhere, and he’d left his car in a garage on the other side of town because there was no where to park at  **ALL** where he lived, so it just gathered dust in there, so mostly he would pass by on his way home, and grab the occasional thing he needed.   
  
It wasn’t that Blaine was incapable of buying food, and doing grocery shopping, he wasn’t an imbecile! He just didn’t  _want_  to do it. He’d been living by himself for some time now, and kept himself fed, and clothed, gone through an array of  _fad_ diets, and sometimes would leave the grocery shop feeling guilty because he’d end up with 70% junk food 10% cleaning supplies 10% personal items, and 10%  _real_ food. Now, there was a bit of added pressure to get  _enough_  food, but also enough  _healthy_  food.   
  
He still had to keep an eye on the weight of everything, but carrying heavy bags a few block could make up for the gym session he had skipped tonight.   
  
Blaine did happen to look directly next door at the dunkin donut that joined with the grocery store, though after a few seconds he made a point of standing up tall and walking into the grocery store, as so to say  _NOT TODAY, DONUTS, NOT TODAY!  
  
_ Blaine knew he had to stop thinking like this. He wasn’t overweight. He was in good shape. He worked out enough. He ate healthy enough. Yes, he enjoyed some junk food, but he was also a college student, and most of his classmates survived on two minute noodles and beer. At least his noodles were freshly made!  
  
Blaine grabbed a cart and started to push it slowly, going first to the fruits and vegetables section. Normally he just walked past this and went straight to the pre-made salads. It was funny that now he was here, he started picking up things he’d missed. His mother would be so proud right now.  
  
“Ooh, Watermelon” Blaine grinned as he picked up one of the packets that was already pre-cut into slices and threw it into the cart. He looked at it for a few seconds before getting another one. Just in case Kurt liked Watermelon too   
 _  
“I didn’t think watermelon was in season… How do I know what season watermelon is from?”_  Blaine raised his eyebrow, before shaking his head quickly, ignoring his own thoughts as he pushed the cart along.  
  
Blaine glanced up as a guy who was on the opposite side of him picked up a few apples, looking up as well as they locked eyes for a moment. The taller man gave him a small smile, and not in the overly polite way, in the  _I’m going to do something sexual with this apple right now so that you know i’m interested_ , which made Blaine instantly glance back down, taking a long time to study the green grapes in front of him.   
  
Really, he had no idea what Kurt even liked, and mostly was just buying what  _he_ liked. The fruits that he liked, the vegetables that he liked.  Zucchini, Mushrooms, Spinach, Potatoes, Celery, Carrots, Pears, Apples, Avocado, Lettuce, Cucumbers, Tomatoes, Blueberries… the list went on that Blaine threw into the cart. He was feeling like he was on a bit of a roll as he moved his way through the fruits, then over to the pre-made salads. He grabbed a few different types of salads, since he figured Kurt might like some for his lunch tomorrow and making a mental note to take one with him for lunch tomorrow since it packaging did say in big letters that a spoon  **WAS INCLUDED!**  
  
The part that stumped him the most was when he reached the meats, wondering what Kurt liked. Was he a big meat eater? What did cats like?   
  
Blaine found himself scratching the back of his head a lot as he looked around, eventually getting some chicken, since that was always a safe option, some sausages, some bacon, some beef, and even though his mind continued to remind him that Kurt was a cat, and therefore would probably like fish, he just avoided that section all together. Plus he really didn’t want his home to smell of fish. He’d just get some canned tuna instead. That was safer.   
  
He found himself walking down aisles he never normally did, picking up items that he just assumed Kurt wanted, or needed. Sometimes they were as simple as oil to cook with, though he did reach for the better quality extra virgin olive oil, and some of them were things he wasn’t even sure if he was going to use but got them anyway, like rice and pasta.   
  
Yes, he did go down the chip isle, throwing a few different bags of things into the cart, and some unpopped popcorn, the kind he could throw in the microwave, then off to the candy isle. He laughed when he saw they had candy rings, and bought Kurt a red one as a joke before he continued on.  
  
It wasn’t until right at the end of the supermarket he noticed a small section that was for pets. At first, he ignored it, since these were canned foods for domestic pets, and pet biscuits, but as he moved down the isle it one bay changed. The collars became bigger. Wider. The chew toys became more silicone looking, and it wasn’t until Blaine glanced a little closer that he noticed that the puppy on the box was actually a hybrid. He looked at each item slowly, mostly a lot of items that seemed irrelevant, though he did notice a shampoo that was apparently more sensitive to hybrid bunnies ears, which made a bit more sense. His eyes stopped on the cat section, reaching out to touch a few things. He changed his mind almost instantly when he was about to reach for one of the toys, because he knew, even without  _really_  thinking about it that Kurt would be offended by it. He wasn’t a pet. He was a guy. A guy with a tail. He didn’t want a chasing toy. He did noticed a few items for cat’s teeth and hygiene, which he threw into the cart, as well as a soft comb that was good for tails, though he stopped looking, not wanting to be tempted to get anything else. Kurt could pick this stuff up on his own the next time if he wanted.  
  
-x-  
  
As Blaine walked home, he almost instantly regretted buying a few things. Mostly the bottles, as he was certain the one carrying the juice and milk was going to break on him. Material or not, the bags were still digging into his fingers.   
  
He was slightly out of breath once he got up the stairs to his apartment, and he ended up putting the bags on the floor as he tried to get the door open. He could hear the TV on in the living room, and once the door was open, and his bags were back in his arms he walked in, sticking his head into the living room to say Hi, where he saw Kurt rubbing his ears. It wasn’t that he was rubbing his ears, it was just how his hand was doing it, though his eyes were completely focused on the screen in front of him. Then he saw it. Kurt licked his fingers, and dragged them up to his ears, as he started to, well Blaine could only describe it as  _clean_ them.   
  
He cleared his throat a bit, since Kurt had not heard him come in.  
  
“Hey…” Blaine said, giving a small smile before he walked toward the kitchen, nearly dropping everything on the table, making a soft  _ahhh_  noise as he looked down at his fingers. His poor fingers that were red, with grooves from the bags. He glanced around, looking at how clean the kitchen was  "Kitchen looks great, Kurt" he called out as he smiled “Do you want to come and see what I got?”

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt’s ears pricked up when hearing Blaine calling out. He was a little surprised at himself that he didn’t hear  Blaine come in because, well… His hearing and sense of smell was a lot better than an average humans so he should’ve been able to at least hear Blaine’s footsteps as they were outside of the door if he didn’t hear him approach from down the hall.  
  
  
And if he heard Blaine coming then he would’ve stopped grooming himself because it was just awkward doing that in front of someone who wasn’t used to that part of him.  
  
  
Blushing slightly, Kurt pushed himself up and approached him in the hall with a small smile on his face, “Hey,” He greeted. Kurt glanced at the bag, trying to see what was in it but he couldn’t really get a decent view because there was a  _lot_ in there. “Oh my god, your hands” Kurt said, gasping slightly and tried to not laugh because it seemed like Blaine had went a bit overboard. He shook his head before remembering Blaine had commented on the kitchen “Yeah, I’ve actually cleaned most of the house apart from your room. I would’ve done that too but I wasn’t sure if that would be pushing things… but what did you get? ” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine had seen… Well Blaine wasn’t quite sure what he had seen. He’d seen Kurt looking completely comfortable on the sofa, eyes wide and focused on the TV - Something he had noticed the night before, he didn’t just stare at the TV with a bored expression, his eyes always opened a little more than what Blaine would consider  _normal_ , which, was probably just one of the hybrid traits that he was picking up on - as he … cleaned?… his ears?   
  
Blaine wasn’t sure how he was even going to ask that question, or if he should ask a question at all, maybe that was inappropriate, like asking someone what exactly they did in the bathroom,  but he was certainly going to keep an eye out for him doing it again so he could see what exactly the Hybrid had been doing.   
  
When he heard Kurt’s soft pattering footsteps heading his way, Blaine turned his head and smiled at the Hybrid. He’d literally seen him a few seconds ago, but having Kurt follow him into the kitchen was kind of nice. He liked coming home to someone, and having someone to talk to. It made the apartment seem less … bland.  
  
Blaine couldn’t help but laugh when Kurt had spotted his fingers. Blaine made a point to try and open and close them a few times, hoping to get the blood flowing “Yeah, carrying groceries a couple blocks is not always a good idea. I’ll be fine” He shrugged before he started to pull open a few of the bags, knowing that there were a few items that really needed to get into the fridge before he glanced up when Kurt started speaking.  
  
“Really? Cleaning normally takes me all day. I hate it, so I generally try to keep everything tidy just  _so_  I don’t have to clean. But you know what it’s like. You walk around outside and you bring in dirt and dust and eventually you have to clean it” Blaine raised his eyebrow when Kurt said he didn’t clean his room, and even though he knew it might come across as him wanting Kurt to clean, which he didn’t, he did feel like he had to say something “Oh, I wouldn’t have minded, but I can clean my own room if there is simply no stopping you from cleaning the rest of the house. Honestly, thanks” Blaine reached out, gently touching Kurt’s bicep, though just as fast as he had touched, he pulled his hand away, giving a small  _sorry_  under his breath before clearing his throat and glanced back down at the shopping.  
  
“I think I covered the major food groups. Chicken, beef, and tuna in that bag” He pointed, before pulling open one bag “Vegetables, fruits, ooh, Watermelon! Do you like watermelon?” Blaine continued on “I got some salads as well, pre-made ones, I figured I could take them for my lunch, or you can eat them, whichever. What else? Popcorn, can’t get enough popcorn, um, just other bits and pieces” he waved his hand away from that bag, moving on “Rice, pasta, mostly just dried stuff in here. Maybe when you actually fess up to what you like I can save my hands carrying all of this” Blaine gave a small laugh through his nose “Oh, I got this too” Blaine dug around the bags until he found the dental hygiene hybrid related items “I wasn’t sure if this was something you used, or wanted, but… I got it anyway, in case, Oh!” Blaine reached in and pulled out the soft brush “I found this too” he dragged his fingers along the soft bristles “You know, if you needed that too, or, wait, is this for you to use or for someone else to use  _on_ you?”   
  
It was the realization of what he may have potentially done that caused Blaine to stop talking, as he lifted the brush up, trying to read the little piece of paper attached to it, but other than it saying which animals it was  _good for_  there was no other valuable information on it. Had he inadvertently bought something that was to be used by a hybrids owner.  
  
 _Crap._  
  
“Ugh, I’m such an idiot” Blaine tapped his forehead a little bit in a soft face palm as he looked at Kurt, putting the brush down and pushing it aside “Ignore that. You can probably groom your own….” Blaine paused, waving his hand around toward Kurt’s tail before he felt his cheeks getting hot “I’m going to shut up now… Hey look, Juice…” Blaine pulled out the juice, and handed it to Kurt “Fridge” he cleared his throat and looked back down at the groceries “So what do you want for dinner?” Blaine looked out at the bags and bags of groceries, because now he was exhausted and just wanted to lounge on the sofa… and order pizza again. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

"You should’ve taken a taxi back home. I know it’s not far but it would save your fingers,” Kurt said, smiling softly at Blaine as he walked over to start putting the things Blaine had taken out of the bags away so they weren’t just cluttering up the recently cleaned kitchen. Kurt knew that Blaine’s hands would be fine after a while and it was only a short trip but Kurt did kind of feel bad because he could’ve at least helped with the bags that were heavy enough that they were still digging into Blaine’s hands regardless of the fact they were material rather than the horrible plastic ones that would kill your hands with the slightest bit of weight.  
  
  
“I know exactly what you mean,” Kurt laughed at the mention of dirt being dragged in “It really doesn’t take me long to clean up. I mean, I normally did it back in Ohio. My dad was hopeless with a lot of housework so I helped with that and now it’s something I can more or less do in my sleep. And it really wasn’t that messy or dirty anyway” Thankfully the cleaning, unlike the cooking, was something Burt Hummel got a  _lot_ better with over time but Kurt did still make sure things were to his standards as Burt did sometimes have a tendency to cut corners and sometimes do a half-assed job. Kurt liked things to be clean and thankfully, because he didn’t need to do a lot here because Blaine was tidy anyway,  Blaine’s apartment was currently to his standards.  
  
  
Feeling the hand on his bicep, Kurt looked down, his cheeks instantly starting to heat up at the feel as he stared at it for a few moments. Eventually, Kurt was able to pull his gaze away from Blaine when he apologised and moved his hand away. “It’s fine. I really didn’t mind. But do you want me to do it? It shouldn’t take that long- you can just tell me where everything needs to go. Or we can help each other out with it if you want?”  
  
  
Kurt nodded slowly as Blaine took things out of the bag, before smiling slightly at the watermelon “I do like it, ” he said before watching the other things that Blaine had bought before his eyes widened a little in surprise as Blaine pulled out the dental hygiene things for hybrids. It was more or less the same thing that was used for  _domestic cats_ except they didn’t taste vile for humans and it just took Kurt by surprise that he’d done it. Were his teeth in that bad condition that Blaine felt the need to get him something like that? When Kurt looked in the mirror, his teeth looked okay…a little yellow but they seemed fine after he brushed them using the spare toothbrush that was in the bathroom.  
  
But the brush? Kurt knew that was something he could use. His tail was much more fluffy than most hybrids - something that came hand in hand with being a ragdoll hybrid - and it was something he could use often. It was one part of him that Kurt couldn’t just leave and only do minimal care for because it would get matted fur in it and it wasn’t a pleasant experience at all. A brush was definitely appreciated but soon, Blaine started to panic and put the brush down “No, Blaine. It’s fine. I actually appreciate it. It is … probably meant for an  _owner”_ The word was more or less spat out when he spoke “To use but I can use it on myself.” Catching a vibe from Blaine, Kurt tilted his head slightly and gave a smile “Do you want to order in a Chinese? You look exhausted, and I think I can live with you having one more night of unhealthy eating before I start making dinner each night”, He said a slight laugh in his voice as he looked at the shorter male.     

* * *

**Blaine**

“We can do it together” Blaine said with a small smile as he continued to pull everything out of the bags. He’d actually forgotten a lot of the stuff he had bought, though he did spot the candy ring, and quickly wrap his fingers around it and subtly move it into his pocket while Kurt had his backed turned.   
  
Blaine didn’t have the heart to tell Kurt he was putting things in the wrong place, because he simply enjoyed just watching him  _do_  things, and really, what  _was_  the right place? It was just wherever his brother had stored things before Blaine had moved in, and he kept up with his strange organisation system out of pure laziness after he had left.   
  
It was a little strange, even Blaine would have no trouble admitting that himself, or anyone, to see the taller, attractive, man with a tail, in his kitchen, currently putting bags of pasta and rice away as though he’d done in a million times before, as he moved around the kitchen with ease, giving Blaine all kinds of feelings that he couldn’t quite understand. It wasn’t that he was over the top happy, or that he was excited, but his heart still felt like it swelled, because it had been so long since someone was just here.   
  
In his apartment.   
  
In his kitchen.   
  
People came over, yes, Blaine wasn’t a hermit, but there just seemed like there was something more intimate about… putting groceries away.  
  
 _“I’m losing it”_  Blaine thought to himself, mentally shrugging it off as he went through the bags, every so often passing the Hybrid an item to put away, sometimes making a mental note of where he put them.   
  
Maybe having Kurt here would be a good thing. He seemed to clean,  _a lot_ , which Blaine was certainly not opposed to. He had more than a few times gotten in a cleaning crew when he knew people were coming over, or, when he would expect a  _not-so_  surprise visit from his parents, simply because he didn’t have the time, effort, or desire to clean. The problem was, though, that right now, Blaine also felt incredibly guilty, because he  _wasn’t_ opposed to it. He liked the idea of Kurt cleaning. He liked the idea that he would come home and everything would just be  _done._ He hadn’t had something like that since he was living at home with his parents, and that was only because his mother had hired a maid. But, Kurt wasn’t his house slave, where he had to clean up after Blaine, and he didn’t want to think of Kurt like that at all. He just couldn’t LET himself think like that. He was already so hard for Blaine to understand that hybrids weren’t cute, little, innocent, animals that needed help and assistance from the everyday human. He’d always been told that Hybrids  _needed_  humans, and that they craved their attention and affection. He’d always been told that Hybrids  _needed_  humans, because they couldn’t survive on their own.   
  
It didn’t take long for Blaine to realise how wrong all of that was.   
  
Kurt was his guest at the moment. Not a stray. Not a  _walk-in_. A guest. A guest that, Blaine reminded himself,  _he_  invited. Blaine didn’t  _need_  to invite Kurt home with him. He could have handed him some money if he felt like it, so that Kurt could go get a room somewhere, some cheap dive, that had four walls and a roof, but instead, he had invited him into his home.   
  
If  Blaine thought about it too long, his mind would start to play tricks on him, and give him the scenarios of all the things that  _could_  have happened. What if Kurt was an axe murderer? What if Kurt tried to force himself onto Blaine? Well, that last one maybe not so much since Blaine was pretty much into that idea from the get go, but still, there were always ways to take things from the willing, and Kurt could have done that. He might have trashed Blaine’s home. Stolen from him. An endless list of “might have done” that periodically invaded his mind. However, as Blaine watched the catalysts of these make-believe “bad scenarios”, in the clothes that Blaine had bought him, showered, chatting, occasionally smiling, blushing when Blaine had forgotten again that he didn’t know Kurt and reached out to touch him while they were talking, and casually moving around, he knew that they were just that - Make-believe. He’d gotten lucky with Kurt, and he really didn’t want to wreck it. He enjoyed his company, even if it had been a little rocky a few times in the last 24 hours.   
  
Momentarily, he thought Kurt was upset by his hybrid related purchases, and now that Blaine was thinking about it, he wouldn’t have blamed him. It seemed a little inappropriate to buy these types of things. He saw Kurt eyeing it so he decided to pipe in “They had this whole section of hybrid related stuff. Special shampoo’s for ears and tails, all this dential stuff, a bunch of toys or… ” Blaine shut up instantly before clearing his throat “But I wasn’t sure if that was something you actually used, or if you just used normal toothpaste and brush. They really don’t write proper descriptions on these things” Blaine reached for it, waving it a bit in his hand before throwing it back down on the table, moving to reach for another bag.   
  
Thankfully, Kurt wasn’t completely offended by the brush, to the point where Blaine actually smiled when Kurt seemed like he genuinely liked that. It took everything inside of Blaine not to make the comment that he was so close to saying -  _“I could do it for you, if you like”_.   
  
Blaine realised that he hadn’t said anything, and Kurt had been asking him questions, or making comments, and he’d completely tuned out “Sorry” he said, out of nowhere, before he looked up from the table, noticing the hybrid with his head tilted, a small smile on his lips, which made Blaine smile “Are you sure? I know that you don’t want to get sick so we can make somethi—” Blaine’s words were cut off by a yawn, as he quickly covered his mouth “Sorry” his voice was raised a little at the end of the yawn “we can make something, I don’t mind” 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt wasn’t sure if he was even putting things in the right place - Blaine didn’t have any objections so far but Kurt wasn’t remembering how things were before. Instead, he was going for how he’d put things away back in Lima. And he wasn’t sure if that should be a cause for concern. He was doing things that he shouldn’t have done so soon after he just came in here. Kurt was feeling at home far too soon and he was a little worried.  
  
But at the same time…. did he really have any reason to be worried? It was definitely a good sign that he was this comfortable with Blaine already so it didn’t mean that he’d be living here awkwardly and he was desperate to escape as soon as he got money to live on his own. It meant that Kurt actually did want to live here and it wasn’t going to feel like he was trapped by Blaine. Of course, he did want his own house  _eventually_ but living here until then certainly wasn’t the worst option he had. It was probably the best option Kurt had other than going home but that was feel like he was admitting defeat by having his father look after him for another year.  
  
  
Kurt nodded when Blaine spoke about the hybrid related stuff - he’d seen them before but he’d always went for the human things. They smelt nicer “Well, I can use the same stuff you use. But I think I’d need to get stuff for my tail - I need a lot of conditioner to keep that looking nice - and the things for ears. For me, the dental stuff is like that whitening gum you get. I don’t  _need_ it per se, but it does help keep your teeth healthy, y'know?” Kurt tilted his head and smiled and Blaine softly, “And don’t feel bad about not knowing. They don’t really tell you a lot about hyrbids and honestly, what’s important to me is that you’re caring enough to try and learn about hybrids rather than only going on stereotypes and acting like those stereotypes are the truth. I’ve had that happen to me more times than I can count. It’s really frustrating.”  
  
  
When Blaine apologised, presumably after zoning out and not quite registering what he said, Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle softly, “It’s fine,” He waved his hand slightly before immediately giggling again when Blaine yawned during his rambling, “ Blaine, I can live with a Chinese takeout for one night. I know a good place that I used to go to when I still had my apartment,” Kurt said, grinning as he moved a little closer to Blaine “Besides, I think you could do with one more night of take out food, don’t you think?”     

* * *

**Blaine**

Maybe it was just the terrible weather outside, or maybe because he hadn’t really had a full, uninterrupted, sleep last night, but Blaine was completely out of it. Maybe he was just exhausted from carrying the groceries, or maybe it had just been a long day at college, and he needed a few minutes to just sit and relax. Whatever it was, for whatever reason it was, he could feel his own thoughts slowing down, which was the dead giveaway that he was about to fall asleep.  
  
He really didn’t want to sleep, and he certainly wasn’t going to  _LET_  himself sleep, but if he stayed anywhere near the sofa, he certainly would. He hid a few more yawns while Kurt was talking, giving a small laugh under his breath when Kurt waved his hand in front of Blaine’s face, before he tried to mentally psyche myself up, in the hopes of squeezing that last bit of energy out of himself. He reached for a few of the vegetables he’d gotten, walking over to the fridge to put them away. Maybe if he kept himself busy he’d wake up again.   
  
Blaine smiled, as he poked his head out of the fridge, realising his small fridge was struggling to hold everything he’d bought “I certainly won’t say no to chinese food. Just maybe not so much garlic. I love the stuff. I really do. But, it’s more for  _your_  own safety than mine” Blaine let out a laugh as he closed the fridge door, moving back to the table.  He swallowed when Kurt moved close to him, and it was at that moment he realised their height difference. Maybe it was simply because the hybrid always kept a few arms lengths away from Blaine at all times that he’d never really noticed, or maybe it was just because Blaine had always felt guilty about looking the hybrid up and down (Because he knew very well he wasn’t just looking to judge, he was looking to check him out) that he hadn’t  _really_  realised. Yes, he knew Kurt was tall, the long legs indicated that, and even if it had been less than 24 hours Blaine had put those legs to memory, but it was significantly more noticeable while they were this close.  
  
“ _You’re tall”_  Blaine breathed out before his eyes grew wide, his face felt hot and he quickly looked anywhere that wasn’t directly at Kurt. With a small clearing of his throat, Blaine straightened himself out “I mean, Do you remember where it is? Or their phone number? I have… some cash on me if you wanted to go there and get it otherwise we can order in? I should get these in the fridge before they melt” Blaine grabbed the first item he could fine, groaning to himself when he realised he’d picked up carrots and wanted to slap himself in the face, but he ignored it, and quickly moved to stick his head back into the fridge… Even if it was just to cool his burning hot face. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt could tell that Blaine was close to passing out. He didn’t seem quite as alert or energetic as he normally was and Kurt had to wonder why it was. Knowing that college was pretty exhausting, Kurt knew from experience that was more than likely at least part of the reason why Blaine was so out of it but he did have to wonder if he was part of the reason why? Kurt wasn’t an exhausting person to deal with - at least Kurt didn’t think he was -  but Kurt could tell Blaine was stressing out far too much about him, even without everything he was buying for him. And the stress he was probably feeling was probably not helped by the stress he’d have without Kurt being there.  
  
No wonder Blaine was tired right now.  
  
  
Besides, even if Blaine  _did_ fall asleep, Kurt couldn’t say anything as Kurt fell asleep on Blaine the night before. It would make them even.  
  
  
“I’ll be fine with garlic - but don’t worry I don’t tend to buy garlic-y things anyway” Kurt chuckled softly with Blaine. He wasn’t sure if this was a _personal_ thing that Blaine was opposed to garlic or if he was worried about Kurt not being able to have it as it wasn’t exactly wise to give an actual cat garlic. Whatever the reason was, Kurt wouldn’t really care what happened - he’d seen some pretty embarrassing garlic related incidents before but he totally understood why Blaine wanted to avoid it. Anyway, Kurt did prefer the things that were low on garlic.  
  
Kurt didn’t think much of Blaine looking at him again. He was used to it and while it was something that normally annoyed him, it didn’t with Blaine. At least Blaine was just curious and he wasn’t judging him. It didn’t really make him feel uncomfortable when Blaine did look at him, but he did have to wonder what was making Blaine so curious about him at the moment.  
  
  
And soon, Blaine was voicing just that.   
  
  
Kurt let out a loud laugh at the sudden realisation, “You mean, you’ve only just noticed?” He said, raising an eyebrow in question. Kurt didn’t think himself as being very tall - there were plenty of guys who were towering over him in high school - but then again Blaine was shorter than him.  It wasn’t a significant height difference but it was definitely noticeable and Kurt didn’t realise it until he was close to Blaine “I think I’ll order it in - I don’t think I could get there from here. I remember where it is but only from my old apartment. But I do remember the phone number. I dialled it more times than I can count.” He said, about to leave the room when Blaine said he was going to put something in the fridge before it melted.. only to pick up the carrots instead. Kurt let out a snort as he tried to stop himself from bursting out laughing “I don’t think there’s any danger of that melting any time soon,” He teased lightly, before he started to walk over to where the phone was “What do you want me to get you? Is there anything specific you get when you get  Chinese takeouts?”     

 


	4. Celebration Dinner

**Blaine**

It was funny how after only a few days, so many things could change.   
  
The first day, and evening, with Kurt, had been rough to begin with. Blaine was acting crazy, and he couldn’t even stop himself from doing it. He knew it was just brought on from the excitement. The excitement that Kurt was a hybrid. The excitement that Kurt was this was  _new,_ shiny toy that Blaine wanted to hold onto. The thrill of the unknown! Kurt could be anyone. Kurt could do anything. It was all unpredictable, which, gave colour to the rather dull life that Blaine had been leading. Granted, once Blaine had gotten food into him, and actually relaxed next to Kurt on the sofa while they watched TV, it seemed as though everything fell into place.   
  
That, and accidentally burping from the Chinese food they had eaten, and the both of them laughing for quite some time at the little embarrassed squeak that had escaped Blaine when it happened seemed to ease the tension between them.   
  
Blaine’s routine had changed as well. In the mornings, he would wake up, half asleep, telling himself that he should stop studying so late into the evening before he would shuffle his way to the bathroom.   
  
Toilet.   
  
Shower.   
  
Clothes.  
  
Coffee.   
  
Leave.   
  
That  _was_  the routine… before Kurt started living with him.   
  
Now…  
  
Blaine still woke up half dazed and confused, but now when he arrived back into his room, an outfit would be laid out for him by Kurt, including bow ties, socks, or any accessories he may have deemed worthy of the outfit, but, never including his boxer briefs, which Blaine was thankful for. He didn’t mind Kurt going through his stuff, including his underwear draw, but he just wasn’t sure he wanted the other to pick his underwear for him. It seemed a little too controlling for Blaine’s liking, and he needed some kind of say in his clothing! Granted, there was nothing to say he  _had_  to wear what Kurt left out, and sometimes he did change it, ignoring the huff from Kurt (He didn’t want to wear his grey pants since he knew they were doing a practical and didn’t want to risk getting gunk on them!), but otherwise, he had no complaints about Kurt picking his clothes though, because the outfits that Kurt had been laying out were actually pretty good, sometimes combinations that Blaine hadn’t thought to do, and, he liked not having to figure out what to wear. It was just  _there._  That, and he saw how happy it made Kurt.   
  
It had taken some time before this had started happening though, because Kurt needed to be convinced it was ok. Blaine had finally convinced Kurt that it was fine for the hybrid to go into his bedroom, even if it was just to clean, and after a disaster involving Blaine wearing his coffee and splitting his pants at the same time, before screaming for Kurt to come and help him pick something quickly because he was running late for college, it had just become a  _thing_ that they did, and seemed to clear up any “Are you sure?” feelings about it.   
  
Blaine actually came to expect it now.  
  
The routine, was like clockwork with Kurt. Once Blaine had entered the bedroom, and shut the door, 10 minutes would pass (Blaine had timed it) before he would hear soft footsteps approaching, followed by a soft knock at his bedroom door. Kurt would be there, coffee in hand, looking put together and well groomed, giving an overly soft  _morning,_ almost like he was trying not too speak too loudly, before quickly disappearing back to wherever he had been hiding. Sometimes Blaine got in a “Good Morning”,  other times Kurt was gone before Blaine could say  _boo._  
  
Once he was dressed, and organised, he would meet Kurt in the kitchen. The other was usually eating his breakfast, or looking down at his mug, and would glance up once Blaine had entered the room. He’d only had time to really have breakfast with Kurt once, because most other days it was a quick grab of some food, thanking Kurt for the outfit, and coffee, before running out the door. Sometimes he wanted to hug Kurt, or give him a kiss on the cheek, but he held back on all of that and would simply reach out and touch Kurt’s shoulder as he was leaving, giving it an extremely soft squeeze as so to say “ _Thanks, I really do appreciate it”.  
  
_ It was the closest he could get to hugging the other.   
  
When he returned in the late afternoon, evenings, Blaine was already smiling before he would open the door. If Kurt was awake, he would usually be in the living room, on the sofa watching TV, either watching reality tv or watching another movie or tv series that he had raiding from Blaine’s DVD collection, or reading. Blaine had gone out and bought Kurt a bunch of magazines, and some back issues for him to catch up on, which usually seemed to entertain the hybrid, but, sometimes Kurt would be sleeping when he got home.   
  
Sleeping on the sofa.   
In his own bed.   
In Blaine’s bed.   
On the floor.   
On the table.   
Once inside of Blaine’s wardrobe.   
Under the table.   
In the bathtub.   
Under a pile of clothes.   
Over a pile of clothes.   
  
Blaine knew that Kurt usually got quite startled if Blaine woke him up, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed those few minutes when the Hybrid wasn’t quite  _awake_  and would snuggle up to Blaine’s hand, and purr as Blaine scratched his head that it was totally worth nearly having a heart attack once the hybrid was awake (Then again, because he was used to it, the  _startled shock_  had gone away as well).Blaine felt like he  _lived_  for those brief moments, that lasted a few seconds before Kurt would eventually wake up, and would return to keeping his distance from the other. Blaine had been attempting to get closer to him, physically, but other than the occasional touch of the arm Kurt didn’t seem like he was overly affectionate, and Blaine had started to accept that.   
  
Kurt cooked dinner every night as well, most of the time Blaine would be hit with an amazing smell once he opened the door and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to go back to eating take out if Kurt ever did leave. The food was always delicious, and Blaine was certain that Kurt’s baking was going to result in him not fitting into any of his clothing. That didn’t stop him from eating half of the Banana-Caramel cake that Kurt made for dessert one night, though.   
  
Instead of just eating in the living room, Blaine made a point to set the small dining room table for the both of them to eat at. During dinner, when Blaine wasn’t complimenting Kurt’s cooking, or making noises that could be deemed inappropriate while he ate, they would talk. Blaine would talk about his day, fill Kurt in on gossip about people that he didn’t even know about, but strangely seemed interested in, or, if nothing interesting happened, they would just simply talk. The topics were usually fluffy, and not so serious, nothing about family, or, Kurt’s  _recent_  past, but more about their favourite movies, or funny stories from their childhood. One night Blaine stood up during dinner to show Kurt a rather embarrassing New Kids on the Block routine that his brother had made him learn, just to prove that he did still remember it.   
  
When Blaine had mentioned one evening that he was feeling ill from food he had bought at college, therefore didn’t really want dinner, Kurt had also began making him lunch, and just like dinner, Lunch was amazing.   
  
Today's routine was nothing different, except that Blaine was in an exceptional mood because he’d gotten a high distinction on one of his exams that he was certain he had failed. The moment he had collected his paper, the only person he wanted to see was Kurt. He was over the moon! He wanted to celebrate! He wanted to celebrate with Kurt! Kurt who had stayed up all night listening to him give himself a pop quiz. Kurt who had actually begun grooming his ears while Blaine paced back and forth, spitting off random facts like they were playing a speed round of trivia.   
  
He needed champagne!   
  
He needed party poppers and blowers!   
  
Instead of either of those, Blaine bypassed the supermarket and picked up a tub of cotton candy icecream, grinning from ear to ear as he practically ran back to the apartment.   
  
“Kurrrrt!” Blaine called out as he opened the door “I hope you’re not sleeping! We need to celebrate! I’m not sure if you drink, so I just bought icecream!” Blaine laughed as he took his scarf off himself, and his jacket, throwing it over the rack as he moved into the house. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was amazed at how quickly it took for him to really settle into Blaine’s apartment and get used to living with the shorter boy. They were far from acting domestic but they did have their little routines in the morning - Kurt would pick out an outfit for Blaine (although he left Blaine to choose his own underwear because that was  _too_ personal right now) but that was something Kurt didn’t do straight away and only did it once he was certain that Blaine was indeed fine with him going into the bedroom and make Blaine coffee before he left. They never had breakfast together as Blaine normally had to leave as soon as he had a quick bite to eat after he got organised. Kurt wondered if it was something Blaine would want to do - he wouldn’t be opposed to it so if Blaine wanted to, then Kurt would help the other get into a routine so he could get up earlier and they  _could_ share that breakfast together.  
  
  
When Blaine was at college, Kurt would tidy a few things around the house - it felt right to keep doing this as Blaine was sheltering him and while he wasn’t doing the same level of physical work at college, Kurt knew it must have been mentally challenging so tidying was the last thing on his mind, especially when he had a hybrid in the house now. After that was done, Kurt would watch TV or any of Blaine’s DVDs that he found or he’d read for a bit. The latter was something he did a lot more since Blaine got him magazines he’d be interested in and got him back issues so he could catch up with things e missed when he was living on the streets.  
  
  
The other times, Kurt would be sleeping wherever he could around the house.  
  
  
If he woke up in time, or if he wasn’t tired enough to sleep, Kurt would make dinner before Blaine came home or he’d make the food after Blaine came in and he woke up if he had actually drifted off. Kurt would also make some sweet food as well as a thank you for Blaine letting him stay here. Kurt was aware that it was kind of defeating the purpose of Blaine eating better with the home made food but Blaine didn’t seem to complain and he was eating healthy enough food at dinner - and later lunch when Kurt discovered that Blaine wasn’t feeling well after buying dinner from college - that it shouldn’t really matter. They would also have dinner at the table rather on the couch like they did for the first few nights, and they would just talk to each other.  
  
Things didn’t change much from that, but tonight when Blaine came home, he was in a different mood from usual.  
  
  
Blaine wasn’t exactly grumpy when he came home, but Kurt hadn’t seen him this…enthusiastic coming home. Kurt wasn’t asleep when Blaine came home but he did still jump slightly when Blaine came home. Kurt blinked slowly as he watched the other man walked into the apartment and tilted his head slightly “What happened? Why are we celebrating?” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was practically bouncing as he walked, moving toward the sound of Kurt’s voice, until they found each other. He could feel the smile on his own face the moment he saw the hybrid, because for the last few hours all he had wanted to do was see Kurt. To share this moment with Kurt.   
  
Blaine had developed a bit of a habit, where his eyes would instantly drag up and down Kurt’s body when he saw him. He found himself doing it everyday, and couldn’t stop himself from doing it. The moment his eyes landed on any part of Kurt, they wanted to see it all. From his long legs to the soft tips of his ears. Blaine would be the first to admit that he thought Kurt was attractive, but he tried to hide it as well as he could. He never wanted Kurt to think that  _he_  saw the hybrid as an object. He really didn’t want Kurt to think that Blaine was  _expecting_ that from him, but he couldn’t deny that if you took away every single aspect of his hybrid nature, Blaine would STILL be attracted to him. What wasn’t to be attracted too?   
  
It didn’t matter, though.They were friends after all, well, trying to be, kind of…. Actually, Blaine wasn’t sure what they were?   
  
Were they friends?   
  
Did Kurt even like his company?   
  
Blaine mentally shook his head, refusing to let thoughts of  _Does a boy like me?_ cloud his thoughts, instantly reaching into his bag to pull out his exam paper, almost reminding himself that this was a happy moment right now, and just like that, Blaine’s mood went from  _hmmm_  to  _OH YES I FORGOT I DIDN’T JUST PASS, I KILLED IT!!  
  
_ “We did it!” Blaine announced, grinning as he handed it over to Kurt, not bothering to correct his  _we_  to an  _I_  because he felt as though Kurt played some kind of role in this. He wasn’t quite sure  _what_  role he played, but he felt like the other deserved some kind of recognition. Even if it was just because he kept Blaine fed, when he knew that he would have forgotten to eat while he crammed.   
  
Blaine dropped his bag onto the sofa, almost giddy with anticipation to see Kurt’s reaction, as he looked up and down, from the paper, to Kurt’s face, paper, Kurt, paper, Kurt.  

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When he saw the smile on Blaine’s face when the other male looked at him, Kurt couldn't help but smile back. He didn’t think about it too much but Blaine’s presence calmed him. He guessed it was because Blaine did seem to actually like him as a person and over time, Kurt was starting to feel less like a charity case. He did feel that it was just Blaine being nice because he felt he had to initially but over time, Blaine did seem to grow attached to him, and Kurt could deny he was starting to feel the attachment to Blaine.  
  
Although one thing that Kurt did notice was that every so often, he’d see Blaine looking him up and down. It wasn’t in an objectifying way or in a way that made it seem like Kurt was  _weird_ but every time he noticed it, Kurt would blush and look down and glance away and right now it was no different. Kurt had never felt like this before when someone stared at him. It normally annoyed him or made him uncomfortable but with Blaine, it made him feel incredibly giddy. Kurt never had someone attractive look at him before in a way that was positive. And it was Blaine looking at him that was making him realise that Blaine  _was_ attractive. It wasn’t necessarily in a sexual way but honestly, Kurt had working eyes. There was no way he could deny that he did like to look at Blaine every so often, too.  
  
He just happened to a little more subtle about it.  
  
When Blaine said ‘they did it’, Kurt tilted his head in confusion because he wasn’t sure what it was  _they_ did together, before Blaine was pushing something in his face. Kurt leaned back slightly and took the thing off Blaine before realising, it was paper - an exam paper that Blaine had. It was one Blaine had taken and he was sure he had failed, but as Kurt looked over it, Blaine had far from failed it. After reading it over a few more times - Kurt didn’t know what was really being said but the notes looked promising - before he looked at Blaine with a grin “Oh my god, congratulations!” He said, before leaning forwards to hug him tightly, not even caring or was aware this was the first time they had this level of physical contact.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine would consider himself a rather affectionate person. When he liked someone, he liked them with every part of himself. Being close with someone he liked, regardless if it was sexually or not, was just  _normal_. Feeling a physical connection made him happy. He didn’t shy away from physical contact, nor did he feel uncomfortable if someone else was more  _hands on_  than the average person he would come across, because at the end of the day, as the phrase goes “Actions speak louder than words”.  
  
It had been torturous for Blaine to keep his hands to himself around Kurt. There had been so many times when he wanted to reach out and touch his arm while they were talking, to brush stray hairs that might have fallen down from his usually styled hair, or when Kurt would steal the remote and Blaine wanted to play around with him, jumping on the taller hybrid to get it back. That was on top of his fixation with Kurt’s ears and how badly he wanted to feel if they were soft or not. But, regardless of what he wanted, he resisted, for Kurt. He wasn’t quite sure where Kurt stood when it came to being touched, and the few times Blaine had accidentally touched him, whether it was just when he would walk past and his hand would brush against him, or, when Blaine would be right in the middle of a story and forget and reach out to touch Kurt’s arm, quickly pulling his hand back, he always got the feeling that Kurt jumped away. While he never  _saw_  him actually flinch or jump away, it was just a feeling he got, enough of a feeling that he tried to avoid it.  
  
They didn’t talk a whole lot about Kurt’s past (They did talk about when Kurt was back in Ohio with his family, and even when he first moved to New York) because Blaine never wanted to dwell on the bad stuff. He knew it was there, but Kurt didn’t need to relive it just for Blaine’s sake, but because of that Blaine never truly  _knew,_ he couldn’t understand. If Kurt had mentioned that he had been abused, then Blaine would realise that’s why Kurt was a bit skittish around him. If Kurt had mentioned that he had found himself in situations where being a hybrid was used for sex, then Blaine would realise that’s why Kurt didn’t want to be touched. If any of those happened. He didn't know!   
  
So it came as a surprise when Kurt glanced up from looking over Blaine’s exam paper and surged forward. Blaine made a soft  _oof_  noise, because he had in no way, shape, or form, been expecting that, before instantly wrapping his arms around Kurt, almost as though it was his body’s natural reflex to hold the other in his arms. His head fit perfectly into the crook of Kurt’s neck, his body slotting into place as though Kurt’s arms were made perfect for his body, and Blaine felt his whole body relax slightly. It was strange, because now he was this close he could smell the mix of the same body wash that Blaine smelled every day, yet, mixed with something sweet. Something new. Something that was just… Kurt.   
  
Blaine smiled, closing his eyes a bit as he held onto Kurt, enjoying their embrace.   
  
“Thank you” Blaine said softly, letting his nose just brush against Kurt’s neck, innocently as he shifted position. He wasn’t sure when he was supposed to let go,  _even though he didn’t want to_ , so he relaxed his arms a little, giving Kurt space to break it when he wanted. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Even when he was a child, Kurt wasn’t a fan of physical contact that wasn’t on his own terms. It probably wasn’t even the fact he was part cat - Kurt really felt that he’d still be like this even f he was human. He wouldn’t mind someone else he wasn’t close to touching him but only with his permission.   
  
But after the bullying he got in McKinley, where he’d be pushed and the fact he was so skittish about being touched was used against him, it got to the point that Kurt hates to be touched at ALL unless he felt comfortable enough around a person and if it was with his permission.   
  
He wasn’t even aware that he had initiated contact with Blaine until he felt Blaine’s arms wrapping around him. Kurt’s eyes widened slightly before he smiled at the fact this just felt … normal. It felt like they were supposed to do this and that he wasn’t doing something completely unheard of when it came to Kurt and having contact with other people.   
  
Blaine’s nose started to rub against his neck and then Blaine’s arms were loosening around him. Which was just as well because Kurt could feel himself a lot to start purring and nuzzling against Blaine and that would definitely be far too strange for Kurt to do right now  
  
“Sorry,” Kurt said with a small smile and stepped backward from Blaine before he grinned at him after his slight embarrassment had gone “But we do need to celebrate. Do you have anything you want to do other than eat ice cream ?” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Something that Blaine had noticed while they were hugging was, now that he was this close, closer than he’d really ever been with Kurt, he could actually hear soft purring noises coming from hybrid. They were subtle, felt like they were just small vibrations from his throat if anything, but it made Blaine wonder if he was always making this sound and he’d just never been close enough to hear it. Yes, he had heard Kurt purring, generally when he was asleep, and generally when Blaine would try to wake him by softly touching his face or arm, but this was different. This wasn’t catching someone off guard. This was just  _Kurt._  
  
Something about the sound was almost relaxing to Blaine, because the sound indicated, to him, some level of comfort. In the back of Blaine’s mind, he was always worried about that, in relation to Kurt, but being in an embrace, and hearing that sound, just made… everything better.   
  
Even though Blaine’s eyes had been closed, he could still somehow tell that Kurt’s tail had been moving slightly while they hugged, and that alone had made him smile.  
  
Blaine wanted to complain when Kurt moved away, feeling like they separated far too soon, far too quickly, but instead of showing any signs, or making any noise, he smiled back at Kurt once they had stepped back from each other.   
  
“No, that’s… that’s totally fine” Blaine smile growing a little, before he had to force himself to look somewhere else, since his eyes had permanently glued themselves to Kurt “Well, I had only gotten as far as the ice cream” Blaine chuckled, shaking his head “Which should go into the freezer if we’re not going to eat it now because it’s probably melting” Blaine glanced over at the bag he’d just throw onto the sofa “But otherwise, I don’t know. We should celebrate properly, shouldn’t we? Should we go out?…” Blaine paused, his eyes moving back to lock with Kurt’s “Do you want to go out?”  Blaine couldn’t help the way that his eyebrow lifted just the tiniest bit with curiosity. The tone of his voice had changed slightly while asking the last question as well. It wasn’t a extremely happy and jazzed  _“Do you want to go out!”_ but more of a  _“I’m actually extremely curious if you want to actually go out somewhere in public with me”_

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt knew that being worried about showing his cat like traits around Blaine was ridiculous. Blaine seemed to be completely fine with the fact he was a hybrid and if he did catch him in the act of doing something that a normal feline would do, Blaine would look at him in a way that Kurt knew was just Blaine being curious rather than him thinking he was a freak. He couldn’t really help it but considering Blaine didn’t laugh or push him away at him purring- Kurt only knowingly did it around Blaine when he was eating on his first night here and didn’t even care that he might seem strange getting that happy about food.  
  
“I’ll put it in the freezer then,” Kurt laughed, when Blaine mentioned the ice cream, and walked over to the sofa. It wouldn’t be too bad if it melted, but if it melted on the sofa, then there would be problems. It would be a pain in the ass to wash it off and Kurt didn’t want to go spend the next day using most of his time washing the sofa. When he took it out the bag, Kurt smiled, glad that it wasn’t melted enough that it was essentially just really cold milk and walked over to put it in the freezer.  
  
Kurt froze for a few moments when Blaine mentioned going out. He didn’t really  _say_ that he wanted to go out, but Blaine did seem like he wanted to. Kurt wasn’t sure of the answer. With Blaine, he would feel safe with him, but there were some places that he just wasn’t comfortable going to. “If we went out… where would we go?” Kurt asked tilting his head slightly “I’m not opposed to going out… but I don’t like places with crowds. At least, big crowds. People keep trying to grab my tail, or it’ll get caught between other people because they aren’t looking and it’s…. not fun. So I don’t want to go to any clubs or somewhere like that.” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine had come to accept that fact that while Kurt was here, he was going to clean. It was a strange idea to get used to, because he felt guilty about it. He really hadn’t wanted Kurt to feel like he owed him just for staying at his place, but it was just part of Kurt’s personality. To be fair, Kurt had possibly been the easiest person to live with. He’d spent years in high school boarding with a room mate and that had been a nightmare, and his brother? Forget it. Kurt was an angel compared to them. There wasn’t much complaint from Blaine, except that Kurt was quiet. Not that the other never spoke, he did, and when he did Blaine utterly enjoyed it,  but Blaine was usually the one initiating conversation, or asking if Kurt wanted to watch something in particular, or Blaine was usually the one that would ask Kurt if he wanted to come grocery shopping - which so far had been No, etc etc.   
  
There were moments, usually when they were lounging around on the weekends, or late in the evening, when Kurt’s true colors would start to seep out. Blaine would catch glimpses into what was hiding under all those layers that Kurt had clearly guarded himself with, and he lived for those moments.   
  
But it wasn’t just the cleaning that Blaine had to accept. It was that Kurt just  _did_ things. Blaine studied every night, except for Friday and Saturday, unless he had an exam or a paper due. He gave himself those days off, or else, he would go insane. Kurt seemed pretty good with staying quiet  _(not that he really made much noise)_ during those times, until Blaine eventually would groan, and slam his laptop shut and throw himself back on the sofa, stretching his arms over his head and giving a loud moan before telling Kurt to turn the TV up. He’d given up asking Kurt to change the station though, since the hybrid seemed oddly protective of the remote once he had it. But it was the attention to his routine that always made Blaine curious about Kurt. Blaine put his bag down once he was home, and by the time he came back from wherever he had gone, bathroom, to get food,  get changed into his pajamas or house clothes, whatever it was, Kurt would have placed the bag nicely next to the table in the dining room, usually where Blaine worked, and his laptop would be out of the bag and on the table. At first, he chalked it down to the clean thing. Kurt probably didn’t  _like_  if Blaine put his bag on the sofa. So he’d change it. He’d put it nicely on the armchair, and sure enough, it would be set up. However, on a Friday afternoon, his laptop bag would end up on Blaine’s actual desk, the one he had bought and swore he would work from, but never did.  It was these small things that Blaine noticed, but wasn’t sure what to say. How could he bring up that conversation? He didn’t hate it. He really didn’t want it to stop, either.  Kurt knew his routine, and yet, he felt like he knew nothing about the hybrid. He watched as Kurt moved to get the icecream, almost as though it was his job to do that, and walk happily toward the kitchen.   
  
Maybe going out with him would do them good.   
  
“Ok, so no clubs” Blaine gave a small laugh as he shook his head. He followed Kurt with his eyes before he tilted his head, trying to see Kurt while he was near the freezer “Well, depends. We could go and get coffee and dessert, or we could go to a bar, I know a few that are not overly crowded, enough people that you don’t feel like it’s you and the bartender, but not so many people that people are squashed up against each other, or, um…” Blaine hesitated as he felt himself blush a little “We could go out for dinner? It doesn’t have to be fancy or nothing… ” Blaine swallowed as he looked again. He knew it was just… friendly, but hell if it didn’t feel exactly the same as asking someone out on a date.  

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt did feel kind of bad that he hadn’t really spent a lot of time with Blaine. It wasn’t even just outside of their apartment - while Kurt did speak to Blaine and actually had conversations with him it was normally Blaine who initiated the conversations. Kurt didn’t really know what to say to start things at times other than asking how Blaine’s day was - something he always asked after making sure that his bags were put away properly - and normally kept to small talk when it came to starting conversations. Kurt did want to spend more time with Blaine but there was still the fear of going out himself and there were times he felt like he was potentially taking things too far when he’d move things of Blaine’s to make things neater that he was a little weary about talking to him at times.  
  
But Kurt knew he was being stupid - Blaine was always nice to him so he didn’t get why he as as nervous.  
  
It still didn’t really stop Kurt from remembering Blaine’s routine and helping him get ready for things, just to make things easier for Blaine. Blaine didn’t complain and he did seem to appreciate that Kurt was doing it so Kurt wouldn’t stop, unless Blaine was just being polite and didn’t want him to do it and let Kurt know this.  
  
Hearing Blaine laugh, Kurt chuckled softly with him, and put the ice cream away on the shelf right next to the unfinished tub of ice cream that Kurt had asked Blaine to get a couple of days ago before he headed back to where Blaine was so the older male didn’t need to crane his neck to see him “Well, a bar will have the same problem with clubs with it being overly crowded,” Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine when he heard the other speak but he couldn’t help but blush at the next words that came out of Blaine’s mouth because it really sounded like Blaine was asking him out. On a date. And Kurt knew that was stupid. One, this was a celebration so it wasn’t about him. Two, Blaine was just being friendly and was just suggesting things that would make him more comfortable. And three, why would Blaine want to go on a date with him? He probably had some other guy at college that he liked, so why would he go on a date with some hybrid?  
  
Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head and smiled at Blaine softly “Let’s go out for dinner - it’ll save me from cooking. Just as long as we don’t go to McDonald’s or something. We need to go to a place that does have a celebratory feel without it being too fancy.”     

* * *

 

**Blaine**

At Kurt’s McDonald's comment, Blaine couldn’t help but let out a laugh “Really? No McDonalds? And to think, I was going to get you a happy meal and everything” Blaine winked at Kurt, before he shook his head at his own comment “But leave the restaurant with me, I might jut give them a call to make sure they aren’t stupidly busy, though, I can’t imagine on a weeknight they’d be that crowded” Blaine paused to look down at his watch “I just need to get dressed into something that isn’t… this” Blaine tugged on his white polo shirt “What about you? Do you need a shower or anything?” Blaine looked Kurt over, but, the other looked relatively clean. His hair was a little flat in sections, but that was probably from sleeping, but he didn’t look dirty, or messy. He’d probably need to change his clothes, though Blaine had no problem lending him something else to wear, since he hadn’t really had a chance to go back to the hybrid clothing shop that he’d discovered and bought Kurt some smaller clothing (The clothes he bought Kurt fit, but they did seem a little loose, even after Kurt had started to look a little less skin and bone lately, before he realized that he was actually standing there LOOKING at Kurt, checking if Kurt needed to bathe! “Oh my god, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it, like, that you  _look_  like you need to bathe, I just meant, were you going to shower and get dressed, or just get dressed? It was purely a timing question” Blaine quickly added “I’m going to go and get ready”   
  
Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at himself, and his actions. What was it about Kurt? He became an idiot around him. An absolute idiot. Blaine was a smart guy. Blaine wasn’t a nervous guy. He certainly wasn’t nervous around guys. Ever. Not that he was some suave, mac-daddy, type guy, but he was certainly not some scare, nervous, teenager who had a crush. Though as far as his brain and mouth were concerned, he had reverted back to his youth, and he just seemed to spit out the first thing that sprang to mind.   
  
“I swear…” Blaine laughed, before he threw his hands in the air in a defeated action, making his way over his bag to get his cell phone so he could give the restaurant a call once he was dressed. They didn’t usually take bookings unless you were a huge group, but Blaine had learned it was always good just to  _call_ right before he left the apartment, so that they  _knew_  he was arriving, and could have a table ready sooner than if he just walked in. Not that he was overly worried about that now, but he’d never gone out in public with a hybrid before. Would people stare? If they had to wait around in the small entry way would that make Kurt more obvious?  "I must lose brain cells when I open my mouth to talk to you. I’m usually very good at communicating" Blaine gave a small laugh as he continued to talk as he retrieved his phone. Once he had it he started to walk to his room, still talking to Kurt as he moved “But just when I think I’ve got that whole  _talking_ thing down,  _poof_ , I ask my room mate if he’s going to shower. It almost sounds like I was saying you smelled or something”   
  
Blaine threw his cell down onto the bed, along with his wallet that was in his back pocket,  pulling his shirt over his head and quickly applying some fresh deodorant before he reached into his wardrobe for a clean shirt. He pulled out a black and white striped Henley T-shirt before he moved toward his door, sticking his head out as he covered his chest just with the shirt “You don’t smell, by the way” Blaine clarified as he grinned at Kurt before he stuck his head back into the bedroom to get ready.   
  
Blaine’s normal attire tended to be more dressed up. Smart casual, he would call it, but for the average person he was a lot more put together, and styled. It would be easy for him to pick out an outfit, a nice shirt, one of his many bow ties, and one of his nice pairs of pants that he usually wore out on the weekends, or dates, but the problem, and, constant thought in his head, was that he would deter Kurt from coming out. He wasn’t sure why Kurt didn’t want to come out with him in general, and the only logical thought he’d had was that it was about his clothes. Kurt didn’t really have nice clothes, yet, Blaine was definitely going to work on that since he most definitely saw the way Kurt would sometimes cringe at his own clothes. So, Blaine thought casual would be good. Not too casual, but, just minus a bow tie. 

Blaine adjusted his glasses a few times, taking them off and squinting at himself in the reflection, wondering if he should put his contacts in, but then grunting at himself and sliding them back on. He was just going out with Kurt, it wasn't... you know...

"something" he said out aloud as he shrugged at his reflection, using his finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
When Blaine was eventually ready and stepped back out into the living room, after making sure to get his phone and wallet,  in a pair of blue dress pants, a plain black belt, and his white and black striped Henley tucked in. He rolled his pants up a little, and put on a pair of boat shoes, though, he knew he might regret that decision later since it was still relatively cold outside. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt tilted his head and had his hands places on his hips at Blaine’s comment about a Happy Meal “I’ll have you know, Mister, I can easily eat a large meal to myself. So you can have your Happy Meal but I won’t” He teased, before nodding at Blaine’s next words. Kurt had to wonder what kind of restaurant it was. He wasn’t too worried about the price - it was about celebrating for Blaine and food was something Kurt could let slide for Blaine spending money on him considering he had to eat - but he was curious as to what it was like. Was it a fancy place or was it casual? What kind of food did they serve there? And - the most important question really - what was their views on hybrids? Kurt would stick out like a sore thumb either way but would they kick out anyone who caused problems or would they just look away or try to defuse the tension and not do anything other than separate the people who were causing the issues.  
  
Hearing Blaine speak to him pulled Kurt from his thoughts, his ears twitching towards Blaine “Hmmm?” He said, raising his eyebrow when Blaine looked him over which was something he was starting to get used to now.  Along with Blaine rambling which was something that he was doing right now as he was digging himself deeper and deeper when he tried to explain that he didn’t smell. Blaine had even continued this after he headed into his bedroom, and it wasn’t long before Kurt was laughing and rolling his eyes, “Blaine, I mean this in the politest way possible but  _shut up,”_ He said, shaking his head as he spoke, “I know you didn’t mean that you thought I smelled or whatever. But you should avoid backpedaling as much - some people might take it the wrong way and think the exact opposite if you over-explain yourself.”  
  
  
When Blaine went into his own bedroom, Kurt turned and headed into Cooper’s old room. He decided not to go for a shower as he had one this morning, and really his hair just needed to be styled. The bedhead wasn’t at the point where it looked intentional and he did just look scruffy so his hair was the first thing he tackled and styled it so it was sweeping back, his ears just poking out from the coif. His tail didn’t need much done to it, so Kurt took the brush Blaine had gotten him that first supermarket trip and used it to neaten it slightly and just made it look a little more uniform.  
  
  
His hair and tail didn’t take too long to get ready, but as always with Kurt, it was deciding on what to wear that was taking up most of his ‘getting ready’ time.  Kurt didn’t have a lot of his own clothes, and instead had altered a fair amount of Cooper’s old clothes. Blaine’s brother didn’t have the same sense in fashion as Kurt - Kurt did like the clothes so it was clear Cooper knew what he was doing, but most of the clothe were too dark for Kurt’s liking that so he only wore them when either he had no clean clothes that actually had some colour into them or if he had anything to celebrate. And this was the first thing that he had to celebrate since moving in with Blaine.  
  
Because Cooper had taken a lot of his clothes with him, Kurt didn’t actually have to mull over his choice for too long even though it took a considerably longer period of time than styling his hair did. In the end, he chose a slim fitting black suit, with a grey shirt that he was guessing wasn’t the shirt that was to go with it as it was placed further down the rail from where it had been placed (Kurt had put everything where it was after he’d altered them). Kurt had debated between a tie and bow tie or going without anything on the shirt at all, when he noticed a black scarf when he was looking through the drawers. At the sight of it, Kurt put the bow tie and tie away, and walked over the mirror. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of the shirt and tied the scarf around his neck and tucked the ends of it in his shirt. It took Kurt a few smoothing downs of the suit and another brushing of his tail before he was satisfied with how he looked, and he finally joined Blaine in the living room.  
  
Blaine was dressed completely different from how he was - while he still looked good, Blaine was dressed far more casually than Kurt was that he couldn’t help but laugh as he approached Blaine “Why do I feel like I’m totally overdressed for this?” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine had his eyes glued to his cell phone the moment he stepped out of the bedroom, scrolling through his contacts to find the restaurant. Finding the name wasn’t what was taking a long time, it was the hundreds of names, of guys that he would never ever speak to that caught his attention. It only occurred to him, in that moment, that since Kurt had come into his life he hadn’t gone on another date. Granted, his friends seemed to think he was hiding a  _mystery_  boyfriend, and instead of pestering Blaine, they all played this “Oh, yes, of course you are busy today, and when will we find out what he keeping you  _oh so busy_ ” without point blank saying what Blaine knew they wanted to say “You got a boyfriend, spill”.  
  
The thing was, Kurt wasn’t his boyfriend, though, the idea didn’t turn him off. At all. Blaine wouldn’t be ashamed to call Kurt his boyfriend. He wouldn’t be ashamed to introduce Kurt to his friends. He knew that eventually they would meet, but he wondered  _how_  he would introduce Kurt. Would he still just be Blaine’s friend, or, was there more? Would there ever be more?   
  
Physically, Kurt was everything, and then some, that Blaine could want. He wasn’t even sure where to begin. From his beautiful blue eyes, down to his legs, Blaine could spend hours discussing what he liked, because he had spent hours thinking about it. Sometimes it was hard being around Kurt, because he had to make sure he didn’t stare, but how could he not?   
  
He was just thankful that Kurt never walked around in only a towel, though what did it matter? Blaine was still interested in him while he was wearing clothes that were clearly far too big for him.  
  
It was more than just a passing  _He’s hot_  thought, though. Blaine genuinely felt something for Kurt, and he couldn’t explain it. He refused to acknowledge it, because he felt like he didn’t know Kurt enough. It wasn’t that Kurt was a stranger though. They spoke, and Blaine felt comfortable that he knew  _enough_ , but even enough didn’t seem like… well, enough! Yes, he could like someone for their looks alone, but how far would that get him? What? They’d fuck, and then what? They’d become awkward and Kurt would move out, and he’d miss the chance at his friendship for a quick orgasm?  
  
He knew it was stupid, but, he wanted a sign. He wanted that one thing that made his heart do somersaults. The thing that made it impossible to control himself. The thing that made him throw caution to the wind.   
  
“Hey I was thinking that if we arrive and it’s super busy that ” Blaine had begun to say as he flicked through his phone, glancing up when he heard Kurt’s voice “we- _hhhhhhhhffffppppph”  
  
_ Blaine could feel his own mouth hanging out, his phone, slowly slipping out of his hands as he froze once he had glanced up at Kurt.   
  
Blaine had been expecting Kurt to be in his usual attire, jeans, oversized t-shirts, maybe even a hoody, but instead… Instead there was a beautiful man, dressed eloquently in clothes that Blaine had never seen before, all of which hugged his body in exactly the right places. Blaine had never seen Kurt like this before, and all he could do in reply was swallow hard after his mouth went dry.   
  
He was gorgeous.   
  
Blinking slowly Blaine let his eyes move around Kurt’s outfit, but more so, Kurt himself. He’d never seen this side of Kurt before. This well groomed, completely put together… guy.   
  
As bad as it was, Blaine had gotten used to thinking of Kurt as a hybrid. The Hybrid that sat next to him and cleaned his ears, or every so often got distracted by his own tail. The Hybrid that purred while he slept, and hated having showers and baths because of the water (He didn’t completely hate them, but he had certainly noticed it was only when it was a necessity that the other would shower). Now? This was no mere hybrid. This was a man. A rather attractive man with impeccable fashion taste.   
  
It still looked like Kurt… except that it didn’t just as much.   
  
Words had left Blaine, and he was left with a mind that was completely blank, and the only thought was  _Kurt.  
  
  
“_Thsssss and I’m and fffssss hmmm” Blaine struggled to get words out, clearing his throat a few times, as if the giant lump couldn’t be swallowed, making a rather unflattering uggg- _argh_ noise with one last attempt before he opened his mouth again “You look beautiful” Blaine said, giving Kurt a small smile.   
  
He could feel it coming up. The word vomit. The thing that always happened when he actually told Kurt what he was really thinking, and would quickly try and backpedal, or try not to offend him. He knew that he would put his foot in it this time, and he didn’t want to take back that statement. Kurt looked beautiful.  
  
Blaine decided it was now or never, if he started to babble now, he would never be able to do this. He would never be able to be more than just Kurt’s friend who lets him crash at his house. He would always be the nervous wreck that mumbled and bumbled instead of flirting and charming.  
  
“Come on” Blaine smiled, reaching out to gently grab Kurt’s elbow, making sure to grab his jacket from the rack that stood near the doorway,  as he tugged Kurt. 

* * *

**Kurt**

It may seem stupid to some, but there was something about this outfit that made Kurt feel more like himself. More confident. For months, he was stuck in clothes that were just practical for all kinds of weathers that he didn’t necessarily love but wore solely out of necessity and the clothes that Blaine bought him and most of Cooper’s old clothes were very neutral and were things that most people would like. Most of the clothes didn’t really speak to his character at all so he never really felt quite right. With Blaine’s clothes, they were definitely more his style even if they were a bit more colourful than he was used to, but he couldn’t just take Blaine’s clothes from him and Blaine was smaller than him - it would look like he was wearing Capri pants half of the time and he would need to wear more than polos, button ups and sweaters.   
  
But this was definitely something he would’ve worn on nights out when he still had a full wardrobe, and he almost was tempted to phone Cooper and thank him for leaving the clothes there. The only thing stopping him was that Cooper didn’t know him, and it would be strange to admit why he was there. It would also look bad on Blaine as no-one ever saw people having hybrids as something that was just a kind gesture. It always had to have sexual reasons behind it.  
  
Despite the confidence he felt in the outfit, Kurt was starting to second guess himself as Blaine kept staring. Kurt knew it was a good outfit but he was starting to worry if it wasn’t appropriate “I’m over dressed, aren’t I?” Kurt asked, frowning a little as his tail swished anxiously. “I am… I mean you’re dressed nice but it’s casual and it’s not casual enough that you look under-dressed and I just look like I’m trying to hard. I’ll….. I’ll go change,” His rambling and his attempt to walk back into the bedroom to find something that was a little more toned down (although this  _was_ toned down for him) was stopped when Blaine actually managed to speak.  
  
He couldn’t help the way he stared at Blaine for a few moments waiting for him to laugh and say he was kidding but didn’t need to change but it never came. He must have meant it and that alone confused him because no hybrid traits were really on display nor were they really hidden. Apart from the obvious tail, you wouldn’t know he was a hybrid right away if you had just glanced at him but it wasn’t like the ears were totally hidden. Hybrids tend to be flaunted to highlight they were hybrids and their ‘owner’ was rich or their hybrid traits were hidden to look 'normal’ and that was the only time they were complimented. They weren’t really complimented when they just looked normal in the sense that nothing was on accentuated and they could just do what they wanted. It had him stumped, and while he knew he should thank the other or at least say  _something_ Kurt couldn’t help but stare and blush at Blaine like an idiot.  
  
Kurt was distracted enough that he let Blaine tug him along as they left the apartment, and kept close to him the entire time. They didn’t get many looks on the way there which Kurt saw as a good thing, even if it was just because it was normal to see a hybrid with a human. “So what kind of restaurant is this? I realised I didn’t ask” Kurt laughed, tilting his head as he looked at Blaine. “It’s not one of those weird places that has 'experimental’ food, right?” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had walked these streets before. They weren’t new to him. This was his city. His home. So why did it feel so new to him with Kurt by his side?   
  
The hybrid stayed relatively close to Blaine while they walked, every so often their arms would brush up against each other, the sound of fabric just brushing up against the other sounded almost deafening, but Blaine tried not to focus too much on the irrelevant  _crap_  and enjoy the night. This was a celebration after all! He’d absolutely  **KILLED** a test that made up quite a chunk of his final marks, and with that type of pressure off of him, he could already feel the stress leaving, and the weight coming off of his shoulders.   
  
Granted, he had momentarily forgot that this was, in fact, to celebrate him, since the way his stomach was twisting, and his chest every so often felt heavy, or that butterflies were literally fluttering around his insides, pointed to him being nervous. The type of nervous that he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager asking a boy out for the first time.  
  
This wasn’t a date… but it felt like one.  
  
He just couldn’t get over how  _good_  the taller male looked! He always thought Kurt was attractive. Even from the moment he glanced up in the alley way. His eyes had drawn Blaine in at first, and if he was to think about it too much, he knew in that moment Kurt could have asked for anything and Blaine would have handed it over. He was almost hypnotized by the pools of blue. However, the first time Kurt came out of the shower, clean and in fresh clothes, and Blaine could really  _see_  him… He thought Kurt was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. A month with the hybrid had done nothing but make that point more concrete. Kurt had started to fill out a little, since he was eating regularly, and he was generally well groomed most of the time that Blaine saw him, but tonight? This was someone else entirely. If Blaine would have walked past Kurt on the street, while he looked like this, Blaine would have most definitely fallen over his own feet. He was a runway model. Honestly? Blaine felt a little intimidated walking beside him, because he looked too good to even  _be_  with someone like Blaine. He touched his facial hair a bit almost in response to the thought. He looked like a scruffy mess next to Kurt.   
  
Blaine found himself watching Kurt a lot more too as they walked, and it wasn’t just to check out the hybrid (Though he certainly found himself doing that too… Did Kurt’s ass always look like that?), but mostly watching the way that  _he_  was watching everything. Blaine was curious what was going on in the hybrids head, why he almost looked alert but, not in the entertained and curious way, in the alert and ready to pounce way. He seemed tense, but Blaine wasn’t sure what to say to him to relax him.  Maybe he wasn’t even tense at all. Maybe this was just how he walked and held himself. It wasn’t that Blaine had a lot to go on. He’d only seen Kurt walk from one end of his apartment to the other.   
  
“Fusion restaurants confuse me” Blaine laughed, glancing over to look at Kurt, smiling as he saw the way the hybrid has his head tilted “And experimental food is just  _not_  my thing” Blaine shook his head “It’s just a small restaurant that use to be a hole in the wall that people overlooked, but one of those food shows, or blogs, or something, caught wind of it, and did a whole piece on it, and yeah, it was good for their business, but not for me who now couldn’t just  _pop in_ whenever I like! Food is a bit of everything, but their desserts are amazing, and they make the pasta on the premise” Blaine reached out and gently pulled Kurt closer when he noticed a girl with a dog on a leash about to walk past them. He wasn’t overly sure how a domesticated animal and a hybrid would go next to each other, but he didn’t want to find out. Blaine actually saw himself practically death staring the dog, even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. It was almost a protective thing as he pulled Kurt closer to his side. Plus, He certainly didn’t want Kurt to get his new clothes dirty.   
  
Where did those clothes come from anyway? Were they Coops?   
  
“It’s just down here” Blaine pointed, but noticed his other hand was still gently against Kurt’s back. If Kurt said something, or flinched away, he would move it, and if not, he would pretend like he wasn’t completely and utterly focused on it.  

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Even though he felt a hell of a lot more confident than he’d felt in many months, Kurt couldn’t help the way that his ears kept twitching in different directions and kept looking around to see what different things were. It was the first time he’d been out in a long time too, and was in among people rather than hiding away in an alley and only coming out to get food. It gave him the same feeling of fear and excitement that he felt the first time he came to New York and had his own apartment. Those feelings were only amplified with Blaine  - he did feel safer having someone with him so he’d get some kind of protection in case people tried to start anything but at the same time, being a hybrid with a human did leave him open to all different kinds of comments that Kurt didn’t want to deal with.  
  
Despite the negative feelings that were occasionally creeping up on him, Kurt stuck close to Blaine the entire time they walked down the pavement. They were here to celebrate Blaine after all - it meant a lot to both of them that he’d aced that test and Kurt couldn’t just bail on him when he knew that he’d be fine by the time they were actually seated in the restaurant and eating.   
  
“I’m so glad you feel that way. Especially about fusion restaurants” Kurt laughed, leaning slightly into Blaine as he spoke. He’d thought for ages it was the hybrid part of him that was him being picky with his food and that’s why he didn’t get that trend but hearing that Blaine hated them too did make him feel a bit more normal. He did wish they could do this more often, and have nights out but Blaine did need to study. His college course was exhausting and Kurt couldn’t blame him for using his time wisely. Besides, during the holidays they could celebrate more and they had more times to celebrate when Blaine would ace another test.  
  
He nodded as he listened to Blaine talk about the place they were going to, when a dog out of the corner of his eye caused him to stumble slightly. Dogs, while he loved them, always made Kurt a little uneasy. Usually they were fine with him, and were curious at most but some owners didn’t seem to care that their dogs didn’t like cats and would let them snarl and try to bite hybrids. Thankfully before anything happened, Blaine gently pulled him closer - it wasn’t needed as the dog merely sniffed Kurt and went on its way as it continued it’s walk but it didn’t matter. Kurt still appreciated that Blaine had even thought to do that so he wouldn’t feel unsafe, and it was taking everything in him not to nuzzle into Blaine, so instead he just smiled at Blaine, and reached forwards to squeeze his arm softly.  
  
Kurt nodded when Blaine pointed out the restaurant and it was at that point he noticed that Blaine’s hand was still on his back. He didn’t do anything for a while, until they got closer to the place, and then brought his own arm up to wrap around Blaine’s back and started to walk a little quicker towards the direction of the restaurant. Once they were inside, Kurt looked at Blaine and leaned in slightly “I’ll let you get us seats… you can use the fact you’re a long time customer to get us the best table” Kurt teased softly, but he did know that Blaine would probably have to do this anyway for them. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine actually felt disappointed once they arrived at the restaurant. He actually enjoyed just walking casually along the footpath and chatting with the hybrid. Yes, he spoke to Kurt most days, but it felt like it was his little secret. His friendship with Kurt was always so hidden from everyone, that now? It was out on display. Blaine was proud to walk beside Kurt, and he didn’t care what anyone thought. If they thought negatively, they were probably just unhappy that they couldn’t have a smoking hot model-esk man walking beside them, just like Blaine did. Granted, they didn’t need to  _know_  that he was just walking there, and that they weren’t a couple, but that didn’t matter. Kurt was the definition of arm candy tonight.    
  
It was silly, but being in a city like New York, with Kurt, actually made him feel closer to the hybrid. There were people everywhere, but in that sea of people, he knew only Kurt. Logically, he probably  _knew_ someone, his friends did work and live around town, but in the moment, it was just Kurt. But it was almost like a 360. He had found Kurt in the streets, cold and hungry, and now he was walking those same streets with Kurt, who looked so warm and comfortable that Blaine had to stop himself from actually cuddling up with him.  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt when he teased, before he approached the front desk, smiling at the usual hostess who worked most nights out front. Her name was Bailey, and all Blaine knew of her was that she wanted to sing on a broadway stage. Well, he also knew that she was apparently terrible according to every other person he had spoken to that worked here, but the way she spoke made it always seem like she thought she was god’s gift to music.  Blaine felt bad, so he used to entertain her lies and the way she would boast about herself, because she always gave him free garlic bread, and, the way to Blaine’s heart was through his stomach. She smiled as soon as she glanced up, and they had a little catch up, Blaine asking her how she was, and about an audition she had a few months ago. That’s how long it had been since Blaine had been here, and she definitely reminded him that he had been that long.  
  
“It’s not my fault you guys are always busy now” Blaine chuckled  
  
“Yeah, yeah, So who’s the lucky man tonight? I assume it’s a date since you said for two. I got a perfect table.” She smirked with a small laugh before she tilted slightly to look past Blaine’s shoulder. Her expression changed slightly as he raised her eyebrow “That yours?” she gestured her finger forward.  
  
Blaine frowned a little at her wording, looking back to see her looking right at Kurt. Instead of jumping up and causing a huge fight, he cleared his throat “That is my friend Kurt, yes. That’s my lucky man for tonight, as you put it” Blaine tried to lighten the mood, giving a small, yet uncomfortable giggle.  
  
Bailey continued to glance back and forth between Kurt and Blaine before looking down at her booking page, tapping her pen “You know, I mean, we’re pretty booked out tonight. You could wait, but, I don’t know. Maybe you should just go somewhere else to eat.”  
  
Blaine raised his eyebrow confused “You… I mean, you just said you had a perfect table”  
  
Bailey shrugged, keeping her eyes down at the book “Well, I did, but I just noticed that It has already been booked for someone else. You know how it gets sometimes” she started flicking through the pages “I mean, I have a free slot in a few weeks, if you want that, otherwise ”  
  
Blaine found himself completely and utterly shocked, and slightly mortified at what was happening. He didn’t think that this  _actually_  existed. That people turned hybrids away. They were human!… Kind of. For the most part! He heard about it, but he had never seen it, and honestly, he thought most of it was a lie. People couldn’t be  _that_  stupid! Could they?   
  
A couple walked in, and when Bailey gestured them over, Blaine completely lost it “I can’t believe what I’m hearing right now!” Blaine spoke a little louder, causing Bailey to look up, and hold her hands up  
  
“Please keep your voice down” she spoke between closed teeth.  
  
“You are seriously turning us away because my date happens to be a hybrid?” Blaine spoke loudly, a few people gasp, a few people glanced up, and a few others pretended they didn’t hear anything “What do you think he’s going to do exactly, other than eat dinner with me? Run on all the tables? Maybe hang from the light fixtures? No, maybe he’ll pee everywhere, because he’s clearly not a regular guy” Blaine was waving his hands around as he spoke, before he looked at Kurt. His heart broke as he looked at the hybrid, which then, made him even more furious “I’ve been coming here for years. I even played music here for you when the power went out and people were complaining because there was no orders coming out, and you were quite happy to give me a table before you saw him. This is unbelievable. This is Unfuckingbelievable!” Blaine huffed, now officially causing a scene, while Bailey tried to get Blaine to stop shouting as well as call someone else to come and help her. When one of the guys reached to grab Blaine he pushed him away, ready to take a swing but deciding he should leave with whatever dignity he had left  "For the record, your garlic bread sucks and the reason you’re never getting a role is because your voice is terrible. You sound like you are drowning a cat" Blaine stole a piece of candy from the small bowl on her counter before he stormed out, grabbing Kurt by his arm “Come on, we’re going, this place is shit anyway”   
  
He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he was furious. He was beyond furious. He was sure there was steam coming from his ears. He walked a block with his hand gripping Kurt’s elbow hard before he let go, realising that he was probably hurting Kurt “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to see things like that. You shouldn’t be treated like that! Is this seriously what it’s like? Is this why you don’t generally want to go out with me? I just thought it was because you didn’t really like me all that much, I mean, yeah, you like me, we’re friends, I think, but you know, not that close you’d want to be out with me, but wow” Blaine slouched over a little “My hands are actually shaking. I nearly punched someone” Blaine glanced up to look at Kurt “Come on, I have a better idea. We don’t need to be around people like that” Blaine smiled, giving Kurt a small, yet reassuring nod, as he gestured his hand as so to say  _Please walk with me._  

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt was mostly silent as he watched Blaine talk to the hostess - Bailey, as he got from the conversation she and Blaine were having - knowing that the woman was likely to ignore him. In most experiences, going to a restaurant with someone as a hybrid was like being a child; you wouldn’t be mistreated or anything but they wouldn’t turn to you to ask about seating or to pay the bill, and he’d even had some waiters turn to his dad to ask  _him_ what  _Kurt_ wanted for dinner. He’d come to accept that it was a part of life, so he just smiled politely.  
  
That was until Bailey pointed at him, calling him ’ _that’_. Instantly, Kurt sighed, his face falling slightly but relaxed when Blaine spoke. Maybe it would be okay and it was just a misunderstanding on Bailey’s part. People  _did_ go on dates with their hybrids - even though he wasn’t Blaine’s hybrid and was his friend / roommate -  so maybe he would be stopped from sitting on the floor or a more uncomfortable seat and could sit across from Blaine like a normal person.  
  
But then, Bailey suddenly was saying that there wasn’t another table, and Kurt sighed heavily at coming face to face with the other side affect of being a hybrid and going to places like restaurants or bars or anything else like that. Being turned away when they realised that he wasn’t there as a pet and to be shown off.   
  
“Let’s just go, Blaine…” He said, keeping his voice soft when Blaine was frozen in shock. He kind of wished that he’d given Blaine more of a heads up about this. Blaine wasn’t stupid - Kurt knew that Blaine would know not everyone was a fan of hybrids and had a tendency to treat them like crap but it was one of those things that unless you experienced it yourself or actually witnessed it happening, you didn’t know how bad it could get. Some even thought it was a lie and that it was a way to get people to stop being dicks to hybrids because people were more likely to listen to a story, whether or not it was true, over being told ‘Hybrids have feelings too, so stop being a dick and stop treating them like shit’.  
  
Blaine, however, didn’t seem to register his words, and started to shout at Bailey about this when a couple came in. Kurt jumped back as  his tail fluffed up and a slight hiss came out of him. “Blaine  _please,_  just forget about it,” Kurt started to tug on Blaine’s arm as he continued to speak, feeling even more mortified about what was going on - because no matter how many times it happened, being turned away was  _still_ going to be a huge embarrassment for Kurt - but now, most people were listening in and gasping at the fact there was someone there who wasn’t seeing him as a sex toy and that person happened to be his date. The mortification only increased when Blaine mentioned him pissing everywhere, Kurt letting out a hiss of Blaine’s name but thankfully the older male did seem to calm ever so slightly. When Blaine turned to look at him, Kurt looked at him, his eyes pleading slightly as he tugged on Blaine’s arm again but they were probably leaving soon. Whether they chose to or not as Bailey was now bringing people over to deal with Blaine. Kurt stepped back letting Blaine push the man back, and watched Blaine grab one of the sweets Bailey had. That action, along with what Blaine said to Bailey was incredibly petty that it was hard for Kurt to hold back his laugh “And can I just say for the record? I got into NYADA, and I never saw you there. So now, you have to live with the fact that you are a worse singer than a cat,” He snarked, before Blaine grabbed his arm and was tugging him out of the restaurant.  
  
The grip on his arm was tighter than Kurt had realised, and it was actually getting to the point of being slightly painful that Kurt couldn’t help but let out quiet mewls but didn’t do anything to fight it as Blaine tugged him down the street. Eventually, Blaine did stop, and Kurt rubbed his elbow slightly. “It’s fine, Blaine,” Kurt sighed, smiling at Blaine softly, “Really, it is. I’m used to it. If we didn’t get kicked out, she would’ve made me sit on the floor. It doesn’t matter we can find somewhere else.” Hearing Blaine say that he thought that he didn’t like him, Kurt’s ears flattened against his head “No… that’s not why at all,” He frowned, bringing a hand up to stroke Blaine’s arm softly, “If it was up to me, I’d be going out with you every chance I could if I were… If I was normal.”  
  
Kurt didn’t take Blaine’s hand straight away, instead, leaning forwards so he could wrap his arms around Blaine “Thank you… For what you did in there. No-one’s really stood up for me like that before,” He pulled back once he’d finished speaking, and instantly held onto Blaine’s hand with a smile “So, where are we going?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t remember a time he had lost control like that as an adult. It wasn’t that he was an innocent flower with no backbone, but he was generally able to hold himself back when he felt like he was getting THAT defensive. Sure, as a kid he had his fair share of fights. Having the shit kicked out of you just for being gay tended to do that. Well, learning to fight back, when words wouldn’t work, tended to do that. But as an adult? The occasional  _drunk guy_ who didn’t know when to stop, that would result in a bit of pushing and shoving on Blaine’s behalf was the exception, but otherwise, generally, he was the bigger man and would walk away.  That didn’t mean he didn’t know how to fight.   
  
  
That didn’t mean he would let people insult and dismiss his friends.  
  
Maybe it was the adrenaline that was making him shake, but Blaine tried to breathe to calm himself down, though, Kurt’s words weren’t helping “Sit on the floor?” Blaine glanced up before he straightened back up, about to blow up again but instead just shook his head, giving a small  _no_ “You’re right that it doesn’t matter right now, but it does matter in general, Kurt. That’s just not cool” Blaine shook his head as he still tried to process.   
  
How could someone just turn them away? They didn’t even know Kurt. They were judging based on what, exactly? Blaine knew what Kurt was like. He’d lived with him for a little over a month. Unless Kurt decided to start grooming himself, which was something he hardly did around Blaine, or go to sleep, which Blaine couldn’t see why Kurt would sleep in the middle of dinner, there was nothing that made Kurt different from any other guy. Yeah sure, he had a tail, and ears, and yes, he purred and could be distracted by shiny and flashy lights, but who cares? Blaine would prefer to be seated across from someone like Kurt than half of the assholes he’d been out on dates with.   
  
Blaine glanced down at Kurt’s hand when he touched his arm, feeling the heat through his clothing. It was such a small gesture, and yet, it shot through Blaine’s body. It felt nice. Soothing in a way. When Blaine glanced back up into Kurt’s eyes, he couldn’t help but give the hybrid a small smile, though a part of his sentence made that smile drop a little “You are normal, Kurt”  
  
Blaine waited for Kurt to take his hand, knowing that the two of them usually didn’t have a lot of physical contact, but it wasn’t like he wanted to skip down the road with him. The gesture wasn’t meant as a  _let’s hold hands to be romantically close…_ it wasn’t like that. He wanted to offer him support. He wanted to show Kurt that he would walk hand and hand with him, and wouldn’t be scared to punch someone who had a problem with it. However, he was slightly startled when Kurt threw his arms around him. Blaine’s face broke out into a huge smile as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, giving him a hug in return not just allowing the other to  _hug him_ , every part of his body pressing against Kurt, even his head was nuzzled up against Kurt.  
  
“We gotta look out for each other” Blaine smiled at Kurt when they pulled away from the hug, though his smile grew when Kurt reached down to take his hand “It’s not fancy, but the food is good, and the people aren’t assholes’ Blaine chuckled as he started to lead Kurt toward his friends coffee shop.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a sigh when Blaine was clearly trying to stop himself from getting angry. He didn’t know how to tell Blaine that it was fine. That he didn’t have to worry about him whenever something like this happened. It was just a part of life for Kurt and any other hybrids. There was some hybrids that weren’t like most humans and could blend in but honestly, they were in the minority. Most weren’t as independent as Kurt, but they had basic manners so it was unfair they were shunned but what could they do about it? It wasn’t like there was an army of people ready to be champions of hybrid rights protesting that they couldn’t always sit in a restaurant.  
  
"Blaine… I’m really not normal. But it’s okay, being normal is over-rated” he said smiling at Blaine in hopes that it would bring back the smile on Blaine’s face  as he hadn’t missed the way the human’s face had fallen at his comment. He knew that Blaine was just trying to comfort him - hybrids weren’t normal but Kurt didn’t want to be called normal. It felt like it was bad to say that hybrids were different and there was no denying they were. But it wasn’t the case. It might have been his father’s influence but Kurt did always have the belief that not being normal and being different wasn’t a bad thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Is this a date?

**Blaine**

It wasn’t far from the apartment, they’d basically just looped back around, but Blaine didn’t care. He should have just come here to begin with!   
  
"Nope. Get out!” A voice called from the back of the counter as soon as they walked in the door, and Blaine squeezed onto Kurt’s hand, almost getting ready for the other to turn and walk out, especially after the night they had already. Blaine knew the voice, and knew it was a joke that wasn’t directed at Kurt. But at Blaine.  
  
“Shut up and serve me food” Blaine called back, tugging Kurt into the doorway a little bit as he saw his friend Nick pop out from behind the counter.  
  
Nick started talking as he moved his way out from behind the counter and started heading toward Blaine “You ditch me for weeks for some guy, and don’t even deny it was a guy, I heard someone in the background, and then you want me to serve you foo…. hi” Nick paused as he glanced past Blaine and must have noticed that Blaine wasn’t alone. Nick looked between Kurt and Blaine a few times before he said softly to Blaine “Is this him?” before glancing back at Kurt, giving him a small polite smile.  
  
Blaine’s eyes were already wide, his face had started to heat up just a little bit, hopefully not enough to full on blush and expose him before he nodded “Nick, I want you to meet Kurt. Kurt this very rude guy is Nick. He owns the place. I think i’ve mentioned him before”  
  
Nick, doing what Nick does best, turned the charm on, giving Kurt a huge smile, the type that you couldn’t resist smiling back too as he pushed Blaine out of the way, forcing the other to drop holding hands with Kurt as he extended his hand forward “If, when he mentioned me, he left out the part where we were practically best friends in highschool, and he once got himself stuck in his zipper and I had to help, then yes, that is me”  
  
“Nick!” Blaine practically yelled, covering his face, Nick replying by laughing.  
  
“Hello, it’s nice to meet you finally. We’ve all been wondering where Blaine has been, but” Nick’s eyes quickly darted around, almost giving Kurt’s upper body a once over, looking up at his ears before he grinned back as he looked Kurt directly in his eyes “I guess I can let it slide” Nick lowered his hand, realising that the hybrid was probably  _not_  going to take it before he gestured his hand in toward the rest of the coffee shop “Come in, come in, can I get you a drink? Food?”  
  
“We went to Julianne’s before coming here” Blaine mumbled as he moved back beside Kurt, giving him a small smile as he put his hand on Kurt’s back, softly pushing Kurt to walk with him, to follow Nick.  
  
“Do I need to tell you to get out again?” Nick cocked his eyebrow at Blaine before rolling his eyes.  
  
“We went, we didn’t stay”  
  
Nick seemed sympathetic almost instantly, and Blaine got the feeling the other knew very well why they didn’t stay. Nick’s eyes moved over to Kurt, his lip pulling up slightly as he studied the hybrid. He hated seeing people unhappy, especially hybrids. Nick held up his finger for them to wait as he ducked under the counter, making a small  _ahuh_  noise as he popped back out “I have some mewlies, would you like one?”  
  
Blaine raised his eyebrow “What the hell is a mewlies?” Blaine asked, as he looked at Nick confused, though he noticed that Nick was looking directly at Kurt, and Kurt, who normally glanced around while people spoke, was looking directly at Nick. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When they reached the coffee house, Kurt tried to not laugh out loud at the fact they had basically walked back to the apartment considering the coffee shop was in close proximity to where they lived. But his smile wasn’t there for long as before they’d fully entered, they were told to leave again. Kurt let out an irritated sigh and tugged Blaine’s hand to leave again, deciding that they should probably just call it a night when Blaine tugged him back in and yelled back to the person demanding food “ _Blaine what are you doing?”_ He hissed at Blaine as the shorter male pulled him inside the building. Thankfully, this guy seemed to be fine with hybrids, or he at least didn’t care as he spoke to Blaine as normal, and it was when the man noticed him that Kurt realised that his was the friend that owned the coffee shop Blaine wanted him to work in, and Kurt couldn’t help but quirk his eyebrow because was Blaine really using tonight for a job interview?  
  
Hearing the friend - Kurt found out his name was Nick a few seconds later - mention him, Kurt’s eyebrows only raised further, “You were talking about me?” He asked, keeping his voice soft, hoping that Blaine was the only one who heard him before looking at Nick as he continued to speak, “It’s nice to meet you, too,” Kurt said with a polite smile on his face as he looked at Blaine’s friend, although when Nick extended his hand, Kurt just stared at it, not sure if he should be taking it or not. Kurt guessed this guy would be fine with him as Blaine wouldn’t bring him here but Kurt couldn’t help but be a little on edge before his eyes widened when Nick looked him up and down, “No… it’s not like that…” He said, wanting to hide behind Blaine until they got food, but Blaine’s hand prevented him from doing so at that moment. Instead, he waited until Nick and Blaine started to talk again, this time about what had happened at the restaurant, to slowly sneak backwards so he was slightly behind Blaine while still gripping tightly holding onto Blaine’s hand.  
  
Kurt was silent, not really focusing on the conversation until he’d heard Nick mentioned  _Mewlies_  and instantly Kurt looked up, his eyes fixed on Nick, “It’s snack food. For cat hybrids,” He said, only glancing at Blaine once. When Kurt had first saw the advert for them - they were the hybrid version of  _Dreamies_  and initially, Kurt was against having them because he just saw it as a way to turn hyrbids into pets, but when he’d actually tried them? Kurt totally got the obsession hybrids had with them, and the obsession real cats had with them and it had been something he’d really missed after losing his own apartment “Can I have more than one…?” He asked, his voice soft as he looked at Nick again. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Watching the way that Nick spoke to Kurt, and the way that he looked directly at him, normally would have gone unnoticed by Blaine. Mostly, he would have noticed if he was being mean, or polite, just as anyone would notice about basic human interaction, but this was more. Now, it was as though his eyes had been opened. He had seen what being, a complete asshole, looked like, he saw the look in peoples eyes when they looked at Kurt, and it was as though now he was completely tuned in on it. He could see how Nick’s eyes did a very subtle look around, though Blaine thought it was mostly just Nick identifying. His eyes never lingered on one section too long, he merely glanced up, saw ears, and then looked back at Kurt.  
  
"Hey, I told you I was on the phone but you kept talking about what happened on general hospital, and how Felicia was warning Nelle about Bobbie, and he heard you in the background. I am completely innocent in this” Blaine spoke softly, but joked slightly.   
  
He was actually a little jealous of Nick right now, if he was being honest.  
  
Blaine simply had to accept that there were things about Kurt, heck, about Hybrids in general that he just did not understand or know. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was just inconvenient. He wanted to learn, wanted to be prepared for next time, so that there wouldn’t BE a next time if he could help it, but he couldn’t help but feel that little prang of jealous when others seemed to know more than he did, just like Nick was doing now. His friend didn’t even glance sideways when Kurt didn’t take his hand, he left it there for a few seconds, before nodding and dropping it. He had zero reaction to Kurt being a hybrid!  
  
The hand shake lingered in Blaine’s mind for a little bit.Was that a thing? Did Hybrids not like to touch anyone? Even if it was with someone who, Blaine would assume, just had that “I’m cool with you” vibe. If anyone was going to be approachable for a hybrid, Blaine would nominate Nick. Then again, Kurt hardly touched Blaine. Kurt didn’t even sit directly next to Blaine, that’s how far he used to keep his distance.   
  
Until tonight, that was.   
  
Now, the hybrid was holding onto his hand with a rather firm grip, and each small squeeze from his hand made Blaine practically giddy. He didn’t question why they were still holding hands, didn’t draw attention to it for fear Kurt would change his mind, nor did he question when Kurt had moved behind him a little while still practically clutching onto his hand as though it was his life support, and instead chalked it down to another facet of Kurt that he was learning about. It was nice, though it was increasingly hard to see this as only a friends just holding hands thing.  
  
Blaine watched as Nick tried to hold back a laugh when Kurt asked for more. Kurt had explained what it was, but his description was vague at best, and his wording made it sound as though he was almost offended by Nick offering them, except for the fact that the moment he had spoken to Blaine, his eyes were straight back onto Nick with an intense gaze that Blaine had never seen before on Kurt.   
  
Nick simply nodded at Kurt’s words, seemingly unaffected by any part of it “Of course, I don’t have many left, generally when Gabrielle works she raids them all, then wonders why she's so sick,  must have missed a packet” he gave a small laugh “but here” he held up the bag slightly “Do you want them in your hand or on a plate? Oh shoot, Is it ok if I give these to him?” he directed his question to Blaine, pulling him from his thoughts.   
  
Blaine had never seen Kurt behaving like this, and he made a mental note to try and find whatever the hell these things are the next time he was at the shop, however, Nick’s question made Blaine blink at his friend, confused, and unresponsive. Mostly because he had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
Blaine scratched the back of his head, raising his eyebrow at Nick, before glancing toward Kurt, back and forth a few times “Ummmmmm?” was all that came out before “Why would I care what you give him?” Blaine continued to look confused however this time, Nick stared back at him, before instantly making an o face.  
  
“Oh man, Kurt, I’m sorry I just assumed because, well…” Nick made a small gesture with his hand, directing it toward their interlocked hands before he shook his head “It’s all good” Nick actually shook the packet before opening it, though Blaine suspected the shaking of the packet was not anything to do with it’s contents, but maybe to get Kurt’s attention “Mewlings for Kurt” Nick held one out for Kurt, and Blaine found himself watching their interaction closely. 

* * *

**Kurt**

There was something about Nick that Kurt wasn’t sure how to feel about. The guy did seem to actually care about hybrids, and there was that slight level of trust that Kurt had with people who were nice to him and didn’t treat him differently when they saw the ears. Although, just because there was some trust there, it didn’t mean that Kurt was going to be initiating or welcoming physical contact with Nick in a hurry. It just meant that he was going to be more relaxed with him than he would with most humans.  
  
When Nick had asked if he wanted a plate or had it put into his hand, Kurt let out a low laugh, and tilted his head as he was about to come out with a borderline snarky comment - Nick seemed like he probably wouldn’t be mortally offended if Kurt had made such a comment - but when Nick asked  _Blaine_ if it was okay that Kurt had some, Kurt straightened his head and his face fell a little. He glanced at Blaine, waiting to see if he’d say yes to be polite rather than go through the explanation that Kurt was just a roommate who so happened to be a hybrid, or if he would just tell it to Nick straight that Kurt  _was_ just a roommate who so happened to be a hybrid.   
  
Blaine however, did neither. He seemed confused about the question and Kurt couldn’t help but giggle slightly. It was moments like this that made Kurt happy with Blaine. At first, it did seem like Blaine only asked him to come with him that rainy night because he was taking pity on him because he was a hybrid, but the more time he spent with him, Kurt realised that Blaine saw him, or at least learnt to see him, as he’d see any guy and only bringing up hybrid things when he was curious and asking Kurt questions, or like earlier tonight when Blaine got angry with that hostess and defended Kurt. Kurt had never experienced that before with people who weren’t his father, so it was more than a welcome change.  
  
Even though Nick was making assumptions, Kurt really couldn’t be mad about it. It wasn’t like he was being nasty, and he was being nice to him. Although the assumptions did annoy Kurt, he couldn’t get angry about it. People weren’t born knowing everything there was to know about hybrids and as long as they were willing to learn, Kurt would be patient, even if he wanted to roll his eyes a lot.  
  
But when Nick gestured to their hands, Kurt was now suddenly aware of the fact  _their hands were touching._ His ears were pointed up and his tail started swishing before he quickly pulled his hand out of Blaine’s and glanced down at the floor as he felt his cheeks heating up, especially when he kept feeling his and Blaine’s arms brushing. Kurt slowly looked up when Nick shook the  back of Mewlies before taking the one Nick held out in his hand "Thanks..” Kurt’s voice was soft as he looked at Blaine and started to eat it, feeling too flustered to explain to Nick that he would eat the Mewlies like he and Blaine would eat crisps, rather than having only having one. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

To say that Blaine was disappointed when Kurt let go of his hand, was an understatement. He felt the loss of connection instantly, and it wasn’t just because physically they were now separated. It was as though Kurt stole something from him, and the only reaction he had, was to frown.   
  
It was short lived, being close with Kurt, but it was still something. Something new and exciting. Just another part of their ever growing story that made Blaine eager for more. Kurt kept surprising him, so who knew what he had in store.  
  
 _Hopefully more hand holding_  he thought to himself, trying to wipe the depressed look off of his face, the one he  _knew_  he was making, and couldn’t stop himself.   
  
Blaine was watching Kurt and Nick’s interactions still, watching how Nick just seemed to know what to say to a positive reaction from Kurt, and he was a little envious of that. He struggled to get a sentence out without feeling like he was offending the Hybrid, and yet, Nick had said something that should have irritated Kurt, and other than let go of Blaine’s hand… nothing happened.  
  
Blaine watched as Kurt started to eat the… what did he say they were called? Mooies? Mutey? Mewlies! that was it! The thing that interested Blaine, other than how quick Kurt reached out to take it, or the fact that Blaine could actually hear him purring where he was standing, was that Kurt looked like he had done something wrong while he ate it. Blaine wasn’t sure why the other looked… so  _guilty_ , whether it was intentional, or whether he was just reading into something that wasn’t there, he’d never know, but in that moment, Kurt looked absolutely… adorable. He had both hands up to his mouth, chewing on something that Blaine would have just thrown in his mouth if it was him, practically nibbling on it before he watched Kurt look back up toward Nick. His posture, and the way he was holding his head, even from where Blaine was standing just screamed _"can I have more?”_  
  
Nick extended his hand, almost like he knew what Kurt wanted, giving Kurt another one before he made a gesture with his hand when he looked over at Blaine “Go sit wherever you want, i’ll bring you something to eat”  
  
Blaine laughed, raising his eyebrow slightly “We didn’t order anything yet though…”  
  
Nick rolled his eyes, tossing the bag of Mewlings in Blaine’s direction, and with a small fumble he managed to catch it “Just go sit down. Jesus, when did you become so annoying? Is he like this all the time now? Have you hit him yet?” Nick directed the last few questions at Kurt while Blaine rolled his eyes sarcastically.   
  
Blaine walked over to one of the empty tables, off to the side with a nice view of the street as he pulled the chair out for Kurt, waiting for the other to sit down. There wasn’t a lot of people in the cafe at the moment, but the few that were present all seemed completely distracted by their phones or whatever novel they were reading to even blink an eye in Blaine’s direction.  
  
“He’s a pain, but he means well” Blaine chuckled before he looked down at the small bag in his hands “So what’s the deal with these things?” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t want to let go of Blaine’s hand - it made him feel a lot safer when he was outside of the apartment and right now it was only the fact he was so close to Blaine that was stopping him from going into a full on freak out mode. But he didn’t want people getting the wrong idea that he was a pet. That his and Blaine’s relationship was anything deeper than it was.  Although it couldn’t be helped - people would see the tail and the ears and make the worst kind of assumptions about his and Blaine’s relationship. Even if they were completely accepting of hybrids, hardly any people really believed a hybrid and a human could be just friends, especially when they were out alone and going to dinner.  
  
Nick thankfully wasn’t judgmental, even if he did still think there was  _something_ happening with him and Blaine, and was surprisingly good at keeping him calm. Even it was just feeding him the Mewlies, although Kurt did feel a little guilty with the way he was wanting to eat that so quick and the fact he was just being given the food because of him being a hybrid and was freaking out. Not that Kurt could say anything - he could barely think of the guilt as soon as the Mewlie was placed in his hand, he was eating it and nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
He was mostly silent when he watched Blaine and Nick interact with each other, and was becoming fascinated with how Blaine was behaving. Kurt hadn’t seen this side to him - Blaine was normally a lot more composed and polite but right now… he just seemed like a normal guy talking to his friend. While Kurt did enjoy his time with Blaine, he wished he could see this side to Blaine more and not have him constantly worry about offending him. Nick definitely didn’t seem to have the same concern and didn’t seem to care about offending Blaine either as he asked  if Kurt had hit him yet. Kurt let out a soft chuckle and shook his head as he looked at Blaine "No…he’s been great, actually. I don’t think I’d want to hit him unless he was trying to steal the last cheesy bread.’”  
  
While he did like Nick from that brief interaction, Kurt was glad Nick walked away so he and Blaine had some time alone and followed Blaine to the table near the window. He was slightly apprehensive about sitting so near the window where people would see them together, but shrugged it off. It was stupid getting worried about it. They’d maybe give judgmental looks and if they harassed him through the window or tried to come in to give him grief, they’d be kicked out faster than they could blink. He was left a little confused when Blaine pulled the chair out,and stared at him with a slightly raised eyebrow as he slid into the seat.  
  
“No, I know… He’s not made any rude comments so I know he won’t start anything.” Kurt’s eyes widened when Blaine looked at the bag of Mewlies in his hand, wondering why Blaine was given them and was momentarily offended that Blaine had been given them and not him. “They’re like cat treats, but they’re made for hybrids like I said. And they’re amazing. Seriously I could eat an entire bag of them,” He said, before leaning forwards and grabbed the bag from Blaine and started to eat the contents of the bag.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had to wonder why Nick handed him the bag directly, and not Kurt. It wasn’t that Nick didn’t have experience with Hybrids, if anything, Nick was probably the most knowledgeable person about all thing Hybrid that he knew, and not just on the "I read it in a book” way, in the complete, life experience, dealing with Hybrids everyday way,  so he had to wonder was there a  _reason._ When he saw the way that Kurt snatched the bag, and how he proceeded to, in an un-Kurt-like fashion, try to eat everything including the bag, Blaine felt an overwhelming need to stop him. He became worried, for some unknown reason, even though Kurt looked completely satisfied and relaxed, he just… there had to be a reason!  
  
He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to get the bag off of Kurt, since he wasn’t stupid enough to think Kurt wouldn’t scratch him, or even bite him, and while he had never  _seen_  Kurt do it, doesn’t mean he wouldn’t. Whatever he could have planned had failed anyway when he saw Kurt licking the inside of the bag.   
  
As Nick approached, juggling two glasses, a small plate of bread and a bottle of, what he could only imagine was cola, Blaine saw the way he smiled at Blaine, and then how he looked horrified as he looked at Kurt. That alone confused Blaine more.  
  
“You didn’t just let him eat all of those, did you?” Nick said, with a slight groan as he looked back at Blaine. It wasn’t said in a nasty way, or even in a demanding way, it was a  _oh boy, you fucked up_  tone that worried Blaine even more.  
  
“Why?” Was the only question that slipped out of Blaine’s mouth, which resulted in Nick practically facepalming himself after he had put the two cups down on the table that he had been carrying, putting one either side of the table, before putting the bread and drink directly in the center.  
  
Nick was clearly more gutsy than Blaine, as he took the bag quickly out of Kurt’s grip, lifting it and jumping back in one swift movement like he was expecting Kurt to swipe at him before he turned the back of the bag over to Blaine, his finger tapping on a part of the writing in the back.  
  
“Feeding Instructions: For adult hybrids feed up to 20 pieces per day. For kittens feed up to 6 pieces per day. Please reduce main meal accordingly. Fresh drinking water should always be available” Blaine blinked as he read it out aloud before glancing back at Kurt, then over to Nick “Well he’s an adult…”  
  
Nick laughed, shaking his head a little “Kurt is far from an adult. What are you, 20? 21? He’s still a kitten! They will seriously eat these by the bags and make themselves sick. I'm sure it's fine” Nick threw his hand before he shrugged “Let me get you some water”  
  
Blaine watched as Nick walked away before turning to face Kurt “Why do I feel like  _i’m_  about to get in trouble for doing something?” he laughed as he looked at the hybrid. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt had slowed down his eating when Nick had appeared. While he didn’t normally eat this fast, even if he was starving or it was something he really liked, Blaine was at least a little used to him eating faster than normal, but by the horrified look on Nick’s face, this was clearly something he wasn’t used to. Although, Nick’s words confused him a little, especially considering that Nick’s words were directed at Blaine and the tone was confusing too. Like he was thinking Blaine had done something wrong or messed up. "What do you mean? Blaine didn’t let me do anything, I took them from him.”  
  
Before Kurt could say anything else, however, Nick suddenly reached over and pulled he bag from him. Kurt had instantly hissed out and was about to swipe, his claws out, but Nick had moved back, obviously anticipating that Kurt would do that. Kurt was slightly taken aback by it, but his ears were still flattened and his tail was fluffed up. Kurt lowered his hand down and let out a small hiss as his eyes looked firmly on Nick in an unblinking gaze. “Please tell me you’re not being serious?” He asked, glancing at Blaine for a few moments before back at Nick “That might apply for  _real_ cats, but for hybrids it’s fine. It’s like the serving suggestions on food - I mean who the hell actually shares a pasta for four among four people? Everyone just has the whole package to themselves! I’m going to be fine if I have more than the ‘recommended serving’. It’s not my stomach will rupture because I had twenty five Mewlies rather than twenty.” He didn’t even think he  _had_ twenty, but it was nearing that amount. Blaine didn’t seem to see it as an issue  - he seemed as bewildered as Kurt did at Nick’s objection.  
  
When Nick had insisted that Kurt wasn’t an adult, Kurt coughed softly as he tried to muffle a scoff, and opened his mouth to let Nick know, that even by cat standards, he wasn’t a 'kitten’ or a kid. Cats became adults when they were a year old - which was the equivalent of a human fifteen year old so well Kurt wasn’t a 'proper’ adult as his age still had the 'teen’ suffix, he was still technically an adult by both cat standards  _and_ human standards. But when Nick thought he was twenty or twenty one, Kurt’s face fell. Nick considered a twenty year old to be a kitten? If a cat hybrid that age was a kitten by Nick’s standards then what the hell was he? Did everyone else see him like that? It was bad enough being seen as a freak or a sex toy or being stupid just because he was a hybrid, but he was considered a freaking  _kitten_ too?  That he was a baby and couldn’t think of himself? If that was true, it would explain why people never took him seriously whenever he was living alone. Or why they just didn’t take him seriously at all.  
  
His gaze fell down to the table, only glancing up for a few moments when he heard Blaine speak, “Probably because he’s getting the wrong idea of our relationship,” Kurt said softly. He could understand why at first, considering Kurt had been holding onto Blaine’s hand but he had to wonder if Nick thought Blaine was his  _owner._ And Kurt had to wonder, if Nick did think that, what was making him think that? Apart from the hand holding, Kurt couldn’t see anything that would suggest Blaine owned him, and he didn’t think Blaine would plant that idea in his head. Thankfully, Blaine was one of the few people who looked past the ears and tail and saw him as a normal person so it would make no sense. Kurt bit down on his lip and fiddled with the scarf around his neck before he froze and glanced down to look at it. Was… that why? It could look like a makeshift collar or that the scarf wasn’t an accessory or for warmth but was to cover something… Something that would only come from people who had an intimate relationship.  
  
In that instant, Kurt had more or less tore the scarf away from his neck and shoved it in the inside of his jacket pocket before buttoning up his shirt at the top quickly now it didn’t need room for the scarf. Kurt inhaled deeply before looking at Blaine with a frown “You.. You don’t think I’m a kitten…or a child. Do you?” His voice was soft while he spoke. He didn’t want to be heard by Nick or anyone else and if he was being honest, he was starting to feel incredibly insecure about another way he had to take into consideration whenever people saw him. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine definitely hadn’t missed Kurt’s irritation as it crossed his face. He trusted Nick to act with good intentions, and knew that everything he did, he meant well, but how was he to know about Kurt specifically? Not everyone was the same, just the same as not every hybrid was the same, as Blaine was beginning to learn. Kurt was not really what Blaine had expected when he got up close and personal with a hybrid, so maybe the rules were different here?   
  
Whatever it was, Blaine could see how Kurt didn’t seem to appreciate Nick’s actions, or his words, though he couldn’t help feel like it was more along the lines of someone who was just being stubborn because they weren’t getting their own way as opposed to being completely offended. He wasn’t going to completely disregard Kurt’s feelings, but he wasn’t going to instantly get up and start a fight with Nick, especially because he still wasn’t overly sure what was 'actually’ happening.   
  
Blaine, however, found himself raising his eyebrow when Nick started talking about how Kurt was a kitten and not an adult. He couldn’t help how he glanced over at Kurt and actually looked him up and down, well, as much as he could see from the opposite side of the table before feeling even more confused. Kurt wasn’t a little kid. He was a grown adult. He’d said that. He managed to function on his own, and didn’t need Blaine to care for him. He was independent. Nothing about that screamed 'kitten’  
  
It was Kurt’s next action that completely baffled Blaine as he watched the almost violent way he ripped off his scarf, shoving it into his jacket pocket. He felt guilty, because tonight had just been one disaster after another, and considering it was Blaine’s idea to celebrate he had to take the blame. It was his first night out with Kurt and already shit had hit the fan. There were no words that felt right. There were no words that Blaine could think of that would comfort or soothe Kurt, and it made him feel helpless, especially when Kurt mentioned that Nick was confusing their relationship, and seemed practically disgusted by it. His words were soft, of course, but it didn’t instantly fill him with confidence. Blaine had no real aversions to anyone thinking he and Kurt were together, and that scared him… because he knew he was only setting himself up to be hurt.   
  
And yet, he couldn’t stop himself.   
  
Blaine continued to watch Kurt, until the other spoke, watching as Nick was walking out of view "No, should I? I don’t really understand all of…” Blaine paused, chewing his lip before he made a small gesture toward Kurt’s ears, a subtle and quick 'I’m talking about that’ action before he continued “and maybe it’s insulting for me to say, but kitten’s are usually little cute creatures that need to be looked after, with their cute little paws and noses, and you are… Well you’re certainly not a child” Blaine raised his eyebrow, his eyes moving around Kurt’s face. There was never a second thought when it came to the fact that Kurt was handsome. His jawline was to die for, his pink lips and his big bright blue eyes… No, there was nothing child like about that.  
  
A little innocent? Yes. Child. No.  
  
“Look, Kurt, I’m new to this. All of this. I am learning as I go along but when I look at you I don’t see a child, or a kitten, or anything else that might imply you are young and need looking after. I get that you don’t need my help, and that you are independent, and I respect that about you. I know that if you want help you’ll ask, and until then, i mean… Who am I to say anything? I’m not your owner, I’m just your friend. When I look at you, I just see this guy that I want to know more. Yes, you have ears, and they are really cute and I do like them, and sometimes when you get stuff stuck on them, even just when it’s fluff from your shirt I want to touch them but I don’t because, well, you know, and a tail which I have been whipped with a few times unintentionally, but that’s just one small part of you. You’re still Kurt… and if you want to eat a whole bag of those treats then you can because you know yourself better than I do” Blaine shrugged, as he looked over his shoulder toward Nick “Nick knows a lot about hybrids…” he paused and looked back at Kurt “but he doesn’t know you” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The guilt that Kurt was feeling was starting to get overwhelming. He never went out with Blaine, even when the other  _really_ wanted to go out with him because he was scared of how people would react to them being together. And now, when he’d finally plucked up the courage to actually leave the apartment with Blaine to celebrate the fact he aced that test, everything just seemed to go wrong. They had been more or less kicked out of the restaurant because of him being a hybrid and now, with the one person Kurt thought would be understanding, was getting the completely wrong idea of his and Blaine’s relationship and was assuming Kurt was a pet rather than just a roommate just who so happened to be a hybrid.  
  
Kurt didn’t think that Blaine would necessarily be a bad owner for a hybrid. He wasn’t overly demeaning and did seem to realise there was a human part of them there, and he tried to understand them. He would ask questions to make sure he wouldn’t offend, even if those questions did get a little irritating at times. It just showed that he cared, and really, no one other than his father  _bothered_ to care. The New Directions weren’t completely uncaring but Kurt could tell they weren’t too interested and learning the ins and outs of how he was and really just knew 'he’s a normal guy that will bite and/or scratch you if you touch him without warning and he’s really jumpy because normal cats’ are jumpy. Blaine was patient with him, and while Kurt knew that Blaine wanted to be more affectionate, he didn’t because he didn’t want to make uncomfortable. Really, Blaine was the  _perfect_ owner.  But the thing was… that wasn’t what Kurt wanted.  The perfect owner was right there, but it wasn’t going to happen and Kurt never really knew how to feel about that anytime he thought about it. It was good in a way, because it did mean he could hold onto being independent when the best caregiver for him was right there and he couldn’t be tempted but there was another part of him, that Kurt refused to think about that had a longing, and yearning for things to become more.  
  
Thankfully, before he could dwell on if for much longer, Blaine’s words helped him focus again, and he chuckled softly "Are you saying I’m not cute?” He teased Blaine as he slightly quirked one of his eyebrows. He sighed softly as he listened to Blaine’s words, and nodded. The conflicted feelings were coming back when Blaine said that he wasn’t his owner and acknowledged that Kurt was one of the few hybrids that actually wanted independence - and it seemed like that number was much smaller than Kurt had ever anticipated - although, hearing Blaine mentioned what he thoughts about the ears, Kurt pouted slightly as he tilted his head to the side “You think they’re cute..?” He asked but fell silent when Blaine continued to speak, and looked up at him with a grateful smile. Blaine did seem like he was one of the few that actually wanted to get to know Kurt and care about what he wanted and how he felt without having to ask the nearest human about him. “I really appreciate that you think that.” Kurt said, his hand coming up to rest on the table, about to reach out to hold onto Blaine’s before sighing as he rested it on the table instead “There’s not many people that can really look past the ears and the tail, even if they are pro-hybrid rights. Even if they can look past it there’s even less people who will actually take what I say into consideration for whatever reason. I’m not sure if they’re even aware of the fact it’s because I’m a hybrid or because they think I’m younger than I actually am but.. you’re the only person I’ve met who isn’t my dad that’s actually treated me like I’m normal.” He chewed on his lip because he realised at that moment just how true it was now he said it out loud. He wasn’t sure if it was just how Blaine was with him because he hadn’t seen him with any other hybrids, so there was a chance that Blaine could be like everyone else with hybrids and saw them even slightly different. But remembering what Blaine said earlier, Kurt gave him a slight smile “And… if you want to touch my ears.. you can. Just give me some warning first. And I hope I haven’t caused you too much bodily harm when I end up hitting you with my tail.” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

As much as Blaine always felt extremely nervous or really, just felt like a bumbling mess around Kurt, he had always felt like Kurt was easy to talk to. There was something about the hybrid that made Blaine open up. Kurt only had to bat his big blue eyes once in Blaine’s direction and his walls would be down, his entire being would be an open book for the hybrid to do as he pleased, and Blaine had no way of stopping it. He was a sucker for the hybrid, and it did scare him a little. He often reminded himself that Kurt was probably feeling just as uncertain as Blaine was. Blaine knew this wasn’t the life that Kurt wanted. He knew the hybrid didn’t really want to be living with a random stranger out of desperation, wearing clothes that belonged to someone else, only staying indoors and cleaning. The only company being Blaine. Whatever feelings Blaine had, he knew that it was probably nothing compared to Kurt. But Kurt was a lot more closed off than Blaine. Kurt hadn’t quite exposed himself, and Blaine wondered if he ever would.   
  
He hated that he would dwell on this stuff, he truly did. Why was it impossible for him to simply accept that  _this_  is what was happening and live in the now?   
  
When Kurt commented on what Blaine said, he could only chuckle back, instantly becoming focused on their conversation again "I didn’t say that” Blaine stuck his tongue out before giving a small snort of a laugh “Don’t make me try to explain why you are different than a cute little kitten, please” Blaine jokingly begged before he watched Kurt’s head slightly tilt. That one action always killed him, it made him want nothing more than to cuddle the hybrid, and make him purr, which he knew he shouldn’t want. Kurt wasn’t  _just_  a hybrid! He had to repeat that to himself to stop thinking it “I do” he nodded when Kurt asked about the ears, smiling as he glanced up at them, watching how they twitched slightly “I really do like them”  
  
As Blaine listened to Kurt, he found himself stumped for what to say “I guess, you do look young, and I’ll admit I did think you were younger, but I guess once you were showered and dressed and speaking to me I kind of figured you weren’t a teenager, and now I look at you and wonder how did I ever think that? I don’t know your age, or if age works different for your type, just another thing I have to still learn about you”  
  
When Kurt mentioned it was ok for him to touch his ears, he tried to stop himself smiling, but failed “Really? Can I touch them now?” Blaine asked before glancing over as he heard footsteps approaching. He smiled as he saw Nick walking toward them, though his grin faded a little when he glanced down at the grilled cheese sandwiches on the plates. Blaine wanted to be irritated that Nick picked the worst time to appear, however he soon became completely confused by what Nick had put down. He put one sandwich down in front of each of them, a glass of water in front of Kurt, and while Blaine should say thank you, he just couldn’t stop himself “Really? A grilled cheese?”  
  
Nick instantly burst out laughing “I wish there was someone else here to take a bet with me, because I would have won the "What reaction do you think Blaine will have to this”. Yes, it’s a grilled cheese, BUT, it’s kind of our  _thing_ now. I’ve tried everything to break through as something, you know? Get my name out there for something other than “Want a Hybrid to make your coffee? Well then head on dowwwwwn to Duval’s for coffee! I wanted something, that everyone likes but never realizes they want, you know what I mean?”  
  
Blaine raised his eyebrow “I legitimately have no idea what you mean”  
  
“I’ve tried tots, but the bar down the street is known for those, and I’ve tried steak, but it’s just so expensive, and then I was going to do cakes, and that failed, so now, grilled cheese. There is 4 types of cheese in it, and we use this horribly expensive butter that is a complete waste of money, on the bread, but I’m telling you, try it, you won’t be sorry” Nick carried on, looking toward Kurt as though he was looking for some kind of backup, then back to Blaine.  
  
Blaine looked down at the plate “It looks like a grilled cheese, man”  
  
Nick groaned, rolling his eyes “Can you just try it”  
  
Blaine looked in Kurt’s direction, shaking his head “Somehow our fancy evening out has turned into eating grilled cheese, which we could have just made at home”  
  
“Fancy butter, Blaine. Fancy butter”  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes, taking a half of the sandwich and taking a bite, chewing it a little bit before he was hit with all of the flavors. It really was something. Everyone liked grilled cheese. It was a basic meal. But what the hell kind of cheese was this?  
  
“Good, Huh?”  
  
“Mmhshhppphh sooffftgoofff” Blaine spoke with his mouth full, covering his mouth with his hand while he chewed.  
  
“Manners, didn’t Dalton teach you anything?’ Nick laughed before he smiled "I need to go check on your dessert and call my worker who is an hour late. Enjoy”  
  
Blaine waved him off, more gesturing him to go away, as he took another bite before he eventually glanced over at Kurt. He laughed at himself, taking a second to chew, then swallow before he nodded at Kurt “Honestly, it’s really good”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Blaine was someone who was almost like an enigma for Kurt. Kurt did know him pretty well - considering Blaine was the onl person Kurt had spoken to in the last few months, he made the effort to really get to know him. But some times, Blaine did or said things that confused Kurt. Like right now when Blaine was saying he wanted to touch his ears because he  _liked_ them. Hearing that his ears wanted to be touched wasn’t something Kurt was unfamiliar with but when it came to other people wanting to touch his ears it was because they saw him as a cat and that they didn’t need permission or it was done to be condescending. But Blaine wasn’t wanting to touch them for those reasons. He actually seemed to car.  
  
"Thank you,” Kurt said, smiling as he blushed softly, his ears twitching slightly as he spoke. He was soon looking back up at Blaine and laughed weakly “I forgot you didn’t know how old I was… I wasn’t sure I mentioned it but because it was never brought up before now, I just assumed that you already knew.” He chewed his lip for a few moments, Blaine’s words circling around in his head. Because he wasn’t really sure how to start what he was goig to say next. It was hard enough telling Blaine his age when this was something they should’ve known from the start rather than a month after they met, and the situation really wasn’t made easier by the fact Blaine thought he was older than he was. After a few moments, Kurt looked up, holding Blaine’s gaze. “I’m eighteen… I’ll be nineteen in May. I always thought that age didn’t really change much for hybrids and that we aged the same way as humans - that was how I was raised but now I don’t know… Maybe I am still a kitten.”  
  
Hearing Blaine ask if he could touch his ears  _now,_ Kurt couldn’t help but snort slightly as he started to giggle. If they were in the house, or on the street, he probably would’ve been laughing a lot louder but he didn’t want to draw even more attention to their table , “No, not right now! I meant when we’re in the house on the couch together!” He said, managing to stop laughing enough to speak, although there were still hints of a giggle there, “And you don’t need to ask like that. You don’t even need to ask if you want to touch them. Just… get my attention and don’t move too suddenly so I know that you’re going to do something. I just don’t like it when people touch me without any kind of warning, y'know?”  
  
His laughter faded and his face neutralized when Nick walked over with grilled cheese and a glass of water. The grilled cheese wasn’t something Kurt minded even though he could easily make it when back home - there was always something about eating someone else’s food that confused Kurt - but the glass of water being placed in front of him confused him for a few moments. Getting a jug of water for the table and glasses was normal, but getting an actual glass? Kurt hadn’t experienced that. His head tilted as he inspected it for a few moments when it finally hit him.  This was because Nick was convinced that the instructions on the back of the  _Mewlies_ pack was gospel for taking care of hybrids and that he probably thought Kurt needed this or he’d become seriously ill or something if he didn’t have it. Kurt sighed and leaned back against the chair, and just looked at the food instead before his eyes shot up at Nick’s next words and stared at him with an unblinking gaze.  
  
Where the hybrids here just part of a gimmick to get more customers? Kurt didn’t sense any bad vibes from them - one cat-like trait Kurt was glad to have was the fact he was in tune with other people’s emotions - and they seemed to enjoy working here, and if they didn’t it was the same vibes he got from the human workers who’d just rather be home sleeping or watching Netflix. But Kurt really wasn’t sure how he felt about him being hired just to be part of a ploy for more customers. His eyes flitted over to Blaine briefly before continuing to look at Nick with the same gaze, still not blinking even when Nick appeared to try and get him to back his words up.   
  
He only looked away when Blaine started to make a noise, and Kurt blinked, almost like he was being snapped back to reality - it wasn’t normal for him to stare at people like that and put it down to one of those annoying hybrid things - and laughed as Blaine started to wave Nick away. “The only time I’ve seen you react to food like that is when I cook it and I’m not sure how I feel about having competition.” He said, giggling softly before glancing down at the plate. Kurt watched Blaine before breaking a small piece of the grilled cheese of and started to eat it. Kurt let out a small noise and nodded as he looked at Blaine “This is really good… I wonder what kind of cheeses are in this. I’ve always thought about mixing cheeses when making grilled cheese before but I’ve never been sure about  _what_ cheeses to use, y'know?” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine never thought of himself as the best judge of character. He always gave people the benefit of the doubt. He always thought people had to have a ‘good side’ and until they did something directly to him he would continue to think that. But, because of this, he was horrible at understanding moods of people. He knew something was off with Kurt, just from the expression he was giving Nick, and while Blaine didn’t think anything Nick had done was overly worthy of the practical-death stare Kurt was giving him, he knew that it was probably better to trust the hybrids instincts.   
  
Maybe it was simply because Kurt wasn’t use to being told No lately. Blaine never denied Kurt anything, and his actions were never questioned. Nick was better skilled with all of this, and Blaine was torn between following the mood of the Hybrid, or following the mood of his friend.  
  
Nick for the most part seemed completely fine though. To Blaine, he seemed worried about Kurt, Concerned for his well being. His entire attention had been on Kurt since they’d come in here, and making sure that the hybrid was being looked after properly, and mostly making Blaine feel like he had been letting the Hybrid down. It was hard for Blaine to really separate the fact that Kurt was a hybrid, and "generally” that meant there was a part of him that needed to be cared for, however, Kurt’s independence made him even harder to read. Blaine had no idea if he was supposed to step in at all, ever. Was he suppose to tell Kurt no? Was he suppose to dictate what the Hybrid ate? Drank? Wore?  
  
Blaine watched as Kurt finally tore his eyes away from Nick, thankful that they were now making eye contact again with each other, as Blaine watched Kurt break off a bit of the sandwich, and start to eat. He nodded once he heard the small noise escape Kurt, as so to say  _See, I told you_ , before taking another big bite.   
  
“Well, other than cheddar, that was is easy” Blaine said the moment he’d finished chewing and swallowing, giving a small chuckle as he glanced back down at the sandwich “I don’t know, but it tastes really good, which is just so strange to say because it is… well it’s a grilled cheese. You know, I think this was one of the first things I learned how to cook as a child. I remember when I first moved to New York, one of the first things I bought was one of those really cheap sandwich presses, that actually put the lines on your grilled cheese. I would always say to my brother "Don’t worry, I won’t starve” when he had to start going out of town for work, and it was this ongoing joke for so long when it finally broke, but really, for the price I paid for it I am surprise it lasted THAT long to begin with, but anyway, the joke was basically about how I was going to starve. I ended up getting 4 different types of sandwich makers for my birthday that year" Blaine chuckled, and rolled his eyes a little.   
  
Blaine had attempted to stay neutral when Kurt mentioned how old he was, though he was still thinking about it, even as the conversation had changed. Blaine had thought he was young, but not 'that’ young. It wasn’t that he was a child by any means, but he was barely an adult yet! Which meant that the idea that Kurt was on the streets was even more upsetting for Blaine. It made him thankful he’d taken the chance to open his home to someone. If not for the hybrid, but because someone that young shouldn’t be forced to age that quickly. He was at that time in his life where he was suppose to be stupid. Do crazy things. Get a tattoo. Get a fake ID and go drinking. Be in college! Go to college parties! Not hiding out behind dumpsters, freezing and hungry!  
  
Blaine decided not to say anything, just gave Kurt a small smile in acknowledgement of what he said. What would be the point of starting a conversation about it now? Blaine would end up just offending Kurt probably. Blaine would mention how Kurt was young, and, that was clearly a sore topic for the hybrid, given his reaction toward Nick. Maybe that was what Nick was talking about… Was Kurt still classified as a kitten? He wasn’t an adult. Not really…  
  
There was a loud bash at the door, as it swung open, so hard that it slapped against the backside of the wall, before bouncing closed. The noise startled Blaine so much that he choked a little, coughing as he pat his own chest before turning around. Hurling through the door was a rather tall man, over 6'3 with ears that stuck up tall and high out of his extremely messy hair, a slightly lighter shade of brown than his ears, and a thick light brown tail that swished back and forth quickly, almost frantically.   
  
“I’M SORRY!” The guy called out, as he practically ran in “I forgot I was working until I saw your number pop up on my phone, Hey a cat!” Blaine watched how his eyes flicked directly to Kurt, before instantly back toward Nick, and without skipping a beat “and then I came as quickly as I could”   
  
Nick had his hands on his hips, shaking his head a little before he playfully tossed an apron at the taller man, who caught it, though Blaine did notice how he spun a little once he had caught it before he instantly took off into the back.  
  
“You can clear up some of the tables first, and then start on the dishes please.”  
  
The sound that followed made Blaine’s eyebrow raise, since it was in the middle of a small yip, and a squeak.   
  
Blaine knew his expression gave him away, but he didn’t care as he turned back to face Kurt, tilting his head a little completely confused. He had questions and statements, some of them ranging from “Did you see how tall that guy was?” to “What ’ _is_ ’ he” but instead he blinked at Kurt and said nothing.  
  
He opened and closed his mouth a few times when he was about to speak, instead ended up making a soft 'huh’ noise before he reached down and picked his sandwich up again, taking another bite, keeping his words to himself.   
  
“ **HI!** ” A loud voice boomed next to Blaine, making him jump, his knees hitting the base of the table as he dropped his sandwich in his lap, making a small  _argh_ noise as he slid his chair back.  
  
“Oops, I’m sorry” The tall guy from earlier, who had just instantly appeared by their table said toward Blaine before he glanced at Kurt “Hi! Wanna play!” he grinned.  
  
“Jacob, you’re supposed to be cleaning, not disturbing people eating their dinner”  
  
“Oh, right!” He called back toward Nick, grinning from ear to ear “Sorry! I forgot again! Next time!?” he directed his question at Kurt as he stood, almost as though he was waiting for an answer, but from the tapping that came from Nick against the counter, the tall guy, named Jacob as Blaine and everyone else in the place found out, instantly moved on, moving to clear out one of the tables.   
  
Blaine looked down at his pants, wiping off crumbs, and cringing at the fact he knew that oil stain was not going to come out before he looked up at Kurt “Well… Um…” Was all he could manage to spit out as, for one of the first times ever, Blaine was completely and utterly speechless.  

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t miss the small smile that Blaine gave him after learning his age and Kurt couldn’t help but feel slightly deflated at that reaction. He must have seemed even more pitiful to Blaine now. It was bad enough that he was found after letting out distressed mewls just because it had been raining heavier than normal but now he was younger than Blaine thought… Kurt didn’t want to know what Blaine must think of him now. Kurt wasn’t deluded and didn’t think that being eighteen meant he’d be taken as seriously as someone who was in their twenties but after learning that people had a much different views from hybrids than he thought, were being in your early twenties still meant you were a  _kitten_ did make Kurt stop for a while just to think.    
  
He’d always thought he was the same as any other eighteen year old. It was how he was raised. Kurt’s diet was a little more meat based than most but that was because of the hybrid part and when he was younger, his parents really had to try more to get him to go in the bath because it was something Kurt couldn’t stand at all. But other than that, he was normal. Or so he thought. Kurt didn’t want to think about the fact his parents had raised him in the wrong way for a hybrid. Was he supposed to just be a pet with human features and was meant to depend on humans for the rest of his life? People did look down on him and thought he couldn’t think for himself because he was a hybrid but Kurt paid them no attention. They just didn’t like hybrids and there wasn’t much he could do with that, but when someone who was a supporter of hybrids and did seem to understand them thought he couldn’t think for himself then Kurt had no idea what to think. Nick didn’t seem like he was just putting on an act - he did seem to genuinely care about hybrids and Kurt didn’t get any kind of vibes that Nick had bad intentions but it didn’t mean Kurt had to like the way he was almost questioning how Blaine was 'taking care of him’. Blaine was giving him a roof over his head and made sure to buy him food but that was the extent of it. Honestly, half of the time it felt like it was  _Kurt_ looking after  _Blaine_ considering he made him food most nights and helped him get ready for college. The idea of Blaine looking after his well-being in a caregiver sense was almost hilarious for Kurt.  
  
But was wanting to be independent freakish for hybrids? Kurt had only met a few hybrids before so he had no real frame of reference, and he’d never looked it up online. No matter how you worded things, when it came to researching anything about hybrids on the internet it always led to porn of some kind and any books were incredibly out dated or didn’t give you any real advice so he never knew how to feel about the matter. It did feel right to be this independent - although right now he was questioning a lot - and he always hated it whenever the few hybrids he saw were basically just pets that were the size of humans. With dog hybrids it was a little different because dogs had it in them to please people but Kurt didn’t think it would be that extreme for hybrids as they should still have that human part of them that wanted to have some kind of free will.  But maybe that was normal. Maybe Kurt was just a lot more sheltered than he originally thought.  
  
Kurt was about to start eating the grilled cheese again - mostly to distract himself - when a loud banging noise had him jumping out of his chair, and hiding underneath the table. His ears had pretty much buried themselves underneath his hair and his tail had fluffed up to twice its normal size. Kurt slowly peaked his head up and caught sight of the reason for the noise. A fox hybrid. They weren’t completely uncommon but it was the first time that Kurt had seen one in the flesh. And they were a lot more… boisterous than Kurt was expecting if this tall guy was anything to go by. He couldn’t help but hiss as the feline instincts were taking over and set him into 'defensive’ mode and made him even more alert than normal and made his tail starting to swish violently behind him when the fox hybrid looked at him. Part of his mind was wanting to snarkily add “ _Hybrid”_ to what he said or tease Blaine about how he thought he was an actual cat in that alley way but he was too spooked at the moment to think about it  
  
Feeling Blaine’s gaze turning to him, Kurt felt himself starting to slowly calm down and climbed back into his seat. He looked at Blaine, and laughed slightly as he felt his cheeks starting to heat up but before he could try and laugh it off, a booming voice nearby made him jump again and set his tail swishing again and let out the quietest hiss but thankfully, he didn’t hide underneath the table. Which he was especially thankful for because even more people were watching them than before when the fox hybrid - Jacob, Kurt soon learnt his name was - shouted next to them. His eyebrows raised as if to say 'really’? because did he look like he wanted to play? Even real cats weren’t known for being overly playful at the best of times and just wanted to sleep so the question baffled him. He just stared at Jacob with wide eyes the entire time, and thankfully Nick had called him over before it got too awkward.  
  
Kurt’s eyes didn’t leave Jacob until he was out of his sight, and instantly, Kurt let out a heavy breath and turned to Blaine, placing his hand on his chest, “My heart’s pounding…” He said as he let out a breathless laugh, glad that he was finally starting to come back to his normal self rather than giving into the hybrid side to him.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Kurt reaction to the hybrid was both amusing and confusing. Amusing because there was something funny about watching him jump under the table, leaving Blaine to only see the tip of his tail as it swished past. It was one of those times when he saw Kurt as the hybrid that he was. The feline characteristics that he couldn’t hide, regardless of how hard he tried. Blaine knew that it was probably expected of him to react to Kurt by becoming sort of protective bodyguard, with over the top gestures, but the reality was, he had to try not to laugh. On top of this though, it was confusing because, well, he kind of just assumed all hybrids got along. Blaine had been thinking about it for some time, wondering if it was just the general human population that Kurt didn’t particular like, which explained his behavior and attitude, and he’d mostly assumed that around other hybrids he was fine, he’d mentioned living with other hybrids before, but, seeing how he got even more defensive with another hybrid… left Blaine more stumped.  
  
Maybe he’d never truly understand all of this. Maybe he just simply had to accept everything he saw before his eyes as truth. Today, he had learned that Kurt was not a fan of… whatever species this guy was… Blaine couldn’t quite pick it, and that when Kurt got scared, he would instantly hide.  
  
Blaine watched how Kurt’s face twisted, and how his tail puffed up a bit, making it even more fluffy than normal, as well as the small irritated hissing noise that very softly came out of him.  
  
Blaine found himself focused down at his pants, trying to rub off the cheese that was surely going to leave an oil like stain on them, right where his crotch was too, that he only really glanced back up when Jacob said goodbye, and he had turned to look back at Kurt.  
  
Blaine chuckled at Kurt’s response, giving a small nod “Mine too. He actually made me jump. You don’t know how to get oil out of pants, do you?” Blaine joked before shaking his head, sliding his chair further in under the table, as if that was going to hide it “What... I mean, do you know, what he is?” Blaine asked, his eyes flicking over to the guy who had started cleaning.  
  
“Are you using the blue towel?” Blaine heard Nick’s voice from across the room.  
  
“Nooooooooooooooooo… This one is….. Purple!” Jacob announced, Blaine watching as he picked up the towel and waved it.  
  
“And what colour should you be using on those tables?” Nick said, a small laugh in his voice.  
  
“The Blu… Oh… Purple!” And like that, heavy footsteps walked past Blaine as the hybrid ran back out the back, only to return with an announcement that he had the blue towel.  
  
“You guys need anything else?” Nick asked as he approached the table “He’s new. People always tell me to be careful when hiring foxes, but I can’t help it. They just have so much energy! Yeah, they usually need a bit more training, but… How can you say no to him?” Nick gestured his hand back, before turning to look over his shoulder, making a small ugh noise “Jacob! We don’t lick the plates!”  
  
“But there was food on it…”  
  
“There is plenty of food out the back, you don’t have to lick the plates. Come on, maybe if we feed you first you’ll calm down”  
  
Blaine blinked confused before he turned back to face Kurt. As far as Hybrid’s went, Kurt had to be the most placid guy around. To be honest, he could handle Kurt, but he wasn’t sure he could handle Jacob given the situation, however, he was beginning to understand Nick’s approach to Hybrids a little more now. It was easy to see why he was trying to, pretty much baby Kurt. He was … Well used to that.  
  
“You know, for something that was suppose to be a proper night out, it has turned into one of those “So here is what happened to me last night” stories” Blaine chuckled “But, I’m glad I get to share this insanity with you” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Stop with your fake sympathy, I saw you laugh when I was under the table.,” Kurt shot Blaine a playful scowl and stretched his leg forward to tap Blaine’s shin. “Also, I can get that oil stain out - it’s not as hard as you think it is.” He knew that it wasn’t really malicious when Blaine laughed. It was probably because he hadn’t seen Kurt like that before. Honestly, not many people had but then again, Lima wasn’t as wild as New York could be. At most, there would be fireworks and at most it would just make Kurt jump and have his tail fluff up because it was unexpected rather than it being something that actually scared him. While the fox hybrid didn’t scare him, Kurt had been on edge all night and the loud banging of the door and the high energy coming from the hybrid, and it led to him momentarily feeling terrified.  
  
Hearing Blaine ask about what exactly kind of hybrid Jacob was, Kurt looked over at the hybrid who was cleaning up the tables with a towel - which everyone soon found out was the  _wrong_ towel - and he had to run past again to get them. Kurt watched Jacob go grab the towel before turning to Blaine again “He’s a fox hybrid - I’ve never actually seen one before but I know they exist. I’ve only ever seen other cat hybrids or dogs, but I guess it makes sense there’ll be more variety in New York than there is in Lima. Even I was considered being unusual over there.”  
  
When Nick had came over, it wasn’t a surprise to Kurt when he mentioned Jacob was new. He was probably one of those hybrids who’d never really been trusted to go out alone but still was allowed to think for himself to an extent if the way he was licking the plates clean was anything to go by. He didn’t have much sense of etiquette which was kind of gross for Kurt but at least he did try to control himself. But seeing Jacob did made Kurt realise just how different he was from many other hybrids. He wasn’t sure if it was just the nature of the kind of hybrid he was but there wasn’t really something about who he was apart from the obvious ears and tail that made him stand out as being completely different from the human population but with Jacob, it didn’t seem like he’d ever blend in seamlessly with the non-hybrid part of the world  
  
“Really?” Kurt asked, frowning a little as he chewed on his lips, “I kind of wish you didn’t have to share this insanity with me. If it was just a normal night out that we decided to go out on a whim then I wouldn’t mind. But… this was meant to celebrate you. It was supposed to be a special night because of how well you did at college and now it’s just become a complete mess because of me and this hybrid thing,” Kurt sighed a little before looking at Blaine with a soft smile “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make you something for dinner later on this week. Is there anything you’d want to have?” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Every time Kurt spoke, Blaine felt as though he was learning something. Whether it was about Kurt as a person, Kurt as a hybrid, or just something Hybrid related in general. Blaine often got thinking about Kurt’s past, as much as he tried  _not_ to think about it, it was just sentences like the one he’d just said that got him curious about his upbringing. Had Kurt been so sheltered that he hadn’t really experienced anything? Was that why he was so tending around the home? Because that is what he was use to? Was that why his reaction to another hybrid was to hide and get defensive?   
  
Granted, Blaine knew Jacob was a handful, he couldn’t deny with Nick when he mentioned saying No to him. There was no way that Blaine would be able to either. The pure innocent look in his eye. The wide smile he’d give. It was such a contrast from Kurt. Not that Kurt didn’t smile, or look innocent. Kurt was more serious. Kurt looked as though he would think hard about something before saying it. Jacob looked like he said and did the first thing that sprung to mind, however, watching and listening to his interactions with Nick, he began to see how he was the complete opposite of Kurt. Maybe it was a species thing, Kurt had mentioned that Jacob was a fox, and Blaine became curious as to what that actually entailed, like, which traits did he have and didn’t have, but also, it just him how special Kurt was.  
  
There was a few times Blaine had thought about trying to contact Kurt’s father as well. He’d never expressed any hatred when he spoke about his family, but Blaine knew there must have been a reason he didn’t instantly go back home / ask for help when he found himself homeless. Kurt was stubborn, but he couldn’t possible be THAT stubborn… could he?  
  
Blaine couldn’t help but smile at Kurt’s words, which was a little strange because the hybrid actually looked a little upset “No, come on, don’t say stuff like that” Blaine shook his head before he reached across the table, putting his hand on top of Kurt’s “You’re the only good part of this night. There was a moment where I thought it might have been the sandwich, but no, you are still at the very top. I like your company. It’s nice. And, who else can say they had a night like ours? It is special” Blaine smiled back at Kurt, shaking his head a little “You don’t need to make it up to me, babe. You already do so much for me, the reason I will never truly understand, but I’m certainly not going to complain” Blaine chuckled to ease the tension he felt because he felt as though he’d said something  _rude_ with his comment about not complaining,before he continued “But… I mean, if you’re offering, I could really go for a batch of those  _accidental_  peanut butter cookies,if you remember how you made those. I’m not going to lie, I’ve been thinking about them daily”   
  
Blaine chuckled as he looked across the table at Kurt, pulling his hand back slowly “Sorry, keep eating” he gestured his hand toward Kurt’s plate “you must be starving. I lost mine” Blaine frowned as he looked down at the floor “But to be fair, I did already eat half” he gave a small laugh under his breath. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Being an outsider was always something that Kurt had experienced throughout his life. It was clear that he was different from the humans but even with the hybrids, Kurt didn't feel like he was part of that group either. Especially when it came to hybrids like Jacob and it wasn't even because they were different kinds of hybrids. He was far more impulsive and just seemed to do whatever he wanted. Thankfully, Jacob  _did_ have some control over himself as he did listen to when Nick told him to do something so he wasn't still insisting that Kurt was going to be a play mate but it did make him curious. Would Jacob be this friendly anyway if he was human or did he not care about how people viewed hybrids and just let himself be? Or was Jacob blissfully unaware of the prejudice that hybrids faced? It was always hard to tell with hybrids because like everyone else, they all had different upbringings but with hybrids it was much more complicated as there were so many different views on what a hybrid should be. Most people did just see them as pets or humans that needed more care but that didn't stop the large amount of people who saw them as sex objects or as being lesser than 'normal' humans.  
  
A large reason of why Kurt was this way when it came to being a hybrid was thanks to people in Lima. Mostly, McKinley High. It definitely wasn't a hybrid friendly place, and having parents that wanted what was best for him, Kurt wasn't going to take it lying down so he was much more defensive over it and more likely to hide any parts that were cat-like away to stop people from givng him any kind of torment for it. Even if it was something as simple as being distracted by a light or hissing when he was shoved into lockers would be enough for the harassment to start so he just never let that side show unless he was around family.  Which was why being around Blaine was so confusing at times. He didn't seem to care to start with but Blaine still noticed so even when Kurt stopped doing whatever cat trait he was doing, Blaine would still notice it and over time, unless it was incredibly embarrassing, Kurt was starting to not care as much as he did when he first moved in.  
  
"But, it wasn't supposed to be special because it was 'unique' thanks to all this drama, it was supposed to be special because it was to celebrate and be about   _you_ but instead, the night was about me and my drama. It doesn't sound special to me... it just sounds like a hassle so you don't need be nice. If you really though it sucked, I won't be offended. We can have a do-over night," He said, laughing softly despite the slightly defeated tone to his voice. Feeling Blaine's hand on top of his, Kurt smiled and moved his hand slightly so it was holding onto Blaine's as his thumb stroked over the back of his hand, his eyes preoccupied with their hands. That was, until he heard the word 'babe' leave Blaine's lips, causing Kurt to look up at him with wide eyes, his ears pointed up and a blush on his cheeks. The word was surprising - the entire time they'd been living together, they'd never really called each other anything else but their names, and now, here Blaine was changing up the game and using a name that would usually only be heard on a date...  
  
Was this a date? It wasn't supposed to be but now it was really starting to feel like it. Anyone watching them right now would probably assume that was happening even without one of them being a hybrid.  
  
Kurt thankfully wasn't completely dumbfounded, as he shot Blaine a look as he scoffed "Are you kidding me? Doing all of that was the  _least_ I could do for you taking me in. You didn't even need to d that but you got me new clothes too. You've done way more than you needed to so if you don't get why I'm doing that, then you're dumber than I thought, and I thought you were actually pretty smart," Kurt said, managing a smirk as he looked at Blaine, "And as for those cookies, I can make them for you. Along with anything else you want me to make because I  _know_ you love more than just the cookies."  
  
  
He wasn't aware that they were still holding hands until Blaine let go, and the blush came back on his cheeks as he moved his hand back to himself "No, it's fine," Kurt smiled as he shook his head. When Blaine mentioned he lost one half of the sandwich, Kurt frowned a little as he looked down at the surprisingly depressing view of the sandwich on the floor before an idea popped into his head and tore the half he hadn't eaten it yet before handing it over to him. "Here. You can have it. I'd feel bad if I ate more than you."

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It wasn't that Blaine thought Kurt was protective of his food, but, Blaine had definitely noticed how Kurt would hog the bag of chips when they were on the sofa, or how suddenly Kurt's hand would be inside the bowl of popcorn, eating it all before Blaine could even get a few handfuls in, so the fact that he was now handing over his food made Blaine raise his eyebrow slightly. The thing was, Kurt ate. A lot. Blaine generally put it down to the fact that he'd spent so long without food, and never blinked an eye at Kurt. He didn't want to make it seem like he was judging him at all, because the more he ate, the more he filled out. Kurt was beginning to look more and more healthier. Less like if Blaine touched him he could snap him.   
  
Maybe Nick was right about the meawie things. Whatever they were called. Maybe Kurt didn't even realize it. Was he full?  
  
"No it's..." Blaine looked down at it, about to say no, but he was still extremely hungry, and gave a small laugh before taking it "Thank you" he grinned at Kurt before taking a small bite, chewing it a bit longer than usual to savor it.   
  
Blaine knew very well he was going to raid the kitchen when they eventually got home.  
  
The night, so far, had been beyond interesting, as far as Blaine was concerned. It hadn't necessarily gone to plan, but that was ok too. It was a good excuse to try again.   
  
They talked a little more , nothing overly serious or exciting, just general chit chat, mostly it was just Blaine talking about things that had happened during his day, like he usually did when they were at home, and a lot of the time they would watch Jacob and Nick's interactions, sometimes comment on them, sometimes just glanced back at one another with a confused shrug before talking. Half way through their conversation, Blaine hated that he was so far away from Kurt. He wanted to slide his chair over and sit beside Kurt. He felt like that a lot lately. They sat next to each other on the sofa, but it was never close enough for Blaine. He always hoped something would happen that would have them squashed up against each other, or even just cuddling on the couch, but it never happened. Why would it? They weren't dating. They were just friends.   
  
Friends could cuddle, right?  
  
They finished up at the cafe, Nick telling Kurt to come back any time before handing him something that Blaine was almost certain was a lollipop, but then Nick said Blaine wasn't allowed one because it was  _for hybrids only_ , and Blaine pretended to be completely upset by it, demanding he wanted a piece of candy too. Kurt must have assumed Blaine was serious because as they passed by the local supermarket Blaine had felt Kurt tug him a little. It was cute in a way, Kurt had never really been  _forceful_ and yet, the small little innocent tug just made Blaine's heart melt.   
  
Maybe it was because of how the rest of the evening had been, or maybe it was just because Blaine was starting to realize that everyone wasn't just as  _accepting_  as he was, but his hand instantly reached down to take Kurt's, pulling himself quite close to his side, and practically narrowing his eyebrows at anyone who even glanced at him the wrong way. Thankfully, no one seems to give a shit, which was good because Blaine wasn't sure if he'd be so calm and collected if yet another person looked at Kurt like he was some type of second class citizen. Blaine joked a few times, especially when he found the candy rings and said a few times "We should get those" before he settled on a bag of sour worms and m&m's before going toward the check out, telling Kurt to grab anything he wanted.   
  
Leaving there, Blaine was going to suggest that they go for a walk, just to walk together in the cool breeze, because he didn't want to go home just yet. He was enjoying his time out  _with_  Kurt, but if they went home now, it would be over. He was tired, sure, it had been a long day, but he was determined to push through it. His determination however was no match for the breeze that turned into another storm, resulting in both of them running down the street back to the apartment. Blaine had instantly taken his jacket off and throw it over Kurt's head, ignoring the fact he was wearing a short sleeve under it and the rain was pelting against the bare skin of his arms.   
  
As they ran into the door, Blaine shaking off the wetness and kicking off his shoes, he couldn't help feel like things had gone full circle. He'd met Kurt on a night like this. Cold and raining, both of them running inside to escape the crappy New York weather. He found himself smiling as he looked at Kurt, closing the door behind them and giving a small  _burr_  as he rubbed his bare arms.  
  
"I might go have a quick shower, because I feel like I'm ice. Feel my hands" Blaine chuckled as he pressed them against the side of Kurt's neck before instantly pulling them back, knowing full well that his hybrid friend might respond by scratching him. A little trick of how to dodge back that he'd already picked up from Nick.   
  
Blaine had a quick shower, just enough to heat up, rising just the general dirt that literally came with just walking around outside before he wrapped the towel around his waist, feeling it hanging low slightly as he detouring to the laundry to throw his clothes in before walking toward his bedroom. He knew he should have  _ran_  or even _walked quickly_ , but Blaine had walked normally. Breezed through the living room where Kurt was,  and into his room. He threw on some house clothes, forgoing his briefs and just throwing on a pair of track pants and a tshirt before moving back into the living room "So!" he announced as he walked in "What movie should we watch?" he laughed as he threw himself down on the sofa. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Blaine had initially turned down his offer of one half of the grilled cheese, Kurt shot him a sceptical look. Blaine was like Kurt when it came to food - they both ate a lot. Kurt was eating more than him simply because he was actually getting food on the regular but they both didn’t shy away from food. Especially when it was offered to them so Blaine’s refusal took Kurt by surprise. But maybe the opposite was true - maybe Blaine was shocked Kurt was  _offering_  food considering how territorial Kurt could be with his food.  
  
But thankfully, Blaine took it and the slight awkwardness disappeared, and didn’t stay for the rest of the night.  
  
Even though he still felt guilty over ruining the night, Kurt couldn’t deny their dinner was incredibly pleasant. Talking to Blaine was always something that came naturally to Kurt, even if the conversation wasn’t overly exciting. It was much more relaxing than the rest of the night when people would start treating him differently because of him being a hybrid or having another hybrid scare the living daylights out of him, and for once, Kurt felt like a normal person who was going out to a cafe with a friend, even if it did seem like they could be on a date at times due to the fact they just naturally got on together.  
  
When they were leaving the cafe, Kurt had to stop himself from making a comment about the lollipop offer because really, was Nick still thinking he was a kid? But Kurt refrained from doing so - tonight had just started to get back to normal and actually be enjoyable and he didn’t want to ruin it for Blaine  _again_ over something as stupid as a lollipop. That, and it was free food, and when was he ever going to turn it down? But he did notice the reaction Blaine gave to Nick saying he wasn’t allowed any candy, and while Kurt wasn’t 100% sure if Blaine was being serious or not, Kurt still tugged him into the supermarket when they walked past for the shorter male to get some candy of his own. It wasn’t easy to move far from Blaine as Blaine’s hand was held tightly on to his and was pulling him in close but not that Kurt was complaining; he wasn’t really wanting to move away from Blaine after all. There were some things that Kurt had wanted when he looked around the sweet aisle but it wasn’t until Blaine said he could do what he wanted that Kurt started throwing different kinds of chocolates and crisps into the trolley, along with the sweets Blaine mentioned they should get but didn’t actually throw into the trolley. It was something he debated for a few minutes, but just before they were about to go to the check out, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s arm and tugged him down to the pet aisle, and grabbed a few packets of Mewlies to put in the cart.  
  
The night was going incredibly well now, so when it started to rain, Kurt couldn’t help but frown a little and from the changes in the pressure in the air he knew the weather was going to get worse and he did  _not_ want to be outside when it would start thundering. The rain was bad enough, even though Blaine had thrown his jacket over his head, protecting him somewhat from the rain and as they were running down the street, Kurt was wishing that they’d just taken a taxi instead and near enough shoved Blaine out of the way when they got to the apartment building so he could get shelter first.  
  
“I’ll never know how I tolerated this weather before.” Kurt said, laughing slightly as he pulled off his jacket his jacket and shuddered slightly as he bounced slightly on his toes in the hopes of warming himself up a little. The apartment was warm but it was still going to feel cold to you when your clothes were soaekd through. He nodded and turned to look at Blaine “Okay, I’ll probably go for one later, I just want to get out of these clo- _AHHHH!”_ He couldn’t help but scream as he jumped back when he felt the cold hands against his neck and instantly scowled at Blaine “Jerk!” He said, before throwing his jacket at Blaine. Kurt did immediately pick it back up when Blaine walked into the bathroom to shower and got changed into a pair of pyjamas, and stole one of the blankets from the cupboards to warm himself up.  
  
Kurt had mostly warmed up by the time Blaine walked out of the bathroom and Kurt’s head instantly turned to look at Blaine and instantly, his mouth fell open when he saw the way the towel was hanging on Blaine’s waist and his cheeks were starting to heat up especially considering Blaine wasn’t walking any differently from normal as he passed Kurt. It was like this was something Blaine did normally but the way Kurt was watching made it obvious that this  _wasn’t_ a regular occurrence. When Blaine came back in, fully dressed in comfortable clothes this time, Kurt cleared his throat and looked down at his lap only giving Blaine a quick glance at the question “I was thinking something like Legally Blonde, or Titanic. Something  _really_ cheesy like that,” Kurt  said with a laugh.  
  
While the movie had played, Kurt slowly shuffled a little closer to Blaine until he was practically side by side with him. He thought for a few moments if he should start snuggling into Blaine - it was hard to not hug him but he wasn’t sure if Blaine wanted that. But if he did, then wouldn’t Blaine wrap his arms around him? So he just waited for Blaine to make the first move and then he’d snuggle into him tightly.  
  
They didn’t end up snuggling in the end, but Kurt did feel that they had made a lot of progress today when it came to physical contact so maybe they’d snuggle up to each other the next night they spent like this? It was definitely something Kurt was hoping for.  
  
Kurt and Blaine both went to bed at the same time not long after the movie ended, but it didn’t mean that Kurt was sleeping. The rain was keeping him up, and it seemed to have gotten heavier and heavier since they came home, and it really made Kurt grateful that Blaine found him all those weeks ago because this would probably be the worst night for him in terms of the weather. He was waiting with bated breath, knowing that it wasn’t just going to rain before finally a loud crack of lightning and rumbling thunder ran out causing Kurt to jump out of his skin, even though he knew that it was coming. He mewled softly, and put his head underneath his pillow to block out the sound, but it still made him jump and meow softly every time it happened and it seemed to get louder and louder.   
  
Eventually, after a particularly loud rumble of thunder, Kurt scrambled out of the bed and running out of the room and before he knew it, he was Blaine’s room. Kurt bit his lip softly and looked at the bed. He debated with himself if this was the right thing to do, but his mind was made up when it started rumbling again and he clambered into Blaine’s bed. Kurt pressed himself up tightly against Blaine and smiled softy. Kurt snuggled into him a little and let his eyes flutter shut slowly and started purring softly as he slowly felt himself starting to calm down.     

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t the type of person who had trouble sleeping. He never had to toss and turn for a while to get comfortable or get into bed super early because he knew it might take some time. For Blaine, the moment his head was on the pillow, he was generally asleep almost instantly. Granted, the few times he didn’t quite instantly fall asleep there was also extremely mind-numbing games on his cellphone to play, to the point that he now couldn’t really play those games anywhere else because his body just associated that with  _going to sleep_.   
  
The fact that it was raining worked to Blaine’s favor. It was cold, which meant he could bundle up in his blankets, the sound of the rain was like a lulling melody that he knew it was just going make it one of those nights where he got a fantastic sleep.   
  
There was a small movement on his bed that alerted him that something was wrong, but he was so deep into his sleep his mind wasn’t sure what to do, and instead, just ignored it and went back to sleep. That was until he felt something pressing up against him. He still didn’t necessarily want to move, or even want to wake. He was so comfortable. So absolutely blissed out that he didn’t want to interrupt that. The feeling…It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, and didn’t instantly make Blaine jump. It was warm, and soft. It was welcoming… But Blaine’s mind needed confirmation as to what the interruption was before it would let him settle.  
  
“ _Hmm?”_  Blaine mumbled softly into his pillow before he rolled over a little, opening one of his eyes just a little bit as he came face to face with a sleeping Kurt. Blaine let out heavy breath through his nose, a small smile appearing on his face as he heard the hybrid beside him purring softly. Blaine made a soft “mmhphf” noise before he dragged his arm across, placing it around Kurt, even just the small movements felt like effort as his whole body demanded he return to sleep. Kurt was warm, a really pleasant warmth that Blaine wanted to get near, not even realising he was that cold until he felt the heat. It made him press his body up against the warmth, nuzzling his face, making a soft noise of content. He didn’t bother to ask questions, and he wasn’t even sure his mind would be able to actually comprehend what was happening. If he did, he knew he’d end up waking up, becoming more alert, and the last thing he wanted was to lose this feeling. Whatever the reason wasn’t important. Blaine made another soft noise as he moved a little more, getting as comfortable as possible, his lips puckering a little as pressed his mouth to Kurt’s skin, unsure if he was kissing cheek, jaw or neck, but it didn’t really matter, as he instantly fell back asleep. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Once he’d been snuggled into Blaine’s back, Kurt nearly drifted off and it was the feeling of Blaine’s arm wrapping around him that woke him again. His eyes widened a little, his cheeks turning red. Kurt looked up at Blaine and opened his mouth as he was about to rattle off a thousand and one apologies for bothering Blaine… but before he could even breathe out the first syllable, Blaine had already fallen back asleep and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at the way Blaine had little to no reaction, and probably didn’t even know he was there. His purring, while it hadn’t stopped, it did become a bit more stuttered so when Blaine fell back asleep, Kurt’s purrs got more stable as he rolled over, and moved so that Blaine was spooning him rather than just holding onto him so Kurt could actually breathe. He nearly drifted off again, when feeling Blaine’s lips moving over his neck and pressing a kiss there causing Kurt to let out a small squeak before clamping his hand over his mouth. Kurt was silent for a few moments before turning his head slightly.  
  
“Blaine…?” Kurt whispered softly but when Blaine didn’t react, Kurt gave a slight nod before turning his head to face forwards again and let his eyes shut over in an attempt to get some sleep.

 

 


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S M U T what does it spell ? Haha

**Blaine**

It was the sound of a door slamming, and a kid shouting “MA I FORGOT MY LUNCH” followed by a “SHH! NOT SO LOUD” that actually woke Blaine up. He groaned a little, feeling like he’d been woken up too early, his eyes still glued shut as he pulled the pillow he was hugging closer, burying his face into it.  
  
… Except that the pillow made a soft noise, and it wasn’t soft.   
  
Blaine’s eyes instantly opened but he didn’t move. He let his eyes adjust before he looked around, and realized that he was pressed up tightly against Kurt. He vaguely remembered Kurt getting into his bed, but he couldn’t remember if he said anything, or if Kurt had said anything. Kurt could have had an entire conversation and Blaine might have just forgotten it. It wasn’t just that Kurt was  _in_  his bed that made Blaine confused. It was how they were positioned that made him unsure of what to do. Blaine’s arm was thrown around Kurt, not lightly, practically locking him in place, holding Kurt’s slim frame against his body, his face buried into Kurt’s neck, their legs intertwined, Kurt’s tail wrapped around Blaine’s waist slightly, almost like it was trying to get out of the way, but the  _one_ thing that Blaine couldn’t ignore… was his erection that was pressing up against Kurt.  Blaine felt his face go red, but the idea of moving just didn’t seem like an option. He knew he needed to move before the other woke up and realized that he’d probably just molested him while they were asleep. The worst part of it was that Blaine had a moral dilemma. He  _could_  rub himself against Kurt a few times while the other was asleep. Maybe even touch Kurt’s body. He’d been wanting to lift Kurt’s shirt and just  _touch_  him, but that… It just seemed wrong. It probably  _was_  wrong.   
  
God, what else did he do during their sleep if this is what he wanted to do while he was awake?  
  
 _God I hope I didn’t sleep talk_  Blaine thought to himself as he slowly tried to move his arm, hoping not to wake Kurt up.

****

* * *

**Kurt**

Thankfully, getting a nice, long sleep despite the storm, was something Kurt was able to achieve. Kurt was slightly disgruntled at the loud noises from one of the neighbors - a kid shouting about his lunch, but his mother was thankfully wary of making too much noise and after she told him to quieten down, Kurt was able to drift off again, unable to stop the smile on his face when he felt someone pulling him closer, before his eyes opened instantly as they widened in realization.  
  
  
Climbing into Blaine’s bed was something Kurt thought he’d imagined - the storm had him panicked and he was looking for any kind of comfort. So he thought that imagining Blaine soothing him through it was the comfort; Kurt hadn’t thought he’d actually been brave enough to do that, but here they were. Spooning in Blaine’s bed with neither of them commenting on it.   
  
Should they be talking about it? Kurt felt like maybe they should but what if Blaine didn’t and he made everything awkward for no reason whatsoever? What if Blaine wanted to talk about it but talking about it would make things worse? Or what if Blaine wasn’t even awake yet so all this panicking was for nothing? He was definitely over thinking things, Kurt knew that, but there was something in him that was making him want to talk about this more rather than just leaving it.  Kurt was comfortable like this, with Blaine’s arms around him and Blaine’s face buried into his neck so he didn’t really want them to move much from this and be face to face. Kurt gave a small hum, and moved ever so slightly before he was still when feeling something pressing against him. Kurt might be mostly clueless when it came to anything sexual. But he knew enough to know exactly what part of Blaine’s anatomy he was feeling against his own body. He could feel his cheeks burning harder, his breathing becoming a little heavier, and his heart beating faster as he stayed still, until feeling Blaine’s arm slowly starting to move. Kurt’s ear twitched a little as he turned his head a little to the side and let a small smile come across his lips, to remain as calm as possible “Good morning,” 

* * *

**Blaine**

It had been quite some time since Blaine had woken up in bed with someone. There had been the occasional one night stand where he’d actually fallen asleep, but most of the time he’d either leave straight after it, or he’d use the old  _“I have class really early tomorrow so I’m going to go to bed”_  and hope that they’d leave. The times he had woken up next to someone, it hadn’t been like this. He actually couldn’t remember a time when he’d woken up spooning someone. It wasn’t that he hated it. He didn’t. Actually, other than the fact that one of his arms was kind of in a strange position, he rather enjoyed it. Kurt’s body was warm, and it just… it felt nice to hold on to.There was a slight comfort that came with it and he felt guilty because he didn’t want to stop, but knew that he should. It was hard to pretend he wasn’t attracted to Kurt. He was. He had thought about what it’d be like to just be  _close_  with him. To drop all of the guards and walls and just see what happens, and after last night? Blaine felt a slight protective side of him coming out when he thought about Kurt. Kurt was his to protect, and Blaine  _would_  protect him.   
  
He wondered what had happened to Kurt to make him actually come into his bed. It was unlike Kurt to  _do_ that, then again, Kurt did sleep in Blaine’s bed quite a bit, even if he did try to hide it by making Blaine’s bed before he arrived home, so maybe it wasn’t so unusually. That was usually the giveaway when it came to Kurt,  if his bed was made perfectly that meant that Kurt had, in fact, been asleep on it. It never really fazed him, it didn’t even cross his mind as being a bad thing. It was just one of those  _shrug_  moments that really produced no actual thought. Pure radio silence on the matter. As normal as yawning when you’re tired.   
  
Blaine noticed Kurt’s ears flicking just a little when he had started moving his arm, which made Blaine freeze. He hadn’t wanted to wake Kurt up, and he had hoped he could have escaped before the other woke up. He wasn’t sure what reaction Kurt would have, and a part of Blaine was absolutely paranoid that any progress they had made, to their friendship, would be jeopardized if his response was negative. They hadn’t  _been_  intimate at all. They’d hugged. Held hands last night. Blaine had kissed Kurt on the cheek. But that was as far as it went. He’d been too scared to  _do_  anymore. He’d been too scared to  _try_ anymore. It wasn’t even just because Kurt was a hybrid. It was because Kurt was a knockout and Blaine felt like a strange looking hobbit next to him. Kurt could have anyone if he really put his mind to it, so why would he want Blaine?  
  
When Kurt’s body shifted slightly, and his face turned slightly Blaine had been ready to quickly pull his arm away, to say sorry. He would try to joke it off “haha sorry” he would say “I must have been cold last night, it didn’t mean anything” he was ready, but when Kurt smiled, Blaine’s mind came to a standstill, as did his hand that he was moving. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile “Hey” he said softly, his voice thick with sleep as his body seemed to relax a little. Kurt was smiling, and in his sleep haze was absolutely adorable. Blaine already knew he was an absolute sucker for Kurt when he was either getting sleepy or just waking up (When he wasn’t freaking out that Blaine was waking him) so it seem him calm, and smiling, just made entire chest swell “I didn’t mean to wake you” he continued to speak softly, shifting his legs a little as they were still tangled around Kurt’s, but, the one thing he noticed as the faint pressure of Kurt’s tail that was still circled around him. Blaine could feel his eyes starting to close again, his brain almost demanding he go back to sleep, but how could he sleep now? His eyes still drooped a little as he yawned, trying to wake himself up “I don’t want to move” Blaine mumbled. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Sharing a bed was much more pleasant than Kurt thought it would be.  Kurt liked to stretch out and move while he was sleeping and he was worried about kicking or punching the other person. There was also a matter of sharing the covers - what if the person was like him and liked to be warm and there would be a war over who got the sheets and who didn’t? But with Blaine, none of that was there and it was actually something Kurt wouldn’t complain about if they did again if it wasn’t for the fact he probably creeped Blaine out by clambering into his bed without any kind of warning.  
  
Although, he really hoped that Blaine would let him in again, even if it wasn’t under the same circumstances. Hopefully next time this happened, if it happened again, Kurt would actually be aware of what he was doing rather than being scared of a storm. Thankfully, Blaine probably wouldn’t care. Normally, Blaine didn’t care whenever he was the one who accepted any kind of interaction from Kurt where they’d physically interact - in fact, he seemed to welcome it and Blaine didn’t care whenever he climbed into his bed to nap so he couldn’t see why Blaine would be opposed. But even if Blaine hated Kurt being here, he was too nice to kick up a huge fuss about it so Kurt wouldn’t be completely embarrassed and humiliated.  
  
When Blaine moved his hand away, Kurt couldn’t help but pout slightly. He knew Blaine did have to move at some point as he actually had places to be, but it didn’t stop Kurt from wishing that this moment lasted for a while longer. There was a chance Blaine went to  _deal_ with his problem, as Kurt could still feel him pressing into the back of him, but he was too polite - or embarrassed - to say. Which, Kurt would understand but he still wanted Blaine to come back as soon as possible because really, he didn’t want this hugging session to end any time soon. Kurt really didn’t want Blaine to leave, especially considering they got so close yesterday. The thought of Blaine leaving him alone really wasn’t something that Kurt wanted to deal with because life without Blaine was something Kurt never wanted to go through. Kurt didn’t want to admit it before because it would ruin the idea of wanting to be independent but Blaine did make his life better just by being there. He actually saw Kurt as a person rather than anything else and that wasn’t something he’d experienced with anyone else.  
  
  
Blaine had thankfully stayed where he was when Kurt turned to look at him. If he hadn’t let Blaine know he was awake, Kurt was certain that Blaine would probably have left the room, so that thought made Kurt smile. “It’s fine, you didn’t wake me,” Kurt said, shaking his head as he smiled over at Blaine. It wasn’t even a lie - even if he did start to sleep again it would still have been the kid yelling that made him wake up in the first place. “If anything I should apologize to you for getting in here. I didn’t mean to but…. the thunder scared me,” Kurt admitted as a blush spread across his cheeks. He started chewing on his lip softly when Blaine’s legs shifted, his tail slightly brushing against Blaine’s leg but thankfully, Blaine didn’t move away from him. Even though it seemed like the only reason Blaine wasn’t moving was because he was too tired to do so. Kurt couldn’t help but giggle as Blaine yawned and complained about not wanting to move, “Do you have to?” Kurt asked, hesitating for a few moments before resting one of his hands on top of Blaine’s and stroked his thumb over Blaine’s skin “It would be nice if you stayed…” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

 

“Oh, you don’t like the thunder?” Blaine asked, giving a small laugh “I usually sleep right through storms, I find them comforting to be honest”, trying to force his eyes open so that he could talk to Kurt and not seem rude. It kind of made sense, as to why Kurt had actually come  _into_  his bed if he was scared of the storm, but he had to wonder if that was the  _only_  reason he had. Yeah, it was wishful thinking that Kurt might actually fancy him, but Blaine never really let it get to him. Yeah, he wanted to kiss Kurt. He wanted to really kiss him. He wanted to press his lips against his. He wanted to slide his tongue into Kurt’s mouth just to taste him. He wanted a  _lot_  more than just kissing, but, there was a part of him that couldn’t quite shake off this feeling that Kurt was just far too innocent for that. He knew that Kurt wasn’t dumb, but a part of him did wonder to what extent did his knowledge go about  _“sex”_. He wasn’t going to have to give Kurt the sex talk, was he?   
  
No, that was silly. Kurt was a good looking guy. The likelihood he was even still a virgin was slim to none, let alone that he would be completely clueless.   
  
Though, he hadn’t moved away from Blaine, and Blaine was certain the other  _had_  to feel him. Not that he thought he was SO MASSIVE that Kurt would feel him, but they were pressed rather close…  
  
Blaine smiled a little at Kurt when he asked if he  _had_  to go"I don’t have to" his voice was soft, still heavy with sleep, but his smile was still plastered on his face as he shuffled a little, just resting his head back on the pillow properly as he looked at Kurt. Face to face. So close he could  _almost_  feel Kurt’s breath on his face as he spoke.  He was surprised, he will admit, that Kurt didn’t  _want_  him to move, or that Kurt hadn’t instantly bolted out of the bed, but he wasn’t going to question it. He knew things were going  _too_  good that if he opened his mouth he’d say the wrong thing, or do the wrong thing. Even now he was worried about where to put his hand, as he wanted to reach up and gently stroke Kurt’s cheek, but instead he just let it flop against Kurt, casually in the  _Well my hand has to rest somewhere_  type of way, though he was VERY aware that his hand was resting on Kurt’s hip once the other had turned around to face him properly “I can stay” Blaine finally responded back.   
  
When he felt Kurt’s fingers starting to stroke his hand, Blaine couldn’t help but give Kurt a small coy smile, his eyes closing softly. It just all…  _felt_  good. Every little touch was both relaxing and exhilarating. He didn’t understand what it all meant though. Was Kurt just being affectionate because that was a hybrid thing? Did cats like cuddles? Or was this something else? Was this Kurt being affectionate because Kurt liked him, or, at the very least, liked him enough to want to stay cuddled up with him in bed. It felt intimate, even though they were completely clothed, and that was ignoring the fact that Blaine was already trying to ignore his erection, hoping that it would go down on it’s own free will, especially since it wasn’t now pressed up against Kurt’s backside. Though, it didn’t help that even just Kurt’s thumb rubbing circles on his hand literally felt like shocks going to his cock.   
  
“I like having you in my bed” Blaine breathed out as he spoke softly, he opened his eyes again just to look at Kurt after he’d said it. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt nodded when Blaine asked if he didn’t like the thunder, although he was surprised that Blaine had even asked that. He thought it was common knowledge cats and dogs - whether they were hybrids or not - didn’t like thunder, but when he thought about it, Blaine did seem to be clueless about hybrids so maybe that was why? Although he could’t help but smirk at Blaine’s next words “You’re a freak,” He deadpanned when Blaine mentioned he found it easier to sleep but he couldn’t help keep the grin on his face. He didn’t understand Blaine’s thinking at all - Kurt knew some people liked storms and that was weird enough, never mind people finding it easier to  _sleep_ when the thunder and lightning were making all that noise.   
  
What  _was_ easier was sleeping with someone else there. Blaine was warm and even though Kurt knew no real danger would come to him when he was indoors during a storm, he did feel a lot safer with Blaine around. There was Blaine helping him out during a rainy night on that night they first met but considering Blaine had been incredibly protective over him all list night, he couldn’t help but feel safe around him. Kurt knew that Blaine was someone who would keep him safe even if it was just the thunder.  
  
Hearing Blaine saying that he didn’t have to leave caused Kurt’s face to light up. He still wasn’t sure to do about Blaine’s current… situation but he was happy to have Blaine here. The feeling of the other being so close to his face was causing Kurt’s breathing to catch in his throat and Kurt was really glad that he was lying down because if they were standing and they were this close? Then Kurt knew he’d be feeling incredibly light headed and would probably end up nearly falling over or do something equally embarrassing in front of Blaine. Although, he did start blushing slightly when feeling Blaine’s hand on his hip, even if it was just Blaine casually moving his hand there. “Thanks…” Kurt smiled as he held Blaine’s gaze, before looking at him with a slightly cheeky grin “I’ll let you touch my ears if you stay.  
  
It had been a long time since Kurt had felt comfortable being this close to someone. He didn’t really trust a lot of people to let them get this physically close to him - Kurt never really understood why someone would voluntary be  _this_ close to another person, but now he was actually experiencing cuddling up to another person that wasn’t his dad, Kurt did understand  _why_ someone would choose to do something like this. Not that Kurt would cuddle anyone in the blink of an eye but he was  _definitely_ open to doing this with Blaine more often.  
  
“Hmmm?” Kurt looked up when he heard Blaine’s voice before smiling at him gently “Yeah… I like being here too. Your bed’s  _really_ comfy..” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave Kurt a little pinch on his hip when he referred to him as a freak, sticking his tongue out right in his face before chuckling “But it’s the best weather to cuddle up in, and get nice and warm” Blaine used the conversation to wrap his arm around Kurt a little tighter, shaking him a little bit in a playful manner. Every time Kurt would talk, however, Blaine found himself looking down at his lips, watching the soft pink lips moving, just barely, as they both talk in a rather hushed tone.   
  
That was one of the few things that Blaine had always been thankful for - That Kurt was not LOUD first thing in the morning.   
  
There were parts of Blaine that thought he was reading  _way_ too much into this. He was way too tired to even  _be_ thinking this much! It was too early for that! He tried to relax, just to enjoy the moment as it was happening, since he wanted to remember this, just like this. That nagging part of his brain, however, had other plans as he started to analyze every little movement that was happening.   
  
Blaine was, thankfully, pulled from his thoughts when Kurt mentioned touching his ears, and Blaine let out a small laugh. He grinned, a dopey grin as he lifted his hand up quickly,  but he hesitated. He took a few seconds to look at Kurt, to make sure the other was actually watching him, that the other knew  _what_  was happening, but when Kurt didn’t move away, or really, do anything different, Blaine smiled and moved the last bit forward, shuffling his body closer a little, his face inching closer from Kurt’s as he gently stroked the back of Kurt’s ears.   
  
He wasn’t sure if he was holding his breath, or if it was just the anticipation that built up, but the moment his hands felt the soft fur of Kurt’s ears, Blaine let out a small breath, the same breath turning into a puff of air that faintly resembled a laugh as he smiled giving a small  _wow_ , his eyes looking up at what he was doing.  
  
“They’re so soft” Blaine said softly as he felt around, exploring, trying to work out the best position to put his hand in, if he should apply pressure, scratch, rub, caress… he just did whatever came naturally to him. Blaine sometimes thought about it, about  _doing_  this and he knew there was the potential for it to be really weird. He would be rubbing the ears of a grown man after-all, of course it would be weird. But now… Now that he was doing it, it didn’t seem strange at all. Nothing at all seemed strange about it. Kurt’s ears felt delicate, but also strong at the same time, and the hair that covered it was different than the hair on his head, it was finer, and softer. It didn’t matter what way Blaine moved his fingers the hair just seemed to go back into place, or close to it.   
  
As Blaine lay there, he was well aware of Kurt’s tail that was wrapped around him. It wasn’t holding him in place by any means, but it was curled around in a way that it felt like Kurt had a part of his body just simply hugging him. It tickled his skin sometimes, but he enjoyed the small bit of pressure it added. Thankfully it was cold, because he wasn’t sure how much he’d enjoy this if it was stinking hot.   
  
Somewhere along playing with Kurt’s ears, and talking, Blaine had moved closer, so close that he was nearly nose to nose with Kurt. His mind instantly demanded he kiss him. He was close. He wouldn’t even really have to move. Just a tiny movement and he would be lip locked with Kurt. Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes while they were this close, studying the pools of blue that were still clear enough to see, even while they were this close.   
  
Blaine knew he needed to stop before he did something he wouldn’t be able to take back “So” his voice was raised slightly, almost popping, which made him laugh as he cleared his throat, lowering his range “So, do you think anywhere will deliver us breakfast so we don’t have to get out of this bed?” Blaine chuckled “I mean, someone will have to answer the door, but, I don’t want to get up, and I don’t want you to get up, but food” Blaine continued to joke until his eyes looked down at Kurt’s lips again. Blaine blinked slowly, licking his own lip once, not in the overly seductive way, just a quick lick as he felt his own lips go dry. His chest felt like it was pulling, his whole body ached to just DO IT… but he couldn’t.   
  
He wouldn’t.   
  
He was not going to drive Kurt away because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. He’d wait. He’d simply HAVE to wait. If Kurt wanted him too, well… then…Blaine wasn’t going to say no, and maybe after a few months if nothing happened Blaine  _might_  tell him, but for now… Blaine looked back up into Kurt’s eyes, his hand slowly down a bit from where it was playing with Kurt’s ears as he just looked deep into Kurt’s eyes “You have really pretty eyes” Blaine blurted out softly.  

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine squeezing his hip, Kurt let out a small squeak and slapped Blaine’s arm and immediately pouted as he looked up at him “No, it’s not!” Kurt protested and shook his head, “Snow is the best weather. Because it’s cold, and you have an excuse to wrap up in blankets. This kind of weather is just creepy. I don’t get how you can like it, Blaine.” Kurt never understood how so me people could sit there and enjoy storms like this, but to actually  _sleep_ during them? It wasn’t something Kurt could even begin to comprehend. It was just one of those strange things about Blaine that Kurt liked about him. He really was just full of surprises.  
  
Kurt really was happy that Blaine wasn’t telling him to move away. There was potential for this to be really weird - they didn’t really physically touch each other until last night even though they were close, so suddenly sharing a bed  _and_ spooning the same day they held hands and hugged each other for the first time was something that could’ve creeped Blaine out or made him want to set out some boundaries for him. Like not allowing him in his bedroom to nap anymore or choosing his clothes. Kurt  _still_ knew it was too far to pick out his underwear, even if Kurt liked his to match. Even that would be way too personal for him to do.  
  
When he saw the dopey grin that came across Blaine’s face, Kurt couldn’t help but giggle softly. He knew that Blaine had wanted to touch them for a while, if Kurt had to guess, he’d assume that it was from the moment he came here to live with Blaine. That wasn’t something that he could really blame him for. Even though Blaine was well aware of the fact that he was human, the cat part was always going to be the main focus point for him, and when people saw cats? If they didn’t hate them then they were likely going to be fighting the temptation to pet a random cat on the street so he didn’t get too upset with people wanting to touch his ears - what Kurt had a problem with was that some people felt like they were entitled to touch him just because they knew him or they just felt entitled because Kurt was a hybrid.  
  
The giggling continued when Blaine gasped and let out a small ‘wow’ after finally touching his ears, and grinned when Blaine said they were soft “I know,” He said with a soft laugh, and started to lean into Blaine’s hand when the other started feeling around his ear, probably to try and find the right way to actually touch them. After a little longer, Kurt started to lean into Blaine’s hand a little more and started to purr softly as his eyes were shutting over. Kurt didn’t really feel particularly dignified from the angle his head was at so it could lean more into Blaine’s touch but for the most part, Kurt didn’t even care because it felt that good for Blaine to be touching his ears.  
  
  
After a while, when Kurt opened his eyes after feeling something against him, Kurt’s eyes widened when noticing how close he and Blaine had gotten. They were more or less having their lips touch that it would only require leaning in the tiniest amount  to close that gap.  His cheeks were starting to heat up at the thought and he was starting to wonder if Blaine was feeling and thinking the same thing. But when Blaine’s voice cracked when he tried to speak, Kurt laughed again and shook his head, both at the sound of Blaine’s voice and at how stupid he was for getting so wound up. “I think there should be  _somewhere_ that’s willing to do it. Have you got any of those delivery apps on your phone? Although, I don’t want to move. Ever. And you touched my ears earlier so now you  _have_ to stay here,” Kurt grinned and and thought the urge to pull Blaine closer to him but he realised how close they actually were and that could’ve closed the gap and turned their entire relationship incredibly awkward for all of them and Blaine probably wouldn’t want him to stay here anymore…  
  
His throat cleared, and looked down for a few moments until Blaine thankfully spoke and ended the awkward silence. “T-thank you..” Kurt said softly as he looked at Blaine, his cheeks heating up yet again as he slapped himself internally at how flustered he was getting. “Your eyes are really pretty too. They’re a nice colour.” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine could feel the small smile on his face as he looked at Kurt, really looked at him, his eyes taking in every little dip, every freckle, everything. It was like he was looking at an extremely HD photo of Kurt’s face, except that he was experiencing it in real time. He made the mistake however of letting his eyes move down toward Kurt’s lips, licking his own again before, with a great deal of force, dragged his eyes away.  
  
It was getting harder to hide the feelings he knew he had for Kurt. How was he expected to just lay here with Kurt and not touch him? How was he expected to just lay here with Kurt and not kiss him? It wasn’t fair!   
  
Blaine gave a small sigh, about to open his mouth to say something before his stomach gave a loud rumble, causing him to laugh instead. Instead of sliding out of bed, Blaine reached back a little, running his fingers along Kurt’s tail, moving it a little bit slowly to try and unhook himself from Kurt as he rolled over slightly, just enough to reach his phone before rolling back again. As he glanced down at his phone, he used his free hand to reach back out and softly touch Kurt’s tail, trying to coax it back into position.   
  
“Did you know you can seriously order Milk and Cookies? Milk and cookies…” Blaine looked over his phone at Kurt and laughed “And I thought I was bad. Let’s see. Ooooh Waffles. What do you think, Waffles and Bacon?” Blaine grinned, waiting for Kurt to add in what he’d like as he started ordering, tapping away at his phone.   
  
The thing was, Blaine knew he had to move, because he really needed to deal with his  _problem_. The problem was, he wasn’t sure how to do that… He was embarrassed that Kurt would see him, but then, there was a strange part of him that  _wanted_  Kurt to see him. It was almost perverted in a way, but would he have the nerve to do that?   
  
Blaine tossed his phone aside before reaching back up softly to play with Kurt’s ears, rubbing and scratching them softly “Nice?” he asked eventually stopped, dragging his hand down the back of Kurt’s hair, down his back, and dropping his hand away before accidentally touched Kurt’s ass “Mood killer, but I have to go to the bathroom” Blaine said softly, giving an embarrassed grin “Are you going to let me out?” he grinned a little wider as he looked at Kurt. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt couldn’t take his eyes away from Blaine’s face, as creepy as it sounded. He wasn’t looking in a way that would make Blaine uncomfortable - it would probably just seem like he was looking at Blaine so he could talk to him but really he was inspecting Blaine’s face as closely as he could. Kurt had noticed Blaine’s eyes before, and he’d still found himself looking at them every so often, however his eyes would also trail over Blaine’s face… and his skin was a lot smoother than Kurt thought it would be. He smiled a little, and reached forwards to gently let his fingers stroke over Blaine’s cheek for a few moments before letting his hand drop and smiled “Your skin is smooth.”   
  
Feeling Blaine touching his tail to move it, Kurt pouted and gave a soft whine but thankfully, Blaine didn’t move too much and instead, just got his phone. Once Blaine had settled again, Kurt moved his tail into the same position it was in before, and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder and nuzzled in slightly as he started to purr. “Seriously? I can get ordering cookies but who’s too lazy to pour themselves a glass of milk” Kurt rolled his eyes slightly and looked over at Blaine’s phone so he could actually see what he could get. “Waffles and bacon sounds nice… ” Kurt’s voice trailed off slightly before gasping and pointed at the menu “Oh my god, they do French toast! We should get that!” He said enthusiastically before chuckling a little as he blushed “Sorry… I didn’t think we could order breakfast. It’s exciting.”  
  
“Really nice,” Kurt said, purring a little louder as the other started to scratch his ears again and immediately leaned into the touch.  He tilted his head up again when Blaine’s hand moved through his hair, but eventually, his ears pricked up and his eyes widened as he felt Blaine’s hand brushing against his ass. When Blaine mentioned leaving the bed, Kurt gasped loudly and put his hand on his chest “I absolutely will  _not_ let you leave!” He said, his voice sounding incredibly hurt and offended as he spoke “You  _promised_ you’d stay if I let you touch my ears and now you’re just going to run off after getting what you want like some kind of frat boy? I thought you were better than that, Blaine Anderson!” He said, starting to sniff softly and wiped his eyes like he was wiping his tears away. After a few moments he looked up at Blaine with a grin “It’s fine. Just come back to bed, okay? It’s warmer with you here.” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Honestly, breakfast is one of the few things I haven’t ordered” Blaine added as he scrolled through the menu of a place that seemed pretty local. It was silly, everything was relatively  _local_  but this one had the fastest delivery time, and if Blaine was anything in the morning, it would be  _inpatient._ He ordered a few things, making sure to put in the french toast, before checking out, feeling slightly embarrassed that his details were already saved on the app but not saying anything about it before glancing back at Kurt.   
  
Seeing the reaction that Kurt was having to his ears being touched was giving Blaine mixed emotions. At first, he thought it was cute, the way Kurt was pushing into his hand a little more, the way he was trying to get Blaine to scratch or rub a little harder, but when the noises started to change a little, Blaine found his throat going dry. He swallowed hard a few times, trying to keep his breathing steady as the hybrid purred and made some noises that were not helping his current problem.  
  
Thankfully, Kurt’s next words actually made Blaine laugh, as he grinned at the hybrid “You caught me. I just wanted to touch your ears and now I’m going to run away. Out of my own bed” he said, cheekily, with a smirk “I promise I’ll be back” Blaine leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s cheek “Don’t move” he whispered before he grinned and pulled the sheets back, moving out of Kurt’s grip before giving a small shiver when the cold air hit him. He pulled the blanket back up so that Kurt wasn’t completely cold, before he stretched a little, feeling his back cracking, his torso stretching, the cold air hitting his lower abdomen as he gave his tummy a few scratches before deciding to walk off to the bathroom, dragging his feet as he did.   
  
There was no hiding the fact he was hard, but he had to ask himself whether he should  _deal_  with it, or just ignore it until it went down. He palmed himself a few times, but he kept getting worried that Kurt would hear him if he did start. The whole time Kurt had been here Blaine had been almost terrified that the other would hear him! Mostly he jerked off in the middle of the night when Kurt was out like a light, or in the shower, once in his bedroom since Kurt had been there but he had been so riddled with panic that he didn’t get to enjoy it as much. Instead of jerking off, Blaine had the unpleasant time of trying to actually  _pee_  with an erection, before splashing some water on his face, thankfully, by the time he left he’d gone down to a semi - which was easy to ignore, before shuffling back to the bed.   
  
Instead of getting into the bed, or getting back under the covers, Blaine threw himself down on the bed, half on top of Kurt, squashing him a little, half next to the hybrid “Ok, I’m back” he mumbled into Kurt’s shoulder, throwing his leg over Kurt’s body which was still wrapped up in the blankets “I’m not getting back in yet because I’m just going to have to get up again when the doorbell rings” he groaned. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Why do I struggle to believe that?” Kurt asked, grinning at Blaine, remembering that Blaine said he mostly ate takeaway but he stopped and nodded with a lough “Actually, no. I do believe that. You probably skipped breakfast a lot before I started making it for you, huh? I don’t think you would’ve been alert enough to think about ordering it… but you could’ve just pre-ordered it during the night before and have it come to the door at an earlier time so you could be awake early  _and_ have breakfast,” He shrugged, but it didn’t really matter now. What did matter was that they were ordering the food just now and that meant that Kurt didn’t need to get out of bed to do it.  
  
There was a lot to criticize about modern technology and Kurt had a lot of problems with them but being able to order food at the touch of a button? It was something that Kurt loved.  
  
It was hard not to laugh as Blaine played along, and he couldn’t help but gasp in mock offense as he put his hand on his chest as he looked at Blaine “That is so hurtful, I’m not some floozy!” He kept the false horrified look that was on his face until Blaine kissed his cheek, causing his face to soften a little “Okay, I’ll be waiting” He blushed a little and other than moving the covers so they were around him more, he stayed almost perfectly still . Kurt wouldn’t have moved anyway but there was something about the way Blaine had spoken had made him want to listen to what Blaine had been saying.  
  
His eyes didn’t leave Blaine, mostly so he knew that Blaine was just going to be going to the bathroom rather than running and sneaking out. Why Blaine would do that, especially considering this was his house, Kurt didn’t know but still. He didn’t want to have to justify his reasons because he knew they were stupid. It just gave him some kind of comfort. But when he was looking over at Blaine, Kurt’s eyes fell almost instantly to the very noticeable tenting in his trousers. It wasn’t that Kurt was shocked – he did feel something against him when he woke up but actually seeing it in front of him and knowing it wasn’t his imagination… Kurt didn’t know what to think.  
His throat felt like it was becoming dry and he could feel his heart beating just a little bit faster than normal. Kurt wasn’t naive enough to not know anything about being turned on - he went through it every month after all - but it was beyond strange seeing someone being hard like that. And it made him feel… incredibly curious about it.  
  
Kurt, being completely caught up in his thoughts, wasn’t aware of Blaine coming in and instantly his tail fluffed up when Blaine threw himself back on the bed, half on top of him. He rolled his eyes, both at himself for jumping when he knew it was just Blaine but also at Blaine for just dumping himself on the bed in the way he did “Jerk” He said, rolling his eyes but moved one of his arms out of the blankets and wrapped around Blaine “But you’ll need to get off the bed anyway, right? You should’ve just waited until we got food before going to the bathroom so you wouldn’t have to get up  _twice.”_  

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a small laugh as he tried to hold his body up so he wasn’t putting all of his weight on top of Kurt. He knew the other was sturdy, but he wasn’t really sure how delicate the other was. This was honestly the most physical contact they had had the entire time Kurt had been staying with him.   
  
Maybe it was because he was lacking in sleep, so his brain was just not functioning correctly, or maybe it was because it was Kurt, but Blaine felt almost giddy. He couldn’t remember a time when he just felt… this  _silly_.   
  
The problem was, he liked it, which meant that it could hurt him.  
  
There was always that lingering thought in the back of his mind. That if he got too close, that he’d get hurt. Kurt was still unpredictable, which meant that being around him was both exciting and terrifying. Blaine wished he’d get a sign. ANYTHING that would just tell him if they were just friends who had moved into that  _Ok we can actually hug and stuff and it’s cool, just bros being bros_ , or if this was something more.   
  
Blaine wished he could be one of those people who just  _went with the flow_. Who didn’t have his heart on his sleeve and wanted to give it to people. Granted, he had learned how to disassociate sex and love, so much so he wasn’t even sure if he really knew what either of them meant anymore. Well, except for sex. He knew what that meant. His eyes, at that thought, moved to Kurt, and instantly down to his lips. He felt himself swallow hard, his lips going dry as he gave them a tiny lick before he smiled when Kurt spoke.  
  
“When you gotta go, you gotta go!” Blaine laughed, nudging Kurt a little before he moved his hand up, running it through the back of Kurt’s hair softly, just playing with a few strands that he could get his fingers on before moving them back to Kurt’s ears. He desperately wanted to ask Kurt if there was a certain way he liked to have his ears touched, but the words wouldn’t come out.   
  
Blaine didn’t say much, mostly just watched Kurt closely, and played with his ears, his mind still racing as he tried to work out  _how_  he was going to ask some of the questions he wanted. Like, did Kurt perfect his ears scratched, or rubbed? Was it ok for him to touch Kurt’s tail? Was there parts of him that were no go zones? Were there parts of him that were  _PLEASE TOUCH HERE_  zones? How could he even  _ASK_  these questions without seeming like a pervert!  
  
Blaine thought he saw a window of opportunity, when Kurt’s head moved in a specific way, and a small purr came out of his mouth, but as Blaine opened his mouth to speak, there was a loud buzzing that filled the room, instantly making Blaine shut his mouth, as he quickly slid off the bed. His feet landed with a small  _thud_  before he made his way to the door, holding the buzzer down so the delivery driver to get inside, before waiting for the knocks on the door.   
  
Blaine took the food once he opened the door, giving a small  _thanks_  and tipping the delivery driver before closing the door with his foot, peaking inside the bag to see what they got “Oh cool, they gave us cutlery. We don’t even have to wash up” he grinned as he walked into the bedroom, instantly moving to the opposite side to Kurt. He sat down, not getting under the covers, but mostly sitting cross legged as he put the bag down on his sheets. He needed to wash them anyway soon, and not just because Kurt had stayed the night in his bed or anything, it was just due time, so he didn’t really care if they got messy.   
  
He put the Styrofoam contains on the bed, mostly using the brown paper bag they came in as a cover between the bed and the containers as he peaked inside each one “This smells so good” he grinned as he opened one packet that had the french toast “And your french toast, sir” Blaine laughed as he handed the container in Kurt’s direction, rummaging through the rest of the bag, stealing a piece of bacon from one of the contains and sliding it into his mouth, half of it hanging out as he continued to check out what he’d ordered, pulling out the two small bottles of juice he’d ordered as well before turning to glance at Kurt, making a point to wrap his tongue around the bacon that was sticking out of his mouth and in a silly manner slide it into his mouth, giving Kurt a slightly goofy grin. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t really find Blaine all that heavy - he was a small guy so he wasn’t going to be heavy. Kurt could feel the pressure of Blaine on top of him but it wasn’t really unpleasant. Sure, Kurt was a little miffed that Blaine just jumped on him but that was to be expected. Most people didn’t like that and Kurt was happy the human side of him was reacting and not the cat side. If the feline side of him reacted to Blaine jumping on him then this whole situation would be a lot more embarrassing. Especially considering he didn’t actually mind being close to Blaine like this and hissing and maybe scratching him in shock would made it seem like he hated it. Kurt didn’t know why he was so hesitant to start with - obviously you weren’t going to cuddle up to someone you just met but he still avoided Blaine when he had gotten used to Blaine being around. Ever since last night, Kurt realised that showing physical affection to Blaine, even if it was just hugs or holding hands or Blaine scratching his ears., was something that he enjoyed a lot and was actually relaxing. If it wasn’t for the fact he sounded like a creep if he asked, Kurt would’ve asked him to do it more often.  
  
His eyes rolled playfully when Blaine nudged him, instantly nudging the other boy back before almost instantly, his eyes shut over when Blaine’s hands started to run through his hair again, soft purrs coming out of Kurt steadily, only getting louder when Blaine’s hand found itself towards Kurt’s ear. For someone who didn’t seem to have much experience with cats judging from the way he seemed confused whenever Kurt would be cat-like, Blaine definitely seemed to know the right places to scratch his ear and have him purr loudly and lean as far as he could into Blaine’s touch.   
  
Sadly, the feeling didn’t last long as the buzzer for the door was soon going off and Kurt couldn’t help but let out a small groan but did give Blaine a knowing look “Well, I did say that you would have  to get up again before long,” He teased, watching Blaine as he went to open the door to let the delivery man with a slight pout on his face. While he was excited for the food, Kurt definitely wasn’t a fan of being apart from Blaine when they were snuggling like that especially when Blaine was playing with his ears the way he was. As he waited for Blaine, Kurt figured he should sit up, but kept the blankets wrapped around him, enjoying the warmth. A voice in the back of his mind told him that he should probably get plates and cutlery but it sounded like far too much effort at the moment. Besides, Blaine was coming back before he could even stand up to get them.  
  
“Oh thank god, that saves us having to get some” Kurt laughed as Blaine mentioned that there was cutlery in the bag. Maybe it was there because they assumed people would be lazy with getting the cutlery? If someone was ordering breakfast at this time, they probably were pretty lazy so it would be a fair assumption. Or maybe they just provided cutlery anyway. Either way, Kurt was just happy he didn’t have to move.   
  
He made grabby hands as Blaine took the food out and took the container from Blaine. Kurt was halfway through a slice when his eyes widened as he looked up at Blaine “Are you sure it’s okay to eat this in your bed?” He asked, his tail very slightly swishing as he looked at the other male, but when Blaine started eating, his question was answered for him. Especially considering that Blaine was eating the bacon in a ridiculous way that Kurt couldn’t help but giggle slightly “I never knew you were one for eating like a child,” He teased lightly before turning his attention back to his own food. After swallowing a few more slices, Kurt looked at Blaine, his head tilted slightly “So do you really not doing anything today?” 

* * *

**Blaine**

One thing Blaine enjoyed, yet he had no idea why, was how excited Kurt got when food was involved. The way his eyes would light up, his tail would swish… but it wasn’t just that. It was how relaxed he got. It wasn’t that Kurt was uptight most of the time, but Blaine could tell there were times when the other wasn’t relaxed. For some reason, once food was involved, he got to see  _Kurt_  in his truest form. When he wasn’t so polite, or timid. When he wanted something and he’d take it, snatch it even just like how he’d taken the french toast out of Blaine’s hands and already started devouring it.   
  
Blaine chuckled at Kurt’s comment, winking at the hybrid as he picked up another piece of bacon, shoving it into his mouth, extremely ungracefully “There are many things you still have to learn about me, Kurt” Blaine joked, giving the other a sheepish grin before he started to look around at what they’d ordered. He found one one of the waffles he’d ordered, and instead of cutting it properly with the plastic knife and fork he’d gotten, he decided to just pick it apart with his fingers, not before searching for the pile of napkins. He didn’t say much to Kurt as he ate, though he’d look at him every so often and just smile, but because of the silence Blaine started to fidget a bit. He decided to pull out all of the items from the bag, including all the cutlery, single servings of butter, before he noticed there was a small container he hadn’t opened. Blaine pulled it closer as he opened it up, but he wasn’t sure what it was. A syrup of some type, maybe maple, but he wasn’t sure why they’d given this to him. They didn’t order pancakes… Did they? Blaine quickly looked around before he glanced at Kurt, unable to stop the grin and small little puff of air that masked his laugh at how full Kurt’s cheeks were as he munched on his breakfast “Any idea why we have maple syrup?”  
  
Before Blaine could never finish the word ‘syrup’ Kurt had snatched it from his hands, dropping his french toast back into the container. Blaine watched with both amusement and interest as Kurt drowned his food in syrup before picking it up, taking a huge bite on it, his eyes closing a little as he did.  
  
“Ew” Blaine said, mostly because he’d never tried putting syrup on french toast before, but the concept just seemed gross, but the small little noise of satisfaction made him question if he’d been missing out on something. That, or Kurt was just weird and liked weird food.   
  
The thought made Blaine laugh a little, but now his attention was on Kurt.  
  
When the hybrid finally lowered his food, Blaine noticed that Kurt had gotten syrup on his face. It wasn’t a lot, but the way the light was hitting Kurt’s face, Blaine could really notice it.  
  
“You got…” Blaine pointed to the side of his mouth, watching as Kurt cleaned, and wiped the other side of his face. Blaine laughed, shaking his head, doing the same action again before he reached out “Here I’ll get it” He grinned, giving a small little laugh as he scooted forward.  
  
Using the pad of his thumb, Blaine swiped softly near the edge of Kurt’s mouth, though the moment his finger touched Kurt’s skin, his heart started to race. He could feel the edges of Kurt’s soft lips against his finger, those same lips he wanted to kiss, soft, plump, and pink, the faint hints of wetness, the small stickiness of the syrup, and there was something extremely erotic about it. Blaine’s body felt like it froze, even though he was still moving, but his eyes were locked onto Kurt’s face. Blaine could feel the breath in his chest getting heavier, harder to breathe almost as he softly moved his thumb. The only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat thumping in his ears.   
  
Blaine wasn’t sure what came over him in that moment as he took his thumb away, he moved it to his own mouth, sucking the stickiness off of his finger, the entire time his eyes stayed on Kurt. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The moment Blaine mentioned maple syrup, Kurt’s ears pointed up and as soon as he saw it, he took the tub off Blaine and poured it on top of the French toast. It was probably for the waffles but French toast and maple syrup was definitely one of Kurt’s weaknesses when he came to food, and he had a lot of weaknesses. Blaine had seen him at his worst with food - shoving cheesy bread in his face and eating the entire contents of the kitchen when he first came here was probably the worst he’s ever gotten with food - so he wasn’t really embarrassed about shoveling French toast in his mouth. Then again, he wasn’t really focusing enough to _be_ embarrassed and when the food tasted this good… well he couldn’t really feel ashamed of what he was eating, closing his eyes and letting out soft noise as he swallowed the slice of French toast that was in his mouth.  
  
“Shut up, don’t judge until you’ve tried it,” Kurt said, not caring that his mouth was full of food when Blaine voiced his disgust for what he was eating. Admittedly, Kurt never understood why people had an aversion to French toast and syrup - but then again his dad was a fan of it and he’d been introduced to it since he was a kid. It was probably a little hypocritical considering this would be food that Kurt would normally view as ‘a heart attack on a plate’ but it was delicious and if it wasn’t for the fact he was enjoying the food, Kurt would be thinking about shoving one slice in Blaine’s direction to prove him wrong.  
  
He lowered the container after a few moments, letting himself have some breathing space when he was eating considering that he’d eaten so fast. At that moment, Blaine was pointing t his face and Kurt tilted his head slightly in confusion. When Blaine mentioned that he had something on his face, Kurt reached up and tried to wipe it but when Blaine just laughed, his brows furrowed slightly in confusion and before he could react, Blaine’s thumb was on his lip.  
  
Instantly, Kurt started to stare a little at Blaine. He’d always found those moments ridiculous in romantic comedies because why would that make you want to kiss someone? But right now it was all Kurt could think about. Did Blaine want to kiss him, or was that just Kurt projecting his own feelings onto Blaine? His breathing was getting more labored and his heart was beating faster as he looked at Blaine and wondered if Blaine was feeling the same way. Then Blaine was sucking off the syrup all while staring at him and  Kurt was now thinking about nothing else but the way Blaine was looking at him right now Kurt had to wonder if there was something a bit more _risque_  that was going on his mind than he initially thought and he couldn’t help but let out the quietest noise as he leaned forwards ever so slightly. 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine could honestly say, in all of his life, he’d never felt anything like this. It was like an electric current was running along just the top of his skin. There were no words right now. There weren’t even any sounds that he could make. All he could do was stare. Stare, and also taste the sweet syrup on his finger, the same syrup that tasted like the most amazing thing he’d ever tried in all of his life. The same syrup that made his whole body want to instantly groan in pleasure. It was syrup. It wasn’t sex.   
  
So why did it even feel anywhere close to that?  
  
As he looked at Kurt, his mind was in chaos. There were thoughts and images flying out at him so fast that he couldn’t even latch on to one of them. He couldn’t focus on a single thought. Scenarios started to form. Pushing the food out of the way and pushing Kurt down onto the bed, kissing him so hard he would literally knock the breath out of his hybrid friend. Maybe grabbing more syrup and running it along Kurt’s lips, only to lean forward and lick it off.   
  
He needed to stop. These thoughts, they needed to stop, otherwise he was going to do something bad. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Kurt. For Kurt to think after all of this time Blaine still only saw him the way other people saw Hybrids, as their sex toys. The last thing he wanted to do was to make his friend run away from him. He was selfish, because of last night. Last night where Kurt crawled into his bed for protection. Last night where Kurt hugged him for defending him. He felt like a hero. He felt like Kurt’s knight in shining armor. But he knew Kurt wasn’t interested in him like that. It was obvious. Kurt never did anything that would indicate that at all. Blaine had a crush, and that was all…  
  
… But what if it wasn’t just him though.   
  
As Blaine watched Kurt, his eyes moved around every single inch of porcelain skin, watched where the bones were more prominent than others, watched where he was filling out, his cheeks becoming both thin and full at the same time, and he had to wonder if he was alone in his thoughts. He noticed that Kurt was watching him too, and it made Blaine scared to blink. Because if he blinked, he might miss something. Because if he blinked, he might miss the thing that REALLY tells him what he should be doing.  
  
The silence, other than the sounds of their breathing had been interrupted by a small, barely audible noise from Kurt, and Blaine watched as the other, just ever so slightly and subtly moved forward. Like a magnet being drawn in, Blaine felt himself moving forward just a tiny bit, barely even at all. His eyes darted from Kurt’s lips, up to Kurt’s eyes, back and forth as he watched with bated breath.  
  
It would be so easy to lean forward and kiss him. It would be SO easy! He wouldn’t even need to move that far.   
  
Blaine licked his bottom lip, not in the over the top, trying to be sexy and just being gross way, but in the quick grab of the lip, suck of the skin, instant let go, kind of way. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was scared it was going to pop out.  
  
He wanted to speak. But he couldn’t. There was no way a word was going to come out of his mouth.  
  
Blaine moved forward just a tiny bit more again. If he moved one more time their noses would be pushed together. If he moved, he would be able to feel Kurt’s breath against his lips. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

No matter how hard he tried, Kurt couldn’t pull away from Blaine’s gaze. It was magnetic and if anything, Kurt found himself moving even closer to Blaine and they already were pretty damned close. They were one step away from having their noses touching which would mean they were one step away from their lips eventually touching, and finally closing that gap between them  
  
Kurt wondered what it would be like to kiss Blaine. It wasn’t something he thought about before, but then again, he hadn’t actually thought about kissing  _anyone_ before. The first thing that came to mind was his tongue - it wasn’t completely rough like you’d expect from a cat but it was definitely rougher than a normal and Kurt wasn’t sure if it would be pleasant or not. Considering hybrids were still used as sex toys and cat hybrids weren’t completely hated (they almost seemed to be one of the preferred variations of hybrid) Kurt didn’t think it would be a problem but he did have to wonder if hybrids were normally allowed to use their tongues. But even if these creeps did like the roughness of a cat hybrid’s tongue that didn’t mean  _Blaine_ liked it. Blaine was far more normal and laid back than most people so would he really want to have a rough tongue rubbing against his? And how would another tongue even fit in his mouth? It would just be uncomfortable. And there would be a lot of drool involved. Kissing did look romantic but when tongues were involved in the more risque scenes, the only thoughts going through Kurt’s mind was  _that looks gross and crowded and horrible._  
  
But even though he wasn’t sure about involving tongues, Kurt did want to kiss Blaine. He wanted to taste the syrup that was on his lips and really, Blaine was the person he was wanting to share his first kiss with. Blaine wouldn’t expect anything of him and wouldn’t take the kiss to mean consent for anything further than that, nor would it mean he was entitled to anything but that kiss. They didn’t know each other extremely well but Kurt knew Blaine wouldn’t be capable of doing that to him. Blaine was around him at his most vulnerable and he didn’t even try anything with him. He had so many chances to do something lewd to Kurt but he never did. So why would a kiss do that?  
  
Before he could think about it, Kurt had moved in closer, his teeth digging slightly into his lips. There would only be one more movement then their lips would be touching….  
  
Although, before this could happen, Kurt’s attention was pulled elsewhere. He wasn’t sure what it was but the reflective surface from something in the room that caught the glare from the sun or some other light shining on the wall pulled his attention away as he sat up straight with his ears pointed  and twitching slightly “What’s that?” Kurt asked, quickly pointing to the light but didn’t tear his eyes away from it. 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine could feel his own heartbeat in his ears as he watched Kurt. This was going to happen. This was really going to happen. Right here on his bed, while they were surrounded by food, Blaine was going to kiss Kurt. He watched as Kurt nudged forward a little more, and he hated the fact his body was not cooperating with him, practically frozen as he waited. He waited for that final movement. He waited to feel the ghost touch of Kurt’s lips before he’d plunge forward. As Kurt got closer, it was harder to look into his eyes without getting cross eye’d, so he looked down at his mouth, watching how Kurt was biting onto his lip.  
  
Blaine swallowed hard, ready to close his eyes the moment their lips met when suddenly Kurt was sitting back up straight.   
  
Blaine blinked confused for a few seconds, his mind blank except for the words  _what?_  that bounced around his mind before he looked up at Kurt’s face. The other was pointing, and completely focused on something, and all Blaine could do was stare at Kurt. It wasn’t that he was irritated, but, it sure did feel very close to that. He just couldn’t understand what happened. They were about to kiss. They were and then… they weren’t.   
  
There was something about that moment that made him embarrassed, so much so he felt the heat race to his cheeks. Blaine turned his head, to see what the cause of commotion was, though he couldn’t see anything. There was a stream of light that was reflecting off of his metallic looking lamp, but that was it. Blaine followed Kurt’s eyes, noticing that he was just looking at the reflection of light against he wall.  
  
“It’s just the light bouncing” Blaine sighed, before he turned so that he was no longer looking Kurt in the face, but instead just looking back at the food, using the fork to stab it with a little more force than was necessary.   
  
He knew he was being unreasonable, but for some reason Kurt’s actions hurt him. He could feel the weight on his chest, and he tried to ignore it. It wasn’t Kurt’s fault. Kurt didn’t know that Blaine liked him, a little more than “a room mate”, and maybe Blaine had imagined all of that himself. Maybe Kurt hadn’t been leaning in. Maybe Blaine had. Was it all in his head?  
  
He decided to eat, instead, in he hopes that it would distract him enough. It wasn’t working, naturally, but he couldn’t even look at Kurt now. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt could not find it in himself to pull his gaze away from the light reflection on the wall so Blaine’s confusion went by him completely unnoticed. It was only when he heard Blaine’s voice that he was pulled back to reality - although his gaze still didn’t leave the spot on the wall - confirming the source of the light.   
  
“Oh..” Kurt said softly, glancing at it again before moving back against the headboard and started to eat the French Toast again. He couldn’t look at Blaine because admittedly, he felt humiliated. Blaine was used to his cat like tendencies by now, Kurt knew this. Blaine was no stranger to him staring at lights that distracted him or even chasing lights that moved too quickly but Kurt still couldn’t stop himself from blushing and not wanting to look at Blaine whenever happened. Although right now, the humiliation seemed to be far more intense than normal.   
  
Because this wasn’t just a normal instance of Kurt getting distracted when they were talking or watching TV or having a normal breakfast.  
  
They were about to kiss. The morning after Kurt had climbed into Blaine’s bed on the night of the most date-like non date that you could have. He was moments away from actually having that milestone and Kurt gave it up because a stupid light distracted him. It wasn’t that Kurt was only caring because it would’ve been his first kiss - he wouldn’t deny that the first kiss aspect had a lot to do with the current disappointment - but he had thought about kissing Blaine a lot. It was hard not to.  Even though it was highly unlikely Blaine would ever reciprocate because why would he want to date a hybrid, Kurt couldn’t deny the fact that Blaine was an attractive guy who was actually  _nice_ to Kurt. Sure, he messed up every now and then when it came to dealing with a hybrid but Kurt couldn’t hold that against him. Blaine hadn’t ever been around a cat or a hybrid before so he was going to make mistakes with him. Honestly, it made Blaine cuter for him which just made Kurt even more frustrated that he looked away because of a light reflection.  
  
After a few moments, Kurt turned to look at Blaine and frowned slightly when Blaine wasn’t even looking at him.   
  
Maybe Kurt had imagined things and Blaine didn’t want to kiss him and he just wanted to get rid of the syrup on his face. If that was the case, then Kurt was relieved that he didn’t take the plunge to kiss Blaine. That would be far more embarrassing than looking at a light and Kurt would’ve felt compelled to move out to spare himself the awkwardness of kissing someone who wasn’t interested. But Kurt couldn’t deny that Blaine not looking at him was a little concerning.  
  
“Is everything okay?” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

At first, Blaine had every intention of ignoring Kurt, to continue to stab violently at his food until he calmed down. He felt silly because he felt like his own actions were unreasonable. He hated that there was this cloud of uncertainty that was hanging over him, even more so now. Really, Blaine hadn’t realized how  _much_ he actually liked Kurt until now. Yeah, last night had kind of clarified a lot of his questions for him, but now? He knew. However, when Kurt spoke, the concern in his voice, and that same innocence that he often heard in the others voice, he wasn’t able to keep up the cold front, and instead turned to face Kurt.  
  
“Everything is fine” Blaine said, trying to force a smile “Is your french toast nice?” He asked, mentally groaning at himself and his words as he tried to relax back against the bed head. Regardless that he already knew that answer and was now repeating himself, it felt like such a stupid way to change the topic of conversation “Are you comfortable?” he asked instead, once again wanting to hit himself. He was lost for words, and he thought it might be better just to shut up now. Blaine hated that something so small had ruined what was quite possibly the best morning he’d had in a long time,  but he couldn’t squash the rejection that was bubbling inside of him. It was stupid, because he’d never said anything, but he was certain his actions had at least given away some kind of clue that he liked Kurt… right?  
  
Blaine groaned mentally, as he took another bite of his food, licking his lips a little at it after he finished swallowing before he stabbed another piece and put it toward Kurt “You need to try this” he said, holding his hand under the fork a little as he held it out for Kurt, this time not watching his mouth for fear of a repeat of last time. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt raised his eyebrows in question at the way Blaine looked like he was forcing himself to smile. Along with this and the way that Blaine was practically attacking his food seconds ago, Kurt wasn’t sure if Blaine really was okay and Kurt was starting to get paranoid about what it was that put Blaine in a bad mood. Was it the nearly kiss that happened? Or was he mad about something else and Kurt was only just noticing it. Because really, Blaine did have reasons to be upset with him - nearly kissing him and climbing into his bed uninvited last night were two major reasons that Kurt could think of right now. The slight panic was starting to set in and he could swear he was starting to sweat slightly.  
  
Thankfully, when Blaine spoke again, Kurt calmed slightly and smiled at him “It’s really nice. You should try it.” He said, although he continued to eat the food that was still in his container. Kurt didn’t really focus on the fact that Blaine probably already knew that Kurt liked the food - it was food after all, there was little that Kurt wouldn’t eat and he clearly was enjoying it since Blaine had to wipe the syrup from his face - and instead, just watched Blaine to make sure that Blaine really was telling the truth and was okay and the stabbing of the food was just Kurt imagining things. The next question from Blaine caused him to giggle slightly - it was more the awkward and adorable way Blaine was reacting rather than the question  that he was laughing at - before nodding “Yeah, I mean I’m a little warm and I’ll probably need to shower soon but I’m comfortable. I think your bed is probably more comfortable than mine.”  
  
They were both silent for a few more moments, continuing to finish their breakfast, until Blaine was speaking again and was actually offering Kurt some of his food. Kurt looked at Blaine quizzically for a few moments because it was rare they offered to share food. Usually they were both silent as they made their way through whatever it was they were eating so he wanted to make sure that Blaine was seriously offering. When a few moments went by and Blaine still had’t lowered down his fork. Kurt set his container to the side so it wouldn’t spill over the bed as he moved, and crawled so he was slightly closer to Blaine. He looked at the waffle that was on the fork for a few more moments before leaning down a little to take the food into his mouth and almost instantly moaned softly as he tasted it. “That is really good… We need to get breakfast from there again.” He said, wiping his mouth as he sat back up again. 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t sure what he felt anymore. He’d so desperately wanted to kiss Kurt, and his lips were playing tricks on him as they mimicked a phantom caress, that teased him with what Kurt’s lips  _might_ have felt like. But it never happened. Blaine’s mind was working in overtime as he tried to think about how to approach the topic. Did he bring it up? Did he ignore it? Did he try to initialize another kiss and see what happened? Each time he thought he had an answer, his mind would torment him with the idea that Kurt would leave. That Kurt would think that Blaine was just wanting to use him. That Blaine only saw Kurt as one of those sex objects that some others did when they were near hybrids. He didn’t think that Kurt thought that about him now, but what if that changed? What if Blaine’s actions made the other start to question him and his motives?   
  
Blaine was silent as he held the fork out, watching Kurt closely to see his reaction, to try to grasp what the other was thinking or feeling. Was he unfazed by what had happened? Was he thinking that Blaine was a creep? Question after question circled his mind, until Kurt leaned forward, and took a bite of Blaine’s food. Just like that, Blaine was instantly distracted by Kurt again, in a positive way, smiling at the innocence of his hybrid friend was, pulling his fork back a little, his hand still cupped under it a little to make sure none of it ended up on he bed before he grinned at Kurt’s comment “I was just thinking the same thing. Honestly, one of the my better choices if you asked me” Blaine chuckled before he continued to finish up the remainder of his own food, picking every so often at a few of the other dishes they had gotten. It wasn’t long before he was slowing down, his stomach starting to hurt just a little from he sheer amount of food the both of them had actually consumed, and truthfully, all Blaine wanted to do was lay down and go back to sleep, a morning food nap sounded good but he knew that he should get up.   
  
Truthfully, he didn’t want to.   
  
“Do I actually have to get out of this bed today, properly, or can I just bring my laptop into bed and stay here all day watching movies? We could try another place for lunch, though I honestly do not want to see food for awhile” Blaine rested his hand on his stomach, groaning a little. He felt so bloated, and probably looked completely disgusting to Kurt. He thought that maybe he should go and put a shirt on, but even that seemed like too much effort at this point “What do you think? Want to hang out in bed all day with me?” Blaine asked Kurt, grinning at the other. 

* * *

**Kurt**

“It definitely was one of your better choices.” Kurt laughed as he continued to eat through the French toast in front of him. “Although, it’s definitely not something we should do a lot. As much as I’d love to have this everyday, I’ll probably be chubbier than I was pre-puberty”   
  
Despite this and the act he was getting closer to his weight before he ended up losing his apartment, Kurt didn’t think that he’d ever give up ‘fattier’ food. He’d tried giving the food up completely but Kurt failed every time and besides, considering Blaine enjoyed sweeter food as well the temptation was always going to be there, so why not treat himself? They still ate healthily anyway thanks to Kurt’s cooking, but knowing they could order food at any time for any meal was definitely a big temptation for him. Kurt just had to be more careful now because he didn’t have Glee club or NYADA classes to burn off calories after eating a lot of sweets  
  
Kurt also remembered what Blaine said about how he was a victim of bloating if he ate too much food like this and really, it was in their best interests if they kept food like this as treats.  
  
Eventually, Kurt started to slow down with eating his food as he started to feel fuller and fuller, to the point he felt like he was going to burst. At the mention of lunch Kurt’s eyes widened and shook his head at Blaine “Don’t even mention lunch, I don’t think I can eat anymore. I mean, we can talk about it later but right now, I don’t want to even think about food.”   
  
Groaning, Kurt flopped down on the bed and looked over at Blaine with a small smile, despite the blush on his face at the use of the words ’ _hang out in bed with me all day’_ It was probably just Blaine not thinking about the words that left his mouth again.   
  
“But if you’re wanting to watch movies, I’m totally okay with that. I don’t really think I want to do a lot when it comes tidying so that sounds perfect to me,” Kurt sat up again before turning to look at Blaine, “I need to shower first and get into other clothes. I’m really sweaty and gross just now and I don’t want to be like this all day.”  
  
Kurt got off the bed and picked up all the containers that were on the bed, and brushed any crumbs off before looking over at Blaine “Do you want to save this for later or will I throw it out?” He asked as he held up the containers 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine cocked his eyebrow at Kurt when he mentioned his weight, his eyes quickly doing an up and down movement. Kurt was slim, and even after he had started to fill out a little once he’d agreed to stay with Blaine, he was still slim. Even so, Blaine wasn’t sure it was a terrible bad thing for Kurt to be a little “chubbier” as he’d described it. But the mental image of a chubby adolescent Kurt did make Blaine give a small “aw” before adding “I bet you looked cute as a kid” he said with a bit of amusement in his voice “Not that you don’t look cute now” Blaine added, reaching out just to rub Kurt’s arm a few times before he let go.   
  
Blaine watched Kurt with amusement as he groaned and flopped down onto the bed, giving a small snicker as he turned to face the hybrid. He watched as he lay back, and had to stop himself from slightly jumping on top of him and cuddling into him. It would be so easy, just from position alone, but Blaine now felt extremely hesitant to even get closer than this, for fear of the negative repercussions.   
  
It wasn’t until Kurt sat back up that Blaine’s eyes darted up to Kurt’s ears, and he let out another chuckle “You have…” he stopped himself as he pointed, moving his hand a bit closer, but slower so that he didn’t startle him, or that Kurt didn’t realize Blaine was about to touch him, before he reached up to the tip of his ear, picking off a bit of food that had somehow gotten tangled in the soft fur. He had to pull it a little, giving a small “Sorry” as he placed his second hand on Kurt’s ear, trying to hold it still so he didn’t hurt him. It looked like a bit of syrup had practically stuck the crumb of food to his fur “Just hold still for a second” Blaine felt his tongue sticking out as he tried to get it off “There we go” Blaine pulled himself back, holding up the debris he had pulled from Kurt’s fur, and then laughed at his next comment “Fine, I guess you can shower. I guess I should shower to, but you go first” he smiled, giving Kurt a small nod.   
  
He watched as the tall Hybrid climbed off his bed, and he couldn’t stop how quickly his eyes went up and down his body before he was looking back up at his face “Don’t worry about it” Blaine held his hand out when Kurt started to wipe off the crumbs off of the bed “I have to wash the sheets this weekend” he laughed, but he started to help Kurt move the containers, and clean up a little, without actually moving from his half slouching position against the bed head. Blaine pulled his lips flat a bit as he thought about Kurt’s question “Keep ‘em. I’m sure one of us will end up eating it” He laughed, before he shifted his legs a little , kicking the blanket off of his legs, and stretching out, tapping his bloated tummy a little before giving a small moan as his bones cracked, and muscles stretched. 

* * *

**Kurt**

At Blaine’s words, Kurt rolled his eyes and gently tapped Blaine’s hand away when he felt the other rubbing his arm, “I was a lump of chub and fluff. It wasn’t exactly ‘cute’,” He laughed as he spoke, and shook his head a little, “But I’m glad to hear that you think I’m cute now. Because I’m definitely a lot cuter than I was back then.”  
  
Kurt knew that there really was nothing to worry about in regards to his weight at the moment - except that he could probably gain a couple of more pounds so he stopped looking as scrawny - but he didn’t really want to live through the awkward and slightly chubby phase he went through at the very start of high school. Kurt was far from being super confident but he was fairly happy with how he was just now, although back then confident was one of the last things that he felt and Kurt didn’t want to do anything that would put him back in that position again.  
  
When Blaine spoke again, Kurt froze and looked at him a little confused. His eyes widened slightly when Blaine’s hand came forward but eventually relaxed when realizing that Blaine was just giving him a warning that he was about to touch him, probably his ears with the way he was moving. His eyes closed for a few seconds when Blaine touched his ear, but the second he felt the tug as Blaine was pulling at something Kurt let out an involuntary hiss as his hand came up to Blaine’s hand. He was preparing himself from pulling Blaine’s hand away when Blaine’s other hand came up to keep his ear in place as he continued to pull at something that was stuck in his fur Kurt was soon realizing. He mewled a few times in protest as Blaine kept trying to get the thing that was in his ear out of it.  
  
“Well hurry up, my ears are sensitive,” Kurt mumbled, his ear twitching a few times before finally, Blaine’s hands were off his ear and was holding up a small bit of food. Kurt’s brow had furrowed in confusion as he looked at before looking back at Blaine “How did that get there?”  
  
Blaine saying he could shower first was something that Kurt was going to argue against, but considering that he actually had food in his hair, Kurt realize that it probably was better he got in the shower first. And now he was aware of the tiny amount of syrup on the fur around his ears, Kurt was going to be frustrated with it for a while and his usual grooming techniques wouldn’t work.  
  
That and Blaine was probably letting him shower first since it was rare that Kurt would actually  _choose_ to go in the shower.  
  
When Blaine said not to worry about the crumbs, Kurt stopped and backed away from the bed before looking at Blaine, “Okay, but can you change the sheets when I’m in the shower or before we watch some movies? I don’t like dealing with crumbs in the bed when I’m trying to relax.”  
  
Kurt thanked Blaine softly when the other helped him with the containers before he laughed at what the other said, “That’s true. I mean when have we  _ever_ thrown out leftovers?” He said, chuckling again before turning around to put the containers in the kitchen.  
  
Once the leftovers had been put in a cupboard, Kurt headed into his own room, and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top that used to belong to Cooper, that Kurt had since tailored so his tail could actually fit into them before heading into the bathroom and turned the shower on almost as soon as he stepped through the door.. It wasn’t normally something Kurt would wear around the house when it wasn’t summer, but he was feeling ridiculously warm today and he didn’t want to go through a bunch of wardrobe changes in case he sweat through then. With that in mind, he turned down the temperature in the shower so it was cooler than normal, and once the temperature was to his liking, Kurt stripped out of his clothes and started humming softly as he cleaned himself. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine leaned back against the headboard as he spoke to Kurt, trying to hold back his small chuckles at the hybrid when things would happen. Like the way his ears flattened a little when Blaine not to worry, or how his tail curled slightly when he started telling Blaine to change the sheets. It was the little things that Blaine noticed about the hybrid that sometimes made him so completely adorable.   
  
It was still hard for Blaine to not coo and baby the guy, because, that’s what he was, a guy. He was a grown adult male, who just happened to have cute ears and a fluffy tail. He was a grown adult male who got distracted by shiny lights, and looked around ready to attack his bow ties when he’d hang them over the edge of his desk, and they’d dangle a bit. He wasn’t just a hybrid. He wasn’t just cute, or adorable, or innocent, or even naive, but there were moments…. moments when Blaine really had to bite his own tongue not to say “Oh my gosh you’re so cute” or pull out his phone to video the cute thing his hybrid friend was doing just to show his friends. He never brought them up either, because a part of him worried it would upset Kurt. He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was just an overall vibe he got from the hybrid, but he didn’t want to be that person. That person who just treated him like everyone else. That person who saw him the way that everyone else saw him.   
  
He wasn’t just a hybrid.  
  
He was Blaine’s friends.   
  
He was the guy that Blaine had a crush on.  
  
It was silly, but he’d been thinking lately, if Kurt left, for good, Blaine would go out and adopt. It wouldn’t be the same. It would never be the same. But he’d grown use to having the company. Kurt was independent, and certainly didn’t need Blaine, over his time with Kurt, Blaine realized he did want someone to need him, he did want to look after a Hybrid, he wanted to coo and aww at them, to pat them and cuddle up with them… Sure, he would hope that if Kurt truly did leave, that it wouldn’t be that they never saw each other again. He hoped that if Kurt left, they would stay friends, or more, though after what had just happened, Blaine wasn’t counting too highly on that last part.   
  
Blaine turned his head a little when he heard the shower switch on, before he glanced around the bed. He knew he should get up to clean it, but instead he slid down the bed a bit until he was laying on his back, rolling over to pick up his cell phone off of the bedside table. He caught up on any social media notifications, or text messages from friends, the whole time yawning. Blaine’s eyes started to droop while he was in the middle of texting Nick back, and before long he was nuzzling himself back into the pillow, the only sound he could hear in the apartment was the sound of running water, and it lulled him back to sleep. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt had always found the shower to be one of the best places to think. Mainly because if he didn’t think about whatever was going on in his mind, he’d be incredibly disgruntled at the water that was buffeting his body and probably wouldn’t get a lot of showering done.   
  
Right now, as he was absentmindedly washing his body with Blaine’s products, Kurt had started to think about what had happened in the bedroom. Kurt still wasn’t sure if Blaine was intending to kiss him, even though that was very much what had been on Kurt’s mind. Kurt was assuming that Blaine probably didn’t have any intentions like that otherwise, it would’ve happened right? If they both wanted it then it wouldn’t matter that Kurt got distracted by a light reflection. It would’ve happened.  
  
It wouldn’t have been the first time Kurt imagined that something was there with a guy he liked after all. Kurt was just lucky that this time, the guy was at least gay.  
  
Kurt had to admit that it was a disappointment that Blaine probably wouldn’t ever see him as anything other than a hybrid who happened to be a friend or that he was a stupid kid. He didn’t miss the look that was on Blaine’s face when he found out that he was eighteen. He probably thought that he was a stupid kid who couldn’t eat without getting the food all over him and a stupid kid who really thought he could live alone when he was in New York without any help. It really was a stupid idea. It wasn’t like Kurt didn’t have any kind of money. His dad had his own business and worked for Congress. They might have been short on cash ten years ago after his mother died but poor was the last thing the Hummels were. But Kurt had to be stupid and stubborn as always and thought it could’ve been something he did on his own.  
  
Then again, if he hadn’t been stubborn, he wouldn’t have met Blaine so maybe there was some good that came out of his stubbornness.  
  
Kurt had continued to think about Blaine and where exactly he stood with him and how different things would’ve been for Blaine if he hadn’t met him until he looked down at his body and realised how bright pink his skin was and that his fingertips had started to wrinkle that Kurt realised that he’d been in the shower for longer than he meant to. He quickly got out, deciding he was clean enough and most of the syrup was out of his hair and he wasn’t as sweaty anymore. Blaine needed to get in the shower as well, and Kurt really hoped he hadn’t left the other waiting too long.  
  
“Shower’s free!” he called out after he had gotten dressed. On the way back to Blaine’s room, he tossed the pyjamas he was wearing and the towel into the laundry basket, and frowned a little in confusion when noticing that the sheets weren’t there. Maybe Blaine had already put them in the washing?   
  
His question on where the sheets were was soon answered when he stepped into the room - they were still on the bed. Kurt chuckled, and looked over at Blaine, about to make a comment on how lazy Blaine was before he stopped when realising that Blaine was asleep. Kurt smiled softly at the sight, and gently walked over to the bed, and laid down next to Blaine. Kurt watched the other sleep for a few moments, gently brushing back a stray strand of Blaine’s hair before he shook his shoulder slightly “Blaine….. the shower’s free.” 

* * *

**Blaine**

It was always those rare occasions where Blaine would just pass out cold that he had the best sleeps. Before Kurt came along it used to happen a lot on the sofa. He’d be half studying, half watching TV, and eventually he’d just fall asleep. He’d never remember it happening, he wouldn’t even remember closing his eyes. He’d mostly just wake up, Laptop somehow balancing on his legs, head tilted on an angle that felt like if he had slept any longer he would have a horrible neck cramp, but he’d wake up feeling like he’d been asleep for days. The best thing was, usually it was easy to somehow get back to sleep, regardless of how awake his body instantly felt, it was just enough energy to get him into the bed, where he would promptly sleep again. With Kurt in the house, Blaine felt a little more self-conscious of his surroundings and his own state. Now when he was getting tired at all he’d say goodnight and go to bed, usually taking his laptop with him just in case he wasn’t truly tired. He’d only really fallen asleep once on the sofa, and he didn’t mind much because Kurt had been asleep before that, and when Blaine woke up, Kurt was still asleep. He completely missed the movie they had been watching, but he had enjoyed the nap. Just like now, Blaine had instantly fallen asleep, whether he was tired from being interrupted last night, or whether it was just from the mini food coma, he couldn’t say.   
  
  
He felt himself wiggle in the bed a little to get back under the covers, pulling them up as he got comfortable. He heard something fall but he didn’t really pay it much attention and continued to fall deeper into sleep.   
  
  
Blaine felt something soft and warm against his head, but it felt nice, so much so that his body didn’t really react. He heard himself let out a soft sigh, giving a small smile as he was in the haze of being asleep, but half waking up, but it wasn’t until he felt his body shaking that Blaine really started to wake up.  He grumbled, trying to roll away from the shaking before he heard Kurt’s voice. It didn’t stop him from rolling, or groaning, as he rolled onto his stomach, pushing his face right into the pillow.  
  
“I _domphwantfph_ to get up” Blaine mumbled into the pillow as he kept his eyes closed, nuzzling himself into the material.  

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine’s only reaction to him speaking was to complain that he didn’t want to get up and rolled away so he was lying down on his stomach, Kurt giggled softly and moved closer to Blaine, his head nearly resting on the same pillow.  
  
Kurt knew that Blaine did try to fight staying awake at times but normally he’d excuse himself. It was a complete contrast to Kurt who’d found himself dozing off at random moments, usually right in front of Blaine on the couch, or he’d decide he wanted to nap when he was cleaning up and would sleep underneath the dining table. It was one thousand per cent to do with him being part cat. Kurt was convinced this was the case. Because normally, Kurt was raring to go and if he was really tired or needing a nap to get a quick half hour or so of napping, he’d go into the bedroom or he’d settle on the couch. He didn’t just sleep anywhere when he had nothing better to do and it was usually in an inconvenient space or a space that wasn’t really comfortable but was warm. When these moments came up, it was rare that Kurt meant to just sleep on Blaine unexpectedly. He just couldn’t help it.   
  
Although, it definitely was a nice change that Blaine was the one napping when they were going to do something for once.  
  
“Come  _onnnnn,”_ Kurt whined, sitting up to shake Blaine again. Kurt pouted a little as he looked at the older male who looked like he had absolutely no intentions of waking up or even moving before he flopped down next to Blaine again with little grace. His arms did end up smacking against Blaine but he couldn’t be remorseful - it would help the other wake up quicker after all.   
  
Kurt had moved even closer to Blaine and started nudging Blaine with his head and arms, purring softly as he did so, “Wake up, I want to watch movies with you,” It was evident from his voice that Kurt was pouting, and Kurt was really hoping that he could use the part of him that Blaine seemed to find adorable to his advantage, “ _Pleeeeeease?_ It’s not the same was watching it alone. I want  you to wake up.” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a soft but content sigh when he felt Kurt getting closer to him, because his warmth was welcome, and relaxing. Kurt had a way about him that just seemed to completely relax Blaine, which, for someone who, in the past, sometimes got stressed out from his college, was a nice change. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that since Kurt had entered his life, Blaine very rarely found himself stressed. Things were easier with Kurt. Well, some things. There was still the cloud of doubt that lingered over Blaine about his feelings, as well as Kurts. Did Kurt have feelings for him that were anything more than friends? Were they actually about to kiss before?   
  
Before he could think too much about it, he was pulled from his thoughts when Kurt started to shake him. Blaine groaned into the pillow, giving a soft  _“Noooo”_ but he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face as he got amusement from it. He liked when they’d have these cute moments, where they were so relaxed that they were just themselves, and while it didn’t happen often, he wasn’t about to tell Kurt to stop. He looked forward to a time when they could be like this all the time, but he did have to wonder if that would ever happen…  
  
Blaine groaned into the pillow, getting a bit over dramatic about it, before he felt Kurt’s body next to him, his hand slapping against his back. “Ow!” Blaine said into the pillow, but he couldn’t hold back his laugh this time, even though he had wanted Kurt to believe in that moment he had actually hurt him. Not to be mean, but just because it was part of their little game they were playing.   
  
But still, he didn’t move. A part of him was curious what Kurt was going to try next, but also because he was still half asleep. There was also something extremely funny about it, and it made Blaine’s entire body tingly and just be completely filled with happiness. Blaine once again found himself giving a small chuckle when Kurt moved in close, really close that he was nudging Blaine with his head. Blaine practically snorted out of his nose when Kurt felt doing it, listening to the hybrid beside him purring softly. It was beyond adorable, and Blaine knew he’d lose this battle very quickly.  
  
Blaine wiggled his arm that was stuck between the both of them, and moved it to the top of Kurt’s head, scratching the other’s ear softly, rubbing it in his fingers, though he still remained face first. It made his heart swell with how cute Kurt was being, from the head nudging, to the purring, to the way he sounded so adorable when he did that half beg, half whine that just made Blaine want to pull Kurt in closer and cuddle him. Blaine couldn’t help turn his head a little, opening his eyes just to peak at the hybrid, coming face to face with big and wide blue eyes and pouty lips. Blaine gave him a small smile, but not moving his face away, just enjoying their closeness “I’m up, i’m up” Blaine said, with a small laugh in his voice, his eyes moving up to his hand that was still softly scratching and rubbing Kurt’s ears “Lucky you’re so cute” Blaine said softly before he moved a little bit, giving a louder grunting noise as he tried to roll onto his stomach, letting go of Kurt’s ear, after he gave it a few quick scratches, only to replace it with his other hand now that he was on his back, but he put his head back on the pillow “Can we stay like this though while we watch movies?” Blaine asked, as he looked down, realizing that like this Kurt was practically leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulders, and they were shoulder to shoulder, practically in a cuddled position and Blaine liked it. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt hadn’t missed the way that Blaine was smiling from where his face was buried into the pillow. At the sight, Kurt tilted his head and shot Blaine a look as if to say ‘Really’? although it was pretty pointless. Blaine wasn’t exactly able to see what his facial expression was considering he actually was half sleeping rather than pretending to be.  
  
It still wasn’t going to stop Kurt from thinking Blaine was being ridiculous right now, although he definitely enjoyed this kind of back and forth with him.  
  
When Blaine complained about his hand slapping against his back, Kurt rolled his eyes and poked Blaine’s side as he giggled, “Stop being a baby, I barely touched you!” He said but from the laugh, it was clear that Blaine didn’t actually find it that painful. It was still fun to pretend that Kurt really was protesting at Blaine pretending to be in pain.  Blaine was up for the playful teasing between the two f them so why wouldn’t he do it?  
  
As Kurt continued to rub his face against Blaine, the more Kurt realised that it felt right to be doing this with Blaine. Initially, Kurt was only doing it to try to exploit Blaine’s weakness whenever Kurt was being 'adorable’ like this but Kurt couldn’t find himself to stop doing it even when he snort from Blaine (and Kurt’s response was to gently poke Blaine’s arm with one of his claws before continuing to do it). It was mostly an affection thing but whenever Kurt did this, he could smell himself on the person or the thing he had rubbed his face against for the rest of the day and there was definitely something that he loved about being able to smell himself off Blaine. It would make him feel little less self conscious about stealing Blaine’s soap today but the idea of his scent on Blaine was making his heart skip a few beats.  
  
Almost as soon as Blaine started to scratch his ears, Kurt started to purr louder than he already was, and tilted his head further into Blaine’s hand. His eyes were half shut with the pout still on his face until Blaine’s head turned, causing them to widen. “Then wake up properly,” Kurt whined softly seeing that Blaine was still lying down and still seemed like he was going to pass out again. In all honesty, Kurt didn’t particularly want to move because of how comfortable he was like this, with his head constantly turning into Blaine’s hand but he did want to spend the day with Blaine with both of them being awake.  
  
“Shut up…” Kurt mumbled, blushing at Blaine’s words but regardless he was smiling up at Blaine softly. When Blaine let go of his ear, Kurt pouted at Blaine and made a noise of protest at Blaine. He was seconds away from grabbing Blaine’s hand and forcing him to scratch his ear again, but thankfully, once Blaine had moved onto his back, Blaine brought his hand back.  
  
“I’d like that,” Kurt nodded when Blaine asked, purring softly as he nuzzled into Blaine, “But can we sit up slightly? I don’t want to strain my neck to look at the screen.” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine contemplated getting up to go and have a shower, but honestly, he couldn’t be bothered anymore. He was far too comfortable with Kurt in his arms, and even without his morning coffee or morning blast of hot water to wake himself up, he seemed to be doing okay. Well, he was still extremely tired, and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, so many he should, but then that would mean he would have to move away from Kurt, and then, when he returned, would it suddenly be awkward to return to this position? Would it be one of those occurrences where giving either of them time to “ _really think about it_ ” change the whole situation? Truthfully, Blaine didn’t want to risk it. It was selfish, and a part of him felt extremely guilty as he scratched the part of Kurt’s ear that seemed to get the biggest response, that seemed to make the hybrid push himself into Blaine’s hand and purr the loudest, and he knew, even just in the back of his mind that he was using that against the hybrid to get what he wanted. It wasn’t the intimacy that he thought he craved from Kurt, but it was the next best thing.   
  
  
“Do I have to?” Blaine said with a groan when Kurt asked if they could sit up, but he still shuffled up a little so he was sitting up more, leaning against the bed head, though the whole time he did it, he didn’t take his arm from around Kurt’s back. Blaine wasn’t usually this touchy with Kurt, but now it didn’t feel strange or odd, it just made sense. He felt normal with his arm around the Hybrid, he liked the feeling of the warmth that Kurt just seemed to exude naturally, and truthfully, he was so comfortable that he wouldn’t dream of changing it.   
  
The thing was, unless the two of them wanted to sit in silence and stare at the wall, he knew one of them would have to move, though, he didn’t even bother to comment on the fact that he had left his laptop out of arms reach so that one of them was going to need to get up to get it because he didn’t want to wreck the mood. Instead, he lifted his hand and continued to scratch Kurt’s head, but when he reached up to play with Kurt’s ears again, with the intention of distracting his hybrid friend, he felt something different and instantly turned to face the guy next to him. Blaine’s eyes moved up to the top of his head, his eyebrow raising slightly as he let out a small laugh. Kurt’s ear was flipped, almost looking as though it was inside out. The thing that was making Blaine chuckle though it how Kurt didn’t seem to acknowledge it at all. He wasn’t sure if he had did that to Kurt, on accident, of course, or if it was just from Kurt pushing his ears and head into the palm of Blaine’s hand, but he figured he should let him know.   
  
  
“Kurt your… ear” Blaine started, giving a small chuckle as he pointed slightly “It’s… kind of turned inside out” he wasn’t even sure how to really word that as he kept looking. He wasn’t sure if that would hurt if he flipped it back to normal, or if that was just normal in general, but he hesitated to fix it, just kept looking at it “Does that hurt?” Blaine continued to rub the back of Kurt’s head though, his fingers moving through the soft brunette hair, but now it felt more like he was soothing the other more than anything. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt soon realised a fault in their plan to stay like this while watching movies; Blaine’s laptop was out of reach and it would require one of them to get out of the bed to pick it up. And it really wasn’t something Kurt was wanting to do at all. Blaine’s bed was a lot more comfortable than his own - Cooper must have preferred much firmer mattresses - and he could stay there for days if he could. After the first day he spent here, Kurt had tried to avoid sleeping in Blaine’ s bed but he kept finding himself back here to sleep. The bed was just so soft and warm and it smelt like Blaine. It never failed to lull Kurt into a deep sleep or a complete state of relaxation and he never wanted to leave. The only thing that made it better was that Blaine was here with him.   
  
“You do, because if you don’t, my neck will hurt,” Kurt pouted up at Blaine and nudged him softly with his head. He was hoping to play to the part of him that Blaine found adorable, which did tend to be the more ’cat like’ sides to him. So while he felt a little awkward doing things he didn’t normally do. Thankfully, however, Blaine did move them both so they were sitting upright more. Kurt wasn’t going to exploit the fact Blaine found him adorable for all things - he wouldn’t feel right doing that. But he’d maybe take advantage of it when it came to minor and silly things like this.   
  
Blaine had kept on scratching his ears and Kurt kept on purring as he pushed his head into Blaine’s hand, each time pressing his head a little harder into the other’s touch. When Blaine stopped scratching one of them, Kurt narrowed his eyes in confusion before sitting up a little more and looked at Blaine and tilted his head, wondering why Blaine had stopped. Although, soon the reason why became clear. When Blaine told him that one of his ears was inside out, Kurt blushed deeply. “N-no.. it doesn’t hurt,” He mumbled, shaking his head slowly, “It happens sometimes whenever I’m.. you know,” He moved his head and turned it slightly few times as if to imply him nuzzling against Blaine. “It’s not anything to worry about,” Kurt laughed softly, before his ears twitched a few times and a few moments later, the ear that was inside out flicked back into place. He smiled at Blaine softly, before resting his head against Blaine’s shoulder and started to purr softly again. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine knew he could get use to having Kurt like this, pushed up against him, his head practically demanding attention as he pushed his ears and hair into the palm of Blaine’s hands, the soft purring noises, that sometimes just got a tiny bit louder, and Blaine would instantly have to hold back from saying  _You like that, huh?_  because the thing was, he didn’t want Kurt to stop. He worried that if he acknowledged it, it would make the other self conscious. Maybe that was just himself projecting. Maybe Kurt didn’t truthfully care that his more  _cat like_  traits were showing. As far as Blaine was concerned, it was natural, and there was nothing wrong with it, but when it came to Kurt… Blaine was clueless. Truthfully, the hybrid beside him had Blaine completely baffled his day one. He couldn’t read him. He couldn’t predict his actions. He wasn’t prepared for any of this, and yet, it all just seemed to make sense. Kurt being here, with Blaine, it felt right. It felt like the thing that had been missing from Blaine’s apartment this whole time wasn’t a piece of furniture, or a new piece of art - It was Kurt.  
  
Blaine smiled as he looked over at Kurt, his fingers only stopping for a few moments while they talked. Blaine’s smile grew bigger at the way Kurt tilted his head, because the look on his face, and the action alone, made Blaine’s heart swell. It was so adorable! Normally though, Kurt’s big blue eyes would get wider, but this time, the hybrid seemed to narrow them, which only made Blaine return his hand to the back of the hybrid’s head while they continued to speak. He was still so surprised at how soft, not only his ears were, but his hair. Hair was hair, but Kurt’s was extremely soft, not quite like fur that was on his ears, but it definitely didn’t feel like the hair on the top of Blaine’s head. It was like he’d just freshly washed his hair with conditioner. Granted, Blaine had no idea if that was why his hair was actually soft. It wasn’t that he had a ton of experiences to go on.  
  
The redness that crossed Kurt’s face made Blaine gave a small smile, even if he was concerned for a few seconds that he’d embarrassed his friend “Oh, that’s good then. I didn’t want to touch it in case it hurt. It didn’t look kind of funny though” Blaine chuckled, before his eyes moved up to Kurt’s ears, his smile growing bigger as Kurt’s ears twitched and moved almost forcing the ears back into their usual position. Blaine let out a small little laugh as he instantly reached back to play with Kurt’s ears “There we go, all better” Blaine said, with a little bit of amusement. He found himself watching Kurt’s reactions a little more as he scratched, caressed, and played with his ears and hair. Sometimes he’d use a single finger, and just play with the direction the fur that covered his ears, pushing them in the direction they naturally wanted to form to, and then the other, but instantly hating it, and pushing it back “Do you like being here?” Blaine said out of nowhere, kind of softly as he glanced down at Kurt, lazily playing with his ears. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was trying everything he could to stop himself from falling into that side of him that was completely cat like. But with every scratch to his ear and every stroke through his hair, Kurt felt himself wanting to fall into that part of him more. It was normally his worst fear. He hated to show that part to him but something about Blaine made him feel like he could do that. Kurt felt incredibly safe and protected around him. Kurt knew he didn’t have any real reason to be uncomfortable or at danger around Blaine - Blaine was the furthest from an unsafe person - but it did scare Kurt a little that the feline side to him was already this comfortable around Blaine and was telling him to show that part of him to Blaine.  
  
The last thing that Kurt wanted was an owner. He didn’t want someone to constantly look after him and protect him and constantly play with his ears. But he kept thinking about Blaine being his owner. But Kurt had to admit, despite the fact that wasn’t something he wanted for Blaine, he had no doubt that Blaine would be the great owner if he ever got a hybrid as a pet when Kurt got back on his feet. While he wasn’t staying here forever, Kurt wasn’t going to forget Blaine. He’d still visit him because Blaine was always going to be an important person for Kurt, which was crazy to think of so soon. But Blaine didn’t need to take him off the streets.  Blaine didn’t need to let him stay here or buy him new clothes. Blaine did so much for him when he had no real reason to do it, and Kurt was never going to forget that. Him being that selfless and considering how much he tried to do his best to make him comfortable, Kurt knew Blaine would be the perfect owner for someone who did want an owner.  
  
“Shut up, I look ridiculous!” Kurt shoved Blaine softly with a pout on his face as his face burned brighter. Blaine did always seem to find the best ways for Kurt to feel completely flustered but for some reason, Kurt wasn’t at all annoyed or embarrassed by it and wanted Blaine to stop. It felt normal, and it did make Kurt feel slightly depressed that this was the first time he actually felt like he had a real friend. Shaking his head, Kurt ignored his thoughts and gave Blaine a smile, “Dummy,” He teased, nudging his head under Blaine’s chin before sighing softly as he let Blaine continue to stroke his hair. His eyes were shut over as he felt himself relaxing and sinking into Blaine’s touch - the only discomfort he felt was from Blaine moving his fur on his ears backwards but thankfully, after his ears flattened, Blaine didn’t seem to be a fan of it but overall, it was something that Kurt was finding himself moving closer to Blaine.   
  
Kurt did lift his head up slightly when Blaine spoke. Kurt’s brow furrowed together as he thought. He shook his head and rested it on Blaine’s shoulder, “No, I hate it here. I’m a masochist and that’s the only reason I’ve stayed here for a month,” Kurt’s tone was dry as he spoke, letting his hand stroke over Blaine’s arm softly. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine continued to lazily play with Kurt’s ear, though he found himself almost following Kurt’s head, or applying pressure when the other pressed his head harder, almost like he was submitting to his every movement. It made him want to laugh, but at the same time, there was something about it that was completely and utterly adorable. He loved Kurt like this, because it was so different than the Kurt he’d seen. Not that he’d want him to be like this all the time, but just seeing the hybrid side of the hybrid just really wrapped up all sides of Kurt, for Blaine.  
  
He grinned as he looked down, watching how relaxed Kurt’s body looked, and Blaine was scared if he made any sudden movements that the other would stop, or that he’d startle him. The problem was, they’d gotten into the comfortable position before they’d actually gotten themselves organized.   
  
Blaine chewed his bottom lip as he thought about how to go about this all, his eyes still on Kurt, every so often finding himself completely transfixed on how Kurt was basically demanding his attention, and how much he loved it. He felt silly for what he’d said, but it was something that was on his mind. Did Kurt actually like it here, or was it just because it was a shelter and safe? Well, Blaine hoped that the hybrid saw it as safe. He’d hoped that he’d made the house seem Kurt-friendly, but Kurt always seemed so withheld when Blaine would bring it up, or try to bring it up. He wasn’t mad, he just wished that sometimes the other would speak to him properly about … well, everything. Kurt’s answer took Blaine a little by surprise, not only from the wording alone, because he’d never heard Kurt so articulate, but more that Blaine had showed a vulnerability with his question, and Kurt had answered sarcastically. He was momentarily unsure if he should be upset by the sarcastic answer, or just take it on the chin, but when Kurt reached over and started to rub Blaine’s arm he decided to take it on the chin for the joke that it was, and gave a small laugh.  
  
The comment, or, just the general feeling around Blaine though, gave him a good opportunity to move away for a second “So, how about we make a deal” Blaine said softly, reaching down to curl his finger slightly under Kurt’s chin and lift his face so that the other was facing him “I go and get the laptop, you go and get a couple bottles of water, and some of those veggie chips and whatever else we might need, and we meet back here and get back into this exact position” Blaine smiled softly as he glanced down at Kurt. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt’s face fell slightly when Blaine moved away. Was he really that upset about the sarcasm? Kurt did understand that Blaine was going to be concerned but at the same time, why would Kurt be staying in his bed right now and wanting to spend time with Blaine if he didn’t like it here? He would be avoiding Blaine at all costs and keeping conversations to a minimum. Sure, yesterday was the first time that Kurt had went out with Blaine but it was more to do with his anxiety when it came to being in public but it didn’t mean he hated him. So he really didn’t understand why Blaine was concerned.  
  
His slight panic about Blaine being mad at him being sarcastic soon disappeared when Blaine spoke again. He complied when Blaine lifted his head up and smiled softly at the other. “Okay,” He said, his voice quiet. For a few moments, Kurt’s eyes quickly glanced down to Blaine’s mouth. The close proximity was making it hard to  _not_ look after all, before Kurt was able to pull away to prevent a repeat of the awkwardness from earlier when Kurt found himself staring at Blaine’s lips. “I’ll see what else is there. There’s no way I’m just having veggie chips,” Kurt smirked a little at Blaine before getting off the bed and quickly walked into the kitchen.  
  
After getting the veggie chips from the cupboard, Kurt started to pull out as many snacks as he could find - popcorn, chocolate, potato chips, Doritos, and anything that just caught his eye - and slowly started to walk to the bedroom as he struggled to carry everything at once without dropping them. he let out a loud noise of relief as he dropped everything on the bed “Don’t start yet, I still need to get drinks,” He smiled, before running back into the kitchen and grabbed the soda that Blaine usually drank, the bottle of diet coke that Kurt made Blaine buy for him and a couple of glasses. After setting a glass and Blaine’s soda down on the bedside table next to him, Kurt got settled on the bed as he put his glass and soda to the side and smiled at him softly, “Okay,  _now_ you can start.” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t hold back his laugh as Kurt pretty much instantly got off the bed, and like that was pattering softly across the bedroom, and then out of the room. Blaine didn’t move as quickly, and mostly just enjoyed the view of the Hybrid walking out, his eyes darting across all of him, from the tips of his ears that were twitching slightly to his tail that was just slowly moving, not in time with his steps, just a extremely slow swish from side to side.   
  
Eventually Blaine slid out of the bed, but instead of walking to get the laptop that was laying out on the coffee table in the living room, he detoured to the bathroom, partially closing the door behind himself. Since he had decided against the shower, just now, he knew later on he’d probably feel disgusting and really want one, he decided to at least washed his face and brushed his teeth after the big breakfast he’d had. Blaine tapped his stomach playfully, before he sniffed under his arms a bit, pulling back instantly and opening the medicine cabinet to grab some deodorant and putting a little bit on, enough that he didn’t reek, but not so much that Kurt would be able to tell he’d done that, though it was probably stupid trying to hide something like that from the hybrid, he was certain Kurt had a better sense of smell than he did, and if that was the case why hadn’t he commented on Blaine smelling, the thought making him laugh before he looked at himself in the mirror.  His face was scruffy, his hair was a mess, but honestly, Blaine had zero energy into making himself look “good” just for Kurt’s sake. Blaine glanced up at his hair a little more, just using his hand to smooth it out just a little, but eventually giving up, just giving his reflection a once over as he scratched his chin, the only sound around him, other than Kurt calling out things was the sound of his fingers scratching the stubble before he eventually made his way back toward the bedroom, stopping by the living room to retrieve it. They could have just gone into the living room, and watched it on the TV, and maybe they would move there later, but for now, in the actual bed seemed to be the best sounding plan.   
  
Somehow, Blaine made it back before Kurt, so he set it up a little, plugging it into the charger so he couldn’t have to get up to do that again, before hopping back onto the bed, sitting with his legs crossed as he glanced through itunes, checking what was new on both TV and Movies “What kind of movie should we watch?” Blaine called out loudly toward Kurt, giving a small chuckle as he heard the hybrid calling out about waiting as he glanced down again, his finger scrolling through all the options until he heard Kurt coming back. Blaine darted his eyes up, smiling at the hybrid as he walked back in, and instantly moved his body so that Kurt could get back into the same position he had been in prior, even holding his arm out that had been wrapped around Kurt so he could slot into place “Welcome back” he said with a slightly laugh once Kurt was near “What are you in the mood for?” 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled when seeing Blaine’s arm opening up, and almost instantly, Kurt snuggled tightly against Blaine. He almost instantly started purring again as he nuzzled underneath Blaine’s chin. While he was this close, Kurt could smell something subtly different about him. He couldn’t tell  exactly what it was - Blaine wasn’t wet and he didn’t hear the shower running so he didn’t shower. But he could still smell something different. Kurt subtly sniffed Blaine a few times before he frowned a little in defeat when he couldn’t figure out what the hell it was that was on Blaine. It was something he did recognize on Blaine because he smelt like that a lot. It just wasn’t on him earlier. “You smell nice,” Kurt said softly, as he buried his face into Blaine’s neck slightly.  
  
He did eventually move his head away from Blaine’s neck as he was setting up the laptop. He hummed in thought as he looked at the screen trying to see if there was anything that caught his eye, “I’m not sure… Maybe some cheesy early 2000’s movies? You can rarely go wrong with them,” Kurt grinned up at Blaine for a few moments before turning his gaze back to  the screen to see if there was a specific movie that he loved, but nothing screamed out at  him the more Blaine scrolled through the different movies, “Did you have anything in mind? Or were you just going to put anything on?” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine knew he shouldn’t get use to it, seeing this affectionate and soft side of Kurt, but it was too easy to get wrapped up in it all. The way he pushed his face into Blaine. The way he started to purr. The way Kurt’s body felt like it just molded against him, applying weight and pressure that he didn’t even know the other possessed, as he pushed himself up impossibly close to Blaine. Blaine didn’t push Kurt away, however he did pull him closer, and even though the weight against his body was new, it was pleasant enough, and Blaine hoped that his actions would result in Kurt doing this again. Upon Kurt’s words, Blaine glanced down a little, giving a small huff of a laugh “I’m glad you think so” he said softly as he reached back up, letting his fingers push into Kurt’s hair, scratching along the top of his head before focusing on his ears.   
  
With Blaine’s free hand, he continued to scroll through the available movies, unable to stop the grin on his face from spreading when Kurt mention cheesy 2000’s movies “They really are amazing go-to movies aren’t they” He laughed “And people never want to admit they secretly love them” Blaine kept giggling as he scrolled through movies before he stopped on one “Oh! Have you ever watched this movie?” he hovered over Music and Lyrics “Wow it’s only from 2007, I thought it was older than that” he chuckled again “We are totally watching that!” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The moment that Blaine pulled him closer, Kurt started purring louder and nuzzled his head harder against Blaine’s neck. As his eyes shut over tightly when Blaine started to play with his hair and ears, Kurt knew he was lucky to have someone like Blaine would wasn’t going to think that this sort of behaviour was weird or tried to take advantage of it. Right now it was  _kind_ of like the way a human might treat their pet cat, but Kurt knew this wasn’t the case for Blaine. It was really no different from him cuddling up with one of his normal, human friends after all.   
  
“No one ever wants to admit they like cheesy movies, and I don’t know why. Like I’d much rather watch Bring it On over something really depressing if I’m just wanting to relax. Cheesy movies are  _totally_ underrated,” Kurt laughed before watching the screen as Blaine scrolled over the different movies. He raised an eyebrow at the movie Blaine hovered over. Reading the plot description, it sounded almost perfect for the kind of movie day they had planned, but when Blaine mentioned the year, Kurt looked up at him in faux horror, “Absolutely not! 2007 isn’t early 2000s, we can’t watch it!” He watched Blaine for a few seconds before bursting into giggles and shook his head, “No, it’s fine. It looks like it’s going to fit n with the theme we’re wanting so let’s watch it. ”  
  
Kurt and Blaine had started to make their way through a good number of movies after Music and Lyrics finished. He managed to convince Blaine not to put on Moulin Rouge - it was one of Kurt’s favourite movies but he was by no means ready to expose Blaine to his ugly crying whenever that movie came on so convinced Blaine to put on The Princess Diaries instead. After that they’d went through a couple of other movies once The Princess Diaries was over, Kurt started to become aware of the fact that he was starting to feel over heated again. He let out a soft noise as he buried his face underneath Blaine’s jaw and nudged it slightly. It was irritating that he was feeling so warm when he was only in shorts and a tank top while Blaine didn’t seem to be affected at all by the heat, and he just hoped that he wasn’t actually that sweaty. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to be grossed out by him and wasn’t shoving him away out of politeness.  
  
It wasn’t until they were halfway through their fourth movie that Kurt was aware of why he was feeling so hot, when he shifted to get closer Blaine until he was pressed up flush against the other and felt blood starting to rush south. His eyes widened a little and glanced up at Blaine who didn’t seem to realise anything was wrong. He was distracted by the screen and Kurt knew that it wouldn’t take much to just lean forward or climb on top of the other and -  
  
Instantly, Kurt shook his head and scrambled off the bed and looked at Blaine. He stammered breathlessly for a few moments before he pushed his hair off his face and pointed towards the door “I… I need to go… Go lie down,” Kurt cleared his throat softly  as he started walking backwards towards the door “I have a headache… So I’ll be in my room,” He mumbled softly as he spoke before giving Blaine one last look before turning and half running into his room, and slammed the door behind him. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Surprisingly, it was easy for Blaine to forgot about any awkwardness that may have happened earlier once the movies were on. It was easy to relax next to Kurt, and his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they continued to touch, stroke, and play with Kurt’s hair and ears. If he thought too much about it, there was a part of Blaine that would momentarily think it was strange that he was basically patting an adult male, but then he’d hear the soft purrs coming from Kurt, even now, or he’d feel his ears twitch when he’d actually touch a little too close to where it became back of ear to the front and it would just all seem to make sense. Blaine gave a few soft apologizes when it happened the first couple of times, but then just kind of found it amusing when it would happen, though he’d never admit that half way through one of the movies he started to blow a little at Kurt’s ears so that they’d flick for a quick second then stop.   
  
They were in the middle of watching She’s the Man when Blaine’s attention was pulled to Kurt completely. Kurt had been close the whole time, he’d been nuzzling and resting against Blaine, keeping him warm, which was nice, and extremely comfortable, but it was the small little noise he made that alerted Blaine, pulling him back into reality. Blaine grinned as he watched Kurt nuzzling and burying his face practically into Blaine’s neck, and Blaine moved his head a little, just to kiss the top of Kurt’s head softly, bringing his free hand up to push some of the hair out of Kurt’s face. Kurt’s face though, felt extremely warm, and Blaine wasn’t sure if that was normal or not. He’d not ever really touched Kurt’s face for an extended period of time, and he knew the other tended to be warmer in general, so he tried not to dwell on it for too long, or bring attention to it. Blaine often worried that he’d say something that was meant as a harmless comment, or a genuine question, and that he’d upset or offend Kurt. Not much had changed in that front from the first day he met the hybrid, until now. Blaine softly pressed his lips to Kurt’s hair a few more times but he moved just a tiny bit, shifting his weight, leaning a little closer to Kurt, and using his free hand to actually reach around practically cuddle him. It was hard to concentrate on the movie after that, and Blaine found himself looking down at Kurt’s legs, his eyes dragging up them, noticing how his shirts had ridden up a little exposing more of his thigh, trying hard not to chew his own lip off as he moved up his body, or, what he could see of his body from this angle. There was a moment where he thought he was going to be caught, mostly when Kurt started to move a little more, so Blaine quickly looked back at the screen, and tried to focus on it, though, he couldn’t help himself when his eyes would flick over to those long legs, then quickly back.   
  
Blaine wanted to say something, but nothing felt right. He wanted to ask Kurt if he was ok, but then that would mean he was worried, and he wasn’t. Kurt looked completely comfortable. Or, he had looked completely comfortable at the start, but now he was shuffling and moving and making more noises than normal, and Blaine wasn’t sure if he was uncomfortable, or bored. He went through scenarios in his head, went through sentences that may or may not work, a few failed attempts at speaking, which just resulted in him instantly shutting his mouth, before he just decided to leave it. Maybe it was best to just enjoy the silence, and feel completely comfortable just spending time with the hybrid.  
  
Bring it on was the next movie that Blaine loaded up, since Kurt had given him the idea, and it was a movie that Blaine did genuinely feel embarrassed knowing all of the words too, and really found it hard not to quote it out aloud. He chuckled along with a few things, his hands still gripping Kurt softly and loosely, that when the hybrid was instantly scurrying away Blaine actually jumped, holding his chest practically startled.   
  
“Wha–” Was all Blaine got out as he watched Kurt shaking his head, and backing out the room. Blaine was so completely confused that he couldn’t even remember how to speak, and he just ended up staring at Kurt. It wasn’t until Kurt turned back that Blaine’s brain switched on “Kurt… wa—” and just like that, Kurt was gone, and Blaine was left blinking confused as he glanced down at the screen, then back up toward the door until he heard Kurt’s bedroom door slam. Blaine glanced around the room quickly, almost trying to see if he’d missed something, then looked himself up and down, before reaching out and hitting pause on the movie.   
  
Blaine hopped out of the bed, and walked slowly with shuffled feet toward Kurt’s room. When he arrived, Blaine knocked softly on the door using one finger “Kurt…” - Blaine waited for a reply “Are you ok?” he ended up asking softly, leaning against the door frame. When Kurt didn’t come out though, Blaine walked toward the kitchen, getting a bottle of water, before rummaging through his stuff until he found some aspirin, but he truthfully wasn’t certain he was supposed to give Kurt that type of medicine. Which side of the spectrum did he swing health wise - Was it human, or animal? Blaine chewed his lip confused before he quickly moved to get his phone, doing the fastest possible google search to get an answer. Most people seemed to say it was fine, thankfully, so Blaine moved back toward the bedroom door, knocking on it softly “Kurt… Can I come in?” Blaine knew he could easily just open the door, but he did respect Kurt’s boundaries and privacy, even if he didn’t quite understand what was wrong. He waited another few minutes before he put them on the ground “I’m leaving some water and aspirin outside the door, ok?” he put them down slowly, waiting another few minutes before giving a small sigh, and shuffling back to his room.   
  
He truthfully had no idea what had happened. He didn’t think he’d done anything wrong. Kurt had said he wasn’t feeling well, maybe he shouldn’t have let the hybrid eat that much at breakfast? Guilt weighed on Blaine as he tried to figure out how to help, or how to apologize, he really had no idea which one he was supposed to do.   
  
Blaine entered his room, clearing out the junk food they’ve at some point started munching during the movies though Blaine truthfully didn’t remember even opening any of them, moving his laptop back into the living room, and wiping all of the crumbs off of his bed again. He moved to sit in the living room, switching on the main tv, though keeping the volume a little lower. He didn’t feel like finishing the movie, because he felt it was rude to keep watching it while Kurt was ill, so he switched on the news. He wasn’t really paying attention to it as his eyes were glued to his phone as he started to type searches into google:   
  
 _Do cats hide when they are sick?  
How do you know if your cat is sick?  
Hybrid Cat headache treatment?  
Local hybrid doctor.  
_

* * *

**Kurt**

As soon as the door was closed, Kurt stripped out of the clothes he was wearing and instantly grabbed the moist toilettes from the bedside cabinet - he really couldn’t describe how thankful he was that he forgot to move them back into the bathroom afte the last time he used them - and started to wipe the sweat off his body. It was far from ideal but it was better than just throwing another set of clothes on himself when he was still feeling gross.  
  
He jumped a little when hearing Blaine knock on the door and held his breath for a few moments. When Blaine didn’t come in, Kurt breathed out a small sigh of relief before calling out “I’m fine… I just need to lie down,” His voice was still as shaky as before, and almost immediately he cursed himself internally. It would only worry Blaine more and that was the last thing Kurt needed. Kurt didn’t want the other having a reason to come in to actually make sure he was fine. Which he was. But right now he couldn’t be around Blaine - Kurt didn’t know how he was going to react to having Blaine so close to him while keeping himself in control. Even just the smell of Blaine from the other side of the door was enough to drive him crazy.  
  
Kurt waited in silence until Blaine went back to his room after leaving the water and aspirin outside before running over to the door to quickly grab the water and aspirin and immediately closed the door over again. Knowing it probably wouldn’t help right now, Kurt just tossed the aspirin into his drawer - he was always wary of taking it because it  _was_ lethal to domestic cats and while it was fine with him, Kurt often hesitated before he took it - and took a large gulp of the water. He collapsed onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow as he let out a small groan and pulled the pillow closer to him.   
  
He knew he should’ve warned Blaine about this. But how the hell was he supposed to start that conversation? “By the way, because you’re letting me stay here until I can get enough money to live on my own, I get really turned on at least once a month.” It would be awkward. Kurt did intend on forcing himself to tell Blaine about that at some point but… he hadn’t realized it had already been a month since he stayed with Blaine. It still felt like Blaine took him in just last week. Kurt thought he still had time and now he had to wait until he rode this out or during a time when he wasn’t worried he’d try and jump Blaine’s bones before he sat down and explained everything to Blaine.  
  
Kurt had no idea how much time had passed when he pulled himself from the bed while trying to stop himself from running into the living room where Blaine was or trying to relieve himself in some way (he couldn’t do that with Blaine so close by) but when he sat up, the first thing that Kurt had noticed was the fact the windows were now wide open and half of the sheets were now on the floor.  Kurt did feel a little calmer than he did earlier, but he knew he wasn’t ready for being around Blaine just now. The other was still just in the living room across the hall - Kurt could hear faint noises from the TV and Blaine clicking wayat his laptop.  
  
He was nearly motionless on the bed until a particularly strong breeze caused him to shiver, prompting him to stand up and close the window over so he wouldn’t end up freezing to death. Kurt paced around the room for a few minutes until his stomach growled, and he let out a small meow.  Kurt wasn’t sure if he was ready to go out right now but he knew there was no way he could stay in here and not eat for much longer - he’d just get irritable as well as turned on. Kurt opened the door after a few minutes of debate and opened the door slightly. Blaine was still in the living room and it didn’t seem like he’d noticed that Kurt had actually opened the door.  After waiting a few moments, Kurt took in a breath before half running into the kitchen, and grabbed as many snacks as he could to take back with him in his room before Blaine realised he’d left it. 

* * *

**Blaine**

The more time that passed, the more worried Blaine got. It was a protective side of himself that he’d never felt before that wanted to look after Kurt, and make sure he had the best help he could get if he needed it, but then there was a part of him that thought that Kurt’s behavior was odd. Had Blaine done something? Had he said something? Blaine replayed the moments in his head, and while yes, they were getting close, it had been no different from how close they had been getting all morning. Why was that moment different from the others. Blaine went through waves of emotions, being worried about Kurt, being worried about his health, being worried that he’d done something, feeling guilty he’d done something, feeling guilty that he had no idea how to care for a hybrid, and then feeling completely helpless. He was studying medicine, and couldn’t even gather up a slither of an idea about what happened.   
  
Every so often Blaine would try to sneak up to the door, just to see if he could hear anything, and would instantly relax when he would hear any sound coming from the hybrid inside, though there were few. It was mostly a breath, or the brush of something along material, possibly the bed sheet, possibly clothing, but that was all he had to go on. He had felt relief when he noticed that Kurt had taken the water and the aspirin, before he’d walk back to the sofa. A few times Blaine would lift his hand, ready to knock on the door, but would hesitate, and eventually just not follow through.   
  
Blaine was running out of options, and in his time of need, he resorted to texting Nick, the only person he knew who knew a single thing about hybrids. His messages were delayed, possibly because he was at work, but he told Blaine not to worry. The words “Kurt's a Kitten Hybrid, so, his natural response to anything is to hide, but that could be because you guys are still new with each other, or that could just be how he is. I guess, just treat it as though your friend were ill. Sometimes you want someone to look after you, other times you’d prefer to be alone. Don’t take it too personally, bro”  
  
Blaine chewed his lip as he read through the text, groaning a little as he tossed his phone aside. It didn’t help the situation. If this was just a regular friend, Blaine could help. A friend would know that Blaine could help. But Kurt? Kurt knew. Kurt knew that Blaine knew nothing about hybrids. How to look after them. How to care for them. What to do…  
  
Something in Blaine snapped a the situation, and it wasn’t directed at Kurt. It was about his own lack of knowledge. He wanted to know. He wanted to help. He never wanted to be in a position again where he would feel… hopeless. Blaine was on his feet, retrieving his laptop and moving back to the sofa, and from there, Blaine began doing his own research. The research itself, lead Blaine back to his own college course, and before long Blaine found himself emailing his professors about possibly swapping or picking up  **Human-Hybrid Clinical Studies and Science** as a major, or at the very least, an elective. It wouldn't be so far away from what he was already studying, it would simply be the same course, just with an entire year dedicated to hybrid studies... and while he knew even entertaining this idea could see him studying for another year, or more, he'd never felt such a drive to  _know_ something in his life.   
  
Blaine got a strange feeling as he glanced up, looking around confused, wondering what had alerted his body that something was going on, before he shrugged it off and looked back down, typing away. It wasn’t until he heard the slam of Kurt’s door that Blaine was on his feet, his laptop straight down onto the sofa. Blaine walked quickly toward the door, and this time, he knocked.  
  
“Kurt. You know very well I can come in there easily, but I would prefer if you let me in. I know you said you’re feeling unwell, but I can’t help feel like I did something” Blaine stopped, running his finger along the door as he waited  "Tell me how I can help.  Is there something I can go and get you?“ 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was admittedly surprised he was able to make it back to the room with all the snacks without Blaine noticing that he left the bedroom. Maybe it was a mistake to kick the door shut rather than dropping the snacks on the bed and walking back to close the door quietly but Kurt just wanted that privacy as soon as possible. When he was sitting on the bed, starting to dig into his snacks, Kurt could sense that something was outside the door but thought nothing of it - Kurt didn’t think anything of it because he thought he could sense Blaine outside of his room earlier but nothing came of it. He was probably just imagining things.  
  
But when the door was knocked and he heard Blaine’s voice calling from the other side of the door, Kurt sat upright as he stared at the door. His eyes were wide and his ears were pointed up as e watched the door to see if Blaine would open it regardless. Kurt was conflicted; he didn’t want to let Blaine in because he didn’t want to run the risk of doing something stupid that would ruin their friendship because he couldn’t control himself but at the same time, Kurt felt compelled to open the door. There was something about Blaine’s voice that was making him want to listen to Blaine and he didn’t even know why. It wasn’t even a demand or domineering but Kurt felt like he had to listen to what he said and before he knew it, he was walking over to the door and opened it.  
  
When he saw Blaine, Kurt felt his breath catching very slightly in his throat. He stammered a little as he looked over at Blaine, letting his eyes trail up and down his roommate. His words were still ringing in Kurt’s mind but he couldn’t think on what to say. Kurt stammered a little as he tried to form words before eventually breathing out “I’m fine,” He chewed on his lip softly, his hand coming up to rest on the door frame “I just feel a little light headed… and you didn’t do anything, I just need to lie down..” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Even though Blaine knew what he said, he was genuinely surprised that Kurt opened the door, but extremely thankful. It was a weight off his shoulders when he saw the door slowly open. Blaine had been ready to have an argument with the hybrid, knowing that Kurt wouldn’t let him help, because he could be quite stubborn, and Blaine was ready to go on a small lecture about how he was studying medicine and Kurt should trust him to at least make a general diagnosis! Even if he knew very little about hybrids, if Kurt had possibly eaten something that was making him sick, or if he was coming down with a cold, something that seemed major, but was quite minor, at least Blaine, and Kurt, could have piece of mind! However, when the door finally opened, and Blaine got a look at Kurt,he couldn’t help but frown a little. He looked like Kurt, sure, but there was something off. Maybe his skin was a little lighter, while at the same time being completely flushed. His face was definitely red, possible fever, however, the small hints of sweat would indicate that he had already started to break the fever, that was good, definitely was in less clothing - because he was standing there in his boxer briefs now… A part of Blaine’s mind took over, as his eyes started to analyze Kurt in front of him. He looked for signs that he’d read quickly when trying to figure out what had happened with Kurt, as well as the small, but still practical, medical knowledge he did have. Hell, if he was going to do this for a living, he might as well get some practice to see how he’d actually go in the field.   
  
“Oh, Kurt” Blaine said softly as he stepped past Kurt, getting into the room before Kurt had the chance to close the door. Blaine looked for signs still, noticing how Kurt’s voice sounded different, how he struggled to get the words out. Blaine felt a little sorry for Kurt, wanting nothing more than to cuddle him back to health “Feeling light headed?” Blaine repeated Kurt as he looked at him a little closer, lifting his hand and pressing it Kurt’s forehead “You’re burning up quite a bit” Blaine said as he shifted a little closer to Kurt, breaking into his personal space as he felt his cheeks too “I don’t like the idea of you being in here by yourself though” Blaine said as he glanced around the room, then back to Kurt, looking around his face from the close proximity he was still in “The sweating is a good sign though, means your body is trying to cool itself down” Blaine smiled, trying to sound reassuring, moving his hand to rest on Kurt’s shoulder softly “Maybe I shouldn’t have let you eat all of that French toast” Blaine joked before giving Kurt a small smile.   
  
“Why don’t you come and lay in the living room. It’s not so stuffy, and it will make me feel more comfortable that I can see you, in case you need anything” Blaine said softly, using his fingers to softly rub up and down Kurt’s bare arm “I mean, a nice cold wet cloth would do the trick, but I get the feeling your feline side might kill me for putting water on you, no?” Blaine chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, trying to make Kurt smile a little even though he was unwell “Come on” Blaine said softly, reassuringly, trying to get Kurt to start moving with him into the other room. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Earlier, Kurt had a little bit of awareness of the fact that he was only in his underwear. But when he opened the door, it was the last thing on his mind. If he’d been in the right mindset, he would’ve slammed the door shut to cover himself up, even if it was just a large shirt before opening it again but he couldn’t care It was obvious that he wasn’t exactly thinking straight. Blaine was a medical student - he might not be as knowledgeable as a fully licensed doctor but Blaine probably knew enough on what to do if one of his friends was sick and would want to check if they were okay. And right now, it would probably get increasingly obvious to Blaine that Kurt was totally fine.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as Blaine stepped past him, knowing it would be a lot harder to get Blaine out of the room and to stop himself from doing something stupid while Blaine was this close. Kurt swallowed back and leaned against the wall slightly as Blaine’s hand pressed on his forehead. Kurt could only nod at Blaine’s words and let out a small ‘yeah’ when Blaine asked if he was feeling lightheaded. It wasn’t really a lie - he was feeling lightheaded but it just wasn’t for the reasons that Blaine was probably thinking. It wasn’t because of a fever or any kind of serious illness. But he couldn’t really say why he was feeling like this. Kurt’s breathing hitched again when Blaine’s hands came onto his cheeks and his eyes shut over slowly, “I’m… okay. I promise.” Kurt managed to breath out but when he’d noticed that Blaine had moved closer to him, Kurt’s attention was anywhere but what Blaine was saying. He could feel Blaine’s hand on his shoulder, that moved down to rub his arm, and whenever Blaine sounded like he was joking, Kurt would let out a small laugh to try and pretend that he was listening. But the whole time, Kurt’s eyes were looking very slightly down and were fixated with Blaine’s lips.  
  
Kurt’s head shot up when Blaine moved, only very slightly like he was trying to get Kurt to leave the room with him. Kurt let out the smallest noise of protest before he practically lunged forwards as he pressed his lips against Blaine’s. Kurt kept grabbing onto Blaine’s shirt, his hands moving over it and grasping in different places as he tried to get as close to Blaine as he possibly could. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was trying his hardest to lighten to mood, without being overly obnoxious about it. If Kurt wasn’t feeling well, the last thing he probably wanted to hear was some failed stand up, and a goofy  _hey, hey,hey lets go be silly_ type of response, so there was a thin line that Blaine had to walk on, between getting Kurt comfortable enough to trust him in his now vulnerable state, while not making him irritated by giving him a headache. He noticed that the small rubbing of his hands seemed to relax Kurt, or at the very least, seemed to make the hybrid pay attention, and since Kurt hadn’t run off, Blaine took that as a good sign.   
  
Now all he had to do was get him to follow.  
  
It was a little selfish, but Blaine did look around the bedroom and wonder to himself if he had to stay in here, just to look after Kurt, to be closer with him, what was  _he_  going to do the whole time? Yes, there was a portion of that time that would be dedicated to looking at Kurt, and checking for signs of anything major, but the rest? At least in the living room they could put the TV on, and just not speak, but relax, and get through the rest of the day, and night, and hope that Kurt would be better by morning.   
  
Blaine noticed how distracted Kurt seemed to be while he was talking though, and Blaine found himself tilting his head just a little as he watched the hybrids reactions. He watched his facial expressions, hoping for some indication of what was the matter, but most of the time he noticed that Kurt was watching his mouth. It made his lips feel dry, and Blaine quickly wet them once in between his sentences, but he was finding it harder to concentrate, because of the look on Kurt’s face.  
  
“Come on” Blaine said extremely softly, and friendly, not at all demanding, when he saw Kurt’s head shoot up, his eyes looking straight into Blaine’s that for a moment he thought the other was either going to run, or hit him. Blaine gave him a small smile however he hadn’t been prepared for the hybrid to instantly lunge at him.  
  
At first, Blaine was confused. His hands went out to either side of his body as he tried to stable himself, his eyes were still open, almost as though they were trying to look down at Kurt’s mouth, making him feel cross eyed, and his breath had been caught that he ended up holding it.   
  
Kurt was kissing him.   
  
This was happening.   
  
It wasn’t the romantic first kiss that Blaine had hoped, but he didn’t care. He didn’t understand, but he didn’t care!   
  
The confusion lasted less than a second, as Blaine felt Kurt pulling at his clothes, claws scratching, the small sound of fabric around him while Kurt’s hands frantically moved around his body. Like a switch, acting on pure natural urges, Blaine’s eyes shut, his hand reached up and gripped the back of Kurt’s head, the other reaching down to Kurt’s waist, puling him in closer, his lips pressing hard against Kurt’s as he let out a breath through his nose. Fireworks went off in his head at how good Kurt’s lips felt against his, parting his lips slightly so that he could run his tongue along the pink lips that he had often found himself looking at, the whole time feeling Kurt’s hands grabbing at him as though he were a piece of meat.   
  
And god did he like it.  
  
Blaine let out a soft noise as he used his tongue to prod against Kurt’s lips, coaxing the other to part them. The voice of reason had gone out of his mind, and all Blaine wanted to do was kiss Kurt. He’d wanted this for so long, and after this morning, he assumed it would never happen. He’d simply thought he’d been reading the signs wrong. Kurt was just being friendly. He wasn’t interested.   
  
What did this mean now?  
  
As they kissed, Blaine kept his hand firmly on the back of Kurt’s head, still, but his other hand started to drag up Kurt’s bare back, feeling his muscles tensing under his finger tips. He couldn’t hold back the small moans at everything that was happening. Every sensation he felt. It’d been so long since he’d kissed someone and felt like this. Hell, he’d never felt this! It was electric. His entire body buzzed. Hell, he was sure that he was already starting to get a little hard just from how the pleasure of a kiss was spreading through his body, though, it was the rush of it all. This wasn’t just a soft kiss. This was rough. This was passionate.  
  
Blaine realized that they were still standing up, and his mind only gave him two options, whether they were logical or not he didn’t think about it too deeply. Either he pushed Kurt back against the door, or he walked him back to the bed. Blaine went with the bed. Blaine walked backwards, dragging Kurt with him, his lips, and body still glued to the hybrid as he continued to step until his knees hit the back of the bed. Blaine sat down, his hands instantly moving down Kurt’s legs, practically forcing them to bend so that he’d end up sitting on his lap. The more time that passed, the more confident Blaine got, especially with his hands, and once he’d practically forced Kurt into the position, his hands dropped straight to Kurt’s backside. The moment that Blaine’s hands found the perky globes, he couldn’t help but moan against Kurt’s lips. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt had a lingering voice in the back of his mind telling him to pull away. This was far from what he imagined for his first kiss. Admittedly, yes, he had thought about kissing Blaine a fair amount over the last few weeks but he didn’t think it would happen because Kurt was just feeling ridiculously turned on. Then there was the realization that he more or less threw himself at Blaine and what if Blaine didn’t want this? What if he was making Blaine feel really uncomfortable and he wasn’t sure how to push Kurt away?  
  
But it was the first time in what felt like hours that Kurt actually felt somewhat normal and not like he was going to overheat and Blaine’s lips felt amazing so he was torn if he should keep kissing Blaine until the other pushed him off or reciprocated or if he should stop it right now and apologise.  
  
Thankfully, Blaine had made that decision for him.  
  
The last thing Kurt was excepting was for Blaine to kiss him back even though he knew it could’ve been a possibility. Kurt didn’t see why Blaine would want to kiss him - he probably thought he was just a stupid kid who couldn’t take care of himself. But Blaine was kissing him and it wasn’t even a “I’m kind of enjoying this but I don’t want to be rude and push you off me” kind of way. It was passionate. Blaine was holding the back of his head and moving his hand across his back while his tongue tried to push its way into his mouth. Kurt never really knew how people did that in movies and tv shows but he did slowly open his mouth a little more to let Blaine’s tongue in.  
  
Before long, Blaine as starting to drag him alone to the bed. He stumbled a little was he followed Blaine, but kept gripping onto the other as he moved. As Blaine sat down on the bed, and bent Kurt’s legs so he was moved to sit on Blaine’s lap, Kurt had to wonder what was going happen. Was it going to lead to more than just kissing? Was he even ready for that? Considering this was his first kiss, the answer was clearly no but Kurt wasn’t sure if hew as going to let himself think straight while this was happening.  
  
Kurt was pulled from his when Blaine’s hands landed on his ass. Almost instantly, Kurt moved forwards, moaning softly as he felt Blaine’s crotch against his own and slowly, Kurt started to grip a little tighter onto Blaine as one of his hands came up to tightly grip Blaine’s hair. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

For a few moments, Blaine was caught up in the moment. His tongue slid into Kurt’s mouth once he had parted his lips ever so slightly, softly massaging against the other’s tongue as he did. Even though the kiss was passionate, Blaine didn’t slide his tongue around frantically, or move his head around, slobbering all over Kurt, or anything of the sort. Regardless of how caught up he had been, his body was reacting to Kurt. He could feel the hesitation of Kurt’s lips, and even though Blaine didn’t stop, his body did  _chill out_  a little. Instead of trying to shove his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, he got him use to the feeling, coaxing the other to move his tongue against his, occasionally sucking on Kurt’s bottom lip as they kissed.   
  
Blaine could only let out a few small and soft grunts, groans, and moans as Kurt would grind himself against Blaine’s lower body, which had started to enjoy the attention it was getting. The weight of Kurt on top of him was welcome, and their position was so erotic to Blaine in that moment he had to try and stop himself from getting hard, but he knew that was a failure waiting to happen. Every so often Kurt’s grip on his hair would be a little harder than he was use to, and out of reflex Blaine would let out a small groan, and end up squeezing Kurt’s backside. Sometimes the squeeze would also result in Blaine pushing Kurt forward, so he was sitting right against Blaine. The material rubbed against him, and over time, the movements, and just everything all together,were getting too much. Blaine moved his hand up to Kurt’s head, touching his ears a few times, but he eventually decided to leave them alone, for fear he might accidentally pull them when his body would jerk or flinch as he became more aroused.   
  
All Blaine wanted to do was to throw Kurt down on the bed while he explored the others body, before eventually having sex with him.   
  
He wanted it.  
  
He wanted it more than anything in that moment.   
  
Blaine opened his eyes, noticing how Kurt was still kissing him, and Blaine lifted both of his hands up, cupping each side of Kurt’s face as he kissed him back, the Hybrid feeling like he was 8 feet tall from how he towered over Blaine in this position. Blaine pulled his lips away, using a little bit of strength, but not a whole lot, just to turn Kurt’s face, as he started to kiss along his jaw, a little harder than he should have, while his hands moved, one to the back of Kurt’s head, one down to his backside again. Blaine continued to kiss along Kurt’s skin, then down his neck, as he felt Kurt’s fingers still scratching along him “Is this okay?” Blaine breathed out as he continued to kiss along Kurt’s skin, but now starting to move toward the front of his neck, kissing along his Adam's apple, then moving down just a little. Blaine couldn’t reach a lot, but as he moved down, he pushed Kurt’s upper body back a little, giving him more space so that he could reach. He kissed along his soft skin, every so often hesitating and just moving back up to his lips, or his jaw, then trying again to get lower than Kurt’s collarbone. 

* * *

**Kurt**

The feeling of Blaine’s tongue sliding into his mouth was something that took Kurt by surprise. He’d seen this before in movies and it had grossed him out. Kurt always thought it would feel incredibly wet and slobbery and why would you want to put your tongue in someone’s mouth? What if they still had food in their mouth or if you accidentally bit it off? There were so many things that Kurt knew could go wrong with having your tongue in someone else’s mouth but it was surprisingly nice. Blaine’s tongue wasn’t trying to choke him and he wasn’t drooling all over him. Instead, Blaine’s tongue was just lightly massaging his tongue. There were no frantic movements and it seemed like Blaine was trying to get him used to the kiss. Kurt was glad for this - he didn’t want to be incredibly obvious he’d never kissed anyone before and he could slowly get used to it. It was a few moments later, of just letting Blaine’s tongue run against his, that Kurt slowly started to run his tongue against Blaine’s.  
  
He continued to grind very slightly against Blaine. He did feel a little self conscious about how clueless he was about everything but doing this was definitely relieving him a lot more than he thought. It was definitely better than just writhing on the bed as he waited for this to be over or  jerking off;  although the latter was only something he did when he was home alone when he was in Lima - Kurt didn’t want Blaine to overhear him. It seemed silly now to worry about being overheard since he threw himself at Blaine and was grinding on his lap but it was a private thing. Blaine didn’t exactly jerk off when Kurt was around (at least to Kurt’s knowledge as the other could’ve done it when Kurt was sleeping) so Kurt didn’t want to be rude and do that when Blaine was around.  
  
Kurt was grinding against him, Blaine was squeezing his ass every so often, and Kurt would gently nip at Blaine’s lips as he continued to make out with the other but it still didn’t seem like it was enough. Kurt still needed more. So when Blaine had pulled away from the kiss, before he realised why he was doing it, Kurt wasn’t too impressed. But when Blaine started to kiss his jaw and neck, Kurt let out a soft moan and nodded when hearing Blaine speaking “Y-yeah, it’s fine,” Kurt breathed out softly, and tilted his head back as he let the other kiss down his neck and body. Kurt leaned back when Blaine pushed him back slightly. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine a little tighter as he was leaning back to try and stable himself and not fall off the bed. When Blaine’s lips moved down like they were trying to move lower, one of Kurt’s hands moved up so he could hold onto Blaine’s hand and tried to help move it down further as he leaned back so it would be easier for Blaine “M-more… please…” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The way that Kurt was moving against Blaine felt like nothing he’d ever experienced. He couldn’t remember a time when any of his previous encounters felt like this. He couldn’t remember a time when he was literally lusting after someone while engaging with them in this scenario. The way that Kurt’s body seemed to slot in perfectly against Blaine’s like it was meant to be there just meant that not only was Kurt’s body comfortable to be close with, but also there was no awkward shifting, or fiddling around. It just worked.   
  
Blaine found himself completely lost in what they were doing though. Yes, he had been thinking about kissing Kurt. Yes, in his own privacy he had been  _really_ thinking about Kurt doing more than just kissing, but now that he was here, in the moment, he wasn’t sure how far it was going to go. It wasn’t that Kurt was bad at kissing, but Blaine could feel his hesitation. At first, Blaine thought that Kurt might have been slowly changing his mind, and realizing that he’d made a mistake, however, over time, Blaine could feel the almost  _needy_  way that Kurt was moving his mouth, or how his tongue was starting to move along Blaine’s, almost as though he was learning, and that was enough for Blaine to realize that Kurt was new to all of this. With that in his head, however, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do  _everything_  that he wanted. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get it up, since he was already hard, and Kurt grinding on him wasn’t helping that, and it wasn’t that he thought he was personally bad  _at_  it that he couldn’t satisfy Kurt, but it was more that he didn’t think anyone’s first time should be… like this. That was assuming, however, that this truthfully was Kurt’s first time. Maybe he was just making assumptions.   
  
Thankfully, a small noise from Kurt pulled Blaine out of his own head, and back into the present. It was as though everything had originally slowed down, but now, it was back to full pace, the heavy breathing, the sound of lips on skin, the sound of Kurt’s claws practically tearing into Blaine’s shirt as he gripped on tightly, the moans, and meows that seemed to slip out of Kurt’s mouth as Blaine kissed down his body. There was little structure to what he was doing, his body seemed to have a mind of it’s own as he kissed along Kurt’s skin softly, following the reactions Kurt’s body was having as to what he’d do next, or where he’d move and making a mental note of how sensitive Kurt seemed to be. There was something rewarding, and almost victorious about the noises that Kurt was making, and all it did was make Blaine try more.   
  
For a moment, Blaine got concerned when Kurt started to lean back more, worried about his hybrid friend falling off and really killing the mood, however he was instantly distracted with Kurt’s flexibility, and that alone seemed to just make him harder.   
  
Blaine continued to kiss along his smooth, porcelain skin as he now have room to  _slightly_  reach Kurt’s nipples. His tongue swiped past one quickly as he continued to press soft kisses to Kurt’s skin, making his way down to the other side, repeating suit. His hands had move, one was gripping onto Kurt’s hand, when the hybrid had used him for stability, and the other was now around Kurt, his palm flat against Kurt’s back. As Kurt continued to grind against him, however, Blaine could feel the hardness from Kurt, and it was silly, he knew, but getting confirmation that Kurt was equally as turned on, just seemed to spike Blaine’s confidence, only to be brought to an all time high when Kurt moaned for  _more.  
  
_ The position they were in was a little harder to deal with, however, since Kurt was on top of him. Blaine contemplated leaning back, and then rolling, but he was sitting with bend knees, so it would just result in him potentially breaking his back, and while Kurt was light, Blaine didn’t know if he could instantly pick him up and throw him. Yeah, he could pick him up, but the last thing he wanted to do was try to pick Kurt up, end up breaking his back, and falling down. Maybe he’d need to start hitting the gym if he wanted to get overly adventurous in the bedroom.  
  
Assuming this wasn’t a once off mistake.   
  
The needy sounds from Kurt were working for Blaine. He wasn’t sure why, but those almost desperate pleads were getting him going, and eventually it was getting too much for him.  _HE_  needed more.  
  
Blaine kissed back up Kurt’s body, using his hand to pull him forward again so he wasn’t leaning back, as he kissed, and occasionally sucked quickly, not enough to leave a mark, along Kurt’s neck as he moved up to his ear “Lay down” he whispered into Kurt’s ear, before nibbling on it, and moving back to attack his neck, jaw, and lips. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt couldn’t even feel embarrassed by the meows that were coming out of his mouth right now or by the fact he was just in his boxers. Everything just felt so good that he couldn’t care about things that were normally something he tried to hide about him and he definitely couldn’t care about how desperate he was or the fact he was inexperienced. Not even Blaine seemed to care at this point so why should he?   
  
Blaine’s mouth kept moving across him, kissing parts of him that Kurt didn’t think he’d like being touched. He never knew that his neck and collar bone would be such a weak spot. When Blaine’s tongue licked over his nipples, Kurt moaned as his hips thrust up as he held tighter onto Blaine through the fear that he’d fall off Blaine’s lap. Kurt wasn’t totally clueless  he knew that touching someone’s nipples would feel good for that person but he didn’t expect to enjoy it as much. Kurt was really needing more from Blaine. It wasn’t even because this felt better than jerking off and it was the only way to stop himself from feeling as desperate but everything felt right. Kurt had always heard that first kisses or the first time making out with someone was awkward from his friends in McKinley but none of that happened here. Kurt didn’t feel awkward or wrong. It felt like second nature to him.  
  
He smiled when Blaine’s hand held onto his hand, and did feel a bit more sturdy with Blaine’s hand on his back. Despite this, Kurt didn’t feel like he was sturdy enough to continue to rub himself up against Blaine apart from moving his hips very slightly. Kurt wouldn’t deny that it did feel good but he did feel like he needed something more than what was going on. Blaine was soon kissing back up his body, and when Kurt felt Blaine pulling him closer, he complied. Kurt stared at Blaine’s lips for a while, wondering if he should close that gap between them or if Blaine had something else in mind. Blaine’s lips stayed on his neck and kept pulling noises from Kurt.   
  
Thankfully, Blaine had the same thoughts he had earlier - before long, Blaine was telling him to lie down and if it wasn’t for the fact Blaine kept attacking his neck, jaw, and lips after nibbling his ear. Kurt whined for a few moments before eventually finding it in himself to push away from Blaine and moved so he was next to Blaine on the bed. Kurt pushed the snacks he left on the bed earlier onto the floor so he actually had room. As soon as it was free, Kurt laid down on his bed and looked up at Blaine expectantly. 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was glad Kurt did finally push away from him, because he knew, that personally, he didn’t have the will power to do it. There wasn’t anything that could have possibly made him want to move, and as much as he wanted to explore the hybrids body, he knew it wouldn’t happen.

Instead, when Kurt moved, Blaine let out a breath as he was also instantly on his feet, turning to face Kurt. ;Maybe it was just the adrenaline, or maybe the lack of blood going to his head since all of it was rushing to his lower body, but watching how Kurt had leaped out of Blaine’s lap, then back onto the bed, with such quick movements, and urgency, just made it all a thousand times hotter than it should have been. Even when Kurt, quite violently, pushed all of his snacks off the bed, Blaine oddly found it a turn on. Truthfully, what was turning him on was actually how much Kurt wanted it. What could he hate about that? Being wanted, especially by someone as attractive as Kurt?&nbsp

Blaine took a moment to look at Kurt as he laid himself out. Watching how the faint muscles along his torso stretched. The faintest hints of hair along his body. How soft and almost porcelain like his skin looked. Blaine dragged his eyes down, swallowing hard as he noticed Kurt’s cock was hard, pressing up against the material of his boxers, forcing his eyes down even more to admire his long and toned legs, before he dragged them back up to Kurt’s face.

Blaine had wasted enough time, as he quickly crawled back onto the bed, his hand running up Kurt’s leg as he slid up his body, then over his hip, coming to rest on his waist. As soon as Blaine was close enough, his lips locked straight back against Kurt’s, giving a soft moan as they did. His entire body buzzed. He felt like it had been hours since he’d kissed him when it had been a few seconds, a minute at most.

The way that Kurt’s body reacted to each movement from Blaine seemed to spark a fire inside of him. The way that each touch of his hands, or swipe of tongue, seemed to get a reaction out of Kurt made Blaine feel like he was gods gift to gay men everywhere. He felt like a king, and his only desire in that moment was to continue to make Kurt moan.

It took some effort, but Blaine eventually did pull his lips away from Kurt’s, only to start kissing down his neck again. He found a spot beneath Kurt’s ear that seemed to get the most reaction, as he focused on that a little more than he should have, before sliding down his body. Now that he could move, he was going to use that to his advantage. There was a voice in his head that reminded him to take it slow, that Kurt was still  _Kurt_  but all forms of logic and critical thought were leaving his head, being replaced by only one thing -  _sex._

Blaine kissed down Kurt’s collarbone, down his chest, following the path of the center of his rib cage before he moved to either nipple, paying it attention before he finally started to move a little lower. As he kissed, he let his hand wander a little, at first, just slowly touching and stroking Kurt’s sides, then along his stomach, running it along the upper part of his thigh that was covered by his boxers, before eventually dragging it across from one leg to the other, feeling the hardness of Kurt’s cock against his palm as he dragged it over. Blaine couldn’t help the way he moaned at it, feeling how big he actually was, wondering where he had been hiding that all this time. Just the feeling along made Blaine extremely turned on, so much so that he did it again. Mostly, he wanted to check if Kurt was ok with it. It was a far stretch from kissing to actually  _touching_ but when the other didn’t instantly push himself away, Blaine took that as a good sign.

Blaine continued to press soft kisses along Kurt’s lower abdomen, across his belly button, eventually kissing along the waist band of Kurt’s boxers, letting his tongue just drag along the skin right under the band before he glanced up.

“Can I take these off?” he said softly, resting his chin on Kurt’s lower body, lazily pressing kisses to whatever skin he could reach as he glanced up.

* * *

**Kurt**

As he saw Blaine’s eyes trailing of his body, Kurt’s breath hitched and his heart pounded fast as he waited for any kind of movement from Blaine. Whether it was to touch him, to move closer, or whatever. Kurt didn’t care what Blaine was going to do next as long as he wasn’t going to leave the room. Kurt needed for Blaine to do something. The only reaction he gave while watching Blaine was to softly meow up at the other. Blaine thankfully seemed like he needed the same need - while it felt like he was waiting hours, Kurt was only waiting a few moments at most before Blaine was crawling back on the bed rather than looming over him. Kurt shuddered slightly as he felt Blaine’s hands trailing up his legs, waist, and sides and Kurt’s eyes didn’t leave Blaine until the other closed the gap between their lips again.  
  
Every touch Blaine was giving him was driving him crazy. Almost everything Blaine was doing was bringing some kind of reaction out of Kurt, whether it was a soft breath or a loud moan or shuffling closer to Blaine to try and get him to kiss deeper. He couldn’t even protest when Blaine pulled away from his lips because he was still getting some kind of touch from Blaine. Kurt was soon learning that his neck was far more sensitive than he initially thought and there was one spot below his ear that was driving him crazy whenever Blaine kissed there. Kurt would moan a lot louder with a few mewls coming out while he moved slightly on the bed. Blaine seemed to caught onto it and focused his cases there before moving further down his body.  
  
Kurt could do little but moan and writhe on the bed as Blaine’s lips pressed across his chest - especially when they were on his nipples since Kurt was aware from earlier how sensitive they were. He had to wonder why the hell Blaine was still single. Anyone with a pair of working eyes would be able to see that Blaine was incredibly handsome and he was by far the sweetest person Kurt had ever met. That alone should’ve landed him a boyfriend by now, but with what was going on right now, it was obvious Blaine was good in bed. Kurt might be inexperienced and incredibly horny but Blaine definitely seemed to know what he was doing. So why was Blaine lacking a boyfriend right now?  
  
Although, Kurt had to admit that he wasn’t exactly complaining about this since if Blaine had a boyfriend, it meant that Kurt wouldn’t be able to do this with Blaine.  
  
His thoughts about how baffling it was Blaine was single soon left his mind and they were brought back to when Blaine’s hand came up to his crotch. Kurt’s eyes widened as lifted his head up very slightly so he could look at what Blaine was doing better and tilted his head as he watched, curiously. A soft moan had left his lips as Blaine repeated the same action of palming him over his boxers. He chewed his lips before he began to purr softly when Blaine began kissing along his stomach and around his waistband. Hearing Blaine speak, Kurt nodded and sat up a little more, “P-please… I need more…” He stuttered out and gripped onto Blaine’s shoulders, “Take them off….  _please,_ Blaine” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine had never really been in a position where he was practically  _desperate_  to suck on someone’s cock. He’d had sexual partners, sure, but now that he was in this position he realized that usually he was the one on his back, letting a guy just kiss and touch his body however he pleased, either resulting in a blow job, or eventually they’d change positions if they were going to have sex. It wasn’t that Blaine hated to bottom, but he never truly could get into it. He never relaxed enough, and the few times he had tried he could feel his own body rejecting it, so he much preferred to top. He enjoyed feeling the other person’s body squeezing around his length. Enjoyed the sounds they made because of  _his_ cock. What more of an ego-boost could a guy want than to have someone screaming in pure bliss because of their cock? He wouldn’t say it was because each time he’d had sex it was for a selfish reason, because he wanted to cum and honestly didn’t truthfully care if the other person finished or not (but he’d never had someone complain about a lack of orgasm so it wasn’t an issue)  but when Kurt said yes, Blaine didn’t hesitate to pull the tight material down. He didn’t just pull them down a little, he slid them down, moving Kurt’s long legs as he did, not bothering to wait for the other to shift a leg, or move in any way. He gripped Kurt’s body as though he were no heavier than a rag doll, and lifted his legs to pull them over his ankles and then dropping them beside him. His eyes never once left Kurt’s cock though, watching as his hard and thick erection practically bobbed out once it was no longer being held down by material, and Blaine’s mouth watered when a small little drizzle of precum ran down his cock.  
  
Blaine had to hold back the cuss words that were literally sitting on his tongue as he stuck his tongue out and dragged it up along the path of his precum, practically cleaning it up, swiping his tongue once along the head of Kurt’s cock before he closed his mouth, letting the taste linger in his mouth for a few moments.   
  
He knew in that moment his, almost excitement to get down to it, might see him getting a little ahead of himself. A voice in the back of his head told him that he had to take it slow with Kurt because he felt like this was Kurt’s first time. Even if it wasn’t, there was a sinking feeling in Blaine’s stomach that made him think even if this wasn’t his first time, it might be the first time he wasn’t treated poorly, or even, dare he think it,  _abused._  Blaine swallowed hard as he glanced up at Kurt, his hand coming to slowly wrap around Kurt’s length, slowly moving up and down his erection, his mouth lingering very close to the head of Kurt’s cock as he locked eyes with the hybrid “Still ok?” he said softly, making a point to run his tongue along the head of Kurt’s cock, almost as so to say  _is me licking this ok, or is this too much?_.

* * *

**Kurt**

 

Kurt chewed down on his lips as Blaine wasted no time in taking off his boxers, especially since Blaine moved Kurt’s legs for him so he didn’t need to wait for Kurt to do it himself. There was something strangely arousing about Blaine being forceful like this. It wasn’t enough to make Kurt feel like Blaine was forcing him into doing this - Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn’t do that to him - but he was incredibly giddy at the fact Blaine seemed like he wanted this just as much as he did rather than only going through with this because Kurt had more or less thrown himself at Blaine. Although, the giddiness he felt started to die down slightly when Kurt noticed the way that Blaine was staring at his cock. He swallowed back slightly as he watched Blaine carefully and was starting to become more aware of the fact that Blaine was still fully clothed.   
  
Keeping his eyes on Blaine, Kurt opened his mouth about to speak to Blaine before any words were cut off when Blaine licked the head of his cock. Almost immediately, Kurt’s back arched slightly off the bed as he moaned softly and now he was starting to realise why guys were so obsessed with getting blow jobs. Whenever Kurt had thought about it before, whether it was giving one or receiving one, Kurt was always paranoid that he or the other guy was going to choke and while it  _looked_ good, his worries about what would go wrong would always prevent him from enjoying it the few times he watched porn (which was only when he was incredibly desperate like he was right now) but now he knew how good it felt just to feel someone lick? He definitely was going to enjoy it a lot more now that Blaine was probably not going to struggle.  
  
He looked down at Blaine when the other started stroking him, soft moans coming out of him the entire time before whining when Blaine licked the head of his cock again. Looking down, Kurt nodded when Blaine asked him if it was okay. It was more than okay for him. Kurt  _needed_ this and he did feel like he needed more but he was more than grateful that Blaine was taking this slow. He wasn’t pushing him to do more than he was ready for and even now, even when he was going further than Kurt had been before. “It’s okay,” Kurt breathed out, before sitting up slightly. He chewed his lip for a few moments, watching Blaine as his tongue ran over his lips before tilting his head at Blaine, “But…. can you … can you take your clothes off?” Almost immediately his eyes widened and he started to blush, “Y-you don’t have to! You can even just stay in your boxers. I just thought it might be a bit more comfortable for you” Kurt started to chew on his lips again as he waited for Blaine to reaction. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he completely killed the mood, but he really hoped not - it would be completely mortified if Blaine stopped and left the room because of him being awkward.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was the sound of Kurt’s moans, or really, his reaction to Blaine’s actions that literally sent all the blood rushing south. He wasn’t really doing anything yet and he was already getting that kind of reaction, Blaine wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep himself this composed if it continued.   
  
There was a part of Blaine that had started to wonder what had happened… He’d moved in to kiss Kurt earlier and his hybrid friend had become distracted and seemed uninterested, and now Blaine was about to blow him. He certainly wasn’t going to ask, especially right now, but he couldn’t help but wonder what triggered this. Kurt seemed to need this, and it just felt different. It seemed just so out of character of what he knew of Kurt.   
  
The more Blaine thought about it, the more confused he got, however it was hard to keep thinking about anything except for the hard cock literally by his mouth and the extremely arousing noises from the body beneath him that he turned his attention back to what he was doing.   
  
Kurt’s body seemed to react to each movement from Blaine, and he was loving every second of it. There was something so utterly arousing and enjoyable about Kurt’s reactions, that all he wanted to do was have more of it. It was as though he was addicted to making Kurt moan.  
  
Blaine glanced up when he saw Kurt moving around, giving the hybrid a small, but reassuring smile when he saw him looking down. Just the look on Kurt’s face made Blaine’s cock twitch, the way his eyes were looking, with such intensity and focus… it was unlike anything Blaine had experienced. Blaine kept his eyes locked with Kurt as he slowly let his tongue slide along his length. His movements were slow, because he wanted Kurt to see what he was doing. He wanted Kurt to keep watching. He’d been moments around from finally wrapping his lips around the swollen head when Kurt spoke and Blaine practically stopped in his tracks.   
  
Blaine glanced down at himself when Kurt had asked if he would take his clothes off, not really thinking too much about it since he didn’t need to be naked to suck the hybrids cock, but it was such an innocent request that reminded Blaine that he was dealing with the same Kurt that he had been getting to know over the past few months. Yes, the way that Kurt basically threw himself at Blaine was different and out of character, considering Kurt still sometimes flinched when Blaine would just touch his arm, but, underneath all of that spurts of confidence was the same, shy, almost timid hybrid. The one that blushed when Blaine would walk past in his towel. The one that would turn away if there was a sex or kissing scene on the tv.   
  
It was the question though that made Blaine start to think a little more. It wasn’t a command “take your clothes off”, it was a request. It was the small stammer that made Blaine slide back off the bed a little until he was on his feet and standing up at the foot of the bed. He didn’t say anything, though he did wish he was in something better than his sweat pants and a shirt, but he pulled the shirt over his head, dropping it to the side before he moved to his pants, sliding them down and kicking them off his feet. He had been about to take his boxer briefs off but decided against it. He was already hard, and now that he was down to his briefs it was extremely obvious that he was, but, maybe if he kept them on he’d regain a little composure and wouldn’t end up pushing Kurt to do something he clearly wasn’t ready for. Blaine took a few seconds to glance down at Kurt’s naked body, before he smiled at the hybrid.   
  
Maybe it was something in Kurt’s eyes, or maybe it was just all the small pieces of the puzzle coming together, but instead of instantly crawling back to the bed to get back to it, Blaine stood still and left himself exposed. Kurt had asked Blaine to take his clothes off. Sure, he may have been assuming, but Blaine thought that request meant Kurt obviously wanted to see his body. Maybe it was just that Kurt felt exposed since he was naked and Blaine wasn’t. Whatever the reason, Blaine tried to be accommodating, but also, he wanted Kurt to feel comfortable. He wanted Kurt to ask for things, if he wanted them, sexual or not.  
  
“You can touch me, if you’d like” Blaine added, watching Kurt’s eyes to see where they looked. He hoped that the Hybrid understood he wasn’t saying  _touch my cock_  but just if he wanted to feel Blaine, he could. He thought that maybe Kurt wanted to, but didn’t know how to ask, so he just took the plunge and said the words. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt’s eyes didn’t leave Blaine when he stood off the bed. Something in his mind was telling him that he was just moving off the bed because it would be a lot easier to take off his clothes if he was standing - it was definitely awkward to take your pants off when you were lying down and it definitely would have killed the mood slightly because of the awkward away you had to get them off. But Kurt did still have that worry that Blaine was just going to say no and walk out. He wouldn’t push Blaine at all, he didn’t expect anything from him, but Kurt couldn’t deny it would sting. It would make sense for Blaine to leave now. After all, before now Kurt didn’t show any sign of wanting to do anything like this. He still couldn’t watch sex scenes or even kissing scenes on TV or movies without cringing and looking away. Kurt didn’t even look at Blaine when he walked around the house with a towel around his waist without feeling his cheeks burning up even if Blaine never wore just a towel for that long. Blaine probably thought that Kurt had a complete aversion to sex that he wouldn’t be surprised that he used this chance to stand up and leave.  
  
But when Blaine started to take his shirt off, Kurt’s eyes widened and sat upright to watch him strip the rest of his clothes off - which was just sweatpants and probably a pair of boxers but regardless of that Kurt wanted to watch. It was only when Blaine stopped at his boxers that Kurt took the time to look over Blaine’s body. He’d seen him in next to nothing before but Kurt never really  _looked_.  He only had fleeting thoughts that Blaine was attractive and that was as far as his thoughts went. And now he was looking at Blaine properly there was little denying that the other was hot. He wasn’t too muscular like a lot of guys Kurt had seen and honestly, Kurt preferred that. He preferred that Blaine was slim but still toned - although he  _was_ bulkier than Kurt had ever been, making him feel like a skinny wretch. His mind didn’t dwell too much on his however as Kurt’s eyes continued to move over Blaine’s body and took in every part of him that he could. Kurt’s eyes finally stopped when they fell on Blaine’s crotch and it was  _very_ obvious that the other was turned on, which did put his mind at rest. While it was slightly intimidating to look at, it did put Kurt’s mind at ease that Blaine wanted this too and that he wasn’t just humoring Kurt because he threw himself at Blaine.  
  
Kurt looked up when hearing Blaine’s voice, saying that he could touch him, and Kurt simply nodded in response. Since Blaine was still standing at the foot of the bed, Kurt moved over to Blaine. He crawled on the bed slowly before stopping when Blaine was within reach. Kurt wasn’t too sure if Blaine meant he could just touch his body or if he meant a very specific part of him, so Kurt went for the former. He brought his hands up to gently feel around Blaine’s body, sometimes gently trailing his fingers along his chest and arms, sometimes he’d lightly squeeze Blaine’s arms, and sometimes he’d feel Blaine’s chest again with firmer touches. Suddenly, Kurt moved forwards and started nuzzling against Blaine’s chest, purring softly as he did so, “You feel good..” He spoke softly, as his hand gently ran up and down Blaine’s sides.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine could feel the air practically get trapped in his lungs as he waited in anticipation for whatever Kurt was going to do. He’d seen the other start to move toward him, and the only response his body had was to stay perfectly still.  
  
The moment that Kurt’s finger tips touched his body, it sent a small shiver through Blaine’s body. At first, Blaine was watching Kurt’s long fingers, and where his hands were moving. Kurt’s milky white skin seemed to look even lighter against Blaine’s, and while Kurt’s movements were slow at first, almost as though he was hesitating, eventually they became more confident, even squeezing against Blaine’s arms, which he had purposely tried flexing as well. Kurt’s eyes seemed completely focused that Blaine found himself watching Kurt’s facial expression more than anything. He watched as Kurt’s eyes were bouncing over every part of his exposed body, watching as the hybrid dragged his fingers a little harder, not enough to make Blaine grunt or groan, but a few moments he had stop himself, especially when Kurt’s fingers dragged down his chest with a little more force than he had previously.  
  
There was something completely arousing about the way that Kurt was looking at him, and Blaine couldn’t quite figure it out. He felt as though he was literally the hottest person in existence, and that Kurt was literally lusting after him. He wasn’t one to usually try to show off his body, to “act” as though he were sexy, but Kurt was doing things to his body that he couldn’t even control. Blaine  _wanted_  his approval. Blaine wanted to know that Kurt found him sexy. He craved it.   
  
There were moments where Blaine forgot he was dealing with a hybrid, because even he was able to overlook the ears and the tail most of the time. However, there were times when Blaine would have no choice but to remember, and when Kurt started to purr against his chest, that was one of those times. Instead of being put off by it, or even laughing, or acting as though the mood was killed (because it wasn’t), Blaine reached down with one hand, slowly and softly dragging his fingertips up and down Kurt’s spin, while the other hand moved to Kurt’s ears, scratching and rubbing them softly, moving the places on Kurt’s head that he knew the other liked.  
  
“I like your hands on me” Blaine said softly, as his fingers moved from Kurt’s head down to his chin, tilting his head up slightly. Blaine smiled as he looked down at Kurt before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to his lips.   
  
He had wanted it to be soft, and sweet, but the moment his lips locked with Kurt every single arousing and dirty thought popped back in his head. Instantly he was reminded that Kurt was naked, his cock still very much hard and now pressing up against Blaine’s leg. Blaine deepened the kiss a little more before abruptly pulling back, taking a breath “Lay back” he breathed out, not waiting for Kurt to move as he pushed him back on the bed with his own body, covering him as he crowded his space, chest to chest as he moved Kurt back onto his back. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt started to purr a little louder when he felt Blaine starting to rub his ears while the other hand trailing up and down his thigh. He gripped a little tighter onto Blaine as his own hands kept moving along Blaine’s body. Part of him was aware of the fact that a lot of his confidence right now was because of the fact he was currently in heat but it wasn’t the reason he was doing this. He knew that because when it came to being like this in the past, Kurt never threw himself at any guys and he knew that before he was attracted to Blaine. He just never let himself thought about it - he never wanted to ruin the friendship that the had but considering Blaine wasn’t shoving him away and as actually turned on, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if they did this again?  
  
Hearing Blaine’s voice, Kurt smiled at him and nudged him one more time before leaning back a bit so he could look at him better. “I’m glad,” He smiled softly, before his eyes gently closed over when Blaine kissed him again.  
  
It didn’t take too long for the kiss to get more passionate. Kurt could tell Blaine was probably wanting to keep it sweet but they were probably way too turned on at the moment for them to keep things that way. If it wasn’t Blaine that was deepening the kiss, Kurt probably would’ve done it himself. He needed that contact with Blaine, he needed the intensity more than anything. So to say he was a little disappointed by Blaine abruptly pulling back would be an understatement. Apart from a slight pout, Kurt didn’t show any kind of complaint and looked up Blaine as he waited for his next move. Hearing Blaine asking him to lie back down, Kurt nodded but he didn’t need to move as Blaine pushed him back, their chests touching. The feeling of skin touching skin had Kurt closing his eyes over and let out a quiet moan as he held Blaine’s gaze from where he was under him. Smiling a little, Kurt brought his hands up to cup Blaine’s face as he started to stroke the other’s cheeks softly.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smiled down at Kurt when the other started to softly touch his cheek, and he moved down just a tiny bit to rub his nose against Kurt’s, his lips ghosting past the other softly. Blaine’s body slotted in between Kurt’s legs, and even though Blaine was still in his boxer briefs, he could feel the warm pressure from Kurt’s erection against him. It was such a sweet action for the situation they were in, and that alone just spoke volumes about Kurt’s innocence. A part of Blaine felt guilty, because he was finding an appeal in that innocence, but there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach as though he was doing something that he shouldn’t.   
  
That he was taking advantage.   
  
He couldn’t deny that Kurt was giving him every green light, and every time he thought he should stop, that he was going too fast, or too far, Kurt would do something, regardless how big or small it was, from the small shifting on his hips so that Blaine could feel his cock or just a soft moan, all signs pointed to  _this is happening._ It didn’t matter how hard Blaine tried though, he really couldn’t deny that  _he_  wanted this too. He wasn’t sure when it happened, he wasn’t sure what happened, but there became a moment where Kurt went from just the kind-of-cute hybrid to quite possibly the most attractive person he’d ever met. When it wasn’t just a  _Kurt, my friend_  type of thing and a full blown crush on the hybrid.   
  
“You’re still okay?” Blaine asked softly, rubbing his nose softly against Kurt’s nose, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips as he put his hands flat on the bed, either side of Kurt’s shoulders

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt’s smile widened slightly when Blaine rubbed their noses together. If it wasn’t for the feeling of Blaine’s erection rubbing against his own and the fact that the thoughts of wanting  _more_ were going through his mind, Kurt probably would’ve forgotten that they were both almost, or in his case, completely naked. The gesture was soft, sweet, and not at all something Kurt would’ve associated with anything sexual. When it came to ‘romance’ scenes in musicals and any other films or TV shows Kurt seen, he only enjoyed the times it was soft touches with nothing else needing to be said so if he thought about it, it made sense that intimacy and soft caresses were things Kurt never associated with any kind of sexual encounter. With film and TV, it was always insanely passionate the few times that Kurt had been able to watch it and for porn? Well it just didn’t seem enjoyable at  _all_ and Kurt had no idea why anyone would enjoy it.  
  
But if it was really like this, minus Kurt more or less throwing himself at his roommate, then this could definitely be something he could get on board with.  
  
Hearing Blaine asking if he was okay, Kurt nodded before his eyes slowly closed over when their lips connected again. He felt Blaine’s hands moving by his heads as the other was more or less crowding his space and Kurt couldn’t  help but move his hips against the other again. Blaine being so close like this was exhilarating but he couldn’t just have soft kisses anymore. “I’m fine,” Kurt pulled back slightly, just enough to speak before immediately pressing their lips together again and occasionally nipped at the other’s lips “I just…need more… Please, Blaine…” He breathed out as he kissed Blaine with every few words that left his mouth.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was strange, going from about ready to tear Kurt’s clothes off (what little clothing he was wearing) to now pressing soft and delicate kisses to his skin. Really, out of all the things for Blaine to find strange though, that was the only one that really seemed to stand out. Not the fact that Kurt had literally run away while they were getting close. Not the fact that when he did finally convince the hybrid to open the door he all but threw himself at Blaine. Not that Kurt who had seemed too nervous to even kiss Blaine earlier was now thrusting himself and begging for more. No, the soft kisses were the only part. Blaine wanted to laugh at himself, but he couldn’t really focus on anything when Kurt started to beg. It did something to him that he didn’t quite understand. The desperation. That  _need_. It was exciting. It was arousing, and Blaine? He wanted more…  
  
…but right now? He just wanted to make Kurt feel good.  
  
Blaine decided it was best to just stop thinking too much about it. To let himself have fun. To just let himself go. He didn’t  _need_  to understand. It felt good, so why should he stop?  
  
“Okay” Blaine said softly, giving a small grunt when Kurt bit his lip before Blaine pushed Kurt back down, his hand cupping under Kurt’s chin as he held his face in place, kissing him hard, his tongue sliding into the hybrids mouth as he continued to kiss him. Blaine could feel Kurt still grinding, and Blaine reciprocated by grinding himself back along Kurt. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d practically dry humped someone, maybe when he was back in highschool, but now, just feeling Kurt against him, was turning him on, more than he thought possible.   
  
He had a hard choice to make about what he should do. Every possible image flashed into his head, and he moaned against Kurt’s lips as he started to think about them. There were fantasies that he’d jerked off to that involved Kurt, and there was a small part of him that really wanted to follow through with them. That wanted to put Kurt on top and make him ride Blaine. That wanted to slide his cock into Kurt’s mouth and have the other suck him.   
  
Blaine kissed down Kurt’s neck again, paying attention to the bit right under his ear that seemed to produce the loudest moan, before sliding down his body. He nipped at each nipple as he passed by, kissing along Kurt’s small, but toned stomach, before kissing down the faint trail of hair that lead from his belly button down. This time, however, Blaine didn’t stop. He continued to move until his lips came into contact with Kurt’s cock, still hard and swollen, the sight of it making Blaine’s cock once again twitch.  
  
“Tell me if you want me to stop…” Blaine said softly before he wrapped his lips around the head of Kurt’s cock, his tongue making a small circular  pattern before he started to move down his length, getting half way down before sliding back up, pulling his mouth completely off “You’re a lot bigger than I thought” Blaine said, almost amused before he instantly opened his mouth and tried again, this time pushing his mouth down further, nearly able to get it all in but stopping right before he was about to choke, moaning around Kurt’s length as he made a figure 8 pattern with his tongue. He slide his mouth back up to the head of Kurt’s cock, before sliding back down, getting himself into a small rhythm. Speeding up just a little as he bobbed his head up and down. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled softly when Blaine spoke, before his eyes widened when he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed and felt Blaine kissing him harder. With Blaine kissing him like this and having other’s weight on top of him, Kurt couldn’t help but thrust up against the other. And Blaine, thankfully reciprocated, making the friction feel just that much better than it already did. In the grand scheme of things, Kurt knew what they were doing wasn’t that much. It was practically nothing compared to what they  _could_ be doing but for Kurt it didn’t matter. Every little touch from Blaine and every grind was driving him crazy and the only thing that Kurt could think about was how he wanted  _more._  
  
Even though that was exactly what Blaine was giving him.  
  
While Blaine had already kissed down his body earlier, when Blaine did it again, Kurt still let out moans and small whimpers -  especially when Blaine was focusing on that spot beneath his ear and his neck. The small bite to each of his nipples caused him to arch his back slightly off the bed with a soft cry but Blaine just kept going further down his body.  
  
When Blaine had reached his cock, Kurt lifted his head slightly and chewed on his lips as he watched the other. Blaine did sort of started to blow him earlier but they’d gotten distracted when Blaine took his clothes off on Kurt’s request and Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if this was going to go any further or if Blaine would try again.  
  
His question was soon answered when Blaine spoke, Kurt breathing out a small ‘Okay,’ in response and Blaine’s lips were soon wrapping around his cock and moving down. Seeing Blaine moving up again and pulling his mouth off his cock, Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Blaine with slightly wide eyes and was about to ask the other if he was okay when Blaine started speaking. The other’s words caused Kurt to blush brightly and his ears twitched a little “R-really?” He asked. It wasn’t something that he’d ever thought of - he considered his  _size_ to be fairly normal but maybe Blaine just wasn’t used to it? But he didn’t get a response from the other and instead, Blaine’s mouth moved further down than it had before. As soon as he felt the moan around his cock and Blaine’s tongue starting to move, Kurt moaned loudly before letting his upper body drop back down onto the bed. The more he felt Blaine’s mouth moving up and down, the louder Kurt would moan and the more he’d start to move (although his movements were small) before eventually his hand came down to lightly grip at the other’s hair.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Each sound from Kurt just made Blaine try that little bit harder, put in just that tiny bit more effort just to get Kurt to keep making those noises, and made him more and more aroused. It wasn’t long before Blaine was really going for it, moving his tongue quickly, his lips squeezing around Kurt’s length every so often, while the saliva made it easier for him to continue to bob up and down faster until he had a good speed. There were times when Blaine wasn’t sure where to put his hands. Most of the time he had one hand wrapped around Kurt’s length, his mouth and hand moving in unison with each other while he gave Kurt a blow job, but his other? Sometime he’d leave it off of Kurt to hold onto the bed, other times he’d place it against his thigh, and just feel whenever Kurt’s entire body was tense of flex.   
  
Blaine hadn’t even realized that he was closing his eyes, focusing on the feeling of the long and hard cock sliding into his mouth until he felt Kurt’s hand coming to rest against his head with a light grip. Blaine opened his eyes and glanced up, watching how Kurt was arching his back, sometimes lifting, sometimes dropping back onto the bed, and he smirked as he purposely tried to find the thing that made Kurt tick. As he did that though, he reached back, and took Kurt’s hand, using his fingers to force Kurt to bend his, to actually grab his hair.  Blaine glanced up at Kurt, giving a little nod, as he tried to tell him that it was ok to grab his hair, hell, Blaine was more than Ok with Kurt actually pulling his hair in this moment, using his mouth because honestly, Blaine’s only goal right now was to hear Kurt cum, to taste him as he erupted.   
  
Once Blaine thought that Kurt had the message, he let go of the other’s hand, dropping it back down to Kurt’s thigh, pushing it just a little so his legs opened  _just_  that tiny bit more before he moaned softly as he continued to suck Kurt quickly.

* * *

**Kurt**

There was little else that Kurt could focus on but how good Blaine’s mouth felt. The way his tongue was moving and the way his lips were squeezing was turning Kurt on a lot more than he ever thought it could. Sometimes, he’d register when Blaine’s hand would find it’s way back to his thigh and feel his body  but for the most part, Kurt was solely focused on the way Blaine was using his mouth and the way that his hand was moving along his cock where his mouth couldn’t reach. He was now really starting to get why other guys seemed so obsessed with blow jobs. Giving them Kurt still wasn’t sure if he would be able to enjoy or even do that, but he  _definitely_ enjoyed receiving them.  
  
Kurt looked down and his eyes widened when he felt Blaine’s hand coming down onto his. A thousand and one apologies were about to escape his lips because what if Blaine didn’t want to be touched? What if he was like Kurt and had some weird hair thing where he didn’t like being touched unexpectedly? But rather than pulling his hand away or shoving it off, Blaine’s fingers were forcing Kurt’s so that he was actually grabbing tightly onto Blaine’s hair rather than lightly touching it. Blaine seemed to expect Kurt to ask a question about it since he looked up at Kurt and nodded before continuing with what he was doing. So knowing that Blaine wouldn’t mind, Kurt gripped a little tighter onto Blaine’s hair with his claws coming out very slightly.   
  
Holding onto Blaine’s hair did make Kurt feel a bit more stable but with the way that Blaine’s mouth was moving and when he felt Blaine’s hand grabbing onto his thigh again but this time, spreading his legs out more, Kurt was fighting every urge not to thrust into the other’s mouth. Mewling softly, Kurt thrust up into Blaine’s mouth one as he looked down “Blaine… I’m not.. I don’t think I’ll-” But before he could finish that sentence, there was something about the way Blaine moved his mouth and tongue that had got to Kurt. He was cumming a few moments later into Blaine’s mouth with a loud cry, before he slumped down on the bed, and breathed heavily as his eyes started to close over.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was a little taken back with how abruptly Kurt came, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. There was something alluring about how sexy, and innocent Kurt was acting, and how even in his moment of having an orgasm he still just seemed… so pure. Plus, the fact that Kurt pretty much lost it just from a blow job was definitely stroking Blaine’s ego.   
  
A lot.  
  
He nearly choked a little when Kurt’s body arched up, his hips pushing his cock up into Blaine’s throat deeper, though he was glad he didn’t and instantly kill the mood as he relaxed his throat and tongue, accepting the extremely thick and long length. Blaine moaned softly, his eyes fluttered shut as he felt the ropes of cum land on his tongue, lapping it up as he didn’t let a drop spill. He continued to moan against Kurt’s length, sucking and stroking the other through his orgasm, until he eventually started slowing his movements down as he slid his mouth up and down, swallowing the last small spurts of cum that escaped Kurt, while his tongue continued to work over the hard flesh in his mouth.   
  
A few minutes passed before Blaine slid his mouth slowly off of Kurt’s length, his eyes opening as he glanced up at Kurt. He smiled a little, especially with how he basically flopped back and looked like he was about to go to sleep. Something about the image just made him fight off a giggle as he sat up, wiping his lips slightly with the back of his hand. Blaine tapped Kurt’s thigh a little, trying to get the hybrids attention once he was sitting up on the bed, before he started to rub his leg, feeling the soft hair under his fingers and the firm muscles that seemed more flexed than usual.   
  
There was no point in asking if Kurt was ok, from the completely blissed out expression on the hybrids face he had his answer.   
  
“You’re beautiful” Blaine smiled as he let his eyes wander over Kurt’s body, his hand still stroking Kurt’s leg, soothing him slightly.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The feeling Blaine continuing to suck and moan around his cock had Kurt whining and writhing slightly on the bed as the feeling of it all started to make it feel like it was all too much. It still felt  _amazing_ but Kurt was starting to feel overly sensitive, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to stop or if he wanted Blaine to keep going. After a few moments, Blaine did pull off and almost instantly, Kurt’s eyes drooped over even more. Blaine’s mouth staying on him was the one thing that was keeping him awake right now and now Blaine was giving him a break.  
  
He was more tired than he thought. It felt like any moment that he was going to drift off into a deep sleep, and the last thing he cared about was being naked and on display in front of Blaine. Kurt just wanted to nap. So when Blaine tapped his thigh and started to rub his leg, Kurt let out a small noise of complaint as he opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine. Despite being grumpy at being woken, Kurt smiled back at Blaine, even though is eyes were starting to flutter shut.  
  
Hearing Blaine speak, Kurt let out a soft noise and shook his head as his cheeks started to flare up. As Blaine started to stroke his leg, Kurt smiled and reached up to touch Blaine’s cheek and gently started to stroke it “Do you… need me to help?” He asked, his cheeks turning a little more red. In all honesty, Kurt was minutes away from falling asleep but he didn’t want to leave Blaine like this, especially after the older male gave him the best orgasm he could remember having.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

If anything, it was extremely complimentary that Kurt looked about ready to pass out after Blaine was done. He wasn’t upset by it, nor was he about to call Kurt selfish. He truly didn’t know what had gotten into the hybrid, but a part of him also didn’t care. Sure, it opened up a lot of questions that Blaine knew at some point he’d want answered, but at this very moment, he was content.   
  
Blaine gave Kurt a small smile when the other started to stroke his cheek. It was an action that Blaine instantly assumed that Kurt would enjoy, but he appreciated the gesture, understanding that it was his friends way of expressing himself.   
  
Hearing Kurt’s question made Blaine’s ears feel hot, and with a lot of effort he managed to remain composed “No, i’m ok, it’ll go down soon” he waved his hand at his very erect cock before he smiled at Kurt. While yes, he wanted nothing more than to keep Kurt’s plump pink lips around his almost painfully hard cock, there was just a part of him that kept saying “not like this”. Blaine had to be the bigger man here, and say no, but even the words sounded strained coming out of his mouth.   
  
Blaine tried hard to focus on anything that wasn’t currently the image in his head of his hybrid friend on his knees, throat deep with Blaine’s cock while Blaine held the back of his head,  though he knew he’d definitely be thinking about that later in his bedroom, alone. He found his way out of the endless orgasm loop that played in his head when he saw how sleepy Kurt looked. How was it possible he could look both adorable with his flushed pink cheeks, ears slightly curved and tail still while also looking extremely erotic with his porcelain skin out on display  
  
“You wanna sleep huh?"he chuckled at the Hybrid who could barely keep his eyes open, every so often his eyes would roll back a little, just for a split second, as he tried to fight off his sleep "Do you want … ” Blaine swallowed as he took a breath “do you want me to stay here while you sleep?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

As Blaine waved his hand, Kurt tilted his head in question. From the tone in Blaine’s voice, it didn’t sound like he really wanted Kurt to not to anything but Kurt didn’t push it. He didn’t really know after all, and honestly, Kurt didn’t even know what he could do. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for doing to Blaine what Blaine just did to him - Kurt still wasn’t sure how he could do this without himself choking. He didn’t really focus on how Blaine was able to do it since he was just focusing on how it felt so he couldn’t copy or take any tips from what he was doing. On top of that, Kurt wasn’t sure what he could do to Blaine if he couldn’t give the other a blow job after all.  
  
"Yeah,” Kurt laughed as Blaine asked if he wanted to sleep before letting out a small yawn. It had been a while since Kurt felt this tired and this content to just sleep anywhere The last time he felt this tired was the first night he came here and passed out on the couch. Thankfully, this time he was on a bed so he didn’t need to move except maybe to get the blankets around him. Hearing Blaine ask if he wanted him to stay, Kurt nodded, and managed to find the strength to pull Blaine so he was lying down, “Please,” he said, before moving closer to Blaine nuzzled into his neck,“Don’t leave…okay?” He asked, before his eyes shut over again and slowly started to drift off. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

There was no possible way Blaine could say no to Kurt in this moment. The hybrid was glowing, but his eyes were glazed, and drooping, his voice was a little tougher than normal and the amount of yawns he did just made him seem so innocent for some reason, but when Kurt pulled Blaine down onto the bed his only reply was to let out a laugh.   
  
Blaine got comfortable next to Kurt as Kurt nuzzled his neck. He wasn’t sure why he liked it, but his arm instantly came around Kurt, pulling him in just a tiny bit closer, pressing a small kiss to the hybrids head before giving his ears a small scratch.   
  
Blaine wasn’t quite sure when he fell asleep exactly. He’d stayed up just playing with Kurt’s hair, literally admiring each strand of hair on the hybrids head and getting lost in his thoughts. What did this mean exactly ? There were so many questions but he wasn’t sure which one to even focus on. This wasn’t usually how he did things. Sure, Blaine wasn’t a prude and it certainly wasn’t the first cock he’d sucked but he didn’t want Kurt to be just some random fling.   
  
“You’re in too deep, Anderson” he whispered to himself, pressing a few more kisses to Kurt’s head, before nuzzling his head in between Kurt’s ears and against his hair.   
  
When Blaine did wake up, it was to Kurt’s ears twitching and tickling his nose a little. He blinked confused before he looked around, noticing that it was dark outside, before turning back to look down at Kurt. Blaine smiled as he looked at the hybrid, his hand slowly sliding from where it had been resting near his shoulder down his bicep and forearm, just letting his fingers run along the extremely soft skin.   
  
“Kurt…” Blaine whispered extremely softly, peppering soft kisses to Kurt’s forehead, down the side of his cheek, trying to coax the other to wake up.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he had such a good sleep. Even the first night he slept at Blaine’s, which had been by far one of the best night’s sleep he had in terms of how easy it was to sleep and how long he slept interrupted didn’t compare to this. He wasn’t sure if it was the orgasm that the other guy gave him or if it was just cuddling into Blaine that did it,  but he’d slept through the night, tightly holding onto Blaine the whole time. The other’s warmth was a great comfort to him so he barely moved unless it was to shift very slightly into a more comfortable position.   
  
It was several hours later that Kurt did eventually wake up to the feeling of gentle kisses to his forehead and cheek. A soft grunt had left Kurt’s lips, and pulled Blaine even closer to him and shook his head as he buried his face into Blaine’s neck. Kurt nuzzled into the other’s neck, and started to purr as he  inhaled the other’s scent. Eventually, Kurt slowly started to become more alert and not as drowsy after being woken up but when he did wake up, it didn’t take long for Kurt’s purrs to come to a stop.  
  
Everything that happened the day before was soon coming back to him - the way he freaked out and ran out of the room when realising what was happening to him, ignoring Blaine for hours before throwing himself at Blaine just because the other was standing close to him and making Kurt focus on nothing about how attractive the other was…  
  
God… Blaine was probably wanting to have him move out, didn’t he? He was just too polite to move away from him last night but now, he probably wanted Kurt to leave.  
  
Kurt decided it was probably better to just pretend he was still asleep for now as he moved his arm slightly so it was just draped over Blaine’s body rather than gripping onto him, “Please don’t make me move,” He mumbled, his eyes shutting tighter. Kurt knew eventually he would have to move away from Blaine, but he wanted to enjoy the closeness they were sharing right now before having to face the consequences of what happened last night.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine would be lying if he said he didn’t have a small soft spot for moment right before Kurt completely woke up, where he was always more affectionate, and cuddly, and his purrs were generally louder. It had been something that the other often thought about, and Blaine had decided that the behaviour was his “normal” side, and everything else that he saw, the high walls that he had around himself, the way he wouldn’t get close, or would jump if Blaine had even touched him, the stern and almost determined to live his life as independently needing nothing from no one attitude of Kurt that he did come to know was mostly an act. Naturally Blaine wasn’t going to say anything on the matter, but he had often thought about the day Kurt would finally come out of his shell.   
  
Yes, from day one until now he had seen a change in Kurt, but it wasn’t until last night that he felt like he finally had a real connection with Kurt. That he got to see Kurt.  
  
But why last night? What happened to spark that? … and what did it mean now?  
  
Blaine continued to touch Kurt softly until the other started to wake up, giving a small smile when the hybrid buried himself against Blaine’s body, and when Blaine heard the purring it was hard to do anything else except reach up and start to scratch the back of his head softly.  
  
Blaine let out a soft laugh when Kurt mumbled about moving, shaking his head a little bit “You’ll have to move eventually or else I might end up losing circulation to my arm” Blaine joked, before he tilted his head slightly to kiss the top of Kurt’s head “But I can wait a little longer” he grinned before lowering his hand, placing it firmly on Kurt’s back as he pushed the other against his body just that tiny bit tighter, keeping body close, making a small “mm” sound as he did.  
  
“So I was thinking that maybe later, like, when it opens, we could go somewhere. Shopping. For you” Blaine added, his fingers playing with Kurt’s back, his fingers making patterns along his skin, every so often smiling when Kurt’s tail would tickle his fingers “I Know you said you have everything you want, but… I feel like you don’t. I’m sure you’d like some clothes that actually fit you too, no?” Blaine smiled, his fingers still stroking Kurt’s back “I just… I want you to have everything you want here. I know that you’re not mine, I mean, as in, you’re not my hybrid" Blaine paused and could feel himself blushing, and he didn’t know why. He cleared his throat, trying to push past the strange spill of embarrassment “you’re not anyone’s, you’re just Kurt, and you shouldn’t have to ever be anyone’s, and I want to make sure you can keep doing that… but I have so much, and you have… so little. I want to rectify that”  
  
Blaine stopped as he looked down at Kurt “Plus I need to get some new clothes and who better to help than my very fashionable hybrid friend” Blaine chuckled, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s head again. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“But I don’t want to move,” Kurt said, pouting softly as he looked at Blaine slightly but much to his relief, Blaine’s next movements weren’t to push him away and instead brought him closer, despite initially saying that his arm would lose circulation. Kurt knew they would have to move eventually. But he was hoping that they’d only move from each other when they absolutely had to.  
  
“Shopping?” Kurt repeated after the words left Blaine’s lips. It wasn’t something he was opposed to. Actually, Kurt did need more clothes and a lot of other things if he was to find a job or get back into NYADA. Cooper’s old clothes fit him well enough, and Kurt had done a pretty decent job of tailoring them but the clothes that were made  _for_ hybrids did fit and feel a lot better. The only problem was, unless you were willing to pay a lot for nicer looking clothes, most hybrids were stuck in very basic clothing or clothing that could barely be considered clothing. He didn’t really want to put Blaine out to get clothes to his taste and having Blaine buy him a new phone and/or laptop felt wrong, but something was telling him that Blaine wouldn’t care. This was the guy who bought him new clothes after only a few hours of meeting him after all. Normally, Kurt would just accept defeat and let Blaine do whatever he wanted but after throwing himself at Blaine last night, Kurt would just feel guilty.  
  
Kurt did want to make it up to him, and when they came back, Kurt would tell Blaine what exactly happened with them last night. Blaine thankfully didn’t seem to take that as an invitation for more to happen with them (although, Kurt wouldn’t be opposed to it happening again) since he still saw Kurt as his own person and didn’t decide that the blowjob from last night was permission for anything more to happen. But this would probably happen again in the future. Kurt couldn’t deny it anymore - he was attracted to Blaine. He wanted to be more than Blaine’s friend. But before that could happen, Kurt would really need to give Blaine a breakdown on what being with him really meant.  
  
His face lit up however when Blaine said that he’d let Kurt buy him clothes and looked up at Blaine with a grin, “I don’t need anything, but I am more than happy to help you choose new clothes,” He said with a small smirk and a teasing tone to his voice as he spoke. “Although are you sure you’d wear them? I’ve seen you turn down a lot of my outfit suggestions in the past and that’s with things you already own. How do I know you won’t do this with clothes I’ve chosen for you?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had a small smile of his face as he stayed where he was, just softly touching Kurt’s skin as he did, his fingers drawing patters and shapes against his body as the other was speaking. He knew at some point that they’d need to have a talk, but he was scared. He knew if they spoke about it, everything would change. There was no denying that he had feelings for Kurt, even more so now, but there was this almost sick feeling in his stomach when he thought about it, because, what did he mean to Kurt? Was last night just… something that happened? A once off that won’t ever happen again or did it mean something?   
  
Blaine chewed on his lip every time he was about to bring it up to the point that he’d actually started to hurt his bottom lip, but just seeing how calm, and happy Kurt was, he knew it was the right decision…   
  
For now.  
  
Blaine gave a small chuckle at Kurt’s response to him, shaking his head “Well, i’m not going to buy something if I hate it, but maybe we can find things we both like… so that we can avoid those small early morning grumbled arguments” Blaine smirked, nudging Kurt a little.   
  
It wasn’t that they ever fought, properly, but sometimes Kurt’s outfit combinations were a little more eccentric that Blaine would wear to college. It usually resulted in Blaine, in a half sleep daze changing something, or a few things, and then walking back out of the bedroom. He wasn’t sure if Kurt did it on purpose, but sometimes the hybrid would give him dagger eyes if he changed an outfit, and even though he knew it was supposed to be intimating, Blaine found it adorable, and not at all scary. If anything he usually had to stop himself cooing and running over to cuddle his cute little angry hybrid friend.   
  
But still, he was spoiled with the things that Kurt actually did for him. He’d stopped to think about it the other day when one of his class mates was complaining that someone had thrown his clean laundry on the floor in the laundromat because he was 2 minutes late. Blaine hadn’t even thought about laundry in awhile, and realize it was because Kurt was doing it. Kurt was keeping his house clean. Doing his laundry. Making him food. Even laying his clothes out… and it hit Blaine that he hadn’t actually thanked Kurt…  
  
“Have I ever thanked you for doing that in the morning for me, putting my clothes out, and all of the stuff you do around the house? If not, thank you, Kurt. I really do notice everything, but I guess I didn’t want to make it awkward or anything to be like "Heeeey thanks for doing my laundry” you know? You’re not my sla…um, you’re not, you’re… “ Blaine paused, tilting his head a little as he tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t be entirely offensive "You don’t have to do any of that” he settled on, giving a small laugh as he pressed a kiss to Kurt’s head “But I appreciate you, and everything you do”   
  
Blaine gave Kurt a small cuddle as he said it before he returned back to talking “But I do still think we should get you some clothes. Some that fit you properly… and that you like. Even if we just get you some house clothes so you’re comfortable. Plus, I want to give you something. If anything, let me get you something to say thank you, and no, I refuse to accept that I’m letting you stay here as a thanks. I want to give you something as well” Blaine smiled as he lifted his hand a little as he reached up toward the back of Kurt’s head, bending his fingers a little so he was scratching the back of his head softly, then up to his ears. Blaine got momentarily distracted as he looked up a little, watching his fingers playing with Kurt's ears. It made him smile, and oddly enough seemed to just relax him “I really like your ears” he said, casually, as he continued to scratch Kurt’s ears.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine nudging him and almost immediately pushed the other back, "You’d still not agree with my outfit choices. Why would you trust me with new clothes if you don’t even trust all my choices with the clothes you chose for yourself?” Kurt pouted at Blaine further as he batted his eyelids slightly at the older male. “You should trust my choices more. I know people would be complimenting you a lot on what you’re wearing if you just wore whatever I picked out for you without complaining.   
  
It didn’t  _really_ bother him that Blaine would choose something else every now and then. Well it did - he couldn’t help but be miffed but it wasn’t like it was something Kurt got torn up over and need to tell Blaine to just wear what he chose for him - but it was only because it would be something he’d think about before choosing. Blaine did still choose something that looked good anyway, and it wasn’t like Blaine thought Kurt was insane for having those choices. Kurt just suspected he just wasn’t used to more … conventional combinations. It really wouldn’t be the end of the world if Blaine never wore anything he suggested again, but it was still fun to tease Blaine as if it was something that really got to him.  
  
Hearing Blaine ask if he thanked him, Kurt tilted his head a little in confusion before rolling his eyes a little and tried not to fight the temptation to just cover Blaine’s mouth as he continued t speak. Especially when the other started to get tongue tied. Kurt shook his head, and was about to snark at him when the kiss to his forehead cut his words off and brought a small smile on his face. "Blaine. I know you appreciate what I do, but you don’t need to thank me,” Kurt said as he brought his hand up to gently rub his thumb across Blaine’s shoulder, “Doing all this is my thanks. To you. I keep saying it but you really didn’t need to take me in at all never mind letting me stay for as long as I want. It’s not exactly easy for me to get a job that will actually make a contribution to bills or food so helping out as much as I can is the least I can do. I just… I want to be useful and not feel like a burden.”  
  
Kurt cuddled in tightly to Blaine when he felt the other cuddling against him and started purring as he rested his head against Blaine’s chest. “I won’t stop you from buying me something if you’d think I need it because I know you won’t listen to me when I say that I really don’t need anything. And you don’t  _need_ to give me something for what I do around here. Because I do that for what you did to help me. So if you give me something for this, then I’d need to give you something for what you gave me and it would just be an endless cycle of us giving presents to each other,” He laughed softly. There really was a lot that Kurt ‘needed’ in the sense that he’d be living in the same way as he did before ending up on the streets but he didn’t want to put Blaine out of his way that much. He had no idea how much that would even cost to get things as back to normal as possible!  
  
Feeling Blaine scratching his ears and playing with them, Kurt started to purr louder, and tilted his head into Blaine’s hand to lean into the touch, “You’ve mentioned it a few times,” He grinned up at Blaine before his mind was suddenly caught onto the fact that Blaine’s fingers would every so often get caught in his hair. Kurt frowned briefly before looking up at Blaine, “Actually, I’ve thought of something you could do for me,” Kurt said with a slight smile on his face, “I…need a haircut. It was fine for a while, but it is starting to get really hard to style and it’s a lot longer than what I’d prefer. I’m sure there’s a salon for hybrids nearby and they’re not usually too expensive so you won’t need to worry about a ridiculous bill or anything.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at Kurt and his general reaction when it came to clothes "Maybe we will surprise ourselves and find something we agree on, or, maybe I just want to buy something new and I’m using you as an excuse” Blaine smirked, giving Kurt a wink as he nudged the hybrid back, giving another small laugh at Kurt’s comment “People would be complimenting me, huh?” he joked “Do I want people to compliment me? Maybe I’d only be willing to do it if ‘you’ complimented me” Blaine gave Kurt another cheeky smirk before he returned to his half cuddled position, keeping his arm around Kurt’s body softly.   
  
Kurt next few comments made Blaine frown just a little before he shook his head, almost ready to cover Kurt’s mouth with his hand to shut him up. “No. That’s not how I see this, or you. You’re not a burden”  
 _  
I like you_  he thought to himself before he continued.     
  
“I actually genuinely like having you around. I know this started off as just me giving you a helping hand, but that’s not how I see you or this anymore. Truthfully I don’t think I ever really saw it as that, except that first night. It was raining and i’d have such a terrible night and I was actually being selfish by helping you, because I just wanted something positive. I’d had such terrible experiences and luck, that helping you I thought would maybe give me some good points against my karma. But now, it’s not like that. You’re just Kurt who lives here” Blaine smiled, reaching up to scratch Kurt’s ears, enjoying the small purring sounds that came from him.  
  
Blaine paused, looking down at the position they were in. He had to say it now, how could he not?  _I like you._ The words were there. They were there, and yet he couldn’t even spit them out.  _I like you, a lot._ Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times as though he were about to speak, but it was as though his own body was holding him back.  _I want to date you. I don’t want you to just be my room mate. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to kiss you. All the time._  
  
“I like…” Blaine paused “y… your hair” he groaned inside his own head as he wanted to slap himself “But if you want to get a haircut we can definitely do that. But we do need to get you some clothes… and a cell phone” Blaine smiled “So I can talk to you while I’m at college”   
  
Blaine stayed close with Kurt a little longer, gently touching the hybrids face, turning it to face him a little bit so they were looking into each others eyes “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Blaine asked softly, his fingers lingering around the edges of Kurt’s cheek as he waited for an answer. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

"How can I compliment you if you don’t wear what I pick out?” Kurt immediately countered and grinned over at Blaine before he started to purr again when Blaine’s arm returned around him. It would’ve been so easy to just fall asleep right now in Blaine’s arms even though he’d already been sleeping for most of the night. He did sleep a lot anyway, but with Blaine, he was so comfortable that he didn’t care about that or that Blaine had plans. Kurt just wanted to stay with him.  
  
Hearing Blaine talk again, Kurt couldn’t help but frown a little. While he did have those worries, Kurt did know that Blaine didn’t think of him as a burden. But the last thing that Kurt wanted was to have Blaine resent him because he was just living here, not doing anything. It wasn’t impossible to get a job, Kurt knew this, but it would be hard. He would struggle to get a job and if he wanted to go to NYADA again, he’d need to wait until the next year, and see if there was any way to get a scholarship. So, while he was waiting for something to come up for him, Kurt was doing whatever he could to make life easier for Blaine when he was here. The only way he could think of that was to do as much as he could for Blaine around the house and to make things easier for Blaine when he was looking out for him.  
  
“You know, you said you only asked me to live here for selfish reasons, but I respectfully disagree,” Kurt said after a few moments of silence, “Selfish people don’t invite random people off the streets to live with them, Blaine.  You weren’t having a good time, so what you did was hello someone so that they wouldn’t be feeling as bad as you did. That’s the only way that I see it. If it was only for selfish reasons, you would’ve kicked me out by now or you wouldn’t have done anything to get to know me. You’d just put up with me.” He smiled softly at Blaine, before eventually smirking and reached down to Blaine’s hand and played with his fingers, “Besides, bringing me in didn’t give you good karma considering I ate everything in your house when you were at college.”  
  
Sometimes when Blaine was playing with his ears, even though he really only started to scratch them recently, Kurt thought the other was playing dirty. They teased each other a lot and whenever Blaine would play with them, Kurt was basically putty in the other’s hands. He was leaning into Blaine’s hand and purring loudly and it wasn’t until Blaine spoke again that Kurt actually opened his eyes and managed to pull himself away from Blaine’s hand.  
  
His eyes were slightly wide and leaned in very slightly as Blaine started. Blaine liked what? His ears? Kurt knew that. Blaine made it obvious he was a fan of his ears so he didn’t think that Blaine would mention that again.  
  
…Did Blaine like  _him?_ He was getting a little nervous, in a way that was just absolutely  _adorable_ to Kurt so how could it not be? What else could Blaine like that was making him nervous if it wasn’t him?  
  
But when Blaine continued, Kurt felt his heart sinking. Of course, Blaine didn’t feel like that. He was just getting ahead of himself again. Just because Blaine had kissed him last night and because they did do something a little more than kissing, it didn’t anything. People kissed all the time without it mean anything but Kurt still couldn’t help but wish that it  _did_ mean something. “Shut up, my hair is a mess,” Kurt shoved Blaine, a little harder than normal but looked up at Blaine with a small smile.  
  
“I do actually need a phone… I miss you when you’re not here,” It wasn’t actually a lie, Kurt missed Blaine a lot. He just never wanted to bring up that he  _needed_ a phone after selling his since they were expensive and it was hard to get a cheap phone these days that would actually work and not die within a few uses. But it wasn’t just for Blaine that he needed a phone or some other way to contact people. Kurt hadn’t spoken to his father in a good few months and he wanted to talk to him, let him know that everything was okay because Kurt knew that his father would be worrying that he’d not phoned or even text him him in about two months at least.   
  
When Blaine touched his face and turned his head to look at him, Kurt chewed on his lip softly and tilted his head slightly to the side. His heartbeat was picking up very slightly as his eyes stayed locked onto Blaine’s. Eventually, he nodded slowly at Blaine’s words, “You can kiss me…” He whispered, before leaning in to close the gap between their lips

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Shop and Stare

**Blaine**

It took some time, but eventually both Blaine and Kurt had gotten out of bed, showered (Well Blaine had showered, Kurt jumped in and out of the water and complained ) got dressed and had started making their way down to the Garment District. It was a relatively decent day out, so instead of going via the subway, Blaine thought it best that they walk. It wasn’t overly far, plus he thought Kurt could use the fresh air having been locked up in his apartment for awhile now (Other than their one night out).

Blaine would often find himself torn between wanting to take a hold of Kurt’s hand, or sliding his hands into his own pockets. Thankfully the streets were no place to really be cosy with each other, constantly seperating to let someone walk by, or walking in single file as they passed by people, but Blaine always kept an eye on Kurt, reaching out to tug on his shirt to pull him back, or turning his head if Kurt ended up behind him. The last thing he wanted to do was to lose track of the hybrid.

It wasn’t that Kurt was shy in public, but Blaine did notice a change in the hybrid once they were outside, and he himself noticed how protective he felt.

They stopped along the way for drinks, Blaine ordering a coffee and then coaxing an order out of Kurt of what he’d like to drink, which came with it’s difficulties, but Blaine was being more patient than usual with his hybrid friend, and tried to soothe him, though, unsure what he was soothing him from, until he eventually gave Blaine some sort of indication of what he’d like to drink. He had a pretty good grasp of what the hybrid liked when it came to which groceries to buy, and just generally how he ate or drank, but it wasn’t that he had a ton of experience when it came to what Kurt was like outside of his apartment. He ended up getting him a hot chocolate, with extra milk, and a big serving of cream on the top. He tried not to laugh at how the hybrids eyes practically got wide at the large serving of cream on top that was almost spilling out of the plastic lid.

This time when they started walking, Blaine placed his arm around Kurt’s back… mostly because the hybrid was face deep in his drink and Blaine was worried he’d run into something.

Just before they arrived at the mall, Blaine turned to face Kurt, ready to ask him something fashion related he'd been thinking of, and mostly because he’d already been working out which shops to go into first and which ones to skip, however before Blaine could get a word out he instantly distracted by the fact that Kurt had cream all over his nose. Blaine's eyes moved, glancing up a bit which prompted a giggle to slip out of Blaine's lips when he noticed that somehow Kurt had gotten cream in his hair as well. Blaine smiled, shaking his head a little before digging in his bag until he found some spare tissues, using them to clean the hybrid up... though had they been in private Blaine would have preferred other methods of cleaning him up.

Once they headed inside and into the first shop on Blaine's mental list, his eyes began instantly moving toward a display of cute cardigans, walking toward it and picking up a black and grey striped one, holding it against himself as he turned to face Kurt "I need it. Yes?” he asked, giving Kurt a little smirk since he had promised that he’d only buy things if they both agreed on it. He didn't miss the way the hybrid stared at him in response, and was thankful when a sales clerk approached. Blaine was about to greet him, however he saw the way his eyes flicked to Kurt, and instantly knew something was about to happen.

“Is that yours?” He pointed toward Kurt, waving his hand a little as he looked him up and down before turning back to face Blaine with a half bored expression. The entire thing made Blaine narrow his eyebrows. He didn’t have a chance to speak before the clerk continued “He should really have a collar. Or a leash. Or a muzzle. Shouldn’t he have a muzzle? Foul things” as he waved his hand, almost disgusted before turning on his heels and hurrying off to help a customer who had just walked in.

“He’s a hybrid cat, not a rabid animal” Blaine called out as he dropped the cardigan down on the table and taking Kurt’s arm and walking out. He liked the cardigan, but he refused to buy something where people were just… insulting.

“Lets try here” Blaine said as he practically pulled Kurt into the next shop. He refused to talk about what had happened, or even acknowledge that it did happened, because he knew if he started to talk about it, he’d get angry. As he walked into the next shop with Kurt, he kept a firm hand on him as they moved throughout the store, thankfully this time, no one bothered them, except when the clerk asked if Blaine wanted her to set up a dressing room for him. Blaine was still wound up a little that he nearly snapped at her when he simply wanted to say no, though, finding a vivienne westwood sweater that was his size, and on sale, changed his mood quickly. Blaine was back to being as happy as ever shortly after that, and the nastiness from earlier vanished.

… Until someone else mentioned to him, this time, quietly, that Kurt should be wearing a collar.

He didn’t know how to tell people that Kurt wasn’t his. He didn’t own Kurt, they were… well… he wasn’t sure what they were. But Kurt wasn’t his, that much he knew. He couldn’t expect Kurt to wear a collar, the sign of being owned when he wasn’t. It wasn’t that Blaine wouldn’t adopt Kurt as his pet, if the other wanted, but he knew the other  _didn’t_  want that.

As they walked throughout the mall, Blaine spotted a shop that, by the outside, looked as though it were a shop for  _actual_  pets, the kind that walked on all fours and couldn’t speak,  and Blaine felt rude even considering taking Kurt there, however, on second glance he realized that the front of the shops windows had mannequins, dressed casually, but still, they were human mannequins, so with a tug of Kurt’s arm he dragged him toward it.

They’d taken 3 steps in before a worker appeared out of nowhere with a loud squeal as she bounced toward the both of them “Hi! Welcome to Wruff!” Blaine raised his eyebrow as the girl really accentuated the “wruff” making her sound like she was doing a terrible dog impression “Oh my god your kitty is so CUTE!” her voice got higher, almost squeaked, as she gave a small cute squeal, trying to get a good look at Kurt “Can I pat him, please?”

Blaine blinked confused as he turned to face Kurt, raising his eyebrow as he hadn’t been put into this situation at all ever before “That’s um.. up to him. He’s… uhrm” Blaine tried to get a read on Kurt but it was impossible “He’s shy” Blaine said, groaning to himself before he cleared his throat.

“Awwww! You’re so cute! Yes you are! Adorable! I love ragdoll hybrids! Such pretty eyes! Sorry, anyway, how can I help? We are having a sale on all of our summer clothes, 50% off, we have all our new winter range in stock at the moment, but you’ll have to excuse the boxes, we have our adult” she mumbled the word  _adult_ “section out the back too if that’s what you are after…”

“I… umm…” Blaine paused, turning to Kurt “Did you want to see if there was any clothes you liked?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When they were leaving the apartment to go out, it took Kurt a little longer than he planned to get ready. Normally, he would’ve just skipped the shower but as he’d been sweating almost the entire day yesterday, he felt gross so showering was a necessary evil. It did take a while – he kept jumping in and out of it since the water was bothering him – but finally they were both dressed and getting ready to leave. The weather was decent, so Blaine had made the decision to walk rather than go on the subway. This was something Kurt admittedly felt weird about. It was nice to be outdoors again – it had been too long that Kurt was outside during the day and he  _wasn’t_ living on the street but the looks were something he could do without. But staying close to Blaine was something that did make him feel safer. Having his shirt pulled whenever he was in front of Blaine was something he could do without; it would be better to hold each other’s hand but considering they often had to move away from each other it was probably easier if they were just walking side by side.

The hot chocolate that Blaine ordered – after having to coax an answer out of Kurt since he still felt guilty about having Blaine pay for him – was definitely one of the best he had. He couldn’t even care about how undignified he looked when he took the lid off and nearly put his face in the cup to lick up the cream inside. It did end up over most of his nose and in his hair but he couldn’t care – cream was his weakness – although he did wish Blaine went another way of cleaning him up rather than using a few napkins.

It thankfully didn’t take them long for them to get to a store where Blaine found this cute cardigan – it was something that could go with a lot of what Blaine already had and for once it was something that they both agreed on. However, before they could buy it or even step away from where it had been picked up, a clerk came over and almost instantly Kurt knew that he was going to start something over him being a hybrid. Giving a soft sigh, Kurt moved a little closer Blaine. The collar comment was something he was used to – he’d heard people mumbling that before when he was back in Lima but the muzzle comment got to him more than he wanted to admit. He couldn’t even think of a snarky comeback but much to his relief, Blaine had pulled him out of the shop after yelling at the guy.

Kurt was surprised, but grateful that Blaine didn’t bring up what happened. It wasn’t something that he wanted to talk about and while he wasn’t crying, he was on the verge of doing so and talking about it would tip him over that edge. He had no idea why the jerk of an employee saying he should have a muzzle got to him so much but … it just did. It was dehumanising. A collar was one thing but a muzzle was completely different. It completely ignored the human side to hybrids, and even dog hybrids didn’t need them – which was an another thing. Since when did you muzzle a  _cat hyrbid?_ Thankfully, they did go back to shopping and the clothes were enough to take his mind off it.

Until someone else mentioned, in a much more polite way, that he should be wearing a collar.

In the back of his mind, Kurt knew they were probably right. Kurt knew that it was safer for a hybrid since it was obvious he was ‘owned’. Blaine wasn’t his owner, even if he would be a great owner to another hybrid but if he didn’t wear a collar it could lead to someone trying to take him. But that was one thing Kurt didn’t want to wear. It would be like he was admitting he was owned and wasn’t independent when that was all Kurt wanted to be. As much as hybrids were getting rights, it was still impossible to be seen as normal if you were a hybrid.

When they were in the mall, Kurt had been looking around the building to see if any shops caught his eye when Blaine was pulling him towards one shop in particular. At first, Kurt thought it was just a normal shop that Blaine was just  _really_ excited about but after looking at the mannequins, he soon realised that it was a hybrid shop. Kurt’s eyes widened and was about to question Blaine since they were supposed to be out for Blaine to get new clothes and for Kurt’s haircut but before he could, an overly excited girl ran over to greet them.

As soon as her voice squeaked after noticing him, Kurt’s immediate response was to hide behind Blaine slightly. The girl seemed friendly enough, but he wasn’t too pleased when she asked  _Blaine_ if she could pet him. Kurt’s ears were flattened against his head as she continued to speak to him like he was an actual house cat but as soon as she said ‘ragdoll hybrids’ his ears immediately straightened in surprise.

“How did she know…?” He whispered softly because it had been the first time someone who wasn’t a hybrid doctor could actually tell he was a ragdoll hybrid rather than just a ‘cat’ hybrid. Not that it was much of a surprise – for cats, most people didn’t even know the names of their breeds when it was easy to tell, so he didn’t expect many people to know when he was a hybrid. Apart from how fluffy his tail was and his eyes, he didn’t really show a lot of signs of being a specific breed. But despite this, Kurt still didn’t move from where he was behind Blaine. While he did appreciate she actually knew what kind of hybrid he was, Kurt didn’t want to be touched by someone he barely knew.

When Blaine spoke, Kurt looked up and eventually spoke out loud, “Just to look,” He said, nodding, before gently pulling Blaine towards a row of shirts that were nearby. He looked for a few moments and chewed on his lips before glancing at Blaine, “I don’t understand why they have ‘adult’ sections… Don’t people who use hybrids for that just keep them naked? Why would they need their own section?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine found himself a little more attentive when anyone approached them. He truthfully couldn’t understand how anyone could see Kurt as another other than an average guy. While they were out, there was nothing that Kurt had done, or said, that really stood out or drew attention to them. Yeah, his ears were poking up a little more, but his tail had been relatively still so it wasn’t even a case of his tail getting in the way. People just… saw what they wanted. They focused on the parts of Kurt that were different, and that was all they saw.

Even the worker, who genuinely seemed to exude affection made Blaine hesitant, because she referred to Kurt by breed, and spoke to him as though he were a child.

It was hard to not focus on it, but he wanted to be the stronger of the two. He wanted to show Kurt that it didn’t matter. He knew that sometimes animals were able to pick up on someones general mood, and while he wasn’t sure if that was applicable for hybrids, he didn’t think there was any harm in trying. He wanted Kurt to know that It didn’t matter what people said. Or did. It only mattered that they were together, and that Blaine was his friend. That Blaine had his back.

Thankfully Kurt pulled on Blaine’s arm, and the shorter male followed behind his hybrid friend, a small grin on his face as he saw the other’s eyes light up. He wasn’t sure if Kurt was purposely trying to hide the fact that he was actually looking at the racks, or if it was something else, but Blaine truthfully thought that Kurt enjoyed looking at clothes. Blaine reached out a few times to touch on an occasional article of clothing, every so often pulling it out to check it in the open before popping it back on the racks, but nothing screamed out to him. As he stood beside Kurt, he rested his hand softly on Kurt’s back, just softly rubbing his hand, comforting, soothing, and just enjoying the other’s company. It wasn’t long before Blaine was more focused on Kurt than he was on the clothing, and ended up reaching up to the back of Kurt’s head, softly scratching the back of his head, before gently scratching and rubbing his ears.

Kurt’s question made Blaine stop, only lowering his hand back down to Kurt’s back, but moving in a little closer since the other was talking softly. The question embarrassed him a little bit, but he knew it was one of those times where he actually ‘should’ answer.

"I hate to say it, but I know that a lot of people only get hybrids for… the sex, so, um, I guess it just depends on what someone is interested in. There must be a market for, what I can only imagine is fetish gear, for hybrids, since this is the 2nd hybrid specific clothing store I’ve gone to that has had an "adult” section. I mean, for me, I can’t say I hate the look of someone wearing leather, you know, a good looking guy wearing something tight is not bad, but why it’s such a big thing for hybrids I don’t know. Don’t get angry at this question, I know it doesn’t apply to you, but is being naked something a lot of hybrids like? I’m asking because maybe hybrids being naked, is natural for them, but putting them in … those clothes, it’s… demoralizing. If they don’t want to wear it. If they do, power to them. I need to shut up…“ Blaine cleared his throat as he reached out, pulling out a yellow long sleeve button up shirt, checking the tag to see if it was Kurt’s size "What do you think of this? For you, not me” Blaine tried to change the topic because he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Whenever Blaine scratches his ears like this, Kurt really struggled to believe that he was the first interaction Blaine really had with a hybrid or even a normal cat. Blaine’s fingers were like magic. Kurt always found himself melting into the other’s touch. Kurt had been trying to look at the clothes, but his eyes kept fluttering shut when Blaine scratched his ears, and nuzzled into Blaine’s neck as he purred loudly. He couldn’t even care that he was acting like how everyone expected hybrids to behave, especially when one of the workers here (even though she meant no harm) was talking to him like he was a little child. But Kurt  _did_ want to look at the clothes that they had, even if he wasn’t too keen on the idea of Blaine buying him anything.

Kurt’s cheeks immediately turned red as soon as Blaine mentioned the people that bought hybrids for the sole purpose of having sex and ducked his head a little. What Blaine was saying made sense, although he didn’t really see the appeal in having them nothing but leather. People did have weird outfits they’d wear for sex so it was only natural that they’d have the same for hybrids.

Even if Kurt still felt like people like that would prefer hybrids wearing as little as possible.

“How many hybrid stores have you been to?” Kurt asked, his brow furrowing a little in question when Blaine spoke. Had he been looking at more clothes for him or was Blaine only talking about the store he was at before when he got him clothes the first day he stayed here? If Blaine had been to more, Kurt would  _really_ need to talk to him about it.

“No, I’m not mad,” Kurt said, shaking his head. “I can’t really speak for other hybrids… I honestly don’t know how they’d feel. I like having clothes on, so maybe it’s like humans? I know some like being naked whenever they can be. But your right… It’s really demeaning that we’re always put in these really tacky, skimpy outfits because someone thinks we should be. It should be a choice. I’m just glad that most shops for hybrids do give us normal clothes so we don’t have to hunt for clothes that are actually  _clothes.”_

Seeing the yellow button up Blaine took out, Kurt quirked his eyebrows in question. It was a nice shirt, one that Kurt would probably buy for himself but it did look a little too pale for Blaine. He’d suit a darker yellow. He opened his mouth, about to tell Blaine this when Blaine continued. Kurt’s ears pointed up and looked at the shirt again when Blaine said he chose it for him. “It’s nice… But you don’t need to get me anything, you know that, right?” He said, before looking around the shop to look at the other clothes when his eyes fell on a rack that had a bunch of collars on it. His mouth opened, remembering what people had said to them earlier before turning his gaze back to the shirt Blaine took out and gently felt the material of the shirt. “It feels really nice, though…”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

There were times when Blaine wished he had the answers to all things hybrid, but he was clueless. He knew the basics, of course, and soon he’d know more with the change in a few of his class, picking up less human specific medical electives and opting for their hybrid counterparts, but these type of questions he almost felt like he was letting Kurt down  because he didn’t know. He didn’t know why people behaved the way they did. He didn’t know why some people saw a hybrid as a pet, others as an animal, others as insects, and others, like Blaine, saw them as just regular people with… ears… and tails… and wide blue eyes… and the occasional cat like trait that were sometimes cute, sometimes distracting, and other times confusing. But the point remained that when Kurt asked him a question, he couldn’t give him an answer.

Kurt’s answers to the questions at least squashed a burning questing that Blaine had lingering in his mind, which was, had Kurt ever been in a situation where he was a pet for the sake of sex. Blaine was certain he knew the answer was no, but, it was hard to say. Kurt had been rather skittish when they met, but last night had changed everything. His shy and timid hybrid friend turned into desperate and needy, begging and wanting. Blaine felt himself blush as the thoughts of what happened flooded his mind, and he had to stop himself from scratching Kurt’s ears a little too hard as he got lost in his thoughts. He had so many questions still about it, but he didn’t know how to bring it up. Did Kurt have feelings for him too, or was it just a one night stand. Was it Blaine he wanted, or was Blaine just the first body he saw?  Blaine turned his head a little, looking at Kurt’s profile. He hated the fact that he couldn’t just reach over, and turn Kurt’s face toward his and kiss him. That’s what he wanted. He wanted to kiss Kurt. Right here in front of the 40% off rack.

But he couldn’t.

He tried not to focus on it, as he had been doing since he woke up. He wanted to enjoy his time with Kurt, but also, be prepared to get Kurt out of any situations that might unfold, like the first store. Blaine wasn’t  _as_  worried here, the girl at the counter seemed extremely cheerful, a little too much, however at the sound of her squeal Blaine turned his head to notice another hybrid and his clear owner had walked in, and she was bouncing her way over to them, hands out and ready to pat.

Blaine shook his head before he turned back to face Kurt, however he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small chuckle when Kurt asked him about the stores, especially because of his reaction "This would be my 2nd physical shop. I will admit I have looked at plenty of online stores for hybrids too. I figured if you never agreed to come out I’d just keep ordering you things online until I eventually got your size right. If last time is any indicator, it would take awhile” Blaine chuckled, thinking back to the outfit he had bought Kurt that was both the wrong make for his breed, and too big for his body. Even after he had started to fill out, they were still too big. He reached across and gave the hybrids ears another small scratch before he reached out to grab a hold of the shirt.

Blaine let out a small laugh again at Kurt’s comment “I know I don’t  _need_  to buy you anything, Kurt, but I want to. This might not make any sense but other than the fact that I know very well you are uncomfortable in Coopers clothes and that clothing is a basic human right” Blaine was certain to say  _human_  in his sentence, without a fault in his voice “I really do want to give you a token of my appreciation for everything you do. Plus, it would make me really happy if you let me buy you some stuff…. please” Blaine smiled, giving the other his best puppy dog eyes.

Blaine happened to be looking at Kurt at the right moment to catch the hybrid’s eyes land on the display of collars. He had still not brought it up, nor was he going to… without a reason. It was a sensitive topic, and one that Blaine needed to be overly cautious and delicate about. He knew that one word that could be misinterpreted could very well lead to an argument that Blaine didn’t want to have. It wasn’t his place to actually say anything, but he wanted to at least let Kurt know that he understood. That he understood that it would be easier. That he would understand if Kurt wanted one just for the sheer reason of wearing around to stop everyone, but that it didn’t mean anything. Blaine didn’t own Kurt. Kurt didn’t belong to Blaine.

He saw the opportunity, but missed it when Kurt turned back around to face him. Blaine hadn’t even realized he was still holding the shirt like an idiot, giving Kurt a small smile when the other said it was nice but mentally slapping himself for not jumping at the chance to bring up the collar situation.

“You should try it on” Blaine smiled, gesturing the shirt to Kurt a little more “It doesn’t hurt to try” he smiled again, reassuringly as he nudged the shirt, and his head a little, trying to coax the hybrid to take it from him, however he couldn’t help how his eyes flicked back over to the rows of collars, trying to sneak a quick peek at what Kurt had been looking at before looking back into the hybrids big blue eyes. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I like to think those clothes being too big was karma for you trying to buy me things,” Kurt teased as he nudged Blaine. He knew that Blaine wasn’t being malicious at all and that it probably sounded stupid to be so averse to Blaine buying him things but he didn’t see a reason why Blaine would need to. Sure, it was hilarious that the clothes ended up being too big or on the night Blaine took him in, he cut a hole in a pair of old shorts for Kurt’s tail but those gestures were sweet. He couldn’t really be mad at Blaine for doing nice things for him, but he didn’t want to be a pity case and he didn’t want Blaine to buy him things because he felt he had to.

Hearing Blaine saying that he wanted to buy him things, Kurt rolled his eyes slightly but he froze for a few moments when the words ‘human right’ left Blaine’s mouth without thinking twice about it. A small smile came across his lips, since even though he knew Blaine didn’t see him all that differently from any other human, it was still a comfort to actually hear the other say that. Although when he saw the puppy dog eyes that Blaine was giving him, Kurt couldn’t help but let out a small sigh and turned to look at the shorter male.

“Blaine… you really don’t have to, ” He said as he held the other’s gaze, “I know why you want to but you don’t need to. I only do everything I do for you because  _you_ took me in. You didn’t need to that. I could’ve robbed you blind, trashed your house, or been the biggest pain in the ass but you still let me stay with you. What I do is me showing appreciation for what you’ve done for me. So if you get me this as a thank you present, then I’d need to do something else to thank you. You really don’t need to do anything for me, Blaine. Besides… Cooper’s clothes aren’t that uncomfortable. I liked what I was wearing a few days ago.”

After he looked away from the collars, glad that Blaine didn’t seem to notice he was looking in that direction, Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise as he saw that Blaine was still holding onto the yellow shirt. A small laugh escaped his lips when Blaine said he should try it on but when Blaine was more or less trying to get him to take it, it was taking everything in Kurt to not fall into a fit of giggles right there and then.

“ _Fine,”_ He said, with an overly dramatic sigh as he took the yellow shirt from Blaine, and draped it over his arm, “If it’ll make you happy, I suppose I’ll try it on.” Kurt took a few steps in the direction of the changing room, that was thankfully nearby, when he noticed Blaine looking at something else. He wasn’t focusing on  _what_ Blaine was looking at but took the few moments that Blaine was distracted to grab a pair of light grey jeans that he noticed that should fit his tail from one of the racks and quickly walked into the changing room before Blaine noticed that he’d taken something else.

The clothes thankfully weren’t too difficult to put on – the jeans he struggled slightly with but it was only because it had been months since he wore skinny jeans – and were far more comfortable than Kurt had expected. The price tag wasn’t something he was going to look at, since if Blaine did buy him something (especially since Kurt suspected that Blaine would end up buying him one outfit at least) he’d feel guilty about the other spending money on him, and he’d only feel worse if it was more expensive than he expected.

… But he did really like what he was wearing just now so it would be hard to really convince Blaine not to spend the money on him.

After a few minutes of smoothing the clothes out, and fixing them so it looked  _just_ right, Kurt eventually stuck his head out of the curtain and looked around, “Blaine? Are you there?” he called out while looking for the older male.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

"I try to do something nice and it’s karma” Blaine stuck his tongue out, giving Kurt a soft little nudge with his shoulder.

As Kurt spoke, Blaine tried extremely hard not to roll his eyes when Kurt said he didn’t have to do anything, and what not, but as he listened to Kurt’s answers, all Blaine could do was shake his head. It wasn’t like that. Well, at least not for Blaine.

“People did warn me that you might rob me blind” Blaine added, holding a finger up “But, I knew you wouldn’t, and I was right. I only did what a normal person would do in that situation, and I like having you around. I really like having you around” Blaine couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face as he spoke to Kurt “and I know that one day you’ll be back on your feet and you’ll leave and… I’ll be sad about it” Blaine paused, swallowing hard “But at least I’ll know I helped. I feel as though cleaning up, doing my laundry and cooking me amazing food makes up for rent, hell, i’d even pay you to live in my house and do those things for a living if you really wanted to because it’s so nice to come home and just have everything done, and properly too, but you’re forgetting that you’re not my maid. You’re not my house slave. You’re my friend. I like coming home to you. I like that I have someone to talk to every day. Plus, I’m sure I would have failed my last exam if it wasn’t for you, so, there’s that too. But the point is” Blaine held his finger up again, his voice raising a tiny bit as he said  _point “_ friends buy each other things, for no reason, so go try the shirt on!” Blaine chuckled, smiling as Kurt eventually took the shirt and walked away.

Blaine busied himself by looking through the racks of clothing, occasionally becoming jealous at how cute certain tops or pants were, and cheap, but made to fit a hybrid so it wouldn’t quite work for him as he waited for Kurt. He knew the other had a problem with Blaine spending money, but honestly, the point never locked in with Blaine. Kurt needed clothes, so Blaine was going to get him some. If Kurt had money, he was certain he’d get his own clothes. For Blaine, this whole thing made sense.

But, Blaine was lying to himself if he thought it was for a selfless reason. If Kurt had more clothes, Kurt would, in Blaine’s mind, be more inclined to come out. He’d come and do the groceries with Blaine, and help him carry them back home. He’d come out for coffee. Hell, Blaine might even get the chance to introduce him to some of his friends. While Blaine didn’t peg Kurt for being a party animal, no pun intended, he got the vibe from the others general day to day self that he was the stay home or just have a mellow night. While Blaine did enjoy the fact that he could relax, without feeling extremely bored, or guilty that he was becoming a hermit, because Kurt was around, he did still miss going out. He was a young guy. He wanted to go out drinking. He wanted to go out dancing.

… But he wanted to do these things with Kurt.

Blaine had found a cute scarf that he thought would match Kurt’s shirt then he heard his name, instantly walking toward the dressing room, smiling as soon as he saw Kurt’s head poking out of the curtain “I’m here” he said as he approached, twirling the scarf around his fingers “Well come on, let me see” Blaine smiled, big and wide as he watched Kurt, waiting. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine say that people warned him that he might rob him, Kurt rolled his eyes a little. He wasn’t mad at Blaine but he wasn’t surprised that people hard warned him over that. But Kurt didn’t think they had that concern just because Blaine brought in someone from the streets – it was because he was a hybrid. It didn’t matter that Kurt would just be capable of robbing Blaine if he was human. People just saw the ears and the tail and assumed he would be the worst of the worst. Blaine thankfully never saw him like that. Kurt wouldn’t blame him for having a slight worry he’d steal from him but Kurt knew that if Blaine did think that it was because he brought a stranger into his house.

“Blaine,” Kurt started, when he saw the way Blaine paused before reaching out to stroke the other’s arm, “If I do get a job and have enough money to start living on my own again, it doesn’t mean I’m going to disappear from your life. I’ll still try and see you as much as I can. You’ve helped me a lot more than you realise so how could I just forget about you?” Although, he tilted his head and grinned and poked Blaine’s cheek softly with one of his claws, not hard enough that it would draw blood but just enough for it to be felt, “Also, don’t try to be cute and say you’re doing it because you’re my friend. I know you wouldn’t let me buy you anything if I could and I know you’re just trying to convince me to let you buy me clothes.”

As he waited for Blaine, Kurt chewed on his lip before letting out a small sigh of relief when Blaine soon appeared holding a blue scarf. “Where did you get that?” He asked, looking down at it. It was something he missed earlier but it did look like it would go with his outfit. He smiled back at Blaine when seeing the big smile on his face, before stepping out of the dressing room. He twirled once to show Blaine the whole outfit before tilting his head in question, “What do you think?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

_(Kurt's outfit: http://38.media.tumblr.com/fa96015cb1096e8b7962c50c64abc8c5/tumblr_n44njyWNZQ1r4s5tfo7_250.gif)_

Blaine had been twirling the scarf around his fingers that he momentarily forgot it was there until he saw Kurt ask him here he got it from. Almost as though realization instantly hit him Blaine held it out with a small "Oh!” and a proud grin on his face “I just saw it over…” Blaine pointed behind himself “I thought it might go with the shirt”

He didn’t hurry the other, but he did want to see what the clothes looked like. Blaine once upon a time was extremely particular about his wardrobe, and while there was a part of him that still was, during the week he just tried to look  _decent_  while he was dealing with lack of sleep, and way too much stress. Now a days he dressed up for himself, to make himself feel better, or if there was someone that he occasionally over the year had his eye on and wanted to make a good impression, however lately he only worried about what he was wearing for Kurt’s sake. Granted, Kurt did like to pick out Blaine’s clothes, and Blaine wasn’t complaining about having his own personal stylist, but he wanted to show Kurt that he wasn’t completely stupid when it came to clothes, and that he could actually find something decent for him. Kurt still hadn’t really let him live down the mishap with the first set of clothes that Blaine had tried to buy him.

When Kurt stepped out of the dressing room, Blaine hadn’t been expecting for the air to literally escape his lungs. There had been times since Kurt had been living with him that he’d see the other do something, or wear something, or move in a certain way, that just made Blaine see him not as  _“Kurt his friend”_  but  _“Kurt the attractive guy”_ , and the outfit that his friend had just walked out wearing, was in the later. He wasn’t even able to stop himself from thinking  _“Fuck, Kurt is HOT!”_ though he purposely said nothing because Blaine was certain if he opened his mouth, he’d end up blurting that out. Instead, Blaine’s eyes moved around the outfit. He didn’t know where Kurt had gotten the pants from, though he wanted to thank whomever made them for creating something that hugged his body perfectly. It wasn’t just that, but the way he was able to see the outlines of Kurt’s thighs from how tight the skinny pants were, it was making his throat go dry.  Blaine tried not to focus too much on Kurt’s lower body, and looked up at the shirt he’d picked. The yellow somehow worked extremely well with everything Kurt had on. He didn’t mean to do it, but he felt himself lick his lips as Kurt turned around, though as much as he was checking out the hybrids perky backside, he got distracted by his tail, and how it actually sat with the pants, and what a proper fitting pair of hybrid pants  _should_  look like.

Blaine moved forward a little, feeling bad for oogling and started to pretend as though he was actually inspecting the clothes, fixing Kurt’s shirt collar, before putting the scarf around Kurt’s neck, making a loose loop around the front as he smoothed it out against Kurt’s chest, though Blaine would be lying if he didn’t let his hands “smooth” Kurt’s scarf and shirt, a little lower than he needed to before dropping his hands, enjoying the feeling of the others soft, yet toned, body.

“You look cute” Blaine smiled, though something in the way Kurt looked at him, or maybe it was just those grey pants, gave him a small nudge of confidence, as Blaine leaned in just a tiny bit “Like… Dirty cute” Blaine smirked a little before he gave he and Kurt some space “I think we should buy it for you… and maybe one in every colour” he chuckled. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“It’s cute,” Kurt said, smiling as he saw the scarf that was in Blaine’s hand. Scarves were really something couldn’t get enough off but he didn’t think to look for one – Kurt was mostly just focused on finding a pair of pants that fit him with the top so he would really know how it looked. When he was in Lima, Kurt had a  _lot_ of scarves and more or less had one to match anything he was wearing. It wasn’t something Blaine was aware of, at least Kurt didn’t think so, but he was almost flattered that Blaine had thought to pick out a scarf for him.

When Blaine moved forward, Kurt tilted his head in question while giving him a soft smile. Kurt smiled as soon as Blaine put the scarf around his neck, but he did have to raise an eyebrow when Blaine fixed his collar – his clothes were fine since he made sure everything was in place before coming out but he said nothing and let Blaine continue. However when Blaine’s hands moved down his body and started to ‘smooth’ out his shirt, Kurt’s lips parted. He wasn’t sure if Blaine was meaning to smooth out his shirt or if he was subtly trying to tocuh, but he couldn’t help but stare at Blaine as his heartbeat quickened. Whenever Blaine would touch him, even the subtle touches, Kurt always felt a little breathless but right now since there were still some lingering after effects, it was hard to not lunge forwards to kiss the other.

“Thank you,” Kurt said with a smile when Blaine said he looked cute, before immediately blushing deeply at the addition Blaine said. “W-what do you mean ‘dirty cute’?” He asked, but soon he was looking at Blaine with a ‘really’ look. “Seriously? Do they even have this shirt in different colours?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t even feel guilty about the way his hands slid down Kurt’s body, nor did he feel guilty about the fact that he enjoyed the simple act more than he should have. Even the most minor things seemed like a bigger deal than they were when it came to all things Kurt, and Blaine simply had to accept the fact that he had reverted back to a teenage boy who got giddy when a boy even looked in his direction.

Blaine caught the way that Kurt’s face flushed red, and the fact that he’d made the hybrid blush actually gave him an increased amount of self confidence, though for a moment he wondered if he should tease the other male about it, or let it slide. However, when Kurt wanted clarification about what Blaine had said, it was his turn to blush slightly because while the flirty remark had slipped out, he really didn’t have the balls to actually explain what the words meant. Kurt was cute, but not in the "adorable”, “innocent”, “oh my gosh look at the kitty” way. Kurt was cute in the “Holy shit you are sexy” way but how could Blaine put that into words?

Thankfully, Kurt continued and Blaine used that as his escape to simply avoid answering the hybrids original question, instead just gave a small laugh when the other spoke “If they do, we are buying them” Blaine gave a small chuckle before he reached out, resting his hand on Kurt’s shoulder “But honestly, the outfit looks amazing, and it’s sitting really well on you” Blaine gently pulled a little on the side of Kurt’s shirt, there wasn’t a ton of excess space, but enough that he could get a small pinch of material “And the pants are not riding up, that’s got to be more comfortable, right?” Blaine looked around Kurt’s body, this time he was legitimately looking at the clothes “What about shoes? Do you prefer sneakers or something nicer?” Blaine looked Kurt up and down a few times before he took a step back.

“Do you want to stay in here and i’ll get you a few more outfits, or do you want to get dressed and come back out?”

“HI! Is there anything I can help you with!” A female voice practically yelled behind Blaine so much that he jumped, his hand coming to rest on his own chest before he turned around, facing the shop worker who was smiling at him. Her eyes flicked to Kurt as she gave a small nod “I love it, your owner has very fashionable tastes” she giggled before looking to Blaine “Did you need other sizing or?”

Blaine shook his head, not bothering to correct the girl again on her “owner” comment “First successful outfit, I think we both agree on that, right?” Blaine turned his head to face Kurt, hoping the other would agree before he looked back at the shop worker “Just deciding now if we get a few new outfits or buy every colour in the same one” he chuckled.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Blaine didn’t respond to what he had asked about what he meant by ‘dirty cute’ but it was far too awkward to actually ask him again so he just listened to Blaine continue talking about the clothes, “Blaine, is this you not so subtly trying to buy me a new wardrobe,” he teased, but part of him did suspect Blaine would try and do that and it wasn’t just going to be a few outfits.

Kurt glanced down at the hand on his shoulder and smiled at the older male, “I do really like this…,” he said with a nod when Blaine pulled at the shirt. It wasn’t hanging off him like the clothes Cooper left behind. The pants were far more comfortable as well since they weren’t tailored for his tail – Kurt could do it for clothes that were his size but just for humans however, Cooper was a little bigger than him so the tailoring wasn’t  _quite_ right. He didn’t want to admit it out loud but now he was wearing clothes that were for hybrids, he definitely did need a few more clothes that were his own and not just Cooper’s leftovers. At the mention of sneakers, Kurt made a slight face and shook his head, “I prefer boots – laced up knee-highs if possible.” He said. Sneakers were something he’d wear for working out or when he was going for a quick run to the shop, but all of his old shoes were mostly made up of boots.

At Blaine’s question, Kurt was about to respond, but when the worker came out of nowhere, Kurt jumped and hid very slightly behind Blaine. Was it a requirement to work here that you had to be loud? It  _really_ wasn’t good for the cat hybrids. Kurt knew he wasn’t the only one who was skittish around loud noises.

“He’s not my owner, "Kurt said, almost immediately after the girl finished speaking, and glanced over at Blaine. He nodded at the look Blaine gave him because there really was no denying it – Blaine did make a good choice with this shirt and scarf. Kurt rolled his eyes slightly and walked closer to Blaine and held onto his hand, "Knowing you,  I think you’ll probably end up doing both." 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine turned his head just slightly when Kurt also jumped, but unlike Blaine who just held his hand against his chest, his hybrid friend cowered a little. To be fair, Kurt was rather skittish at the best of times, so Blaine knew if he was startled, the other was probably petrified. He had been about to reach back just to gently place his hand on Kurt, maybe to offer some sort of comfort or to soothe him, but the way that Kurt said "he’s not my owner” for some reason upset Blaine. Sure, he wasn’t his owner, and sure, Kurt didn’t need one, but he didn’t need to sound so… grossed out by it. Like having Blaine as an owner would be the worst thing ever…

He tried not to think like that, but it did play on his mind a little bit. He didn’t think he would be a terrible owner, nor did he think he treated Kurt so poorly that the other would rather have lemon squeezed into his eyes than have someone think that Blaine was his owner.

It stung a little, his ego slightly bruised, but he tried to brush it off, giving Kurt a forced smile before turning back to the worker “We’re ok for now, thank you. Is it okay if he stays in those clothes? I think they are more comfortable than what he was wearing, and I’m going to buy them anyway” Blaine asked, giving the girl a polite smile.

“I’m not… I umhrm” she struggled a little “I’m new so I have to go ask my boss”.

Blaine nodded, giving her a small thumbs up as she turned to move away, Blaine turning back to Kurt “She’s so intense” he gave a small laugh, shaking his head a little “So we need to find you some lace up boots, I don’t necessarily think we have to get those right here” Blaine glanced down at Kurt’s feet, raising his eyebrow a little when he realized how big Kurt’s feet actually were, subtly putting his foot near Kurt’s so he could see the size different, before looking back up to his face “and some other clothes that fit as well as these. Do you feel comfortable? I mean, I just assumed but, even the pants alone have to be more comfortable than what you had on, right?" 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt hated that he constantly had to reiterate to people that Blaine wasn’t his owner. Blaine would’ve been a good owner to a hybrid that needed it but it felt wrong to think of Blaine like that. Especially after last night. Sure, they were looking more and more like he was a pet and Blaine was his owner but it did feel like he was taking advantage of the other if he let other people think that the nature of their relationship was something with that different power dynamic. He wasn’t sure if there was discounts if you were with an owner or not, but either way, it felt wrong to lie and not admit that they’re just really close friends.

Although, Kurt couldn’t deny that he did want to be more than friends.

“Blaine!” He said, laughing as he slapped the other’s arm gently when he heard the other saying that he was going to buy this outfit anyway. It was expected, however. Kurt wouldn’t be surprised if Blaine came back the next day with this outfit if they didn’t buy it just now. It was a nice set of clothes however, so even if this was the only thing they chose, it would be a decision well made.

Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly when the girl spoke, and was about to call out that he’d just change into his normal clothes for now, but she had ran off before he could say anything. “She really is,” Kurt said with a laugh and watched her disappear from his sight, “I think you have to be intense if you want to work here,” He smirked a little over at Blaine.

Seeing Blaine’s feet moving, Kurt gave im a slightly confused look when he seemed like he was trying to measure their feet before laughing, “Yeah, we don’t need to get shoes here. I don’t think I’d need shoes from a hybrid shop – normal boots fit me but if can get a nice pair here, we should go for it.” He said before looking up at Blaine. Almost instantly, he nodded at Blaine’s question, “Yeah, it’s  _really_ comfy, actually. Even the jeans despite them being tight. The material is soft, and honestly, I forgot how clothes were supposed to fit me.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was probably a little more thrilled than he needed to be at Kurt liking the pants he was wearing. It was a strange feeling, because it was such a strange thing to be excited about, but it just felt like it was all coming together. After a rough start to their shopping day at least Blaine knew by the time they left the mall they had one solid outfit for Kurt.

Naturally, Blaine wasn’t in a financial position to buy Kurt everything and anything he wanted, and even though he knew Kurt didn’t expect him too, he sometimes found it adorable how the other acted as though him spending a few dollars was breaking the bank, and more than he deserved. He didn’t know why, but a part of him just wanted to keep doing it, over and over again, just to see the smile on Kurt’s face. It was always in the back of his mind that Kurt had lost everything. The image of Kurt on that first day in the alley played every time Kurt told Blaine not to buy something, or that he didn’t need something.

He wasn’t offering Kurt the world. He was just offering him a piece of his own.

If worse came to worse he could pick up a few gigs at some of the local coffee shops and restaurants that he used to do for spare cash, and ask his parents for money. He hated the idea of asking them, he always did, but the option was there if he needed it, and they hardly asked questions when he had in the past.  

Blaine glanced up into Kurt’s eyes, giving the other a small smile with a nod when he’d finished speaking "They really do look good” he nodded again “I think if anything we should get you a few pants and shorts from here. Those are not something we can just find anywhere. The shirts aren’t cut differently, are they?” Blaine tried to look behind Kurt, noticing the mirror that was behind Kurt gave Blaine a full top to bottom of the back of Kurt “Looks pretty normal, but we are still buying that one” Blaine pointed to the yellow shirt.

He had been a few seconds away from asking Kurt if he should find the girl when she appeared behind him. Blaine reached out and put his hand on Kurt’s forearm, almost as a warning that she was probably about to squeal or make a high pitch noise that his hybrid friend really didn’t seem to enjoy.

“Hi! My boss said he can still wear it if you’re going to buy it for him”

The way in which she said the word “You're” made Blaine raise his eyebrow, because it was as though the idea of Kurt paying was ludicrous. Was this how it was always going to be? Is this how it always was for Kurt? Why weren’t more people upset or irritated by this? Kurt wasn’t the only hybrid walking around the mall, hell, there was another one in the shop right now, but people weren’t climbing over them to insult them. Why, because that hybrid was wearing a leash? Because it was sitting on the floor?

Blaine shook his head, just squeezing Kurt’s arm once almost as though to tell him ‘no’ before he spoke “Not really sure why it matters  _who_  is paying for it, but I’m honestly exhausted with all of this back and forth, so i’ll play. Yes, I’ll be buying it for him. And anything else he wants” Blaine said, in a semi-irritated voice.

Slowly Blaine took his hand away from Kurt before he turned to face him “This isn’t about you, okay? Whatever you are thinking. You are not the problem. You are not A problem. Everyone else is the problem, and I think from now I’m just going to, not ignore it, but ignore what’s being said” Blaine knew it wasn’t reassuring, but he wasn’t sure what to say. It was upsetting, and the idea that random nobodies were saying things that were potentially going to upset his friend really irked Blaine.

“It’s nothing offensive” the girl leaned forward, whispering “I mean he seems intelligent and all of that, but some hybrids are more animal than human”.

Blaine leaned forward, almost as though to mimic her action, whispering back “Why do you keeping speaking to me about him as though he isn’t standing right there?” Blaine said, sarcastically before he stood up, speaking normally “Listen, you seem nice, and I promise we’re not normally… crabby” he pulled a face as he said the word “We’ve just had someone tell us he should be wearing a muzzle, and everyone telling us he needs to be wearing a collar, when he’s not even mine. He’s no ones. He’s just… Him” Blaine gestured his hand back a little.

The girl glanced back at Kurt, then back to Blaine “It is… rare to see hybrids without collars” She glanced at Kurt again, about to speak before she looked back at Blaine “Have you ever thought about just getting one to wear while you’re out so that you avoid comments?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled when Blaine spoke again. “I can probably fix some pants from other shops as long as they’re in the right size, but it is a lot easier to just buy them,” He said as he ran his hands down the material of the jeans. “Some shirts I probably will need to get here if they’re long but for the most part it doesn’t really matter. They’re a little more comfortable if they’re for hybrids but it’s not like pants which I pretty much need to get tailored or by them from a shop”

Kurt raised an eyebrow when Blaine said the shirt looked normal, before he turned and looked in the mirror behind him. For a few moments, he continued to look over the outfit he had on while gently feeling the material of the shirt and the jeans and only looked away when Blaine tugged on his arm. He was about to ask what was wrong until he saw the girl from earlier coming back. Thankfully, this time she hadn’t squealed or did something that bothered his ears. What she did do, however was talk about him like he wasn’t even there.

When Blaine squeezed his arm, Kurt chewed his lip and looked at the other. He was hoping that Blaine wouldn’t get too angry. After two nights ago, Kurt didn’t blame him since Blaine was never really aware of the fact on how people were viewed but it wasn’t something that Kurt wasn’t wanting to deal with. “It’s fine, Blaine,” He whispered to Blaine before the other turned to him. He was silent when Blaine spoke and just nodded in response. Kurt knew he wouldn’t be able to convince Blaine to ignore it but it wasn’t like Kurt could really comment. While for the most part Kurt ignored others comments about him, it was hard to stop himself from snarking at things that people have said about him.

“That’s because those hybrids were told that they’re just animals since they were kids,” Kurt said dryly in response – it seemed like this would be one of the times he wouldn’t be able to stop his sarcastic comments. Of course there were hybrids out there who did react more in their animal impulses but it didn’t mean that they were any less human. They probably just never had a chance to get in touch with their human side. Kurt didn’t comment on the part where she said he ‘seemed intelligent’ but didn’t address him at all and just hoped that what he was saying would do that for him.

Blaine was doing that anyway and seemed to be just as annoyed as he did. But it wasn’t like she would actually know he was smart – he hadn’t done anything to indicate that so was she only basing that on the fact he spoke for himself? Was that really all it took for a hybrid to be considered intelligent.

When hearing Blaine saying out loud that he didn’t have an owner, Kurt smiled and leaned into him to gently nuzzle against Blaine’s face once or twice. He couldn’t blame the girl for being surprised at his lack of collar but the next thing she said made his face fall. It wasn’t the words that were much of an issue – it was the fact it was directed at Blaine, “No, I was actually thinking that people should be getting used to the fact not all hybrids need to be wearing once since we aren’t all here just to be someone’s pets,” He said gripping tighter onto Blaine’s arm as he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

There were many things that Blaine wanted to say, so many snarky replies and quite a few colorful insults that were sitting right at the tip of his tongue, but the problem was he actually wanted to buy things from this shop. Had this been anywhere else, ANYWHERE, they would have spilled out of his mouth without question, but every time he went to open his mouth, he’d take a second to look at Kurt and he’d close his mouth. It was silly to think a new outfit could change everything, but the reality was, he’d never seen Kurt stand up so straight, or just seem full of life. He wanted Kurt to be comfortable, and if it meant that he’d have to bite his tongue then he would.

For now.

Blaine listened to both the worker and Kurt, shaking his head a little. The worker did genuinely seem nice, but the words were insulting, though a part of Blaine got the impression she didn’t even know they were. Instead of getting angry, Blaine decided to use this opportunity to teach. Maybe yelling and insulting was not the way to defend Kurt. Maybe people just needed to be shown and taught.

"I’m not an expert” Blaine said, holding his hands up as he said it “but if it was me, and I worked here, I’d take each person on a case by case basis, same as I would with everyone else. People, and hybrids, are all different. Different upbringings, different intelligence levels, some have conditions, some don’t, you know what I’m getting at?” Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt’s hand since his claws were digging into his arm a little but he didn’t have the heart to tell his hybrid friend to let go “By all means, if you come into contact with a hybrid who is more animal than human, treat them as such, but if you have one walk in like my friend, then treat them like a regular customer. We have the cash to spend, and I’d hate to walk out before we even got anything”

Blaine waited as the girl looked at Kurt, then back to Blaine, nodding her head a little “I’m sorry if I’ve offended you” she said to Blaine. Blaine shook his head, and pointed to Kurt with his thumb. Thankfully she took the gesture and looked right at Kurt “Both of you”

Blaine smiled because, it was progress, before he clapped his hands together “Let’s start over. Hello, i’m Blaine, and this gorgeous guy is Kurt. We need to get him some new clothes that fit around his tail, so I’m hoping you could lead us in the right direction”

The girl smiled, a nice wide smile that actually made Blaine smile a little more. She was kind of cute in an innocent sort of way, and Blaine put the interaction down to her age. She couldn’t have been older than 18, hell, this might even be her first job “I’m Carolyn” she said, her eyes moving from Kurt to Blaine, back to Kurt “Clothes that fit over your tail” Carolyn repeated as he looked at Kurt “Do you mind if I have a look at the base width? We have like, generic clothing, you know cat, dog” She waved her hands back and forth as she spoke “But we also have specific tail sizing, and we might get lucky and find your exact size… if that’s something you’d want?” She got worried for a second, her eyes glancing back and forth from Blaine to Kurt.

Blaine gave her a small nod, making an “perfect” symbol with his fingers subtly. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt looked up at Blaine when he started to speak to the girl in a far more calm manner than they’d been speaking earlier. He smiled softly and nodded as he listened to the older male. His eyes widened a little when Blaine rubbed his arm and he soon realised that his claws had been digging into Blaine’s arm. Kurt gave him an apologetic smile, before he let go but stepped slightly closer to Blaine so their arms were brushing together.

When the girl apologised to him, admittedly after Blaine pointed to him, Kurt smiled at the girl and shook his head “It’s okay,” He said, and held onto Blaine’s arm again, but made sure not to dig his claws in this time. It did seem like she was genuine and probably wasn’t really used to dealing with hybrids. Obviously, she cared otherwise she wouldn’t be working here, and she did seem to feel bad about what she said so despite how annoyed he was, Kurt couldn’t truly be annoyed with her.

She was young as well, so it was probably just a lack of experience that made her seem insensitive. She didn’t look too much older than him as well – Kurt would be surprised if she was older than twenty – so it could’ve been her first job. It could’ve been the only job that she could get right now and she used it to fund her life in New York. He couldn’t kick up a fuss over what could’ve been an innocent misunderstanding… and her making a few ignorant comments was definitely preferred over the comments that were definitely malicious that they had to endure in the other shops.

“Blaine!” He hissed out softly and gently slapped the other’s arm at the way Blaine introduced him to the girl, Carolyn. Kurt swallowed back a little at the question before nodding, “Yeah, it’s fine,” He said, looking at Blaine before back at Carolyn, “It’s mostly the fur that’s the issue. There’s a lot of it on my tail” As he spoke, his tail swished slightly behind him as he glanced over at Blaine. “I’m a ragdoll hybrid so getting jeans that fit over my tail without any fur being caught in it can be a pain”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine kept quiet while Kurt and the worker, now that he knew was named Carolyn, interacted. He felt it best to just not jump in to speak for Kurt while they had already made this kind of progress. Instead his eyes bounced between the both of them, watching Kurt while he spoke, then watching his reaction when she would answer.

While they discussed Kurt’s tail, Blaine was listening, mostly learning along the way, what to look out for, what to avoid, and really he wished he had a pen handle to jot everything down. Carolyn pulled out a small tape measure, and made a gesture for Kurt to turn around, and even though his hybrid friend did that, Blaine noticed out Kurt instantly reached out and grabbed his arm. Blaine reached over, placing his hand on top of Kurt’s, rubbing it softly to soothe him, and thankfully there were no claws involved. Carolyn was quick, before gesturing for the both of them to follow her.

Blaine wasn’t sure how long had passed, but he had been standing with his hands out, different clothes laid out on his hands as he held onto them while both Carolyn and Kurt went through clothing. He felt a bit like a pack mule but he didn’t have the heart to say anything, because he knew if he even uttered a word that Kurt would stop. Naturally he knew that Kurt wouldn’t want to buy all of these, but he needed a new wardrobe , correction, he needed "a” wardrobe, and Blaine was happy to get Kurt back on his feet.

To say that Blaine was happy when they had apparently exhausted their pants options was an understatement as he smiled when Kurt turned around and faced him, showing him the pile of clothes on his hand.

“You certainly have options to pick from now” Blaine laughed a little, shaking the pile a little “Should we go try them on. Well you, not me” he chuckled. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt knew that Carolyn had no ill intent, but his tail was still an intimate part of him. So embarrassing as it was, Kurt couldn’t help but grip tightly onto Blaine – minus the claws – and thankfully, the older man put his hand on top of his own. Carolyn didn’t take long, so Kurt was soon holding onto Blaine’s hand as she led them through the store and found clothes that would accommodate Kurt’s tail.

The further they looked through the store, the sooner Kurt realised that holding onto Blaine’s hand wasn’t exactly a viable option right now since Blaine would have to hold onto the clothes. Surprisingly, there were more than enough pants that would fit his tail which had been surprising. Ragdolls weren’t super common and Kurt’s legs made it hard to get pants regardless, so as much as he was against Blaine getting him clothes, he definitely wasn’t going to turn down getting pants from here. Maybe they should’ve gotten a basket so Blaine’s arms wouldn’t get too tired, but Kurt had no idea where they were supposed to find a basket.

Once they had found the last pair of pants that would actually fit him – or at least, should fit him – Kurt turned and looked at him, before taking a few pairs off him, “Really? Are you sure you don’t want to try them on?” He asked, smirking as he started to walk towards the changing rooms again.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine laughed at Kurt’s comment, giving him a small but cheeky wink "While those sit around your tail, for me, and where they’d sit on my body… well let’s just say I’m sure there is a fetish club somewhere that would appreciate a hole where it would be on me” he laughed, chewing his lip a bit because his comment, while funny, did make him a little embarrassed, just simply because he’d said the words ‘fetish club’ out aloud.

Following behind Kurt, Blaine carried the clothes, for the first time seeing Kurt just acting _LIKE_ Kurt. He wasn’t telling Blaine to put the clothes away, or arguing that Blaine shouldn’t be spending money. He had taken a few pairs off of Blaine’s hands, of course, but Blaine was just glad to see the hybrid behaving normally. Not worrying about the little stuff.

Once they arrived at the dressing room, Blaine moved past Kurt, sliding in behind him slightly, their bodies momentarily brushing past each other, Kurt’s back to Blaine’s front, while the other was putting his pile down. It was innocent enough, Blaine had simply wanted to put the clothes down too since he was about to drop them, but there was no way he could ignore the tingling feeling that spread throughout his body at their brief contact.

Especially in his nether regions.

Blaine swallowed hard, giving an almost nervous laugh as he tried to play it off as though nothing had happened, at all, that every action had been ‘just normal’ as he stepped out from behind Kurt “I’ll just… wait out here for you. Pass anything over that you don’t end up liking, but I want to see everything!” Blaine said, slightly excited, before he moved back, finding a small bench to lean on, though after a few minutes he hopped up on it once he’d realized it was stable enough to sit on.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When the words ‘fetish club’ left Blaine’s lips, Kurt’s cheeks turned red and let out a small squeak, “Blaine!” His voice was slightly exasperated as he lightly slapped Blaine’s arm. But watching the way Blaine chewed his lip, it seemed like the other was embarrassed by the comment as well. Which was honestly cute – there were just something about the fact Blaine was comfortable enough to make that comment but still get embarrassed was something that Kurt was trying not to giggle at.

The dressing room wasn’t too big, so when Blaine came in with him to place the clothes down, it was a tight squeeze and no matter how they moved, they’d always end up brushing against each other. Whether it was just an arm or touching Blaine’s chest as he moved, they’d have some kind of contact but Kurt hadn’t really thought about it. That was until he had his back to Blaine when he was putting down his clothes. It was only for a few, brief moments but the contact started to make his heart pound faster than he could remember.

Kurt quickly straightened his back and gave Blaine a small smile, “Okay,” He said, trying to ignore the fact he was blushing again, and blushing far harder than he had when they were outside earlier.

It didn’t dawn on him just how many pairs of pants they had picked up until he started to try them on. They had more or less grabbed everything in his size, and Kurt was slowly starting to regret it. The skinny jeans that he’d picked out were something that had immediately been put in the pile of things they’d considered – Kurt had not realised just how much he’d missed wearing them until he tried them on. The set of clothes he had when he was on the streets were loose fitting so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable, and Cooper didn’t seem to be a fan of the super tight jeans Kurt was a fan of so for the couple of months he’d been living with Blaine, Kurt had been resigned to wearing loose fitting trousers for ages until he could actually get a job. It was the thought of no longer wanting to wear loose fitting jeans that made Kurt put a fair amount of the trousers to the side that didn’t feel quite right, but he did leave a few house pants and sweatpants in the ones he liked.

He wasn’t sure how much time had past, but after he’d shown Blaine the last pair of pants and he’d changed back into the clothes he’d tried on before finding all those trousers, Kurt groaned and flopped down onto the bench that was in the dressing room, “I don’t want to put on another pair of pants for the rest of my life,” He chuckled softly, before turning his head to the curtain blocking him from Blaine’s sight, “Do you really think we should buy all this? There’s… a lot of pairs that I liked.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Generally Blaine liked clothes shopping. He wasn’t the type of guy that would groan and whine if he had to go shopping, especially if clothes were on the table, however as much as he loved it, he found himself yawning occasionally as he watched Kurt try on clothes. He’d perk up when the other would step out from behind the curtain, make sure that he didn’t seem bored, giving him a thumb up if he liked it, or scrunch his face if he didn’t.

Most of them were good, and Blaine would smile when he’d see Kurt, watching his face for the hybrids reactions, however there were a few that made him shake his head. One particular pair gave Kurt a front wedgie, and Blaine simply pointed his thumb down and shook his head. It did however give him a clean outline of the others groin which made Blaine fidget a little, but thankfully that was as far as it went.

One particular pair that Kurt walked out in, a plum- _esk_ coloured pair that had a few studs around the pockets caught Blaine’s attention almost instantly. He wasn’t sure why his throat instantly went dry, or how he so desperately wanted Kurt to turn, slowly, in them, but the even Blaine could tell that Kurt was getting tired of trying on clothes so it was a quick out and in, but it was enough for Blaine. This time he really did have to tug on his own pants a little, almost silently yelling at his own cock to stay down. It was a pair of pants, it wasn’t like Kurt walked out in the nude with a whip.  
 _  
"DON’T THINK ABOUT THAT”_ Blaine groaned to himself, rubbing his head, almost thankful that Kurt hadn’t come back out again.

Blaine couldn’t help the small laugh that slipped his mouth as he heard Kurt talking, his eyes facing toward the dressing room curtain.

“Look, while we are here I think that you should. You don’t…” Blaine was speaking loudly, and he didn’t really want to everyone to be listening in to his conversation so he hopped off from where he was sitting and walked toward the curtain, standing directly on the other side of it so he could talk a bit softer “You don’t have any, and come on, how many of them are on sale?” Blaine chuckled because he’d snuck a peak at a lot of the clothes and most of them were massively reduced in price “If you’re worried about the money thing, then we’ll make a deal. You know I have no problems paying for them, you’re not asking me for thousands of dollars, they are a necessity, and plus I wanted to get you stuff as a thank you… don’t argue with me” Blaine held his finger up, even though Kurt couldn’t see him, but he slapped the curtain just a little with a huge grin on his face “I’ll buy whatever you need now, new clothes, shoes, whatever, and when you’re back on your feet, properly ” Blaine said the word properly with a bit of emphasis “you can pay me back… Does…” Blaine swallowed “Does that sound like something you’d feel more comfortable doing?”

Even if Kurt agreed, Blaine had no intention of taking his money, whenever that time did come. He felt oddly protective of Kurt, and really did just want to praise the hybrid with gifts and truthfully – he had no idea why. The idea just seemed to make Blaine happy, so whatever the reason, he was naturally going to do it.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt tilted his head slightly to the side when he heard Blaine approaching the curtain so he didn’t have to shout, before he moved a little closer, so that they would’ve been standing right next to each other if it hadn’t been for the curtain. Kurt laughed softly when Blaine mentioned the clothes being on sale. He did have a point. A lot of the clothes were on sale and if Kurt had money of his own, he probably would’ve bought all of these clothes for himself. But that wasn’t the point. He didn’t want Blaine to have to spend money on him, especially if the other was planning on buying him any more things that he needed. “Blaine…” Kurt started and immediately rolled his eyes when Blaine said not to argue. He didn’t know how he was going to convince Blaine that there was no need to thank him. What Kurt was doing was the only way he could think that could thank Blaine. But even though he was slightly annoyed at the other for being just as stubborn as him, Kurt grinned and slapped the curtain back.

However, he next words that left Blaine’s lips made Kurt pause a little. It did seem like a fair deal and Kurt would definitely feel a lot less guilty about it… even if it meant there was going to be a lot of money spent on him so he could get everything that he needed to not just be reusing all of Cooper’s old things to get by. After a few moments, Kurt pulled the curtain open and raised an eyebrow at him, “I’d be okay with that,” Kurt started before raising one finger to indicate he was about to speak again, “But only if you promise me you’ll let me pay you back. I don’t want to have this conversation again six months later when you refuse to take money off me. If you don’t let me pay you back then I’m not going to bake for you anymore.” He said, with a slight smirk but he was hoping that Blaine wasn’t going to go back on his word here. Even if Kurt suspected Blaine would try and resist Kurt giving him his money back.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t hold back his smile when he saw Kurt slap at the curtain in reply. He reached up and scratched at it a little bit, playing with the hybrid slightly while they stood with the piece of material between them.

Blaine’s smile only grew bigger once Kurt pulled the curtain back, his eyes quickly glancing once to see what the other was wearing before looking back to his face in the blink of an eye. He was glad that Kurt and put the outfit back on again, and kind of wanted to ask Kurt if they could throw Coopers clothes in the garbage, but he didn’t say anything. If anything he was just going to pretend they were’ t there and see if Kurt grabbed them or not.

He waited to hear Kurt’s reaction to what he’d said as soon as the curtain moved. He had been about to speak when Kurt raise his finger, which made Blaine smirk, and make an action that he was zipping his lips so that Kurt knew he was going to keep quiet while the other spoke.

Blaine let out an overly exaggerated gasp, his hand instantly coming to his chest when Kurt said he wouldn’t bake for him anything "That’s so mean! You can’t hold baked goods over my head!” Blaine couldn’t hold the facade for too long before he chuckled “I promise that I will let you pay me back… even though I don’t like the idea, but if it means you’ll actually let me get you things that you do  _actually_ need then I’ll agree” Blaine smiled at Kurt, before reaching up to gently touch his cheek “Smile, Kurt” he grinned a bit more before he nudged Kurt slightly out of the way, pointing to the pile that he instantly recognized as the yes pile (Because he saw the pants he liked there), but waited for Kurt to nod in agreement before he picked them up.

“I’m going to take these to the counter, do you want to do another quick round of the shop, just to double check, triple check, there is nothing you want. We can always come back, but we’re here now, so you might as well” Blaine smiled before he gave Kurt a small nod as he wrapped his arms around the clothes, and slowly made his way toward the counter.

“Wow, looks like you guys did alright!” Carolyn called out as Blaine approached, causing the curly haired man to laugh.

“Yeah” He grinned “Was like pulling teeth to get him to agree to me buying him some clothes, but I always get what I want” Blaine smirked as he waited as she started to slowly scan everything, chatting away between each item that Blaine wasn’t sure how long he was going to be there waiting.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I can and will!” Kurt said, trying to keep up some kind of indignation as he spoke but it was getting harder to not just crack right there and then over how ridiculous he and Blaine were being right now. As soon as Blaine chuckled, Kurt started to giggle slightly and his hand came up to cover his mouth as he laughed along with him. “Well, I’m not happy about you spending money on me so I guess we’re even,” He said with a slight smile when Blaine spoke. His eyebrows raised a little when Blaine’s hand rested on his cheek before he smiled at the other further and started to purr softly as he nuzzled into the other’s hand. Kurt couldn’t enjoy the touch for too long though as Blaine was nudging him out of the way to get the clothes. Kurt pouted a little as he watched him, before he nodded when Blaine picked up the clothes that were in the designated ‘yes’ pile.

“Okay,” Kurt nodded when Blaine said to around the shop again. Kurt was going to suggest getting a basket, but before he could, Blaine was walking off. Kurt laughed and shook his head before walking over to the entrance of the shop where the baskets were. He walked over to where the clothes where the clothes for cat hybrids were. Kurt wasn’t too keen on the idea on getting more clothes for himself… but he had to admit it was stupid to just get a bunch of pants and no shirts to suit it apart from the yellow one he was wearing. Kurt grabbed a few more button ups like the one he was wearing, but in different colours, along with a few more shirts in his size that he thought would suit what he’d given to Blaine to buy. He’d also grabbed a few more things as well, like pyjamas, hoodies, cardigans, sweaters, and whatever else caught his eye as he walked around the shop

It didn’t take too long for the basket to be filled until Kurt couldn’t put anymore clothes into it – it was far past the point he could comfortably carry it since the clothes were now nearly falling out of it his hand didn’t have much room between the handle and the clothes. He was about to head back to the checkout where Blaine still was when his eyes fell on the collars he’d been looking at earlier. Kurt had mostly forgotten about all the comments about him not having a collar since he was distracted by the clothes, but now they were flooding back. Everyone was right. It would be better for him to have a collar, at least for when he was outside, even if it was just to stop unwanted comments. There was a blue one that had caught Kurt’s eye, that had a lead attached to it. Kurt walked over to it, and inspected it until he heard someone else entering the shop. Kurt let out a small gasp and quickly let go of the collar and quickly walked away from it. Kurt made his way over to Blaine, and tried to act like he hadn’t been looking at it.

“Hey,” Kurt said with a small smile as he stood next to Blaine, the basket still in his hand. He chewed slightly on his lips as he watched Carolyn scanning the clothes – she was still going through the pants that Kurt picked out and as he waited, Kurt’s eyes occasionally kept looking over to the collar he’d been looking at.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine would occasionally glance over to see what Kurt was doing, and when he actually started to see the hybrid putting things in a basket, he was oddly happy about it. It wasn’t that Blaine had a high class, luxurious lifestyle, with money to throw around like it meant nothing, but his house was paid off, as was his college, and really the only thing he had to pay for was his cell phone, and food so he felt comfortable buying these things for Kurt. Sure, they’d agreed that Kurt would pay him back, but that never really crossed his mind. It wasn’t that Kurt was buying everything, or buying things he didn’t need. Even as he watched the hybrid he saw him put things back, or change his mind and swap items. From that alone Blaine could tell he was being proactive with his purchases.

Mostly, Blaine knew the pants were the important part. The way Kurt’s body was, it made sense for him to need special clothing and it felt normal to be buying more pants than anything.

"You guys are really cute together, by the way” Carolyn said softly as she smiled at Blaine. He didn’t even realize he was smiling himself until he turned to face her, watching how her smile got bigger.

“Thank you” Blaine nodded “He’s a little…” Blaine tilted his head a little as he thought of the word “jumpy with comments like that, he means well, but he’s just had a hard run. I’m trying to change that” Blaine chewed his lip a little, however Carolyn nodded, almost as though she knew what he was talking about.

Blaine glanced over again, watching how Kurt was looking at the collars, and he felt his throat going dry. He hated all the comments they had heard today, and all he wanted to do was to tell Kurt it was okay, however, as he watched the hybrid, he noticed that it wasn’t a sad, or angry expression that he had… and that alone completely confused Blaine.

He quickly glanced away when he saw Kurt lookup, looking down at the counter as though he was just watching everything being scanned. When he saw Kurt out of his peripheral vision he glanced back up, smiling at Kurt. He reached over and took the basket, putting it down on the counter, taking most of the items out to put them down so Carolyn could just keep scanning without having to take them out one by one.

“I see you found some more” Blaine said happily, rubbing Kurt’s arm softly as he spoke “I think maybe we should go and get you a haircut next?” Blaine glanced up at Kurt’s hair, before scratching his beard, laughing as he did it “Maybe I should get a haircut too… and a beard trim” he chuckled, making a joke with his friend as they waited.

Blaine noticed how Kurt glanced over toward the collars again, and he felt his stomach sink a little. He watched Kurt’s ears, how they moved a little before laying flat on his head, and for some reason that small action made him feel guilty for wanting to say the next question, but he had to “Kurt…” Blaine said softly, as he pulled his hand a little so that they were just away from the counter, out of ear shot, as he leaned in “Did… god, I hate asking this. Did you want… I couldn’t help but notice… You were…” Blaine gave an irritated huff “Sorry. I just don’t want you to be angry, but I saw you looking… over there” Blaine flicked his finger in the direction of the collars, but he didn’t hold his finger and point for a long period of time, just a quick action “If you… did you want to get one? I… wow this is hard” Blaine laughed, breathing out “I know it would mean nothing, for either of us, but if you… want to get one so that… you know, people leave us alone, I will get you one. No judgement. No questions. Nothing. I’ll pretend it doesn’t even exist”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Sure,” Kurt said with a smile when Blaine mentioned going to get a haircut next. “Honestly, I’m surprised I let it get this long. It’s almost impossible to work with,” Kurt let out a small sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t help but pout a little at how long it was. The top wasn’t too bad – his fringe definitely needed to be trimmed a little but it was manageable.  The rest of it, however, was far too long for his liking and while it wasn’t awful, Kurt knew that he couldn’t leave it like this if he wanted to have any hope of getting a decent job so he could pay Blaine back. It was the furthest thing from presentable after all.

Kurt let out a laugh when Blaine mentioned getting a haircut, and moved his fingers from his own hair so it was playing with Blaine’s curls instead, “Well, if you want a haircut, you should get one,” Kurt smiled as his hand lowered to run across the other male’s beard, “But if you’re getting this trimmed, don’t remove too much of the beard. I actually kind of like it,” He said, as a slight blush came across his cheeks. Kurt had never really paid a lot of attention to Blaine’s beard before but after feeling it scratching slightly against his thighs during the night before he was starting to have a newfound appreciation for it.

When Blaine started to speak about the collar, Kurt drifted a little as he stared at the row of collars and leashes. He was thankful that Blaine was respectful over not wanting to have that sign of ownership on him, but he was right that people would leave them alone whenever they went out together. They wouldn’t have to put up with a million and one questions and rude remarks about why Kurt wasn’t collared. Kurt could deal with it… but he didn’t want to have to put Blaine through it.

“I think we should get one,” Kurt said with a small sigh, “We can try it and if it turns out to be completely horrible, we can just return it and ignore what everyone says to us.” For a few moments, Kurt bit on his lips before looking at Blaine with slightly wide eyes “But… can you help me choose one? I have no idea what one to get.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

At the mention of his beard, Blaine reached up and ran his fingers through it “You do?” he questioned when Kurt said he liked it, giving he other a small smile “I use to always keep myself so clean shaven, hair always pushed down with ridiculous amounts of hair gel, but when I started college I just ran out of time to do all of that stuff, and then over time I just got use to it. I still gel it down when I go out, but now I’m not so scared of letting people see I have curls” Blaine glanced up, watching how Kurt started to play with his curls “Though I would like it shorter, so I really don’t have to style it in the morning” he chuckled before bumping his shoulder against Kurt’s softly.

Blaine knew the topic about the collar was sensitive, but he didn’t know why. He’d probably never know why, because he wasn’t a hybrid, but, he’d caught enough comments and vibes from Kurt to know this wasn’t just some accessory that you put on. How could it be? The whole reason they had even touched on this topic was because of everyone else’s comments. He knew that it wasn’t like wearing a tie to work, or wearing a broach, that this collar usually signified something, and it was something that Kurt really didn’t want to signify. A part of Blaine felt guilty about it, because he felt as though it was his fault. It was his fault that people were looking at Kurt in this way. It was his fault that people assumed Blaine owned Kurt. For a moment, he did wonder if the other was thankful that Blaine ran into him that night, or was regretting it, given the current situation.

Blaine reached out, softly putting his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze as the other spoke, nodding his head when Kurt asked for help, because there was nothing to say. Of course Blaine would help. He just knew he had to be careful not to seem to eager or excited.He had to be as completely neutral as he could. Which was going to be hard, not because they were collars, but because this would be his first time actually looking at collars up close and he knew he’d get excited if he saw one that he thought was pretty.

“We’re just going to look at one more thing, if that’s okay” Blaine mentioned to Carolyn who had slowed down the scanning process by folding each item property and fitting it into the bag.

He wasn’t sure what he was looking for exactly, there were so many options, so many shapes, sizes, and colours, some that felt rough, some that felt soft. Some that had spikes, some that had bows, and one that had OWNED in giant letters that Blaine raised his eyebrow at.

At first, Blaine tried to look at similar collars to what he saw Kurt looking at, but he quickly learned that he was really bad at this. Nothing seemed right, it all just… it felt wrong. He tended to only pick up the extremely basic ones, always thin strapped, bland coloured, just simple designs because he didn’t want to appear as though he was genuinely looking, and was only here to help Kurt. A few times he reached out and felt the material, whether it was leather, plastic, or material, and occasional he’d scrunch his face. He kept his words to himself as he followed Kurt, looking at anything the other picked up, and slowly becoming more confident enough to just start touching or looking more closely at the collars. 

“Wouldn’t this be… uncomfortable?” Blaine blurted out as he was touching the inside of one collar that was scratchy and felt as though it was made of a cheap, see through, plastic. The design had metal ring openings throughout it, but it was so poorly made Blaine could feel the sharp edges of the circles “This isn’t even made properly” Blaine huffed as he reached out and took another one that he’d felt earlier that was softer. It was like matching feathers to a brick. He turned to face Kurt, holding them out, clearly distressed about the whole issue of collars “Here, feel these. Am I crazy or would this not just dig into someone?”

Even though Blaine was handing them over, his eyes moved back to the collars, and now suddenly he felt as though he were some type of expert on the topic. He avoided certain rows completely if they had that crappy plastic, though occasionally he’d come back to the leather ones. He’d glance from the thick leather ones back to Kurt’s neck, and while he though the other would look rather good in something like that, but something felt…. naughty about it. He needed something that Kurt could wear, not something that gave him sexual thoughts every time he saw it!

Blaine grew a little more confident as he started to look around. He saw some cute ones with bow ties that he desperately wanted Kurt to wear, but they didn’t even look like collars, they just looked like bow ties, which just made Blaine shake his head and move on. He saw one that was a flat collar, and the front had the shape of a bowtie with a few fake diamantes  which made Blaine smile as he reached up and took it. He knew that Kurt wasn’t his, but if he ever did get a hybrid he knew there would be some sort of bowtie reference on the collar. Blaine spun it around his finger a little as he continued to look. He wondered what kind of colour Kurt would even want? Did he want something flash, or just something subtle that didn’t draw attention.

“What do you think of Blue?” Blaine showed the collar he had in his hand to Kurt, and once the hybrid had seen it, he pointed at another on the shelf that was thin, black, and plain “Or something like this?”

Blaine continued to look through the racks, occasionally glancing over at Kurt when he’d speak, or if he showed Blaine something, though Blaine just agreed to every single item Kurt held up, until he saw a dark blue collar, thick, leather on the inside, but wrapped in an extremely soft material that actually felt nice against his fingers. The collar itself had a corset pattern through it with a lighter blue that matched Kurt’s eyes, a bell on the front that matched the same light blue, and only two bits of metal, one that latched the collar closed, and another bit that was connected to a small leash, and a small little bow right at the front, not too obvious, but still made it look less scary, and more cute, in a way. It didn’t look like the others, nor did it feel like them, and Blaine couldn’t stop himself from taking it off the shelf and holding it in his hands.  He didn’t instantly say THIS ONE since he was still aware of the situation, and honestly wasn’t sure if Kurt should be the one to actually pick it, but there was no denying it felt nice, looked nice, and would probably suit the hybrid… plus the bell would mean that Kurt couldn’t keep sneaking up on him anymore.

“I like this one” Blaine eventually said as he turned to look at Kurt.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Finding a collar was harder than Kurt thought. It wasn’t even just his stubbornness making it hard – a lot of the collars on closer inspection were poorly made and just looked tacky – like the one that had ‘OWNED’ scrawled all over it – and when he’d feel them they were incredibly uncomfortable to even touch never mind have round his neck. One that Blaine pointed out to complain about had rough metal edges around it and the plastic was rough – how the hell was anyone supposed to wear that comfortably!?

“It’s cute,” Kurt said, smiling a little when Blaine held up a blue collar that had a bowtie covered in diamantés. A blue collar was something he was looking for – it was his favourite colour and it did suit him after all. There was also the fact that Blaine did wear bow ties as well… it did make his heart beat just a little bit faster to think about to have that an item of clothing that represented something Blaine wore to be on his collar.

He was still looking through the rows of collars when he heard Blaine’s voice again. He was holding onto a collar and it was by far the nicest one there. It was dark and had a corset type pattern on it in blue ribbon. This one also had a bowtie on it as well. The collar was thicker than a lot of them, like one of the thick leather collars he chose to ignore but it wasn’t intimidating looking. In fact, if it wasn’t for the loop on the back for a leash and the bell on the front, it could’ve passed as a choker.

“This one is definitely the nicest one,” Kurt smiled as he reached out and felt the fabric, and let out a small gasp as he felt how soft it was, “It feels so soft too…” Kurt glanced up and looked over at the different collars but it was by far the nicest collar that was there. And from the few times he’d looked at the collars in shops, Kurt didn’t think they’d get a nicer one. “I think we should get this one,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a slight smile.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine handed the collar over as soon as Kurt extended his hand, and he kept his mouth shut. He had things to say, of course, but truly he knew that he needed to shut up. Instead of saying anything, he simply watched Kurt, trying to get a read on his facial expressions, or general vibe of the situation.

He tried to stop himself from smiling, and nodded when Kurt agreed they should get that one. He wasn’t sure why, he reached out and softly touched Kurt’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze again, as he had done earlier “Hey…” Blaine said softly, getting the hybrids attention as he took the collar from his hands “I know this… I know this isn’t what you want, so I understand it is very brave of you, and I’m very proud of you. You know that, right?” Blaine smiled, pressing his forehead against Kurt’s softly before straightening back up and reaching down to take Kurt’s hand. He tugged on it a little, pulling him toward the dressing room where they had some privacy as he used his teeth to bite open the small bit of plastic, holding onto the barcode so it could be scanned, searching and inspecting the collar to make sure it didn’t have any tags, or spikes bits before looking over at Kurt. The other moved into a position, practically putting his back to Blaine, and Blaine used that as his cue to put the collar around Kurt’s neck. He detached the small dark blue leash that was connected, and undid the collar.

Blaine wasn’t sure what he was doing, and a few times he accidentally pulled on the collar too tight which resulted in Kurt scratching him, and even though Blaine had to bite his tongue to stop himself from giving a small yelp in pain he did eventually get the collar on properly. He didn’t rush Kurt, nor did he instantly attach the leash as they walked back to the counter, just as Carolyn was finishing up, but he did hold on to it firmly in his hands.

“Oh good, you’re back” Carolyn grinned “I was starting to worry you’d run off”

“One more” Blaine smiled as he handed the small piece of paper with the barcode on it. Carolyn glanced over to Kurt, then back to Blaine, but he shot her a warning look, resulting in the girl just nodding and ringing off the price of the collar.

Blaine paid for it all, nursing his hand a little bit, trying to be as subtle as possible until they were done before he handed a few of the bags over to Kurt so that he could help carry them, getting a few before they left.  

He tucked the leash into his pocket, because he honestly wasn’t sure when he was supposed to attach that piece, and he didn’t want to ask Kurt so he simply just kept quiet.

Blaine will admit his eyes kept darting down toward the collar, and the small ring of the bell would occasionally get his attention, but he knew it was normal. It was new, of course he was going to keep getting distracted by it. He could see the hybrid was still getting use to it, occasionally finding the other tugging, or scratching at it slightly, even once pushing it a little that Blaine stopped to ask if he was trying to take it off, but the only reply he got was two wide blue eyes blinking at him confused.

The one thing Blaine noticed instantly was how people suddenly ignored them. People didn’t stare. Was one little piece of material THAT important that suddenly they were invisible? They went into a store to buy Kurt a new pair of shoes, settling on a pair of black lace up knee high boots, and the entire interaction was calm and professional. While it was a relief, it was also an irritation.He was happy that they could now shop, and actually get what they needed to get without issues, but the fact it was even an issue still really got on Blaine’s nerves.

From the shoes, they went into the food court, and once again, no one paid them any attention. Blaine bought Kurt a bagel with cream cheese and salmon, and got one with ham for himself, just to tide them over until they were back home, before they started to make their way across the mall toward where Blaine’s barber was, stopping along the way at any store that caught their attention.

Blaine had been coming to this particular barber since he arrived in New York, and while lately he hadn’t been there in some time, when he walked in one particular hairdresser waved at him with a look of acknowledgement in his eyes before being told to sit down to wait because they were almost done with their current clients. Blaine smiled as he sat down next to Kurt, his knee pressed against Kurt’s, his shoulder pressed against his, occasionally turning to look at him and smile. Blaine reached over once and took Kurt’s hand, rubbing the back of his hand a bit before he looked down at the collar “Is… does it feel okay?” Blaine couldn’t help but ask, chewing the side of his lip a little as he asked.

When it was finally their turn, Blaine asked the hairdressers if they both could get their hair cut at the same time. Blaine honestly wasn’t sure how Kurt was genuinely going to react to getting his haircut, whether he understood that they weren’t going to hurt him with the scissors or if he would freak out, and Blaine figured if he sat next to him he wouldn’t be scared.

Blaine finished explaining what he wanted, haircut, not too short, but clean and tidy, and short enough that his long bouncing curls wouldn’t keep getting stuck between his face and his glasses, and just a trim on his beard just to make it less messy and more presentable. The second hairdresser turned to Blaine and pointed to Kurt’s head.

“Oh, Um, Kurt how do you usually get your haircut?”

* * *

**Kurt**

When he felt Blaine’s hand on his shoulder, Kurt immediately looked over at him and smiled gently at him. He started to purr when he felt Blaine’s forehead pressing against his own, and gently nuzzled Blaine. “Thank you…” was all Kurt said before he let Blaine lead him into the dressing room to put the collar on, thankful for the fact Blaine was thoughtful enough to do this in private.

Putting the collar on didn’t go smoothly to begin with – Blaine pulled it too tight a few times causing Kurt to choke slightly against the fabric and instinctively scratched at Blaine’s hands, but eventually it was around his neck comfortably. Although it did take Kurt a while to get used to. After they bought the collar and left the store, Kurt would be scratching, pulling, and pushing the collar as he tried to adjust to the tightness around his neck. The bell would distract him as well so occasionally he’d swipe at the bell. He only stopped when Blaine asked if he was trying to take it off, and Kurt could only give Blaine a confused look before he grabbed onto Blaine’s spare hand so he could fight the temptation to attack the bell again.

The next shops they went to went far more smoothly than the three shops they visited before. At the shoe shop, where Kurt had bought a few pairs of boots and a couple of other shoes that would match what he’d got from the clothing store, Kurt noticed how no one bothered them. No one even looked at him and Blaine. This even happened when they went to get food and whenever they were walking down the road. It was like they had suddenly turned invisible to the rest of the world and they were just like every other couple.

Which was both a relief and a frustration for Kurt. Of course, he was happy he could feel like a normal person for once but Kurt knew the only reason no   
one was bothering them was because of the piece of fabric around his neck.

When they finally got to the barber shop and got settled on the seats as they waited for the stylists to finish up with the clients they were working on, Kurt rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder and purred softly as he felt Blaine holding on to his hand. “Yeah, it’s fine,” Kurt said, smiling over at Blaine, “It’s just going to take a while to get used to. I’ve never worn one before.”

It was finally their turn to get their hair styled – at the same time which was something Kurt as thankful for. He was fine with the scissors and the styling equipment. But getting his hair washed was always something Kurt needed help with – with Blaine within reach, he could hold onto Blaine tightly and hopefully, it would make it go easier.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the question before giving a slight shrug, “Well its usually like this but shorter. Most of the length will be in my fringe. I like to coiff that back.” HE said as he looked at Blaine before glancing back up at the stylist.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

As Kurt was speaking, the stylist was touching his hair a little, looking at the hybrid through the mirrors reflection, nodding as he listened. He knew it wasn’t that he was just touching Kurt for the sake of touching, and that it was actually part of his job, especially with the way he was shifting Kurt’s fringe a little, lifting it up almost as though he was checking how much length to take out,  but a part of him was jealous that he was able to do it, that he was able to play with Kurt’s hair the way that Blaine liked to, but another part was impressed at how still Kurt was sitting.

The stylist spoke to Kurt directly, which Blaine was intrigued by, having spent so long today telling people that Kurt could speak for himself, it was nice to see someone just actually letting the hybrid talk. His own hairdresser was actually watching the interaction between hybrid and stylist, the same way Blaine was, occasionally chuckling or smiling at the conversation.

“How would you feel about a few highlights? I think you’d look even cuter with just a touch of blonde through your hair. Do we have to ask ?” The stylist gestured toward Blaine, laughing a little at the joke of it all, before he touched the side of Kurt’s head, checking the length or something, Blaine honestly wasn’t sure.

Blaine shrugged a little, making a small “I have no idea” as he held his hands up “It’s his hair, his decision” Blaine chuckled, the hairdresser behind him laughing as he ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls a little before he moved to grab a smock, throwing it around Blaine’s body and connecting it behind his neck.

“So we’re keeping the beard?” the stylist behind Blaine asked to clarify.

“Yeah, this one likes it so i’ll keep it” Blaine smiled, turning his head toward Kurt a little.

“Oh honey if my daddy had that beard I’d tell him to keep it too!” The stylist behind Kurt grinned before he pat his shoulders and moved aside to go and get a smock to wrap around Kurt.

Blaine blushed a little, shaking his head because truthfully there were no words that he could say. He usually brushed off comments like that, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t heard some type of comment about his beard on the usual gay dating apps that he used to use before Kurt walked into his life.  The hairdresser behind him realizing and quickly jumped in “Okay let's get you guys to the basin for a wash”

Blaine stood up, waiting for Kurt as they moved together to the chairs. He wasn’t sure why he laughed when he saw the expression on Kurt’s face in that moment, as he reached over and pat his hand once they were sitting down “It’s okay. It’ll feel nice. This is my favorite part” Blaine grinned as he put his head back, almost giddy to be getting a head massage!

While Blaine got his hair washed, he kept his hand gently on top of Kurt’s, his eyes closed, his neck tilted back into the basin as he let the guys work. He could hear them chatting to each other, but mostly Blaine just tuned everything out. He was a sucker for people playing with his hair, or massaging his head, the way that they were while shampooing, and when he was eventually over Blaine was sad. He gave a small but pleased groan as he stood up, wiping his face a little when a few of his curls held onto the water just so that they could dribble down onto him a few seconds later. Blaine glanced over at Kurt and pulled his lips as he tried not to giggle at the hybrids facial expression.

The haircut itself was pretty basic. He left it in the hands of the stylist, because he didn’t care much. He could shave it off and he would still be fine with it. He saw lots of his curls falling down, and a few times he did wonder if the guy was going too short, but he managed to keep a lot of his curls, but keep it off of his face. Blaine hadn’t realized his hair had gotten that long until he saw it on the ground.

Occasionally Blaine would look over to Kurt when he could, but most of the time he just watched him through the mirror, smiling if the hybrid ever locked eyes with him. He knew Kurt said he wanted a haircut, but for some reason it was the first time that he’d had to deal with Kurt doing something like this, something to his physical self that wasn’t just eating food so that he was more than skin and bone, and a strange, almost protective side of Blaine was emerging.

He often found himself becoming distracted with the collar around his neck, not because it was bad, but just because it was like his neck was made for it. Blaine looked at himself a few times, mentally shaking his head at the thought of something like that even suiting him, but with Kurt it just… looked right. It was crazy to Blaine how one little bit of nothing wrapped around a neck could change so much, but Kurt was the proof of that. How with that addition suddenly he was worthwhile to the people around him, how suddenly he was allowed to speak… Suddenly he wasn’t some wild animal roaming the place… that he was loved, and cared for. 

The problem was, it was a lie. Sure, Blaine did care for Kurt, more than he’d probably ever cared for something or someone before in his life, but it was one sided. They may have gotten close before, but what did that really mean? Kurt made it clear he didn’t want Blaine to own him, and if he didn’t want that, what else didn’t he want? 

The only time Blaine couldn’t look was while he was getting his facial hair tended to, and he was too far back to see, and he used a lot of that time to really think about what was happening. Was he supposed to stop himself the next time something like that happened again? Was he supposed to ignore his feelings and just enjoy the fact that he was able to pull such an attractive guy? He’d never really been “that” guy, but maybe he could be – with Kurt. If Kurt just wanted to hook up occasionally could he live with that? 

Blaine felt his own thought going deeper down the rabbit hole,  though he would every so often say “How you doing? You okay?” to Kurt, just to make sure his hybrid friend was all right and would momentarily be pulled away from his ever changing thoughts. 

* * *

**Kurt**

“Highlights?” Kurt asked when the stylist mentioned putting highlights in his hair. Kurt glanced over at Blaine to see what the other thought since he was on the fence about it. The idea of a few highlights wasn’t something that was too terrifying since it wasn’t a lot of dye that would be put into it but Kurt hadn’t out anything harsher than hairspray in his hair. The comment about asking Blaine didn’t bother him that much – having dye was a completely different thing than asking him what he was allowed to eat or wear after all. So when Blaine said it was his decision, Kurt smiled and looked at his stylist from the mirror, “Well, if it’s only a few highlights, I don’t see the harm in trying it,” Kurt said before turning to watch Blaine talk to his stylist.

When Blaine commented on him liking his beard, Kurt just smiled innocently at Blaine like he hadn’t convinced Blaine to keep the beard. What Kurt’s stylist had said before patting his shoulders made Kurt’s eyebrows raise in question, “Daddy?” He said, looking over at Blaine, confused. After a few moments of Kurt trying to think of why someone would think Blaine was his dad, what the stylist said finally hit Kurt. Immediately, his eyes widened and Kurt looked away from Blaine with a deep blush on his cheeks.

Thankfully, Kurt didn’t dwell on it for long since both of their stylists were leading them to the basins to get their hair washed. Kurt shot Blaine a look of disapproval when he heard the older male laugh, “It’s water, Blaine. It’s not relaxing,” He said, before turning his hand up to hold tightly onto Blaine’s hand as the water started to run. Surprisingly, the wash was more calming than Kurt expected. It was far from pleasant, even though the massage did feel nice, but the two stylists did keep him distracted by talking to him so he wasn’t focusing on the water going on him.

Once his hair started to be cut, Kurt started to become more relaxed. Hair cuts, despite hating getting his hair wet, was something Kurt enjoyed, but as his hair got shorter and more like how he’d normally have it, Kurt started to feel more like himself and he wasn’t feeling like some kind of stray off the street.

Which was what he’d felt like for so long, even after moving in with Blaine.

Kurt would answer Blaine’s questions whenever the human would ask if he was okay, but it was only after his hair was cut, dried and they were waiting for the highlights in his hair to be done that Kurt spun the chair slightly so he was facing Blaine, “You know, I’ve never dyed my hair before,” Kurt said, laughing as he gently touched the foils in his hair. “I know nothing bad will happen, especially since it’s just a small part of my hair, but I keep thinking it might fall out,” Kurt chuckled softly before tilting his head slightly at Blaine and just smiled softly as he looked at the older male.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s haircut seemed to take less time than Kurt’s which made sense, since he was getting highlights, though Blaine was definitely feeling better, and cleaner. Blaine’s eyes glanced up toward the pieces of foil currently placed on the longest part of Kurt’s hair, and while it looked funny, he was intrigued by it. He’d never had his own hair coloured, so he’d never really known why they did certain things, though suddenly he understood why they were called “Foils”. He genuinely wasn’t sure how they’d turn out on Kurt, but he hoped that the stylist hadn’t been lying, that he genuinely thought Kurt would look good with them.

His own stylist took his smock away, one of the other workers coming to sweep up his hair, that literally covered the floor around him. There was a large amount of hair that made him feel almost gross in a way, like THAT is how much hair he actually had on his head, while he still currently HAD a full head of hair.

“So, what do you think?” Blaine gave Kurt a wide smile when the hybrid spun his chair to face him, glancing up at the foils once again before looking back into the hybrids eyes “I won’t let that happen” Blaine responded to Kurt’s comment about his hair falling out “I’m sure they’ll look good, but hey, if you hate them, we can just dye over them” Blaine chuckled before he reached up to scratch his chin, realizing how much of his facial hair was missing.

“They didn’t take too much off, did they?” Blaine asked Kurt, glancing at himself in the mirror as he rubbed his face a few times, before turning back to Kurt “I mean, not that it takes me long to grow, but I know you wanted me to keep it” Blaine felt himself blush a little, though he tried to remain cool about it, giving a small puff of laughter at his own comment in hopes of keeping the mood light. 

* * *

**Kurt**

At Blaine’s questions about his hair and beard, Kurt tilted his head as he took in Blaine’s appearance. He then leaned forward to let his fingers run across Blaine’s beard, and gently reached up to touch Blaine’s hair. “I like it,” Kurt said, smiling at him gently, “It’ll take a while to get used to it being shorter, but you look really good like this.” It didn’t really seem like Blaine had as much hair as he did until Kurt had seen him with it cut off. Kurt was honestly impressed that he’d been able to keep it presentable for as long as he did!

“And how are you going to stop my hair from falling out? I think it would be too late?” Kurt laughed but he had to admit that it was sweet Blaine was being that protective over him. “And I don’t think dyeing over it is a good idea… If I don’t like it, I’ll probably just let it grow out. If it’s only highlights, it’ll be back to normal after a few months, right?”

He thankfully didn’t have to wait much longer until the stylist was taking him back to the basin to take the foils out his hair and wash out the dye that was in his hair. Kurt of course, dragged Blaine over with him so he could hold tightly onto the other’s hand as the water went over him. It didn’t go on as long as it did when his hair was initially being washed so he was thankfully back in the styling chair before too long.

It had taken another ten minutes for his hair to be styled – with Kurt telling the stylist that he wanted his hair to be as high as they could possibly get it – and Kurt was finally allowed to take the gown off once the hair that had fallen was brushed off him. Kurt turned his head in a few different angles to take in the fact he was actually liking how his hair looked for the first time in months, before he turned and smiled at Blaine “So, what do you think?” He asked, with slightly raised eyebrows. The style of the hair was definitely perfect for him, but he definitely needed to hear the other’s feedback about his new highlights.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t sure why, but when Kurt touched his beard, and then his hair, he shivered. The touch was so soft, so delicate, and for some reason it felt amazing. He’d never been one of those people that enjoyed having their facial hair touched, and certainly hated anyone that wasn’t a hairdresser touching his hair, since most of the time he either plastered it down with gel, wore a beanie, or just left it looking like a gross mess, but when it came to Kurt, and the way his hand felt, he’d let the other do that every second of every day. 

He didn’t mean to, but he gave out a soft relaxed sigh as the other touched him, smiling when the other said he liked it. 

“I’m glad you like it” Blaine said softly as he simply gave his hybrid friend a soft smile.

“I will point my finger, like this” Blaine pointed his finger, pointing right at Kurt’s hair “and I’ll say “Listen here, Hair, you’re not allowed to fall out” and then, it wont” Blaine grinned a wide and goofy smile “Believe me, I’m soon to be a doctor” he laughed at his own joke, shaking his head as he reached out to take Kurt’s hand softly “I’m sure that it won’t fall out. It’s only a few highlights. Not that I really know what that involves,  but one would hope that they know what they are doing” 

Blaine nodded as Kurt spoke “I’d imagine so. Do they wash out? I clearly have no idea about any of this babe” Blaine laughed, though his face flushed bright red when he realized he’d called Kurt  _babe_  unintentionally. 

Thankfully Blaine didn’t have to endure the embarrassment for too long since the stylist came back over and soon Blaine was walking back over to the basin with Kurt, and his death grip on Blaine’s hands. 

While Kurt’s hair was being rinsed, Blaine soothed Kurt’s hand, holding it with one, and his second hand on top, his thumb rubbing over it softly as he tried to relax the hybrid. Every so often he’d say “It’s okay” softly, almost as though he were trying to convince the hybrid to relax, and thankfully the process didn’t take too long so Blaine was walking back to the chair, sitting down on it, swinging it from side to side a little as he watched Kurt have his haircut. 

Blaine was still envious of Kurt’s hair, wishing he could have a style like that, but he didn’t have the face shape for it, nor would his hair just easily sit like that as Kurt’s did. It wasn’t just how his hair sit, it was how his ears seemed to frame the coif perfectly. Blaine had a big smile on his face as he watched Kurt’s reaction to his own hair, before he was finally confronted with those blue eyes that really did take his breath away.

It was funny how much a haircut could change things. It wasn’t that Kurt ever looked scruffy, or that he didn’t look presentable, it was just that with his hair cut this way, it almost changed his overall look. When they walked in here, Blaine saw a shy, fragile hybrid, and now he saw this sharp jawed, stunning man, who just also happened to have ears and a tail. He did take a moment to simply admire the guy, because it what reality would someone as handsome as Kurt be seen with Blaine? 

“I like it” Blaine glanced up, noticing the highlights, and how they weren’t as OBVIOUS as he thought they’d be, they just looked like Kurt’s natural hair, which made it even cooler “It looks so natural, doesn’t even look dyed” Blaine grinned, though he didn’t dare to touch it . Something about it just told him this was a hand’s off situation  “You look really nice, Kurt” Blaine said with as much sincerity as he could before he pat the other’s hand “And you did so well today with everything. I’m really proud of you” Blaine smiled “But I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go home, kick my shoes off, and continue watching the movies we started” Blaine laughed. 

“You’re both looking so good and you’re going to just go sit at home! That’s actually illegal” the stylist behind Blaine laughed.

“He looks good, I just look average” Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“You do?” Kurt asked, smiling at Blaine softly. Blaine’s opinion wasn’t the be all and end all, but Kurt did really like his hair and how it looked. So with Blaine liking it as well, it made Kurt feel like his hair actually did look good and Kurt wasn’t just falling in love with it because he was so used to seeing his hair much longer than he would’ve liked. It actually did look good.

Kurt turned when Blaine mentioned that the highlights looked natural and it did look like it was part of his hair. Kurt trusted that the stylist knew what he was talking about, but Kurt was paranoid the highlights would turn out a platinum blond and look incredibly ridiculous on him. But instead, they were a far more gentle blond colour instead. It blended almost perfectly into his natural hair colour, to the point that unless you knew him or you knew about hair colouring, you’d never suspect that his hair had highlights added to it.

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled softly and purred gently when Blaine said he was proud of him and gently squeezed Blaine’s hand when he felt Blaine patting his own. He giggled at Blaine’s words and was about to speak when the stylist interrupted and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. He could understand where both of them were coming from – it would be a really good time for them to go out for dinner if they hadn’t already just eaten some bagels before coming here, but after walking around all day, Kurt didn’t want to spend much more time outside.

Hearing Blaine calling himself ‘average’, Kurt’s eyes widened as he slapped his arm “You do not look average!” He said with a slight gasp, “You’re really handsome, Blaine. You’re the furthest thing from average.”

After speaking, Kurt looked up at Blaine and gave him a soft smile before he walked closer to Blaine so he could whisper softly so that none of the stylists or anyone else could overhear them, “Before we go back home can… can we maybe get a phone? I know you talked about getting me one so we can talk when you’re at college and I’d like that as well.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

A soft giggle left Blaine’s lips when Kurt slapped his arm, as he pulled away, pretending as though it hurt a little. It was silly, but a part of Blaine thought they were flirting, and in return, Blaine poked Kurt back, pulling his hand away fast so Kurt couldn’t scratch him, since that seemed to be the hybrids go too action anytime Blaine did anything. Blaine stuck his tongue out as he did it before giving his hybrid a big grin.

“Aw, thank you” Blaine said in response to Kurt, reaching up to touch the back of his own head to feel how short it was “I feel like I lost a couple of pounds” he chuckled before he stood up, shaking off any excess hair that had gotten trapped.

When Kurt moved in closer, Blaine on instinct moved in, the action making his whole body assume that Kurt was going to say something. What the hybrid said though wasn’t alarming, though it did make Blaine raise both of his eyebrows. It wasn’t that the request was wrong, rude, or insane, it was just that Kurt had actually asked for something. This entire day it had been Blaine trying to force Kurt to get things that he knew the other needed, or to feel comfortable to ask, and now that it was here, he was ready to jump on the hybrid.

“Oh yes! That sounds like an amazing idea” Blaine softly touched Kurt arm, patting it softly before he turned his attention to the stylist at the register, paying for their haircuts, decline his offer to take both of them out to a club, before exiting and heading toward the closest telco store.

Blaine had no idea what to get Kurt, if he should get him a plan, prepaid, a fancy phone, a crappy phone that could only text, there were so many ideas, however what Blaine hadn’t been prepared for was an actual add-on that he could get to his existing plan, that allowed “his” hybrid to get a new smart phone and a cheaper deal. Blaine was glad he didn’t have to tell Kurt that as much as they both hated it, this was one of those times where Kurt shouldn’t argue that Kurt didn’t belong to him, and instead Blaine made a small “shh” gesture to Kurt once the guys back was turned.

Blaine had told Kurt to look around to see if he wanted to pick a phone, but after setting one of the alarms off Kurt was stuck to Blaine’s side like he hadn’t ever seen before. Kurt had his head under Blaine’s arm, practically head butting his ribs. Blaine’s response was to shift his arm a little, stroking the back of his hair, down his back softly, trying to soothe the other while Blaine and the worker discussed the boring details.

By the end, Kurt had a new phone, in a fancy rose gold colour, the phone Blaine wanted wasn’t in stock so they were going to mail it, and eventually they were back on their way back out. 

They stopped a few times along the way, getting some last minute items, or occasionally spotting something they missed, but even Blaine’s hands were getting sore from the amount of bags they had, and he was calling it a day. Most of the time Blaine was talking about Kurt’s new phone, trying to get an understanding of what Kurt knew about it, and telling him he’d fix it for him. He told him about the times when he wouldn’t be able to reply or respond to Kurt, but promised to always answer his calls, and always return his messages. 

Instead of walking back they got a taxi back to the apartment, and the moment they stepped foot inside, Blaine kicked his shoes off, pulling his socks off, as well as his shirt, since a few pieces of hair had gotten into his shirt collar and were really irritating him, leaving him in his tank top as he dropped the bags on the floor, shuffling over to the sofa and throwing himself on it. Once there he buttoned his belt, opening it a little as he lay back making a soft groaning noise.

“I am actually exhausted” Blaine called out to Kurt, glancing over at the hybrid who was looking at his bags “Do you want to put your things away?” he asked, curiously.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The visit to telco shop was definitely more interesting than Kurt, especially since he thought that it would’ve been a quick in and out to get a phone. When the salesperson offered Blaine to add Kurt onto his plan, under the assumption that he was Blaine’s hybrid, it was hard to keep quiet. Normally, Kurt would’ve protested to it, but it would be cheaper, and the last thing Kurt wanted was for Blaine to pay more money on him than he needed. So when Blaine looked at him and gave him a ’ssh’ gesture, Kurt gave one nod and just waited for the salesperson to come back.

The sound of an alarm that went off suddenly had Kurt jumping out of his skin and held on tightly to Blaine. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions as he had his head shoved underneath Blaine’s arm and had his face resting against Blaine’s chest but he felt safer like this. Even though the only thing that was causing him any kind of distress right now was a loud noise, he felt a lot better with Blaine being this close to him. Blaine didn’t care too much or if he did, he was still going to comfort him. Kurt smiled at Blaine softly and gripped tighter onto him.

It didn’t take long for them to get a phone picked out for him – it was the updated version of the phone that he already had, except in rose gold rather than the silver he had before. He spent a lot of time with Blaine as they went to a few more shops talking about his phone. When it came to actually using it, Kurt would probably be fine – it would just take a while to get used to it, but setting it up was always something that frustrated Kurt.

Blaine’s hands were starting to hurt from the bags they had, and Kurt was feeling more exhausted, so they were soon actually heading home rather than going to even more shops. When they were back in the apartment, Kurt dropped the bags on the floor and let out a small groan as he watched. His lips parted very slightly when he watched Blaine take off his shirt and undid his belt when he laid down on the couch. It wasn’t until Blaine spoke to him that Kurt finally looked away from him.

“I’ll put the bags in my room for now. I’m too tired to put them away properly,” Kurt said, laughing as he started to gather up all the bags. The bags were a lot heavier than Kurt thought,  and it was probably easier to just make a couple of trips, but Kurt was wanting to avoid making more than one trip so he just dealt with the struggle of carrying all the bags at once.

While he didn’t put any of the bags away, Kurt did take out some of the house clothes and got changed into them so he wasn’t wearing the tight jeans and shirt when he was trying to relax. Kurt had also taken out his new phone from one of the bags, and after tossing the clothes he’d just taken off, he went back into the living room.

Blaine was still lying down on the couch when Kurt walked back into the living room, and as he tilted his head, Kurt smirked. He stayed still for a few moments before practically running across the room and leaping on top of Blaine.

“Hi,” Kurt said smirking as he looked down at the older male and nuzzled against Blaine’s neck. “Can you help me set up my phone?” he asked, as he took the box the phone was in from out of his trouser pockets.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine could actually feel himself already beginning to doze off as he closed his eyes, not with the intention to sleep, just because simply his eyes felt heavy! Now that he’d kicked off his shoes which were a little too tight to be wearing around all day, removed the belt that had been uncomfortably sitting against him for some time but he’d been too scared of leaving Kurt alone while he went to the bathroom to readjust it so instead just felt with it, and even though he knew he needed to actually have a shower to get the weird feeling of hair off of his back, he was starting to falling into relaxation easily.

Usually, Blaine couldn’t hear Kurt’s steps around the apartment. There was the odd time, if the other was running, or maybe just stepping a little bit too heavily than normal, but the hybrid usually moved through the home in silence, however now Blaine would occasionally hear the soft ringing of the bell that was attached to his collar. He knew it would take some time to get use to, but then again, he could sleep through the general noise of manhattan, so a little ringing wasn’t really going to bother him.

When the ringing stopped, Blaine assumed that Kurt hadn’t come back out and had possibly got distracted by his bags. Blaine opened his eyes, just in time to see the hybrid practically leap across the room, landing straight on Blaine. Kurt weighed hardly anything, but Blaine still made a “ooofph” noise when the blue eyed kitty landed on him, moving his legs just a little so that Kurt slotted in place between his legs. Blaine instantly wrapped both arms around Kurt, giving the hybrid a hug while Kurt had started to nuzzle him. Honestly, if it were up to Blaine he’d stay like that forever.

“Hello” He grinned, squeezing himself against the hybrid “Did you have a good day?”

The action though, changed Blaine’s mode, and instead of feeling exhausted, he was feeling playful, and in a really good mood. Blaine buried his face into Kurt’s hair, only now realizing there was less hair to bury his face into, which made him give a small chuckle, but he still pressed his nose into Kurt’s hair, smiling softly as he made a kissing sound before pulling his head back once Kurt started talking.

He wasn’t overly sure how much Kurt did know about cellphones. A part of him didn’t want to assume that Kurt knew everything, while another part didn’t want to make the hybrid feel that he was somehow unintelligent if he didn’t know something.

“I can help” Blaine smiled as he shuffled a little as he wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, picking up just a tiny bit as he readjusted, placing the hybrid on his lap, practically in a straddling position, while Blaine sat normally on the sofa. He didn’t think anything of it, and it wasn’t meant to be anything more than a comfortable change a position. Blaine took the phone from Kurt’s hands, switching it on. He occasionally glanced up at the hybrid before looking back down at the phone.

Blaine went through the basic settings, what’s your name, where do you live, what time and date format do you want things to show as, the boring things, but as he did it he made sure that Kurt could see what he was doing too, just in case the other had questions.

Thankfully it was pretty stress free, he wasn’t sure what apps the other wanted to buy, and he wasn’t sure if he should attach his credit card to the account itself, but he decided that wasn’t important just yet.

Blaine went into the contacts and added his contact details, as well as made a note on his phone of Blaine’s address, and contact details.  He’d read online that was important incase someone questioned the hybrid, they could just show them that and it would be fine.

“There, now you have my phone number” Blaine smiled as he handed the phone back to Kurt “Do you… Do you know what you’re doing?” he chewed his lip as he asked.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Hi,” Kurt smiled as he cuddled in tighter to Blaine when he felt the older male hugging him. He continued to nuzzle against Blaine before eventually stopping so he could answer Blaine’s question, “And I did. I wasn’t actually expecting to have that much fun.”

When Blaine agreed to setting up his phone, Kurt’s eyes widened a little at how effortlessly Blaine was able to lift him and move into a seated position. Kurt had expected to just have Blaine place him next to him, but instead was pulled into Blaine’s lap. With the way he was now straddling Blaine and how close he now was to Blaine, Kurt blushed slightly. Kurt moved his head down a little so it was tucked underneath Blaine’s jaw. He buried his face into Blaine’s neck, letting himself take in the other’s scent and gently pressed his lips against Blaine’s neck before quickly turning his head so he could watch Blaine. It had been easy to ignore all day, but it still seemed that the lingering feelings he had from last night were still there. And the last thing Kurt wanted to do was tackle Blaine back down onto the couch when the other was doing something nice for him.

He really needed to start controlling himself.

Setting up his phone surprisingly went by a lot quicker than Kurt was expecting. Either it was because Blaine knew what he was doing or it always took that short amount of time and Kurt just never realised since he was too frustrated whenever he was having to set up his phone. After Blaine had put in his phone number, all Kurt had to do was add in his dad’s phone number and the numbers of his friends back in Lima. Kurt would need to text them all to let them know about his new number and he would need to put apps on his phone, but that would be something he would wait until the morning to do.

“Yeah, I just needed help setting this up,” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine before he looked down at his phone and continued to type in the different contacts. “This is the upgrade of the phone I already had. I’m just terrible with setting these things up,” Kurt said, with a small chuckle. “So, what do you want to do tonight?” Kurt raised an eyebrow slightly as he glanced from Blaine and his phone, and used his free arm to wrap around Blaine slightly.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine simply made a small noise of agreement when Kurt said he had a good day, because it had been alright, by the end of it. It did begin a little chaotic, but who knew a simple piece of material around someone’s neck could make that much of a difference. 

Blaine ran his hand softly up and down the back of Kurt when he had changed positions. There were times when he could feel Kurt’s lips on his neck or near his jaw, and Blaine was overly sensitive in these spots and would find himself swallowing hard, trying his hardest to not close his eyes, or worse, moan. Occasionally Blaine would stroke Kurt’s tail, since it was there and it was soft and he just couldn’t help himself, but mostly he just kept the other in a small embrace while he played around with the cell phone. 

“That’s like, my favourite part” Blaine gave a small chuckle “It’s all new, and hasn’t been corrupted. Soon enough it’s saying paycho instead of psycho and he’s adding caps locked words where you didn’t want to” he chuckled, smiling down at Kurt typing away before looking back up into his eyes. 

He’d noticed the other had written “DAD” in his contacts, and for a brief moment Blaine was rather shaken. If Kurt knew contact numbers, it wasn’t that he’d simply been abandoned, and yet, he had been living on the streets? Had he attempted to contact anyone and they didn’t come, or did he just accept his fate? Blaine felt guilty, for just assuming Kurt had no real family, even though the other had told him, he just never really put it to memory, but now he was wondering what was even going on? Did his dad care, and if so, did he know where his son was? What would he think about Kurt’s current living situation? Would he think poorly of Blaine? What about these other people? 

Blaine tried to keep up a brave face for Kurt, but he had questions, and he wasn’t sure how to ask them, however it was the jingle of the bell on Kurt’s collar that caught his attention again. Kurt hadn’t asked to take it off, and Blaine really didn’t want to offer it, and a part of him knew if he said anything he’d draw attention, so Blaine quickly looked away, pretending to pick off a piece of lint off of Kurt’s shoulder instead.

“I don’t know” Blaine smiled, wrapping both of his arms around Kurt while the hybrid still played on his phone “Did you want to watch a movie?” Blaine adjusted himself a little so Kurt was more on his lap than before, his hands now stroking up and down his back, his eyes every so often glancing back up to Kurt’s, giving a small smile when they would meet eyes. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I do love it when the autocorrect hasn’t been corrupted yet,” Kurt chuckled as he looked up at Blaine. “I can’t count the amount of times I had to reset the phone’s keyboard because it kept saving the worst typos.” A common typo that Kurt would have to deal with was when his autocorrect would change ‘just’ to ’jsut’. Or, like Blaine had said, it would randomly make things in all caps because Kurt would type that word ONCE in all caps and it would save forever. Even when Kurt had reset his phone’s keyboard, it would still pick up on the same old typos that Kurt made, which made the hybrid doubt that the keyboard actually did reset or not.

As he looked through his contacts – all eight of them – Kurt couldn’t help but constantly look back at his dad’s. Kurt knew his father would instantly help him. He always would, no matter what happened. But the last thing that Kurt wanted was for his father to worry himself to death. It wasn’t just about being independent (although Kurt wouldn’t deny that was a huge reason as to why he hadn’t contacted his father initially) but his father got stressed over a lot when it came to him. Even if Kurt got a scrape when he was younger, his dad would always be making sure he was okay.

But it wasn’t just stubbornness that made Kurt not phone his father. After a while, Kurt just couldn’t do it. He wanted to when things got desperate, but by the time things got desperate enough that he would need to contact his father… Kurt had to sell his old phone to get enough money to feed himself. He had no way of contacting his father and it had been at least two months since they had last spoken to one another. His father was probably worried out of his mind about him and honestly, Kurt was surprised he hadn’t ran into his father running through the streets of New York to try and look for him. If it hadn’t been so late, Kurt would’ve definitely called to let his dad know he was okay.

It could wait until morning. One more night wouldn’t hurt, after all.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts about his father when Blaine wrapped his arms further around him and pulled him more onto his lap. His hands were also stroking up and down his back and suddenly, his mind was consumed with Blaine… and how he wanted more. Blaine might as well have been speaking gibberish because not a single thing he said was registering.

Kurt stared at his mouth for a few moments, just watching the other’s lips move before he quickly leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Blaine’s.

 

 

 


	8. What are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S M U T

**Blaine**

Blaine tilted his head slightly when he noticed that the hybrid wasn’t paying much attention to what he was saying, mostly because he’d asked a question and Kurt’s response was to stare at his mouth. He couldn’t help how he licked his lips which suddenly became dry, like they were burning under Kurt’s gaze, while his own eyes bounced quickly from Kurt’s lips, to Kurt’s eyes. 

Maybe he had been anticipating the kiss, or maybe he just wanted it so badly that his body moved in, but whatever the reason, as Kurt moved in to kiss him, Blaine moved in to meet his lips, inhaling deeply through his nose, his fingers bending as he held on to Kurt a little tighter while he kissed him back.

Every part of Blaine’s body tingled at the kiss, and it was as though he couldn’t get Kurt close enough to his body, nor touch him enough as they began to kiss, going from lips connected, to tongues exploring, heads angling and twisting in ways that just felt natural as they made out. 

The way that Kurt was pushing himself against Blaine was making things hard for Blaine, both literally and metaphorically speaking. His tongue was seeking out Kurts, tasting the other, feeling the other, every sense consumed with Kurt, but there was a pounding in his head that refused to be ignored.

It wasn’t that Blaine was growing irritated, but his natural reaction was to grab onto Kurt a little tighter, pull him closer just that little bit more, one of his hands even sliding to the back of Kurt’s head as he practically held his head in place.

He knew he would regret it. He knew it. A voice in his head screamed  **DON’T DO IT!**  but he had to. He would hate himself forever if he did it, but he’d feel guilty if he didn’t, and that guilt would eat him alive.

With as much effort as he could muster, Blaine pulled back from Kurt’s lips, giving the other a small, and barely audible “wait”. He wasn’t sure if Kurt heard him first, or whether it was his own body wanting to go back to the kissing, but he repeated the word, using his hand to hold Kurt’s shoulder a little.

“Wait… Kurt” Blaine breathed it, making a small noise of protest at himself “Just… wait” he tried to catch his breath, his hands relaxing a little, while his eyes finally looked back up into Kurt’s. Why did the hybrid have to be so attractive! How was he expected to actually talk when he had two wide blue eyes looking down at him with a mix of curiosity and worry. 

“What… I mean, what is this? What are we doing?” Blaine sighed as he sat up a little, not realizing he’d somehow started to slip down the sofa a little “I just… “ he paused, the words struggling to come out of his mouth “I like what we’re doing, very much so,  I just need to know what… I don’t know… changed?” Blaine chewed on his lip, rubbing his temple a little “I know, I not only murdered the mood, I got up and shot it as well, but I … I think we need to talk. I want to kiss you. I just want to know … “ Blaine sighed “This is… new to me” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt needed more than just a kiss. Kurt thought that just kissing Blaine would be enough to satisfy him but instead, he felt more desperate. With the way Blaine was pulling at him so he was closer, the tight grip Blaine had on him, the feeling of his tongue in Blaine’s mouth… It was too much and Kurt needed more.

Blaine’s hand was on his head, holding him in place didn’t do anything but make those feelings more intense. Kurt shuffled so he was more in Blaine’s lap and slowly started to grind against the other. Kurt wasn’t going too hard or fast, but it was just enough to take off the edge and have him moan softly.

When Blaine pulled back slightly from his lips, Kurt just moved his mouth slightly so he could start kissing along Blaine’s jaw. The small ‘wait’ that came from Blaine went by unnoticed as Kurt slowly started to kiss Blaine’s neck. It was only when Blaine said to ‘wait’ again and held his shoulder that Kurt finally stopped and pulled back so he could look at Blaine.

Kurt began to panic when Blaine started to speak more and slowly shuffled off Blaine’s lap when the other male sat up but he still kept close to Blaine. His thigh was practically pressed against Blaine as he turned his body around to face him.

“I…” Kurt started as Blaine asked him what they were doing but all words were failing him. Yes, they were kissing but did Blaine want him to? Kurt definitely wanted to kiss Blaine. His hormones driving him crazy might have been what pushed him over to actually do it, but Kurt didn’t just kiss guys whenever he was like this. He’d never just thrown himself at a guy.

“Please don’t hate me,” Kurt blurted out when he looked at Blaine, his eyes still as wide as he was. “I…  I want to kiss you too but I didn’t mean to just… throw myself at you like that. I just… I wasn’t thinking and you were there so I… I kissed you,” Kurt blurted out. He knew that he would have to tell the reason why he did it. Kurt would still be living with him next month. Blaine would see him like this again, and if they were going to be living together for a while, then Blaine would have to know more about him. It was just something that was far too embarrassing for him to talk about. Especially since it was the first time Kurt would talk about this problem out loud and it would be to the guy he was crushing  on.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine should have been happy. 

Really. 

A cute guy, no, scratch that, an attractive, handsome, and purely sexy guy was throwing himself at Blaine, and admitting that he wanted it, all green lights, and if Blaine read between the lines he knew that meant sex. 

… and yet, the words upset him. 

Was Blaine just a piece of ass that Kurt could get? 

He’d been in situations like this before. He’d been in situations like this often. But he’d thought that it was different this time. Had he been misreading the signs the whole time? 

At first, Blaine had been sad that Kurt got off his lap, not wanting the other to move, but also now he was feeling a little exposed with his semi-erection making his pants bulge just a little, but as the other spoke he was kind of glad, because he suddenly wasn’t in the right mood. He just couldn’t believe he’d made it all up in his head. 

Blaine could see the panic in Kurt’s eyes, how he looked around quickly, how he stuttered or stumbled around his words, but Blaine understood the important bits  _you were there so I kissed you._

Blaine wasn’t mad, nor was he irritated, but he was feeling a little more emotional than usual. He was good at bottling things up, but right, not so much. Before Blaine could really go for it, to start ranting and rambling about his feelings, something that Kurt also said bounced in his mind. It was the mixture of wording, and emotion behind the words that broke Blaine’s heart. 

Was he upset? Yes.

Was the idea he’d also made Kurt upset a good thing? No.

“I don’t hate you” Blaine said softly as he reached his hand out, resting it on top of Kurts softly. Usually the gesture would fill him with joy, but now it felt like it was pulling directly on his heart strings “I could never hate you” Blaine said softly, his eyes finding a place to look in the middle of Kurt’s chest, before he eventually glanced up, coming to lock with the wide blue eyes.

“I just… “ Blaine paused as he let go of Kurt’s hand, taking a second to slid back on the couch a little so they were just a bit further apart than they’d been “Oh what the hell” Blaine said in a huff “I like you, Kurt. I like you a lot, and I wish I could just think with my dick. I wish it more than anything right now” Blaine’s voice pulled a little, but he held it together. Every so often he’d rub hand through his hair, letting out a puff of air as he did, or scratch his beard, something just to keep his hands moving around “so when you kiss me… “ Blaine stopped, swallowing the lump in his throat as his body practically tried to stop him from speaking.

Blaine took a breath, trying to calm his nerves and just say what he needed to say. How hard could it be? “So when you kiss me…” Blaine repeated “It means something different to me, than it does to you, and I just… I don’t think I can just do this  _casual_  thing. It’s not because I don’t find you physically appealing, because I do, believe me” Blaine glanced down once at his crotch as though to say  _truthfully_  before he looked back up “I just can’t help that I … got … I don’t know… feelings attached” Blaine groaned at his own words “I could try, I mean, if that’s what you wanted, if you just wanted some casual sex thing, I mean, that’s a thing people do, successfully, all the time” Blaine rambled on, shaking his head quickly “ but I need to tell you that this is what’s happening. I like you, Kurt, and maybe it’s my fault for not telling you sooner, but… what the hell, I’m telling you now” Blaine slapped his hands on his thighs softly as he said it, almost defeated “and it’s totally fine that you don’t. I’m not saying this to make you feel bad or shame you in any way. You know, like i’m basically strong arming you like “We can’t make out unless you love me”. I’m not like that, you know me. No judgements” Blaine gave a weak smile “But you are … you are…” Blaine sighed “you’re amazing, and honestly I’ve had a crush on you from the moment I met you and when you kiss me… when you kiss me I want it to be because you like me too, not because… “

Blaine didn’t finish his sentence, because every way you tried to word it sounded mean. It was the truth though. He didn’t want Kurt to want him just because he was the closest person around. It wasn’t that he thought badly of Kurt, but he wanted it to be mutual. 

He was nauseous about what was going to happen, but oddly felt a weight coming off of his shoulders since he’d been holding it all in for so long. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Panic was the only thing settling in Kurt’s mind.

Blaine was saying everything he had been wanting to hear. Blaine liked him. Blaine had a crush on him and was wanting to be with him, but Kurt wasn’t at all relieved.

If anything, it just made Kurt panic more. Because despite what the other just said, Kurt couldn’t help but think that Blaine probably did hate him. He was moving away from him and from everything that he’d been saying, Blaine probably thought Kurt was only here or was only kissing Blaine to get some quick relief. Yes, there was definitely a part of him that needed that right now, but Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine anyway. He wanted Blaine to be his boyfriend. He wanted to be able to cuddle and kiss Blaine whenever he wanted but now he’d completely blown his chances.

All Kurt could do was chastise himself for this. It was his own fault. Blaine didn’t know a lot about hybrids and probably didn’t want to ask in case he offended him, so he probably didn’t come across hybrids going into heat.

Kurt really should’ve told him. It would’ve been better to just tell the other, that once a month, he’d get ridiculously turned on and would probably lock himself in his room until it all blew over. But it didn’t even feel like it had been a month since he lived here, and if Kurt was being honest he’d lost track of time since he’d been living on the streets. He only knew it was a couple of months because of the number of times he had to endure this.

But even then, Kurt knew he was just making excuses for not telling Blaine. There was no denying it; it was embarrassing to tell him. And now, he was probably going to lose the one guy who actually treated him like he was a person rather than an animal or that he was beneath him.

“I do like you!” Kurt said, abrupt enough that he’d actually taken himself by surprise. His eyes still wide, Kurt cleared his throat as he continued, “I like you a lot. I just.. I didn’t know how to tell you,” Kurt turned his gaze away and almost refused to look at Blaine. It wasn’t just his feelings for Blaine that he couldn’t confess to – it was everything else. And even with this weight off his chest, Kurt still didn’t know if he could tell Blaine everything.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Truthfully, Blaine should be use to putting his foot in his mouth. It was one of his many talents. Maybe that was why he was still single, even though people constantly told him that they “couldn’t understand why”. 

But this felt different. He knew he had to say it. He  _knew…_ and yet, he hated it. He hated that as soon as the words left his lips that everything was just going to go badly. He hated how he felt his stomach started doing flips, and how at any moment he was going to throw up. 

He hated that he needed to say it at all.

But what choice did he have? He’d developed more than a  _little_ crush on Kurt, and he knew that while it might be fine for a little while, to just do the whole “casual” thing, in his mind, each touch would give him mixed signals. That he’d mistake sex with love. That he’d mistake casual with intimacy, and in the end he’d be the one hurt. 

As he spoke, he could see the various expressions crossing Kurt’s face but he couldn’t quite understand them. It wasn’t surprising, Kurt was always hard to read in this sort of situation but In Blaine’s mind he was already trying to think of a way to get the other to stay knowing that the hybrid was probably seconds away from leaving. Blaine always knew his time with Kurt was limited, that Kurt would eventually leave him one day…

However that day didn’t  _need_  to be today! Not after everything that they’d gone through today. 

His eyes glanced down once at the collar around Kurt’s neck that he was still wearing, then straight back up to his eyes. He was ready though, his fingers twitched, ready to grab a hold of Kurt if he tried to get up, or run, because he didn’t want it to end like this. Not with Blaine making Kurt so uncomfortable that he’d run. He’d been so caught up in his own thoughts that he wasn’t quite sure he’d heard correctly what Kurt said. His eyebrows raised and for a split second he was certain he was imagining things. 

That was until Kurt continued speaking.

Blaine’s mind had practically turned to mush in that moment, because everything out of Kurt’s mouth was exactly what Blaine wanted to hear. 

Blaine gave a soft  _hey_  when Kurt turned his face away, reaching forward to cup the others cheek, using a bit of pressure to move his face back so that Blaine could see him properly. 

His eyes searched the other’s face for an answer,  the wide eyes that stared back at him, so blue, almost innocent in a way, the cute little freckles that he could just faint make out from this close. 

Blaine opened his mouth, the words “ _You do?”_  lingered on his lips, however as he looked at Kurt, in that moment, everything changed. 

He knew it was going to change.

He didn’t know it was going to change like this though.

Instead of a soft moment, a quick exchange of a “You do?” coming out, Blaine moved forward, instantly closing the distance between them, practically jumping across the sofa as he smashed his lips against Kurts, his hand shifting so that it sat against Kurt’s jaw.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Even when Blaine grabbed his face, all Kurt wanted to do was take off in the other direction. It was probably silly to feel like this, but Kurt just wanted to hide and get away and run back to Lima. He still cared about Blaine and he really didn’t want to leave him, but Kurt couldn’t help but feel like he messed everything up.

Despite part of him wanting to run, Kurt couldn’t help but lean into Blaine’s hand when he felt the pressure on his face. His eyes shut over slowly and he began purring softly as he leaned into the other’s touch. Kurt could feel Blaine’s eyes on him, so he opened them over again and gave Blaine a weak smile. There was so much Kurt knew he should be saying right now, but he couldn’t find the words. What could he say to Blaine to make the other want him to stick around and not that he was the kind of guy who only thought with his dick? He did confess that he felt the same way, but even then, Kurt couldn’t find the right words to really say how he felt. Was it even enough for Blaine?

But Kurt wasn’t dwelling on this for too long. Blaine didn’t say anything in response to Kurt’s confession.

Instead, the other man lunged forward and closed the gap between them in a very similar way as Kurt did in his room the night before.

Kurt’s eyes widened more than usual, and the force of how hard Blaine surged forwards caused Kurt to fall back slightly. Immediately, his elbow came down to support himself and started to purr again at the feeling of Blaine’s hand on his jaw. Kurt moaned softly when Blaine continued to kiss him, soon finding himself kissing the other back, and slowly, Kurt brought his hands up so he could wrap them around the other’s shoulders.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

He hadn’t meant to practically throw himself at Kurt, but the heat of the moment just got the better of him! The way that Kurt’s body moved, just placed Blaine in a position he hadn’t been intending on, but he didn’t put a lot of thought behind it. It wasn’t an uncomfortable position, if anything the way in which their bodies perfectly slotted in together just made it that much better. 

There was a bit of moving around, and Blaine found himself slowly edging himself between Kurt’s legs with each new movement. His hands weren’t sure where to go, one of them staying gently against his jaw, his thumb occasionally rubbing against his skin where he could feel the faintest hints of stubble, while his other was moving from his shoulder, down to his waist, all the way down to his knee, holding it slightly until it was wrapped around Blaine’s waist, his tongue teasing Kurt’s lips. 

The sighs, moans, and just general pleasurable sounds filled the air and before long Blaine was right between Kurt’s legs, his body pressing up against the other. He tore his lips away from Kurt, only for a second, as he started to kiss along the other’s jaw, softly right along the bone until he reached his ear, biting on his lobe once before kissing down his neck. Blaine occasionally said Kurt’s name softly, moaning it in a whisper against his skin as he explored with his lips. Every where he could reach he peppered kisses, making his way back up to Kurt’s lips. On his return, the kiss caused stars to appear behind his eyelids as he tried to coax the other to open his mouth so that he could kiss him properly. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

It wasn’t long until Kurt was falling back completely onto the couch as Blaine leaned closer and closer between his legs. The new position was definitely a lot more comfortable than the half-seated one he’d been in – Kurt felt his back cramping up far too quickly – and gently pulled Blaine slightly closer to him as he moved.

As soon as Blaine moved between his legs, Kurt brought his legs up to wrap them around the other’s waist. The feeling of Blaine’s beard wasn’t as scratchy as it was the night before but as Blaine started to move his lips down to kiss his neck, Kurt couldn’t help but moan out as he felt the scratching feeling against his skin. As Blaine said his name, Kurt would let out soft noises and would grip onto him a little tighter as his nails dug into Blaine’s shoulders.

Kurt’s eyes opened again for a few seconds when he felt Blaine pulling away slightly. He only had a few moments to look up at Blaine before instantly moaning loudly as Blaine pressed their lips back against each other then. Kurt started to feel dizzy at the contact again, and when he felt Blaine coaxing him to open his mouth, Kurt slowly parted his lips and brought his hand to grab tightly at Blaine’s hair.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine felt like a teenager again, so full of energy, so full of life, so absolutely hard and unsure what to do with it! He couldn’t remember a time in the last few years where he’d felt this desperate urge to just…  _DO!_  He couldn’t even begin to explain how his body was reacting, nor did he even know what he was doing. His body just had a mind of it’s own, and it was acting on it’s own accord. Anything that felt good, was what was right!

Kurt was giving him every green light imaginable, and Blaine kept going for it. He’d never wanted something so badly in his life! He wished he had more hands in this situation because there was so much he wanted to touch. 

Each movement of his hands were as though they were the most dire thing he had ever done in his life. Each part of Kurt that he touched with his lips was as though someone was lighting a fire in him, and all the little noises coming from Kurt were making him get harder by the second.

In the back of Blaine’s mind he knew he needed to slow down. They weren’t going to have sex right now, it was too soon, too much too fast, but god if he wasn’t thinking about it. Most of the blood had already started to rush from his big head to his smaller one so most of the common sense or logic was out the window. 

Blaine found himself grabbing hard onto the back of Kurt’s thigh as the other lifted it, practically squeezing his ass when Kurt grabbed his hair and opened his mouth slightly. It was easy in this moment to just get completely sloppy and gross, with saliva going all over the place, and given the frantic nature of Blaine’s body in that moment he had to be careful he didn’t end up kissing Kurt with too much tongue, too much teeth, and just  _too much_  in general. 

His tongue found Kurt’s quickly, exploring the others mouth, massaging his tongue against Kurts, and occasionally breathing heavily through his nose, Blaine continued to grind himself slightly against Kurt. Their heads moved in sync with each other, occasionally their noses would bump into each other as the keep deepened, became more passionate, more intense, more desperate. 

As they kissed, Blaine’s hands started to wander around Kurt’s body. He wanted so much but he wasn’t sure how to get it. It wasn’t that he was experienced in what to do when the guy he liked genuinely liked him back but all he wanted to do was have sex in that moment. Sure, nothing was stopping him, Kurt seemed pretty eager for it and Blaine would be lying if he hadn’t been thinking about it for quite some time. There was a sense of urgency though, like at any minute Kurt would change his mind, and this would be the last thing they had. He would never get this again. 

From there, that is how Blaine treated it. That it would never happen again. This would be a once off. Sure, Kurt said he felt the same, but did he  _really?_  

Eventually, Blaine stopped worrying about the “really” and started to focus on his extremely hard erection that was pressing into Kurt’s very obvious bulge. He was starting to warm up though the more intense their grinding and kissing got, and in one quick action Blaine pulled himself back, just enough that he could reach to the hem of his tank top and pull it off before he reached down, pulling at Kurt’s top until the other let him lift it over his head, flicking it over to the side of the room with a small little chuckle, and a smile as he looked down at Kurt before instantly moving back to his lips, his lips still in a small grin as he kissed the hybrid back. 

It got to a point when Blaine wanted more. He didn’t just want it, he  _needed_  it. He couldn’t remember a time he was so absolutely horny and his mind was now only focused on getting his mouth around Kurt’s cock again. He wanted the other to moan. To call out his name. To clutch the edges of the sofa and cum down his throat again.

Blaine moved his lips away from Kurt’s as he started to kiss down his chin, down his neck, before moving down to his collarbone, pressing quick kisses along the other’s body as he made his way down. He took his time on Kurt’s nipples, circling his tongue around them, nipping at them softly, moving from one to the other, before he continued to make his way down. 

He wasn’t even thinking straight that by the time he was down near Kurt’s belly button, his hands were already grabbing at their other’s pants, tugging at them to pull them down so he could see Kurt’s cock. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine grabbing on his thigh hard and nearly grabbing his ass as the kissed, Kurt let out a moan and grabbed onto Blaine’s hair a little tighter. While his mind was more or less going on autopilot, Kurt couldn’t help but think about how inexperienced he was compared to Blaine. Kurt mostly just followed Blaine’s lead and tried to mirror his actions as he let Blaine rub his tongue against Blaine’s. His hands would explore Blaine’s body as much as he could when Blaine would wander along his body. Kurt wondered how far this was going to go – if it would be the same as last night or if they would go further. While Kurt wasn’t against having sex right now, the more rational part of his mind – the part that wasn’t him thinking with his dick – knew that it was best if they did actually wait.

When Blaine pulled away from his lips, Kurt let out a small noise of protest as he tried to chase the other’s lips but before he could, Blaine was kissing down his neck, and Kurt felt like he was melting into the couch. Letting out a loud moan when Blaine started working on his nipples. He grabbed Blaine’s hair tighter than he did earlier as his back arched slightly and breathed out the other’s name. By the time Blaine was pulling down his trousers, Kurt’s mind felt like it wasn’t stopping and when Blaine was working on getting his pants down, Kurt was grabbing at Blaine’s vest top and started to pull it up.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine pulled his body back slightly when he felt the hybrid grabbing at his clothes, sitting up quickly just to help Kurt pull the clothing over his head, tossing it off to the side with a small chuckle before he leaned back down, pressing his lips back against Kurt’s while his hands pushed Kurt’s pants down as far as he could reach. 

He was thankful for the change in position because he thoroughly enjoyed kissing Kurt. There was just something about the way everything seemed to slot into place, line up perfectly while they kissed that literally took his breath away. Maybe he’d just never been kissed in the way Kurt was kissing him, but he knew that he could spend the entire day kissing Kurt, like a teenager who just discovered what kissing was.

Even though the only thing Blaine could really think about was sucking the others cock, he was glad for the pause in his actions, not only because he enjoyed kissing, but because he knew that this would go on for just a little bit longer. 

Now that he was shirtless, he could feel the warmth from the body beneath him. The soft body that angled up against him and there was a slight power that Blaine felt in that moment over Kurt. It wasn’t that he felt bigger,or stronger, but he felt as though he was in control, that the other was practically reaching out for him, his body was begging for him…

It was a small surge that ran through his body, it tingled all over as he slid his hand down between them both, his hand first bumping against Kurt’s hardness before he curled his fingers around the hard length.

Regardless of what his hands were doing, Blaine never stopped kissing Kurt. His tongue eager to taste every part of the other’s tongue as he started to massage Kurt’s cock, his own cock brushing up against the back of his hand. 

It wasn’t long before Blaine had started jerking Kurt off, and his whole body started to move in time with it. Blaine was practically grinding against his own hand while he jerked Kurt off, though Kurt’s body rocked slightly with Blaine’s in the process. 

Blaine tore his mouth away, quickly, taking a deep breath before he lifted his body a little to glance down.

“You’re so big…” Blaine said, slightly breathless as he quickly kissing hard against Kurt’s neck, practically pushing his nose into the other’s body as he quickly kissed back down, this time not lingering around certain parts, just moving down the other’s body quickly, the entire time he continued to slide his hand up and down Kurt’s cock.

As his mouth got closer, Blaine used his tongue to circle around the head of Kurt’s cock, while his hand started to jerk him off faster. He didn’t rush while he started to do a bit more than lick the head of Kurt’s cock, eventually his lips finding their way around the other’s cock and slowly worked his mouth in time with his hand. Eventually his mouth replaced his hand, and soon Blaine was bobbing up and down quickly, his back bent slightly as he found a comfortable position.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt knew right away that he wasn’t going to last that long. He had been worked up all day, but was able to distract himself from until they came home. As soon as their lips met, Kurt knew it would be harder to stop from more or less throwing himself at Blaine. And the way Blaine was jerking him off right now was not helping with trying to last a little longer. But when Blaine pulled away from his lips, Kurt out a soft whine and tried to chase them before the moved down to his neck.

His moans got louder as Blaine continued kissing down his body, especially since Blaine wasn’t wasting any time lingering on a particular part of his chest. Even with Kurt’s lack of experience with this kind of thing, Kurt knew what Blaine was doing and he was by no means stopping him; while his hand felt good, Kurt needed far more from Blaine than just being jerked off and kissed.

As soon as Blaine’s tongue wrapped around his cock, Kurt’s back arched as he moaned out Blaine’s name and his hand instantly came down to tangle in Blaine’s hair. Kurt knew that he really wasn’t going to be able to do this for much longer, especially when Blaine replaced his hands with his lips. For a few moments, Kurt would thrust a little into Blaine’s mouth as the other bobbed up and down, occasionally letting out a few mews as he moaned. It was only a couple of minutes later that Kurt let out a loud noise and looked down at the other, “Blaine… I… I don’t think I can last ..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had never really found himself in a situation where he was addicted to the noises that someone else was making. He didn’t know why, but every little moan, every little noise from Kurt, just seemed to turn him on so much more than anything he’d ever experienced. If anything, even before everything that had happened, Blaine often found it a task to not have an erection.  There would be times where Kurt was bent over something, whether reaching, cleaning, or just lounging, and Blaine would feel like an absolute perv staring at Kurt. He would usually dart back to his bedroom, or move into the bathroom to calm himself down. 

But now, that willpower to hide it, was gone. While he was sucking Kurt, he was rubbing himself against the sofa, and he knew he should stop, he knew that if he kept going he’d end up cumming in his pants, but the idea of stopping was not even on his mind. 

Blaine rocked his body along with Kurt, moaning softly against the other’s length as he sucked him, occasionally his moans got a little louder when Kurt would push himself in, and it was easy to find a rhythm with the hybrid. Other than the moans, Blaine could hear the occasional ting of Kurt’s bell around his neck, and every so often Blaine would glance up just to see what Kurt looked like, and sometimes found himself distracted by the collar.

It wasn’t something that Blaine had ever really thought about, but there was something, he didn’t know what, maybe it was just on Kurt, but the collar was, in that moment, so unbelievably sexy. Blaine could practically picture the hybrid wearing nothing except the collar.

The thoughts made Blaine push himself a little harder against the sofa, rutting against it hard as he sucked Kurt off “Cum” Blaine whispered as he went straight back to sucking Kurt’s cock, only sliding his mouth away just for a split second to speak, and in those moments, using his hand that moved easily from how slicked up with saliva his cock was “I want to taste you so bad” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Blaine pulled off his cock, Kurt let out a small noise of protest, even though the other only pulled away for a few seconds and was still giving him some kind of relief as he continued to jerk him off. He only lasted a few more moments after Blaine wrapped his lips around his cock again, and only made one more thrust before he was cumming, hard, as he moaned out Blaine’s name loudly.

Kurt didn’t move for a few moments, and just stayed in the lying position on the couch as he breathed heavily to try and catch his breath before shakily he pushed himself up into a seated position. He stared at Blaine for a few moments before he started to crawl across the couch to Blaine. Kurt gently cupped Blaine’s face and quickly leaned in to press his lips firmly on Blaine’s.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It wasn’t just that Kurt had cum that pushed Blaine over, it was the unbelievably sexy sounds as he cum that really guaranteed that Blaine was nearly about to cum himself. He was too far gone to care that he was on the verge of blowing his load in his own pants like a teenager, but he didn’t pull away from Kurt’s cock until he was done, he didn’t stop grinding himself against the sofa,  and even when he thought Kurt was done he was still giving the slicked up length of Kurt a few more licks before he stopped. 

Blaine didn’t bother saying anything in that moment, nor did he comment on how Kurt was laying back, his eyes glassed over just a little, he just readjusted a little, his pants a little uncomfortable because of how tight they were, and how even the brushing on fabric was going to make him cum, as he moved to the opposite side of the sofa. 

Kurt’s movement was so fluid as he crawled toward Blaine that the other didn’t even register that he was approaching since he was caught up in how much he wished he could go from laying to crawling and not look as though he was rolling around until he felt soft lips against his own. He had the taste of tongue still on his lips and tongue, but his hand instantly reached back, resting on the back of Kurt’s head as he kissed the hybrid back. 

Blaine shuffled back a little, kicking his legs around and throughout their kiss trying to adjust their position so that Kurt was straddling him, and he was laying back a little, pulling the hybrid down so that they could keep kissing. 

“Feeling better?” Blaine smiled against Kurt’s lips, sucking on Kurt’s bottom lip a little before rubbing his hand down Kurt’s neck, feeling the collar right beneath his fingers and the soft sound of the bell around Kurt’s neck, his eyes also glancing down to see. He let his fingers play with the piece of material around the hybrid’s neck, but also checking that it wasn’t giving him a rash or cutting into him before he glanced back up, leaning up a bit to get a hold of the other’s lips against as he started to kiss him. 

The position, now that Blaine was thinking about it, was a terrible idea, because as soon as he started to kiss Kurt back, his lower body started to move a little so that he was rubbing his trapped erection against Kurt’s ass. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a small ‘oof’ when Blaine pulled him down so that he was straddling him rather than just hovering over Blaine. It was far more comfortable and he didn’t have to worry about falling on top of Blaine if his arms got tired, but now it was hard to think about anything other than the other’s cock against his ass.

Hearing Blaine’s question, Kurt quickly nodded,“Much better,” He said, smiling slightly at Blaine before his eyes shut over when he felt Blaine’s hand on his neck. The sound of the bell ringing was something Kurt paid no attention to; he knew it was there but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it as he leaned into Blaine’s hand and purred loudly as the other began to touch his neck. He opened his eyes again when he felt Blaine’s hand moving, and smiled softly at the other, before letting out a soft breath when their lips connected again.

As they continued to kiss, Kurt was becoming more and more aware of Blaine’s cock against his ass, especially when the other started moving his hips so his cock was rubbing against him. He moaned against Blaine’s lips for a few moments before he pulled away with a slight groan, “Blaine…” Kurt sighed out, moving his ass against Blaine, “I… I want to help.” He said, glancing down Blaine’s body quickly as he spoke.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It didn’t matter what had happened with Kurt moments before what they were currently doing, nor did it matter to Blaine that he was uncomfortably hard and verging on cumming in his pants, because the smile on Kurt’s face, the way his eyes were looking so deep, almost as though they were silently judging and searching for his very core was worth it all. 

He’d never really met a person before that he could look at, right in their face, and see who they were, but it was more then that. It was the way that Kurt looked at him. It was how he’d catch the others glance and he’d feel like he was on top of the world. Maybe it was just a stupid crush, or maybe having Kurt around was just what Blaine needed in his life.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, softly pushing his hair back before reaching up to scratch his ears softly, curling his fingers in a way that he knew the hybrid liked as he looked up at him from his straddle position. 

Truthfully, Blaine was trying to not grind or thrust himself up into Kurt, but the way Kurt was moving around, the way his body was pressing up against Blaine… he was losing the fight slowly. 

When Kurt started to move his hips, at first, Blaine didn’t reaction. He’d been so focused on not cumming that he didn’t even realize that Kurt was edging him closer to climax, and he didn’t even realize he’d at some point closed his eyes until he heard Kurt’s voice, which prompted his eyes to open and glance up, giving a small “hmm” while his hands caressed the others back.

“You want… to help?” Blaine wasn’t quite sure he understood what Kurt meant. Help with what? Bills? Food? What was the other talking about? Blaine followed Kurt’s eyes, watching the other watching him, and that alone prompted the older male to give a small “oh” and then feel all of the blood run to his cheeks.

“You don’t have to…” Blaine said softly as he looked up at Kurt, softly touching the others ears again “If you want… “ he added anyway. He didn’t expect anything, and really, Kurt could just move his hips a few more times and the other would blow anyway. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When he felt Blaine begin to scratch his ears, Kurt’s eyes immediately shut over and started to purr loudly. It had only been a couple of days since Kurt was even comfortable enough to let Blaine anywhere near his ears, but Kurt couldn't’ get enough of it – Blaine had already found the best way to scratch them and if it wasn’t for him wanting to do something for blaine, Kurt could’ve easily fell asleep on top of him.

Kurt nodded when hearing Blaine speaking, and chewed his lip as he waited for Blaine to actually react to what he said. As soon as Blaine finally realised what he meant, Kurt blushed and immediately ducked his head. He only looked up again when Blaine touched his ears, and gave the older male a small smile.

“I want to,” He said, and squeezed Blaine’s shoulder gently before he started to move down until he was between Blaine’s legs. For a couple of moments, he fumbled with the button of Blaine’s jeans, but eventually, Kurt pulled them down along with the other’s boxers.

His eyes widened when he glanced down and noticed just how big Blaine actually was. Kurt swallowed back as he just stared at the other’s cock, wondering how the hell he was going to do this when Blaine made it look so easy, when he realised that it was probably a little rude to just stare. Quickly, Kurt pulled his eys away and gave Blaine a small smile. “Can… Can you talk me through it?” He asked, before moving down, wrapped his lips around Blaine’s cock, and slowly looked up at Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The innocent tone of Kurt’s  _I want to_  made Blaine fall deeper for Kurts allure. The hybrid usually drew him in with his wide blue eyes and the way they stared at him with a mix of fear and affection, but to hear the words, words that should be laced with pure sex were said in a way that made Blaine turn to putty.

It wasn’t even the fact that the words  _I want to_  meant that Blaine was probably very soon going to be cumming, or the fact that he’d wanted nothing more than to be this intimate with Kurt for some time, it was just the sound of his voice. 

Blaine nodded at Kurt when the other squeezed his shoulders, and Blaine watched as Kurt shuffled down his body. He watched the other fumbling with the buttons, his erection pushing so hard up against them that it made it harder to undo and Blaine was about to help before the other managed to get him free. When Kurt pulled them down, along with his boxers, Blaine let out a small sigh. The cold hair hitting his erection as well as just the fact he his cock was now free made him relax almost instantly. 

Blaine wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do here. He wasn’t sure if he should touch Kurt or just put his hands away. He didn’t want to seem as though he was forcing the other to do something so instead he just watched. Kurt didn’t do anything at first, he just, stared, and Blaine started to feel a little self conscious. What was he looking at ? Should he say something?

When Kurt glanced up, Blaine instantly reached down, pushing a bit of hair off of his face, giving his ear a little scratch when Kurt smiled. 

Blaine had been about to say yes. Blaine had been about to tell Kurt it was okay. He was going to tell Kurt he was beautiful. Prettiest person he’d ever seen in his life. That he was lucky to have Kurt even offering. Blaine had been ready to do or say a lot of things… However, the moment that Kurt’s lips wrapped around Blaine’s length,  the only thing that happened was Blaine outstretched his hand to grab the back of the sofa, his legs practically kicked out as his whole body stiffened, and he let out the loudest moan that he had in some time.

“Just…. ” Blaine barely managed to spit out “Fuck… mmm… Slide your… god your tongue” Blaine could feel Kurt’s tongue moving. Not a lot. He wasn’t even sure if the other knew he was doing it of it Blaine himself was rubbing himself against the feeling of it “Ok… Ok… Just move slowly…. do what feels natural… oh my… move your tongue…. a lot”

There was a feeling he’d never felt before. Kurt’s tongue was rough, it had a strange texture that felt like pure heaven against the head of Blaine’s cock. The other hadn’t even started by Blaine was certain if Kurt just licked him a few times he’d be blowing his load. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The moment he felt Blaine’s body stiffening, Kurt panicked a little and was about to pull off and ask if he was okay, when Blaine speaking stopped him before he could move. Instantly, Kurt’s brow furrowed. What Blaine said sounded right – Blaine did seem to use his tongue a lot when he did this to Kurt and Kurt loved how it felt. But would Blaine feel the same? His tongue was far rougher than Blaine’s… it couldn’t be that pleasant to feel.

Slowly, Kurt started to move his tongue slightly and looked up at Blaine with a questioning look. He didn’t want to do too much – the last thing he wanted was to end up hurting Blaine. As soon as he heard Blaine telling him to move his tongue a lot more. It didn’t take long for Kurt to start get used to what he was doing, and while he wrapped his hand around the rest of Blaine’s cock that he couldn’t get his mouth around. He started to move his mouth and hand more, as he started to purr softly.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was all too much. He knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t be enjoying the strange texture of Kurt’s tongue, that he not only should be cringing in pain, but should possibly be disgusted by it. It wasn’t natural. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever had in his life. He’d never been blown by a hybrid before… but Kurt’s tongue, was pure heaven.

The mixture of the rough texture, mixed with the small vibrations he’d get as Kurt purred were making Blaine’s toes curl. 

Maybe it was because it had been awhile since he’d been with someone like this, and even when he was, it was kind of  _eh_ ,  or maybe it was just because he’d been secretly pining for Kurt since the first moment he laid eyes on him that the other could really do no wrong, but whatever the reason, Blaine knew he was not going to last long.

He could feel himself about to cum, and he couldn’t stop it. As embarrassing as it was going to be to cum so quickly, there was no turning back. He’d passed the threshold. 

“Kurt staaaa….. staa…. stop stop stop stop I’m gonna….” was all he managed to get out before he started to cum, his entire body tensing and then relaxing as he felt like his entire body exploded. His entire mind went blank as he practically fell back onto the sofa, loud moans and groans slipping from his lips as he rode out his orgasm. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

While he was used to the feeling of actually doing this, Kurt still had to wonder how the hell Blaine did this and made it look so easy! He didn’t think it would be simple, but Kurt could feel his jaw hurting slightly and it was hard to stop himself from choking if he moved down too far. Maybe he should’ve asked Blaine before doing this about how to breathe rather than just what to do, but it really was the last thing on his mind at that point in time.

Despite the slight difficulties he was having, Kurt was getting focused on just trying to make Blaine feel good – it was the least he could do considering how Blaine was able to help him cum today and the night before. So when Blaine spoke, Kurt looked up and Blaine’s words only just registered in his mind when the older male started to cum. Kurt did try to swallow it, like Blaine had done with him, but there was a lot of it… and Blaine came without warning so it wasn’t long until Kurt had to pull back and started coughing a little. He waited for Blainen to finish, before letting out a small laugh as he flopped next to Blaine and instantly cuddled up to the other, “I have no idea how you’re able to do that..” he breathed out and let his eyes drop over slightly as his head rested on Blaine’s chest.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Regardless that he’d tried to not only stop himself, but to warn Kurt what was about to happen, it was too late. Blaine had been ready to push Kurt back a little, but there was that fear that he’d push him too hard, hurt the hybrid, hell maybe he’d miss entirely and end up cumming all over Kurt’s face. 

His orgasm, while amazing, was filled with guilt as he watched Kurt coughing on his cum, and that was what prompted Blaine to try and pull himself back a bit, stroking his cock a little as he finished cumming. A part of his brain wanted to be worried. It wanted to check if Kurt was okay. But the other side of his brain, the one that was yelling to pay attention to the orgasm won, as Blaine tilted his head back while his entire body had already fallen back onto the sofa,  his neck arched as he continued to moan.

Maybe it was because it had been awhile, or maybe it was because he’d never had such an intense feeling toward someone, ever, but he’d cum a lot, and that just added to his embarrassment, and guilt. 

“I’m so sorry, Kurt. Are you okay?” Blaine tried to say with a straight face as he tried to sit up just a little, but he couldn’t help but give the tiniest hint of a laugh “I swear I am… like I usually last … you know… a bit longer” Blaine could feel his cheeks going red as all the blood that was once in his cock now ran straight to his face. 

Blaine was surprised by Kurt’s action when he moved up his body and rested his head against Blaine’s chest. Blaine instantly lay back down softly, as though their bodies were in a fluid and connected, moving together as the hybrid began cuddling up to him. It was almost instantly that Blaine’s  slight worry and embarrassment into calm and relaxation. Blaine’s fingers slowly crawled up Kurt’s back, wrapping his arm protectively around Kurt as the other rested against his chest. laying silently except for the sounds of Kurt’s soft purrs and Blaine’s own heavy breaths. 

His mind was fuzzy, from the orgasm, and he was comfortable, with the soft and warm body beside him, that he didn’t even notice his cock, which was now softening was now just sitting against his legs while he stayed quiet with Kurt.

Blaine reached up, softly scratching Kurt’s ears, running his fingers along his hair, occasionally playing with a single strand, before pressing a kiss on the top of Kurt’s head, right in between his ears.

“Feel like having a shower?” Blaine kissed Kurt’s head a few times, speaking softly while he gently started stroking Kurt’s back. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Don’t laugh,” Kurt pouted as he gently poked Blaine with one of his claws before letting out a laugh of his own, “I’m okay… I just want to cuddle”. A soft blush came across his cheeks as he averted Blaine’s gaze for a few moments, almost scared that the other would start laughing at what he said.

But thankfully, no laugh ever came and Blaine instantly laid down once Kurt put his head on his chest which made it a lot easier to actually cuddle with him. With Blaine holding onto him tightly, and listening to the other’s breathing, it was making it so easy for Kurt just to fall asleep on top of Blaine.

Feeling Blaine’s hands moving up to his ears and began scratching them while playing with his ears, Kurt started purring louder. He moved up slightly and nuzzled his head underneath Blaine’s chin. He let out a soft meow and nuzzled closer when Blaine kissed his head. Kurt’s eyes were getting heavier, and while he did want to stay awake, Kurt didn’t know if he’d be able to…

The next words that left Blaine’s mouth however, jolted Kurt awake. “What?” He asked, sitting up as he looked down at Blaine. The words were innocent enough, but while he probably did need one, taking a shower was one of the last things he wanted to do considering how relaxed he was. “Why?” Kurt pouted again as he looked down at Blaine as his tail started swishing behind him.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The sound of Kurts purrs were relaxing in a way. They were l like Blaine’s own personal white noise machine. He could feel himself dozing off while doing it, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he felt a little sweaty and gross he probably would have fallen asleep.

He could tell Kurt was starting to fall asleep too, but he didn’t have the heart to tell the other to get off him, or move. If Kurt fell asleep, well, he’d just have to stay here until Kurt woke up. 

A small smile crossed Blaine’s face as he thought of that, his eyes moving over to Kurt’s ears as he stroked them before just glancing up at the ceiling. 

This was nice.

Blaine wasn’t sure what he’d said that had gotten such a reaction from Kurt. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the hybrid who was now sitting upright, his ears alert, his eyes almost shocked, and his tail was moving from side to side. Blaine had learned early on that Cats were certainly not like dogs. Has Kurt being a puppy hybrid, this would be a good sign. Alert ears. Interested eyes. Tail moving with excitement. 

But with Kurt this meant the opposite.

And Blaine couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.

“It’s okay, relax” Blaine laughed, rubbing his hand on Kurt’s arm softly as he shuffled up the back of the couch a little so he was sitting up just a touch. While he could have just said  _Because I want one,_  there was something in the way Kurt asked that actually made him want to give answers. Proper answers. That Kurt genuinely wanted to know  _Why._

“Well. I am feeling a little warm and I wouldn’t mind cooling down a little bit. I’m a bit yuck from being out all day and don’t want to get in my bed all sweaty. Also, I had my hair cut and I can feel it all in my ears, and stuck to my skin. But if you don’t want a shower, you don’t have to” Blaine soothed by rubbing Kurt’s arm “But aren’t you itchy from your haircut either? I always get super itchy” Blaine tried to be sweet, spoke softly, looked Kurt dead in the eyes while he spoke to him and gently touched him.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt chewed his lip softly when he felt Blaine’s hand on his arm. He didn’t calm down right away, but his tail did stop swishing behind him. Kurt leaned back and sat on his heels when Blaine sat up so they weren’t so close he was turning cross-eyed.

The more Blaine spoke, Kurt pouted a little when he realised that he probably did need to go for a shower. He was starting to feel a little gross from how much he’d been sweating – not just from today, but the day before. It was starting to get uncomfortable and when Blaine mentioned feeling itchy, Kurt quickly scratched the back of his own head and let out a defeated sigh.

“I guess I probably should…” He mumbled before looking back up at Blaine with a frown as his tail started swishing slightly, “But I don’t like the water…”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit amused by Kurt’s reaction. It was just so adorable how pouty the other was being about water. He’d always heard that cats hated water, hell, that was why Blaine had stopped originally when he thought a little kitty was stuck in the downpour, but as much as Kurt was a hybrid, Blaine looked at him as though he was just a stunning, young adult male, and watching that young adult pouty about getting wet was adorable. 

But still, Blaine knew that he couldn’t laugh, or even make a joke. While it was funny to him, he didn’t think it was funny to Kurt. He had to be sensitive to the hybrids needs, especially if he wanted him to stay around for longer. 

“Aw” Blaine said when Kurt mentioned he hated the water and noticed how his tail started moving again. He’d learned quickly that unlike a dog, that moved their tail to express excitement, a cat doing it did not mean the same thing “How about I give you a hand so we can get you in and out super quickly?” Blaine suggested. Sure, he knew that he’d pretty much just said  _Hi let’s shower together_ , but his intentions were not malicious “I can do your hair and you can get your body, or you can do your hair and I can get…. your body” Blaine for some reason paused, his face flushing red a little. It felt stupid to be getting shy about touching Kurt’s body when he’d just practically came all over the hybrids face only a moment ago “Then I can just stay in the shower when you’re done. I like long showers” he chuckled. 

Blaine knew at this point he was going to have to get the ball rolling. Kurt was probably not going to jump up and run to the shower, even the way he was looking around indicated he hated the idea. 

It took a bit of shuffling for Blaine to get off the sofa, Kurt was practically sitting on him, and he wasn’t the lightest of feathers that Blaine could just  _move_  him, but once he was finally on his feet, Blaine got rid of his clothes, the ones that were half wrapped around him, stretching his now fully naked body before he glanced over at Kurt before putting his hand down “Come on, I promise it won’t be that bad. If you shower you can stay in my bed…” Blaine quirked his eyebrow, giving a small cheeky chuckle as he tried to entice the hybrid. He knew that Kurt liked his bed, and Blaine had never really asked the other to stay in it, mostly Kurt just ended up there. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

At Blaine’s suggestion, Kurt’s eyes widened a little. It was stupid to get flustered right now, especially considering Kurt just finished giving the other a blowjob but there was something incredibly intimate about sharing a shower with someone. It wasn’t that he was against the idea of having a relationship like that with Blaine, but it was a big deal… and Kurt didn’t exactly want Blaine to have second thoughts about having him around because he ended up clawing Blaine’s arms up in a desperate attempt to get away from the water once it started to become overwhelming for him.

When Kurt was getting lost in thought, Blaine started to move underneath him and Kurt let out a small “oof” as he fell back on to the couch. Kurt quickly moved back into a seating position, so he was facing where Blaine was standing in front of him. Almost as soon as he looked at Blaine again, a deep blush set on his cheeks as he was all too aware of the fact Blaine was completely naked in front of him and he quickly ducked his head.

Hearing Blaine’s words, Kurt looked up and laughed softly, “Are you saying I’m too smelly to share a bed with you?” He teased before he took Blaine’s hand and used it to pull himself onto his feet. Kurt chewed his lip as he looked into Blaine’s eyes and held Blaine’s hand tighter, “But can I wash my hair? I don’t really like people touching it or my ears whenever they’re wet.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t really the type of guy that walked around naked, or really thought he even had a decent enough body to prompt such an action. He didn’t think that he was out of shape, or that he was unattractive by any means, but he didn’t really use his body as a “yes, look at me in my naked form and drool” - but he knew in this moment that he needed to just  _do_  something. To put himself in a slightly vulnerable state so that Kurt would feel okay about it… but as soon as he did it, all he could think was that his action of stripping down naked may do the opposite. It wouldn’t make Kurt comfortable. It would make him UNcomfortable!!

Truthfully, Blaine tried to play off that he was even comfortable himself just getting the cool air hit his naked body and that he wasn’t secretly desperate to either run into the bathroom or put his briefs back on, but thankfully, when Kurt started to talk it was easy to get distracted. 

“Maybe” Blaine smirked, cocking his eyebrow a little “If that’s what I have to say to get to actually start taking showers then I will” he snorted a little bit of a laugh before he reached out and softly put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder once the other had stood up “You’re not smelly, I just think that New York is a dirty place and showering after walking around all day is not a bad idea. No?” Blaine tilted his head a little, almost as though he were trying to coax the other with reason instead of just wanting to actually move since he was starting to get a little cold, and the last thing he wanted to do was have Kurt see his….  _appendage_ while it was cold! 

“Of course, come on, it’ll be fine” Blaine laughed before he tugged Kurt’s hand, dragging him toward the shower “Don’t mope” he laughed, not looking back at the hybrid but just getting the feeling the other was pouting behind him. 

 

 


End file.
